Bittersweet Feelings
by Tr1x1
Summary: James und Severus haben eine Beziehung der etwas anderen Art. So oft schon hat James versucht, seinen Lover davon zu überzeugen, sich ihm und seinen Überzeugungen anzuschließen. Doch Severus hat einen Grund für seine Entscheidungen... JPxSS / SBxRL
1. Prolog

**Bittersweet Feelings**

Autoren: Nimrodel und Pechfeder  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Pairings: Potter x Snape, Black x Lupin  
Timeline: sechstes Schuljahr der Marauders, kurz nach der Sache mit der peitschenden Weide  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai, Lemons, zuweilen etwas Dark / Depri, übliches Fantasy weil es nun mal Harry Potter ist  
Achtung: KEINE AU WARNUNG aus gutem Grund, also bitte keine Hinweise darauf, sondern einfach bis zum Schluss dranbleiben.  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört uns, sondern Joanne K Rowling. Wir missbrauchen ihre Charaktere lediglich, um mit ihnen Schabernack zu treiben.  
Inspiration: by Mayu. Ihre Doujis sind wirklich toll. Ich habe mich ziemlich an denen orientiert, was die Art der Beziehung zwischen James und Severus angeht. Auch einen Großteil von James' Charakter  
haben wir aus diesen Doujis übernommen, weil es einfach zur Grundidee gepasst hat. Einen optischen Vorgeschmack könnt ihr bei den Charakterbeschreibungen bekommen. Die verwendeten Bilder sind alle aus ihren Doujis.

Hinweis:  
Eigentlich war das nur ein RPG von Nim und mir. Aber wir haben wirklich viele Ideen gesammelt, die Story schon richtig geplant und sind auch schon verhältnismäßig weit im Storyverlauf. Da wir uns ziemlich viel Mühe gegeben haben und auch einige Leute, die ich in das RPG habe reinschnuppern lassen dies gemeint haben, wollten wir einfach auch Fans daran teilhaben lassen, die auf die beiden Pairs stehen. Denn sind wir mal ehrlich: viele FFs zum Pair James x Severus gibt es nun nicht gerade.  
Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen verhält es sich so, dass je ein Absatz einem Charakter gilt. Ich habe versucht, die Posts für die FF-Version etwas umzustellen und zu trennen, damit es sich flüssiger lesen lässt und hoffe, dies ist mir halbwegs gelungen.  
Prinzipiell habe ich auch nur die Rechtschreibfehler oder sonstige Tippfehler korrigiert, da die Stile zwar unterschiedlich sind, aber eben gut harmonieren.  
Charakteraufteilung ist nach ein, zwei Kapiteln zwar leicht anhand des Stils zu erkennen, dennoch sollte es nochmal genannt werden.  
Nimrodel: James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew  
Pechfeder: Severus Snape, Sirius Black und Lily Evans  
Wir wünschen allen Lesern viel Freude und viel Spaß.  
Wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt oder ihr Tipps oder Ideen haben solltet, wären wir für Kommentare sehr dankbar.  
Ich werde mir Mühe geben, jeden 1. im Monat ein Kapitel hoch zu laden. Die ersten zwei oder drei könnten in einem schnelleren Rhythmus erscheinen, aber das hängt von meiner Zeit ab.  
Fürs erste gilt: Enjoy!

* * *

**Prolog**

Black, der vor ihm stand, hämisch grinsend und mit einem gehässigen Funkeln in den Augen. Die Worte, die ihn dazu brachten, einfach los zu laufen. Genau in die Falle, die er hätte erkennen müssen.

Madame Pomfrey, wie sie aus dem Gang unter der erstarrten peitschenden Weide hervorkam und mit einer Laterne in der Hand den Weg zurück zum Schloss nahm.

Der dunkle Gang, den er selbst durch Richtung heulende Hütte durchquerte. Schreckliche Schreie, die ihm durch Mark und Bein gingen. Lupin, der sich krümmte, dessen Umhang zerriss und dessen goldene Augen ihn fixierten, während er sich in das verwandelte, was in ihm schlummerte.

Fletschende Zähne und Klauen, die auf ihn zukamen. Ein starker Arm, der ihn zurückriss. Funken, die durch die Luft und auf das Ungeheuer zuflogen, um dieses abzulenken und außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Eine Stimme, die ihm zurief, dass er sich beeilen sollte. Eine Hand, die sein Handgelenk ergriff und den langen Gang entlang und wieder nach draußen an die frische Luft zerrte. Das erleichterte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

Ein harter Schlag, der ihn zurück warf. Ein lauter Schrei nach seinem Namen. Weidenäste die sich unheilvoll hoben und wie Pfeilspitzen auf ihn zurasten. Fürchterliche Schmerzen. Seine eigene Stimme die schrie…

Schweißgebadet fuhr Severus Snape in seinem Bett auf und schnappte nach Luft. Langsam breitete sich das Zittern in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Seine Linke umfing das Handgelenk der Rechten, um welches noch immer ein Verband befestigt war. Doch die Linke vermochte es nicht, dass Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Die peitschende Weide hatte seine rechte Hand durchstoßen wie die Nägel die Hände Jesu auf den Bildern, die an den Wänden des Hauses seiner Großmutter hingen. Das Loch war so groß gewesen, so viele Nerven waren durchtrennt worden, dass er auch jetzt noch – zwei Wochen später – kaum Kontrolle über die Bewegungen hatte.

Durch Zaubertränke hatte sich sein Körper wieder regeneriert, doch die Bewegungen beherrschte noch lange nicht.

Seine Hände fuhren zu seinem Gesicht und strichen über dieses. Wenigstens war er die Augenklappe los. Ziemlich knapp waren die Geschosse der Weide an seinem Augapfel vorbeigezischt. Und noch immer verfolgten ihn die Ereignisse von jener Vollmondnacht in seinen Träumen.

Wann würde er wieder friedlich schlafen können?

Wann brauchte er keine Tränke mehr, um diese Bilder nicht mehr sehen zu müssen?

Madame Pomfrey, die durch seinen Schrei aufgewacht war, kam herein und sah sich den blassen Jungen vor sich an. Auch in ihren Augen konnte er sehen, was sie dachte. Dass er selbst daran schuld war, bei Nacht über die Ländereien zu schleichen.

Wer schon würde ihm glauben, dass Black ihn dorthin gelotst hatte? Niemand. Niemand bestrafte Black dafür, dass er ihn wohlweislich in solche Gefahr gebracht hatte. Alle verboten sie ihm, über Lupin auszupacken, der ganz klar eine Gefahr für alle Schüler darstellte.

Warum?

Weil Black und Lupin glorreiche Gryffindors waren, deren Zukunft in der „Sache des Guten" lag. Er dagegen war nur ein Slytherin, dessen Zukunft als Todesser wohl ebenso sicher schien. Was machte es da schon, wenn ein künftiger Todesser schon vor seinen Glanzzeiten ins Gras biss?

Dennoch hielt ihm die Hexe eine kleine Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit entgegen. Traumloser Schlaf, wie er nur zu gut wusste.

Er nahm das Fläschchen und leerte es in einem Zug. Entspannt legte er sich zurück in die Kissen und schloss die Augen, noch ehe die Krankenschwester alle Lichter gelöscht hatte.

Ziemlich schnell vernebelte sein Verstand und er glitt in befreiende Finsternis, die ihm endlich Ruhe gönnte.

So hörte er nicht mehr das Rascheln, als sich jemand zu ihm schlich und den Umhang abstreifte, unter dem er sich hierher geschlichen hatte. Hörte nicht den leisen Gruß und spürte nicht die leichte Wärme, die von dieser anderen Person ausging.


	2. Bei Nacht  in den Kerkern

Anmerkung: Wenn ich etwas rot markiere, ist das bereits die von mir verbesserte Version bzw. die Verbesserung, die ich vorschlage. Am Ende werde ich mir dann Gedanken machen, was ich als deine RPG-Partnerin und Beta-Leserin an die werte Leserschaft schreiben könnte. Nimrodel

Bittersweet Feelings

Kapitel 01

Bei Nacht – in den Kerkern

Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte Severus den Geräuschen von leisem Brodeln, das aus dem Kessel vor sich kam. Das leise Knistern des Feuers, welches darunter brannte, vertiefte das Gefühl von innerem Frieden.  
Vor sich lag aufgeschlagen ein Buch, das ohne Zweifel aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek stammte. Daneben lagen Pergament und eine Feder, mit der er unregelmäßig einzelne Zeilen aus dem Buch oder Anmerkungen für sich selbst notierte.  
Als der angenehme Geruch von Kräutern sich im Kerkerraum verteilte, nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug der Luft und sog die Gefühle in sich auf, die sie in ihm auslöste.  
Er schritt durch den Raum und griff nach einer Phiole. Doch sie entglitt ihm und zersprang lautstark auf dem steinernen Boden. Leises Fluchen war zu hören und er schüttelte seine Hand, weil sie ihm noch immer nicht ganz gehorchte.  
Erst vor wenigen Tagen war er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn solange da behalten, bis sie sich sicher war, dass er keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen würde.  
So ein Angriff von einem Werwolf war zwar an sich schon sehr gefährlich. Nicht minder gefährlich waren jedoch auch die Vorkehrungen, die zum Schutz aller aufgestellt worden waren. Die peitschende Weide hatte ihre Sache gründlich gemacht, ihre Äste hatten seine rechte Hand gänzlich durchbohrt. Zwar waren seine Nerven rein physisch restauriert worden, doch was deren Funktionen und die Feinmotorik anging, hatte er noch nicht wieder ganz die Kontrolle zurückerlangen können. Darum stand er auch mitten in der Nacht in einem Klassenzimmer und holte den Unterrichtsstoff nach, den er in den vergangenen Wochen versäumt hatte.  
Nachdem er sich nun endlich beruhigt hatte, griff er nach einer neuen Phiole und diesmal gelang es ihm, sie zu greifen und zu befüllen. Erst nachdem die klare Flüssigkeit in das Glas gefüllt worden war, betrachtete er den von ihm gebrauten Trank und überprüfte, ob die Farbe wirklich übereinstimmte. Dabei schrieb er sich wieder etwas auf das Pergament.

James war ziemlich sauer auf Sirius gewesen. Sie hatten sich sogar richtig gestritten, was nicht häufig vorkam, aber sie hatten sich auch wieder vertragen. Immerhin kannten sie sich schon ewig! Sie stammten beide aus reinblütigen Familien. Sie verachteten dunkle Magie und waren die besten Freunde. Und sonst war James es, der alle zu irgendwelchen dummen Streichen anstiftete.  
James war sogar ein wenig schockiert von seinem eigenen herablassenden Gedankengang, dass ja nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen konnte, wenn sich einer von den anderen selbst etwas ausdachte. Nun gut und Sirius war der einzige, der James wirklich in der Hinsicht nacheiferte. Peter war zu ängstlich und Remus zu sehr der Musterschüler und darauf bedacht, dem eigenen Ruf nicht zu schaden oder auch nur auffällig zu werden. Was James ja auch verstehen konnte.  
Letztlich hatte er sich mit Sirius versöhnt und für ihn war die Sache daher auch gegessen. Von ihm aus mussten sie darüber nicht mehr reden. Es war passiert, sie hatten Glück gehabt, Sirius hatte daraus gelernt, Sev ging es besser, nur Remus verkroch sich etwas in seinem Unglück. Und ausnahmsweise hielt es James nicht für seine Aufgabe, den Helden zu spielen. Sirius' Abneigung gegen Snape saß tief, doch mehr als eine Entschuldigung bei Severus verlangte James von ihm nicht. Sirius könnte auch auf andere Art seine Reue zeigen und wiedergutmachen, was er angerichtet hatte. Doch darauf musste der schon selber kommen!  
James war nun auf dem Weg zu Severus und er würde diesem helfen, den Stoff nachzuholen, aber er wusste bereits, dass der Slytherin sicher zu stolz sein würde, James' Hilfe voll und ganz anzunehmen. Naja, einen Versuch war es wert! Ansonsten würde sich James eben nicht um ein Gespräch bringen lassen.  
Ein wenig beobachtete er den anderen Jungen, als er durch ein Loch im Wandteppich lugte, der den Geheimgang verbarg, den James genommen hatte. Leise schob er den Teppich dann beiseite, um in den Raum zu gelangen.  
"Reparus!" sagte er leise und tippte die Scherben des heruntergefallenen Reagenzglases an, das sich unverzüglich wieder zusammensetzte.

Es war nicht so, dass Severus den Gryffindor nicht bemerkte, aber er ignorierte ihn, wie er es die letzten Wochen schon getan hatte. Oder vielmehr Tage. Denn die erste Zeit auf der Krankenstation hatte er tatsächlich fast nur geschlafen. Doch obwohl Potter nahezu jede Nacht zu ihm geschlichen war, hatte er kein Wort mit diesem gewechselt. Zu tief saßen noch die Erinnerungen und vor allem die Worte, die ihm Black ins Ohr gesetzt hatte.  
"James hat mich gebeten, dir etwas auszurichten: Komm zur heulenden Hütte und du wirst mein wahres Ich sehen", diese Worte hallten immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf und bereiteten ihm ein dumpfes Pochen an den Schläfen. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht überzeugt, ob es die Wahrheit war oder nicht. Ob wirklich James es gewesen war, der ihn an dieser Stelle haben wollte. Sogar dessen Rettungsaktion wäre zu erklären gewesen. Immerhin basierte diese Beziehung auf Gegenleistungen und Mitleid, die sie miteinander führten und vor allen Dingen war sie einfach nur hoffnungslos. Ein anderes Wort gab es dafür nicht. Hatte Potter also gewollt, dass er für immer in dessen Schuld stand? Wenn das der Sinn dieses Streiches gewesen war, dann war er nach hinten losgegangen. Davor, selbst zu einem Werwolf zu werden hatte der Gryffindor ihn zwar bewahrt, nicht aber vor dem Ausbruch der peitschenden Weide, die ihn sogar fast das Auge gekostet hatte. Nur knapp hatte die Weide den Augapfel verfehlt und das Auge nur gestreift. Sein ganzer Körper hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Schweizer Käse gehabt.  
Eine andere Alternative hätte es sein können, dass Potter ihn hatte abservieren wollen, aber in diesem Fall würde es keinen Sinn machen, dass dieser ihm nachlief, wie ein Küken seiner Mutter. Das grenzte schon fast an Stalking, was der Ältere tat.  
Gefragt hatte er den Anderen nicht nach den Gründen oder etwa danach, ob wirklich dieser es gewesen war, der ihn zur heulenden Hütte geschickt hatte oder ob das alles allein auf Blacks Mist gewachsen war. Er hatte fürchterliche Angst vor der Antwort.  
Die Phiole nun in der linken Hand haltend, griff er mit rechts nach einem weiteren Trank und nahm Mithilfe einer Pipette etwas davon auf, um es tröpfchenweise in den anderen Trank zu geben. Doch seine Hand gehorchte ihm erneut nicht. Statt ein paar weniger Tropfen entleerte er die Pipette komplett, da seine Hand zu viel Druck ausübte. Anstatt, dass der Trank also nun rot wurde, schimmerte er Violett und anstatt dickflüssig zu werden, war er klar.  
Wütend verzog er sein Gesicht und fluchte lautstark, als er sich umdrehte und die Phiole mit dem misslungenen Inhalt an die nächste Wand beförderte, wo sie zersprang und ein nicht zu verachtendes Loch in die Mauer ätzte. Verdammter Mist. Wenn das so weiterging, war seine Kariere schon an diesem Punkt zu Ende. Morgen hatten sie eine Prüfung bei Slughorn. Wenn er nicht bestand, könnte er nicht in den Zusatzkurs, in den Slughorn lediglich Schüler mit einem Ohnegleichen ließ.  
Mit der Linken umschloss er seine rechte Hand, die nun unkontrolliert zu zittern begann und er verzog wütend und verzweifelt zugleich das Gesicht. Mit einer Hand, die ihm so wenig gehorchte, konnte er nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab benutzen. Der lag in seiner Kiste in seinem Schlafraum. Wozu sollte er ihn auch mit sich führen?  
Es machte keinen Unterschied, ob er sinnloserweise nach ihm greifen würde um sich gegen Black zu verteidigen oder ob er es anstandslos zuließ. Und da behauptete man doch immer, Slytherins wären unfair. Er kannte keinen aus seinem Haus, der jemals einen unbewaffneten Schüler angegriffen hatte.  
Noch immer fluchend bemerkte er, dass das Zittern noch lange nicht nachließ und so holte er einmal aus, um seine Hand aufs heftigste mit der Steinwand bekannt zu machen. Den Schmerz bemerkte er kaum und obwohl er wusste, dass es weh tat und auch blutete, bemerkte er lediglich erleichtert, wie das Zittern tatsächlich nachließ. Müde fuhr er sich durchs Haar und blickte erst jetzt zu der halb im Schatten versteckten Person. Sein Blick war kalt, als er den Älteren anblickte.  
"Was ist Potter, genießt du die Aussicht?", fragte er ruhig und in dennoch provokantem Ton.

Da Severus erst mal nicht reagierte, sondern völlig in seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung vertieft war (Tränke brauen), schlich James nur ein klein wenig näher heran und beobachtete ihn dabei. Nun, der Anfang war schon ziemlich gut, sicher war Snape bald wieder auf der Höhe seiner Kräfte! Und es sah so aus, als habe er den Stoff der letzten Wochen in Zaubertränke ohne jegliche Mühe bereits nachgeholt. Zumindest, wenn James das richtig sah, war Severus gerade dabei, einen Trank perfekt zu brauen, an dem fast alle Schüler letzte Stunde noch gescheitert waren.  
Aber dann bemerkte James bei genauerem Blick den kleinen Fehler, für den Severus nichts konnte und über den der Slytherin unendlich wütend wurde! James betrachtete kopfschüttelnd das Loch in der Wand. Hui, ein solches hatte er selbst nach der Stunde in seinem Kessel gehabt und er und Sirius hatten sich danach etwas gezankt, wer von beiden von welcher Zutat offensichtlich zu viel dazugegeben hatte. Aber James wusste, dass es an ihrer mangelnden Absprache gelegen hatte. Sirius hatte die Zutat schon hineingegeben, während James etwas anderes geschnitten hatte und dann hatte James auch nochmal etwas davon hineingegeben und - zisch!  
Es war nicht leicht, in Severus Gesicht zu lesen, selbst, wenn dieser mal überhaupt etwas Ausdruck zuließ und nicht nur schaute wie eine gelangweilte Puppe! Und James konnte sich denken, woran Severus dachte und was ihn so verzweifelt machte.  
"Slughorn weiß, dass du in Zaubertränke der beste Schüler bist, den er je hatte! Und er weiß von deiner Verletzung, er hat dich in seinem Unterricht vermisst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er die Prüfung für dich um ein paar Tage verschieben würde, bis du deine Hand wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle hast! Madame Pomfrey hat doch auch gesagt, dass die Feinmotorik noch etwas braucht, nicht wahr?" sagte er ruhig, ohne auf Severus wütende Worte direkt einzugehen.  
"Haben Remus Aufzeichnungen dir geholfen?" fragte er weiter.

"Oder hast du irgendwo noch eine Frage?" es sollte hilfsbereit klingen, aber er wusste, dass Severus ihn schon längst als aufdringlich empfand.

Über die Worte des Älteren konnte Severus nur schnauben.  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte er die Dinge so angenommen, wie sie waren. James Fürsorge, dessen Versuche, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Aber da war diese Wut in ihm. Auf sich selbst, auf Black, auf Potter, der ihn regelrecht unter die Äste der peitschenden Weide gestoßen hatte, auch, wenn etwas anderes beabsichtigt gewesen war. Er war wütend auf Dumbledore und darauf, ein Slytherin zu sein. Da waren noch die Schmerzen. Die Nerven würden noch mindestens einen Monat brauchen, bis sie nicht mehr permanent schmerzen würden. Sein Kopf dröhnte immer wieder, weil sich alles in ihm so schnell drehte. Und ohne Hilfestellungen konnte er nachts nicht schlafen. Dazu kam, dass Black nach seiner Genesung keinen Grund sah, seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung weiterhin zu unterlassen.  
Also wurde ihm in den Gängen wieder übel mitgespielt. Sein Umhang wurde in Brand gesetzt und was Black noch so alles einfiel. Und er war verzweifelt. Denn keiner reichte ihm die Hand, gab ihm Recht. Nicht einmal der neutrale Schulleiter. Nein, Black wurde für das, was er getan hatte nicht bestraft. Schließlich sollte die Sache mit Lupin ein Geheimnis bleiben. Potter wurde als glorreicher Held gefeiert und Black kam ungeschoren davon, während man ihn dafür verurteilte, wieso er nicht dankbar war. Es war zum Lachen und gleichzeitig zum heulen traurig.  
Aber er weinte nicht. Es brachte nichts. Danach würde es ihm nicht besser gehen und jeder, der seine Tränen sah, würde sich darüber lustig machen.  
So klangen auch jetzt Potters Worte wie Hohn in seinen Ohren.  
"Bist du fertig?", fragte er ruhig. Er brauchte keine aufmunternden Worte von jemandem, der ihn zur heulen Hütte gerufen hatte. Er brauchte kein Mitleid.  
Und er musste das morgen schaffen. Er musste einfach. Wenn Slughorn ihn bevorzugte, würde nur alles noch schlimmer werden. Dann hätten alle ihren Stoff für morgen umsonst gelernt und würden ihren Frust darüber an ihm auslassen. Wo derzeit seine Schwachstellen lagen wusste jeder, der ihn nicht einmal richtig kannte. Wenn noch mehr Nerven beschädigt würden, könnte er seine Hand vergessen.  
Er ging nun seinerseits nicht auf die Frage den Lernstoff betreffend ein. Dazu sah er keine Veranlassung. Was brachten ihm die Aufzeichnungen? Letztlich musste er eh alles selbst lernen und in den Büchern selbst nachschlagen.  
"Was willst du hier Potter? Black noch ein paar gute Vorlagen liefern? Wartet er draußen mit Feuernesseln? Du willst mir ja wohl nicht weiß machen, dass du nur wegen Lupins Unterlagen hier bist. Oder ist es genau das?", immerhin war Remus im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst ein Freund des Älteren.  
Er drehte sich halb von dem Anderen weg und zog mit links ein weißes Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche, mit dem er nun versuchte die leicht blutende Hand zu umwickeln. In seiner Tasche unter dem Tisch war zwar eine Salbe aber er konnte sie nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit nehmen. Genauso wenig wie die meisten der Tränke, auf die er eigentlich angewiesen wäre. Aber wenn er wirklich so viel davon nahm, wie er brauchte, wäre er ziemlich schnell von mehr als einem Trank abhängig.

James seufzte. Hatte er sich schon gedacht, dass es so kommen würde! Aber er war trotzdem enttäuscht.  
"Sirius hat sich also nicht einmal richtig entschuldigt? Und er ärgert dich immer noch, obwohl du noch nicht wieder völlig gesund bist und dich nicht einmal wehren kannst?" Denn Sirius achtete anscheinend doch etwas darauf, dass James das nicht mehr so sehr mitbekam, nach dem Streit, den sie erst kürzlich beigelegt hatten. Aber da gab es auch zwischen Sirius und James noch Unausgesprochenes, was weiterbrodelte. Sirius hatte ihm nicht wirklich erklärt, was seine Beweggründe für diesen heftigen "Streich" gewesen waren. Und James glaubte auch nicht, dass Sirius sich der möglichen Konsequenzen gar nicht bewusst gewesen sein könnte! Die peitschende Weide sprach schon für sich und ein Werwolf bei Vollmond war auch alles andere als ungefährlich! Und jemanden, wen auch immer, dorthin zu locken, wo so gefährliche Wesen waren...  
Andererseits wollte James auch nicht glauben, dass sein bester Freund jemanden hätte umbringen wollen! Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Vielleicht hatte Sirius nicht gedacht, dass Severus wirklich dorthin kommen würde? Darauf hatte Sirius ihm auch keine richtige Antwort gegeben, er hatte sich nur etwas gewunden und angeblich wusste er auch nicht mehr so genau, was er zu Severus gesagt hatte, dass der derart in die Falle getappt war! Denn dumm war Severus ganz sicher nicht und er kannte schließlich schon längst die Streiche der Gryffindor-Bande!  
James seufzte schwer und rückte dann seine Brille zurecht.

"WAS hat Sirius zu dir gesagt?" Ja, das war hier wohl die entscheidende Frage! Und vielleicht der eigentliche Grund, warum James hier war.

Anhand seiner vorigen Worte war James' Frage doch der Inbegriff der Dummheit. Und Dummheiten würdigte Severus mit keiner Antwort mehr. Stattdessen griff er nach weiteren zwei Phiolen und füllte jede von ihnen mit einem der beiden Tränke, die er vorhin schon verwendet hatte. Und wenn er die ganze Nacht dafür brauchen würde, er würde das schaffen. Derzeit hatte seine Hand ja sogar auch wieder Lust, ihm zu gehorchen. Die Strafe für ihren Ungehorsam hatte sie wohl erzogen.  
Über sich selbst die Augen verdrehend, weil er so dummes Zeug dachte, machte er sich daran, die letzten wirklich wichtigen Schritte noch einmal zu wiederholen. Er präparierte den gelben Trank soweit, dass er sich mit der Pipette einige Tropfen nehmen und diesmal auch wirklich die richtige Menge in den Trank geben konnte. Erleichtert darüber, dass ihm das Glas nicht in den Fingern zu schmelzen beginnen würde, schwenkte er es etwas in seiner Hand und hielt es dann über eine Kerzenflamme. Die rote, nun leicht verdickte Substanz blubberte munter. Aber obwohl er allen Anforderungen entsprach und genauso aussah, wie es im Buch stand, runzelte er die Stirn. Er griff sich sein Zaubertränkebuch und las sich den Weg noch einmal durch.  
Seine Finger glitten über die Zutatenliste, blieben an einer Stelle in der Luft stehen und glitten dann zu den vielen Schälchen mit Zutaten, von denen er sich etwas Wermut nahm und eine Prise in die Masse gab, obwohl es so nicht in der Anleitung stand. Die Farbe wurde noch etwas intensiver, wenngleich die Masse nun etwas flüssiger wurde und sich besser schwenken ließ. Er tauchte seine Nase darüber und nachdem er kurz an dem Gemisch gerochen hatte, nickte er zufrieden und machte sich an die Korrektur in seinem Buch.  
"Wieso fragst du ihn nicht selbst, Potter? Immerhin ist er dein Freund und ich bin nur ein Slytherin der sich mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigt. Reichlich Gründe, eher ihm als mir Glauben zu schenken, nicht wahr?", fragte er und stellte die fertige Phiole in ein Holzgestell. Nun erst, da seine Anspannung abfiel, schien seine Hand wieder die Erlaubnis dafür zu bekommen, erneut zittern zu dürfen. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln verfolgte er die Zitterbewegungen und schob dann seine Hand in die Hosentasche, um dem Elend nicht mehr weiter zusehen zu müssen. Wenn er wenigstens zaubern könnte. Aber nein.

Mit einer unglaublichen Geduld, die man kaum von James kannte, beobachtete er Severus weiter. Er wusste, dass dieser eigentlich keine Lust hatte, mit ihm zu reden und je mehr er Severus bedrängen würde, desto weniger würde dieser es doch noch tun, aus Trotz heraus, aber auch mit einem unbrechbaren Stolz. Und James hatte nicht vor, diesem Stolz, den er an dem Slytherin durchaus gut fand, auch nur ansatzweise etwas anzutun.  
Und tatsächlich lohnte sich das Warten. Severus antwortete doch, nachdem er mit seinem Trank zufrieden war.  
"Sirius hat mir die Details seines Streiches nicht wirklich genannt, wir haben uns deshalb sogar gestritten und ich fürchte, er wird es mir auch nicht sagen, also bleibt mir kaum etwas anderes übrig, als dich mit Fragen darüber zu belästigen. Und wenn ich weiß, was genau los war, kann ich Sirius vielleicht nochmal zur Rede stellen, wenn es denn nötig ist. Bitte, Sev!" Ja, er ließ sich dazu herab, den Slytherin um etwas zu bitten! Es war schon fast ein Betteln! Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.  
Und Sirius war derzeit eh damit beschäftigt, sich Remus wieder zu nähern und davon erhoffte James sich auch wieder einige Besserung. Für alle Beteiligten.  
Er schritt noch etwas näher an Severus, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen und um zu zeigen, wie gut er zuhören würde, denn er wusste, wenn dieser überhaupt noch etwas dazu sagen würde, würde er es nicht wiederholen.

Während der Gryffindor ihm antwortete und seine Gründe nannte, räumte Severus fein säuberlich die Zutaten beiseite. Bei einem ganz bestimmten Wort aber, wurde seine in ihm unbändig wütende Wut erneut wie ein Feuer entfacht und er fuhr zornig herum.  
"Hör auf, mich "Sev" zu nennen! Es reicht völlig, wenn Lily mich durch die ganze Halle so ruft!", fauchte er. Noch immer wirkte er mehr wie ein verletztes und scheues Tier, als wie jemand, der gerade erst entlassen wurde. Bevor er jedoch noch etwas sagen konnte, sah er sich den braunen Augen hinter der Brille gegenüber, die näher gekommen waren. Erschrocken zuckte er zurück und ließ dabei den Bezoar in seiner Hand fallen, während er mit dem Rücken gegen die Steinwand hinter sich stieß.  
Nur langsam setzten sich die Worte in seinem Kopf zusammen.  
"Und was bringt es, wenn ich es dir sage, Potter? Sogar Black wird eins und eins zusammenzählen können. Ich habe keine Lust noch mehr zur Zielscheibe zu werden, als ohnehin schon. Aber sobald ich wieder zaubern kann, wird er das zurückbekommen, darauf kann er wetten", sagte er ruhig, aber leider bei weitem nicht so selbstsicher, wie er es gern hätte.

Das machte James seinerseits wütend.

"Ach, wär es dir lieber, wenn ich dich wieder, genau wie Sirius, Schniefelus nennen würde? Gut, wenn du willst..." grummelte er und machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.  
"Hey, was soll das? Du hattest doch sonst nicht solche Angst vor Sirius! Reiß dich zusammen, Mann! Ich werd ihm schon die Meinung dazu geigen, wie feige es ist, einen Unbewaffneten anzugreifen!" schnaubte er.

"Komm schon, ich muss es wissen!" drängte er weiter.

"Vielleicht sag ich Sirius ja auch nicht, dass ich es überhaupt weiß, je nach dem, was war." Er sah Severus direkt in die Augen, als wolle er ihn hypnotisieren und so dazu bringen, endlich alles zu erzählen.  
"Und auch, wenn Sirius echt Mist gebaut hat und ich weiß, dass er deutlich zu weit gegangen ist, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du dich auf dieses miese Niveau herab begibst, um es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen! Der Streit ist eskaliert, daraus sollten beide Seiten gelernt haben und es sollte nicht nochmal so weit kommen. Und ich bitte nicht für mich oder Sirius, sondern für Remus. Er wusste nichts von Sirius beklopptem Plan, dich zur heulenden Hütte zu schicken, er wollte niemals jemanden verletzen und diese ganzen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen mit der peitschenden Weide haben auch ihre Berechtigung! Dir ist etwas passiert und wenn du dich dafür grausam an Sirius rächst, wird Remus trotzdem auch einen großen Teil der Schuld auf sich nehmen.  
Remus hat sich nie wirklich daran beteiligt, dich zu ärgern, er hat dich sogar zuweilen beschützt, wenn er meinte, dass wir zu weit gehen.  
Du kennst nun sein Geheimnis, er hat sich entschuldigt und wird noch mehr versuchen, es wieder gutzumachen, obwohl das auch Sirius Aufgabe wäre. Aber das ahnst du sicher, nicht wahr? Dumbledore hat dich sicher gebeten, das Geheimnis nicht auszuplaudern und bis jetzt scheinst du das auch wirklich nicht getan zu haben.  
Bitte sag mir, wie es soweit kommen konnte! Wie hat Sirius dich dazu gebracht, in eine angeblich verfluchte Hütte zu gehen?"

Severus wandte den Blick ab, um sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
"Wenn du wirklich glaubst, ich würde mich auf Blacks Niveau herab begeben, irrst du. Meine Rache wird anders aussehen. Ich habe Bellatrix und Narzissa in meinem Haus und weiß mehr über Blacks Familienverhältnisse, als dieser auch nur ahnt. Worte können wesentlich mehr verletzen, als es ein Fluch je könnte", murmelte er zerknirscht.  
Auch wenn er sich für die dunklen Künste begeisterte, hieß das nicht, dass er daran dachte, sie hier in Hogwarts zu erproben.  
"Lupin ist mir egal. Ihr alle seid mir egal!", zischte er wie eine Schlange. Dass dies ein verzweifelter Versuch war, sich aus der Sache zu winden, war klar. Ebenso klar war, dass die Worte, die seinen Mund verließen, sich aus Lügen zusammensetzten. Wäre Remus ihm wirklich so egal, hätte er schon längst alles publik gemacht und er wusste, dass sein Gegenüber sich dessen vollauf bewusst war.  
Endlich schaffte er es, seine alte Form zurück zu finden und sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu heben, um in die hypnotisierenden Augen zu blicken.  
"Was bringt es, es dir zu sagen? Du kannst es eh nicht ungeschehen machen. Das kann niemand. Eine Diskussion bringt nichts. Und wenn du mit deinen ach so tollen Freunden brichst, ist auch niemandem geholfen", sagte er ruhig und gewann mit jedem Wort mehr Selbstbewusstsein zurück.  
"Aber ich denke, wir sollten die ganze Sache einfach beenden, Potter", meinte er dann. Eigentlich wollte er das nicht sagen. Aber sein Mund war schneller als sein Kopf. 

Wenn James nicht gewusst hätte, dass Severus zum Teil log, um sich selbst zu schützen und seine Gefühle etwas zu verbergen, hätten dessen Worte ihn wirklich sehr verletzt und wütend gemacht. Aber so machte es ihn nur traurig, dass Severus es offensichtlich für nötig hielt, James zu belügen. Nein, dass Remus Severus nicht völlig egal sein konnte, konnte James sich auch so zusammenreimen. Dann hätten selbst Dumbledores Worte nichts ausrichten können und es wären bereits Gerüchte über Remus entstanden, wo man am Ende kaum noch beweisen konnte, dass Severus sie angefacht hätte.  
Ein klein wenig eifersüchtig machte es James, dass Severus sich durchaus um Remus scherte, aber versuchte, das vor James zu verbergen, wenn auch durch eine derart fadenscheinige Lüge! Er musste schlucken.  
"Eigentlich sollte ich meinen Freund vor so etwas beschützen, aber ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer bist und irgendwo hat sich Sirius es auch selbst zuzuschreiben, wenn du dich, auf welcher Ebene auch immer, rächst. Bestraft wurde er bis jetzt ja nicht gerade besonders, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe und unfair ist es eigentlich auch. Dennoch wäre niemandem geholfen, wenn dieser Streit in die nächste Runde geht!  
Sirius kann ein echter Hohlkopf sein und naja, du scheinst wirklich seinen wunden Punkt herausgefunden zu haben, ich werd dich davon also sicher auch nicht mehr ablenken können, aber ich fürchte, wenn du ihn da piesackst... wer weiß, zu was er sich dann noch hinreißen lässt!" Ja, davor hatte James echte Angst! Denn womöglich würde er dadurch auf einen Schlag beide endgültig verlieren. Seinen Lover, auch, wenn ihre Beziehung wirklich alles andere als gewöhnlich oder einfach war und seinen besten Freund.  
"Ich hoffe wirklich darauf, dass eine Diskussion etwas bringen könnte, dass ich, wenn ich genauer weiß, was los ist, besser mit Sirius darüber reden kann, verdammt! Und wenn das wirklich nichts bringt, habe ich nicht mehr die Ungewissheit, ob ich nicht doch noch etwas wieder geradebiegen könnte", erklärte er.  
Dann durchbohrte sein Blick Severus. Und ehe er wusste, was er tat, umarmte er diesen.

"Sag das nochmal!" Es klang drohend, dann fügte er aber unendlich sanft und traurig hinzu:

"Ich möchte aber nichts beenden... weder mit dir noch mit Sirius. Ich stehe zwischen den Fronten und das ist echt beschissen für mich! Wenn zwei mit Dreck werfen, sollte man sich auch nicht dazwischen stellen... Aber ihr seid mir beide wichtig, jeder von euch auf seine eigene Weise und deshalb halte ich diese komplizierte Situation aus. Komm schon, wir haben es bis hierher geschafft und wir wissen beide, dass sich unsere Wege früher oder später trennen werden. Doch es muss nicht jetzt schon sein! Lass es uns noch so lange wie irgend möglich zusammen versuchen! Ich habe ja auch schon aufgegeben, dich zum Licht zurückführen zu wollen..." Ja, das war ehrlich. Und die Wahrheit konnte manchmal auch noch mehr weh tun, als alle Lügen zusammen!

Die Wahrheit war prinzipiell schlimmer als jede Lüge. Denn so sehr Lügen auch weh tun mochten, so konnte man sich selbst doch leichter belügen, als sich selbst die Wahrheit einzugestehen. Als die Arme ihn umschlangen, hüpfte sein Herz um einiges schneller, obwohl es das nicht tun sollte. Keine Gefühle. In dem Moment, wo er Gefühle in ihre hoffnungslose und verkorkste Beziehung brachte, endete doch ohnehin alles. Sie hatten es von vorn herein gesagt. Keine Gefühle!  
Aber sie zu leugnen änderte nichts daran, dass in ihm schon längst Gefühle die Oberhand hatten. Es fiel ihm schwer, sie zurück zu halten und sie dem Älteren nicht um die Ohren zu schlagen, dennoch erstickte er die Worte im Keim, um sie nicht ausbrechen zu lassen. Denn solange er sich noch immer nicht über die Gedanken und Gefühle seines Gegenübers sicher sein konnte, war er sich noch nicht völlig sicher, ob James wirklich so unbeteiligt an der Aktion gewesen war, wie er ihm glauben machen wollte. Woher sollte er die Gewissheit haben, dass James ihn nicht auslachte und in der ganzen Schule verkündete, dass er dumm genug war, sich in den Gryffindor zu verlieben? Besonders in diesen Zeiten.  
Seine Hände stemmten sich gegen die Brust des Älteren und versuchten, diesen reichlich kraftlos von sich weg zu drücken, während sich seine Hände in den Umhang des Älteren verkrallten. Na herrlich. Sogar sein Körper sprach zwei Sprachen.  
"Ich ... will... ", um ernst genommen zu werden, wollte er die Worte noch einmal aussprechen, die James bedroht hatte. Doch seine Stimme war alles andere als fest und seine Knie wurden mindestens eben so weich, wie sein Wesen zwischen den Fingern des Älteren zu Wachs wurde. Elender Gryffindor.

James bemerkte, dass der Andere ihn wegdrücken wollte, aber es war deutlich schwächer als sonst. James schrieb das der Tatsache zu, dass der andere so schlimm verletzt gewesen war und noch immer nicht die vollständige Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückerlangt hatte und er noch längst nicht wieder alle seine Kräfte beisammen hatte.  
Und es tat weh, dass der Junge, den James am meisten begehrte, ihn offenbar mehr denn je auf Abstand halten wollte, ihre Beziehung sogar nun schon endgültig beenden wollte. Und das wollte James nicht, noch nicht, eigentlich gar nicht, aber dass es sich nicht verhindern ließ, das wusste James von Anfang an und daher hatten sie auch ausgemacht: keine Gefühle.  
Aber das war schwer, Gefühle waren schon lange da, sonst würde das alles James nichts ausmachen und er würde sich auch nicht in diese blöde Position zwischen seinem allerbesten engsten Freund und seiner Affäre stellen. Aber das schien Severus nicht zu bemerken. Und vielleicht war es besser so, wenn dieser nichts von James wahren Gefühlen und somit Beweggründen erfuhr. Sicher würde der kühle, stolze Slytherin das nicht verstehen und sich über ihn lustig machen. Wahrscheinlich glaubte Severus, der wirklich lieber allein zu sein schien, noch weniger an Liebe als an Freundschaft.  
James und er lebten wirklich in zwei völlig verschiedenen Welten, die aber immer wieder aufeinanderprallten. James hatte eine Zeit lang versucht, Severus fast gewaltsam auf "seine Seite" zu ziehen, bis ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er kein Recht dazu hatte, jemandem die Entscheidung für Gut oder Böse abzunehmen. Und die Welt ließ sich auch nicht so einfach in zwei Seiten aufteilen. Es gab so viele Graustufen zwischen schwarz und weiß! Es war eine wichtige Erfahrung im Leben eines Heranwachsenden, das zu erkennen.  
James musste also Severus Interesse an dunkler Magie respektieren, auch, wenn er es weder gut hieß noch nachvollziehen konnte, da er den entgegengesetzten Pfad schon lange gewählt hatte.  
"Severus, ich weiß, ich kann dich zu nichts zwingen, was du nicht willst. Aber willst du das zwischen uns wirklich einfach so beenden, ohne mir zu erklären, warum? Hat Sirius es etwa so aussehen lassen, als sei ich an diesem Streich beteiligt gewesen? Ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, dass ich nichts von der Sache wusste! Selbst, dass ich dich noch retten konnte, war ein glücklicher Zufall. Bitte, rede mit mir, sag mir, was da los war!", drängte er erneut und er würde auch so lange auf dem Thema rumreiten, bis irgendwer ihn endlich aufklärte!

Sie waren wirklich zwei hoffnungslose Dummköpfe. Sie erkannten die Gefühle in den Augen und Taten des jeweils Anderen nicht, obwohl sie ihnen gegenseitig ins Gesicht geschrieben standen. Wenn nicht hoffnungslos, als was sollten sie sich dann bezeichnen?  
Noch immer krallten sich Severus Finger Halt suchend in den Umhang des Älteren und versuchten aufs kläglichste, den Anschein zu wahren, dass er diesen von sich stoßen wollte. Der Schreck saß ihm noch so tief in den Knochen, dass er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, als jeden von sich zu stoßen. Immerhin hielt er auch Lily auf Abstand, obwohl sie nicht einmal ansatzweise verstand, was überhaupt vorgefallen war.  
"Wieso sollte ich dir einen Grund dafür nennen, es beenden zu wollen? Reicht es etwa nicht, zu sagen dass ich es so will? Ist das nicht Grund genug? Du bist derjenige gewesen, der gesagt hat, dass das hier eh keine Zukunft haben wird. Wenn ein Ende also so vorhersehbar ist, wieso es nicht gleich beenden?", jedes Wort, dass ihm über die Lippen kam, traf ihn selbst wie ein giftiger Pfeil und tat ihm im Herzen weh. Wieso benahm er sich so? Wieso konnte er nicht einfach das sagen, was er wirklich dachte? Was er fühlte? Er kannte die Antwort. Immer, wenn er die Wahrheit sagte oder gesagt hatte, was er fühlte, war er von irgendwem betrogen worden. Angefangen bei seinen Eltern. Wie konnte er sich also jemandem anvertrauen, der ihn zu Beginn ihrer merkwürdigen Beziehung während des Sexes geschlagen hatte?

"Ja, ich bin derjenige gewesen, der das gesagt hat! Darf ich dich aber daran erinnern, dass du dem ohne Zögern zugestimmt hast? Und jetzt wirfst du es mir vor? Du denkst doch auch so! Oder hättest du dir gewünscht, dass ich uns beide belogen hätte, um eine Illusion von etwas mehr Glück in unserer Beziehung zu schaffen? Du hättest mich doch von Anfang an ausgelacht, hätte ich so eine Dummheit begangen, nicht wahr? Aber es gefällt dir doch auch bis jetzt, sonst hättest du es nicht zugelassen, sonst hättest du dich von Anfang an mehr gewehrt, nicht wahr?"  
Nein, er dachte gar nicht daran, Severus so einfach gehen zu lassen, ihn so schnell loszulassen!

"Wir werden uns früh genug als Feinde gegenüberstehen, wenn wir mit der Schule fertig sind und du dich dem dunklen Lord anschließt, während ich Auror werde oder sonst wie beim Widerstand gegen ihn und seine Anhänger mitmache! Dann ist das zwischen uns definitiv zu Ende.  
Aber jetzt doch noch nicht... nicht wegen etwas, was ich noch weniger verstehe! Wenn du mich also jetzt schon loswerden möchtest, musst du es erklären!  
Und mir scheint, es hat wirklich mit dem zu tun, was Sirius getan hat. Also, du kennst die Frage, aber ich kann sie gerne nochmal stellen und wenn es sein muss, stell ich sie noch tausendmal: Was hat Sirius gesagt?"

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und spannte seinen Kiefer an, als wolle er ihn zum zerbersten bringen. Wenn er es aussprach, wäre James derjenige, der ihn auslachte. Denn dann war nicht mehr zu leugnen, dass sich seine Gefühle schon längst in das Spiel eingemischt hatten. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch seine Finger ließen den Umhang noch immer nicht los.  
Dann jedoch öffnete er die Augen und lachte kalt.  
"Todesser. Auroren. Das alles ist mir scheißegal", murmelte er. Wieso er sich entschlossen hatte, sich eben jener Seite anzuschließen war etwas, was ein Mensch wie James Potter nie wirklich verstehen würde. Nein, ein Mensch der von allen geliebt wurde und schnell Freunde fand, ein Mensch, der so akzeptiert wurde, wie er war, würde nie die Einsamkeit verstehen, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang so geprägt hatte, dass ihm nun keine andere Wahl blieb, als diesen unglückbringenden Weg weiter zu gehen.  
"Wieso glaubst du überhaupt, dass es wichtig ist, was Black gesagt hat? Und wieso glaubst du überhaupt, dass das alles etwas an der jetzigen Situation ändert?", hakte nun er nach.

"Naja, ich hoffe es einfach, aber ich weiß es nicht, ich möchte einfach...", er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich greife wohl nach dem letzten Strohhalm, den ich noch sehe, sowohl meine Freundschaft mit Sirius wieder vollkommen zu flicken, als auch noch etwas mit dir zusammen sein zu können! Es mag ja sein, dass ich im Leben manchmal zu viel will, mir selbst fast unerreichbare Ziele stecke, aber so bin ich eben. Von mir selbst überzeugt, arrogant, nicht wahr? Wenn ich etwas erreichen will, gebe ich erst auf, wenn ich alles versucht habe und einsehen muss, dass es unmöglich ist, selbst für mich.  
Komm schon, wenn du davon überzeugt bist, dass es nichts ändert, kannst du es mir doch genau so gut sagen!", argumentierte er weiter. Dabei drückte er Severus leicht an sich.  
"Wenn ich es weiß und dann erkenne, dass du Recht hast, lasse ich dich in Ruhe und wenn ich es dann schaffe, dir zu beweisen, dass es für mich damit doch möglich ist... dann gibt's schönen Versöhnungssex, ja?", grinste er scheinbar oberflächlich und ganz der Macho, den Severus kannte. Aber James war sich auch sicher, dass Severus eher noch als seine Freunde hinter diese selbstherrliche Maske schauen konnte.

Die beinahe schon tiefsinnigen Worte des Älteren verloren ihren ganzen Zauber, als dieser den letzten Anhang hinzufügte. In diesem Moment fiel allerdings auch eine gewisse Spannung von Severus ab. Dieses saudumme Lächeln im Gesicht des Anderen schrie gerade dazu, weggewischt zu werden und seine geballte Faust tat ihm den Gefallen nur allzu gern. Erst nachdem sein Schlag dafür sorgte, dass sich die Umarmung des Älteren etwas löste und er sich vollständig aus ihr befreite, nickte er leicht.  
"Er hat gesagt, er solle mir von dir ausrichten, dass sich unser Treffpunkt geändert habe, weil du mir etwas Wichtiges sagen wolltest." Da er unmittelbar nach den ausgesprochenen Worten Blacks losgestürmt war, dürfte klar sein, dass Black clever genug gewesen war, die richtigen Worte auszusuchen, mit denen er ihn hatte ködern können. Wenn sie den Treffpunkt kurzfristig änderten, verhieß das fast nie etwas Gutes und er selbst hatte wohl befürchtet, dass das, was James ihm zu sagen hatte, wenn er denn schon Black statt einer Eule schickte, nichts angenehmes sein konnte.

Autsch! Der Schlag hatte gesessen. Ziemlich zielsicher dafür, dass Severus seine Hand angeblich noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle hatte! James schien es so langsam, als müsse der sich wirklich keine Angst mehr um seine Prüfung morgen bei Slughorn machen. Aber das sagte er nicht, denn eine Hand tastete unwillkürlich nach seiner Nase und dann sprach Severus auch schon weiter.  
James holte ein Taschentuch heraus, um es sich unter die Nase zu halten. Die Blutung würde sicher schnell von selbst aufhören, aber er brauchte das, um sich zu beruhigen.  
"Ah, sowas hat er gesagt?" Na super, kein Wunder, dass Severus James gegenüber so misstrauisch war!

"Und du hast das geglaubt, wo ich dir sonst eine Eule geschickt habe? Ich habe den Treffpunkt nicht ändern wollen, die Sache ist wirklich allein auf Blacks Mist gewachsen. Ich habe am Treffpunkt auf dich gewartet, aber als du nicht kamst, hab ich mich auf die Suche gemacht...", erzählte er.

"Hatte ein mieses Gefühl..." Und beinahe wäre er zu spät gekommen!  
Dann schluckte er.

"Du bist gekommen. Was dachtest du denn, hätte ich plötzlich so wichtiges zu sagen gehabt?" Ach, eigentlich spielte es keine Rolle, aber er hatte Angst, sie würden sich sonst anschweigen, wo er doch noch reden wollte, von daher musste er einfach eine weitere Frage stellen!

Severus schnaubte, als er die ungeschickten Versuche des Älteren beobachtete, seine Nase schnell wieder Blut frei zu bekommen. Zielsicher kam er diesem nun näher, stieß ihn um, damit dieser auf einen der Stühle aufkam und zog diesen an den Haaren am Hinterkopf, um ihn dazu zu bekommen, sich zu überstrecken. Das nun blutverschmierte Taschentuch von James schob er beiseite und löste nun das um sein eigenes Handgelenk, auf dem nur zwei, drei Tropfen von seiner Hand noch dran waren. Doch als er es schüttelte, fielen diese ab wie Perlen und das nun reine Taschentuch benutzte er dazu, die angeschlagene Nase ausgiebig zu behandeln.  
"Würdest du etwa an jemandes Worte zweifeln, wenn du genau weißt, dass dein Gegenüber nie freiwillig mehr Worte mit dir wechseln würde, als unbedingt nötig?", fragte er. Immerhin kam aus Blacks Mund nie ein gutes Wort ihm gegenüber. Dass dieser aber ohne Beleidigungen und mit dennoch gehässigem Grinsen im Gesicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte, hatte er einfach vermutet, dass dieser etwas wusste, was er selbst nicht wusste und hatte das klären wollen.  
"Außerdem, wieso mieses Gefühl? Solltest du nicht froh sein, wenn du einen künftigen Anhänger Voldemorts weniger zu bekämpfen hast?", fragte er wie immer selbstkritisch. Wie wenig er anderen Wert war, wusste er auch so und die einzige Möglichkeit, mit diesem Wissen klar zu kommen war, sich damit zu arrangieren. Ohne emotionalen Hintergrund war er für James letztlich eben nichts weiter als ein Brett, das man eben nageln konnte. So nannte zumindest sein Vater mittlerweile seine Mutter. Die Einzige, die hier eine Ausnahme bildete, war Lily. Aber sie ließ er bei allen Absolutionen immer außen vor.

Ach, den Streich konnte man nicht mehr ungeschehen machen.

"Sirius hat mir gesagt, er hätte nicht eingeplant, dass du bis zur heulenden Hütte kommst, er hat gesagt, er habe sich ausgerechnet, dass du bei der peitschenden Weide scheiterst, vielleicht ne Blessur davonträgst und das war´s. Er wollte uns beiden wohl einfach einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen, warum auch immer", informierte James den anderen, der sich um die blutige Nase kümmerte. Nett von dem Slytherin.  
James hatte so den einigermaßen begründeten Verdacht, dass Sirius das aus Eifersucht getan hatte. Schließlich waren sie die besten Kumpels und da redeten sie auch über so einiges und wussten übereinander Bescheid. Aber das ging Severus nun nichts an.  
"Hey... noch bist du kein Anhänger Voldemorts! Sondern ein wirklich guter Mitschüler, der mir ernsthaft meinen Platz als bester Schüler des Jahrgangs streitig macht. Und ich begehre dich..." Das war für ihn schon knapp davor, seine Gefühle zu offenbaren.

Nein, rückgängig konnte man nichts mehr machen. Kurz runzelte er die Stirn, als seine Hand wieder zu zittern begann - wahrscheinlich hatte er sie so konzentriert davon abgehalten, dass seine Nerven nun gegen ihn arbeiteten - und wechselte ganz einfach die Hand, um nun mit links zu arbeiten. Für solche kleinen Aufgaben reichte auch seine schwächere Hand.  
"Seine Kalkulation ging ja letztlich auch auf, nicht wahr? An der peitschenden Weide bin ich ja auch gescheitert", nur eben auf dem Rück- statt Hinweg. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Blacks Ziel wirklich nur ein paar kleinere Blessuren gewesen sein sollen. Nein, dessen Ziel war zweifelsfrei erreicht. In diesem Schuljahr würde er in keinem einzigen Fach als bester Schüler gelten. Dazu hatte er nun zu lange gefehlt, um wirklich noch glänzen zu können. Denn auch, wenn zwei Wochen an einer Muggelschule nicht viel Zeit war, auf einer Schule wie Hogwarts war es das sehr wohl. Immerhin kurierte man hier eine Grippe auch innerhalb von einer Nacht und nicht innerhalb von Wochen aus. Also hatte er vergleichsweise viel versäumt. Für gewöhnlich war er mit dem Stoff zwar schon weiter, als der reguläre Unterricht, aber soweit vorgelernt hatte er eben nicht.

"Ich verlange nicht von dir, ihm zu verzeihen", James schloss die Augen.

"Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, dass du auch sauer auf mich bist und das wollte ich nicht. Nicht, wo ich nun mal keine Ahnung hatte, wie es dazu kommen konnte!  
Und ich habe gehört, dass du nicht einmal Lily an dich heranlässt, ich glaube, sie ist verletzt deswegen. Dabei würde sie dir sicher auch helfen, den versäumten Stoff nachzuholen! Sie kann gut erklären und sie hat einen guten Riecher dafür, was die Lehrer so abfragen könnten...", änderte er das Thema nun etwas.  
Denn wenn das Gespräch endete, müsste er gehen. Und er wollte noch etwas bei Severus bleiben.

Wieder schnaubte Severus nur, wobei er sich noch immer fürsorglich um die geschändete Nase kümmerte, die er ja zu verschulden hatte. Wahrscheinlich aber hatte James es tatsächlich hierauf angelegt. Immerhin wusste dieser mittlerweile, was ihn so zur Weißglut trieb, dass er handgreiflich wurde. Unbestreitbare Vorschädigungen seiner Grundschulzeit auf einer Muggelschule, wie er zu seiner Schande gestehen musste. Und dennoch reizte es der Gryffindor immer wieder bis zu diesem Punkt, an dem er wirklich zuschlug. Vielleicht, weil er wusste, dass er kein Blut sehen konnte und deswegen besonders sanft zu seinem Opfer war.  
"Lily hat nichts damit zu tun und das weiß sie auch. Sie kennt mich nun wirklich lange genug um zu wissen, dass das vorüber geht." Auf das Thema Unterricht ging er nicht weiter ein. Das hatte sich für den Rest des Jahres erledigt. Zum Glück waren die ZAGs schon letztes Jahr gewesen, sonst würde er ein wirkliches Problem bekommen. Das Lernen selbst war gewiss nicht sein Problem. Derzeit mangelte es eher am Praktischen. Ohne den Zauberstab benutzen zu können fiel er wohl noch etwa bis Ende des Monats aus.

"Du, Severus... Du bist wirklich einer der besten jungen Zauberer, die ich kenne. Und du hast eben einen Zaubertrank hinbekommen, bei dem selbst ich letzte Stunde etwas versagt habe! Und das, obwohl ich alle meine Glieder und jeden einzelnen Finger und Zeh ganz normal benutzen kann. Daher trau ich dir durchaus zu, morgen trotz deines Handykaps mit einem Ohnegleichen zu bestehen! Und dieses Ohnegleichen wird viel mehr wert sein, als jedes, was wir in unserer bisherigen Schullaufbahn geschafft haben", sagte er überzeugt.  
"Das werden auch die Lehrer zu honorieren wissen, die ja besser noch als die Schüler wissen, wie schlimm deine Verletzungen waren und zu was du ohne sie fähig wärst!"

Blinzelnd registrierte Severus das Lob. Doch um seine Verlegenheit darüber zu kaschieren, kniff er dem Schwarzhaarigen nur in die Nase und wandte sich dann ab, um das Taschentuch in eine Tinktur zu tauchen, die das längst eingezogene Blut wieder zu flüssigen Tropfen werden ließ und die anschließend in eben diese Tinktur abperlten und verdunsteten, noch ehe sie in sie tauchen konnten.  
"Du spinnst wirklich, Potter. Ich wette, der einzige Grund, wieso du es nicht geschafft hast war, dass du mal wieder Black als Partner hattest. Du solltest aufhören dich mit Menschen zu umgeben, die dich zurückhalten und dir nur ein Klotz am Beim sind. Was du brauchst, sind keine Gewichte an den Beinen, denen du dich anpasst und auf die du dich einstellen musst. Du brauchst jemanden, der dein Niveau hat und die Welt in deiner Geschwindigkeit bereist", erklärte er.  
Genau das war sein erster Eindruck von James Potter gewesen. Dieser Junge verkaufte sich unter Wert und umgab sich mit Menschen, deren Intellekt meilenweit von dem seinen entfernt war. Von gewissen Talenten in bestimmten Fächern und Sportarten mal ganz abgesehen.

Irgendwie ärgerte es James ziemlich, wie Severus mal wieder ins Schwarze traf und das zeigte sich wohl auch auf seinem Gesicht, ehe er es verstecken konnte.  
"Hör auf, so auf meine Freunde herabzublicken! Nicht jeder kann ein totaler Überflieger sein und sie sind jeder auf seine eigene Weise wertvoll", verteidigte er nun vor allem Sirius.  
Dann hob er skeptisch eine Augenbrauche.

"Und wer ist deiner Meinung nach mehr geeignet, an meiner Seite zu sein? Du selbst oder vielleicht noch Lily? Oder am Ende gar keiner? Wenn du so gerne einsam bist, bitte, aber ich ziehe es vor, Freunde zu haben! Und zwar nicht nur einen." Es war durchaus etwas Hohn in seiner Stimme.

"Nein. Um mich auf deinem Niveau zu sehen, fehlt mir die Arroganz und Lily wohl auch. Sie weist dich wohl höchstens in deine Schranken. Was ich für eine Rolle spiele und wieso du ausgerechnet ein Auge auf mich geworfen hast, weiß ich nicht und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich es wissen will", murmelte er und sah nur langsam wieder in James' Richtung. Dessen Worte trafen mindestens ebenso zielsicher und wie aufs Kommando umgab ihn eine frostige Aura, während seine Augen eiskalt in die des Anderen blickten.  
"Nicht ich bin es, der auf deine Freunde herabsieht, sondern du selbst bist es am meisten. Du weißt, dass Blacks Birne hohl wie die eines Trolls ist. Ich sehe immerzu, wie genervt du wirklich bist, wenn er dich mal wieder fragt, was ihr jetzt als nächstes machen sollt. Du fragst dich jedes Mal, wieso er nicht in der Lage ist, sich selbst etwas einfallen zu lassen. Korrigiere mich ruhig, wenn ich mich irre, Potter", seine Stimme versprühte Funken aus eisigen Pfeilen und seine Haltung wurde mehr denn je ähnlich einer Puppe, die aus dem Hintergrund so manipuliert wurde, dass aus einer zurückhaltenden Haltung eine stolze wurde.  
"Und eine Freundschaft, die auf derlei Aufopferung besteht - nämlich der, dass ich mich hinter dem verstecken müsste, was ich bin und kann - das ist für mich keine wirkliche Freundschaft. Du solltest dich wirklich selbst fragen, ob du so weitermachen willst. Irgendwann werden sie dahinterkommen. Die Frage ist nur, wann sie dein wahres Ich zu Gesicht bekommen. Wann wirst du Black die Meinung sagen? Wann wirst du Pettigrew schlagen, wie du schon mich geschlagen hast, allein dafür, dass er atmet?  
In Wirklichkeit bin ich mit Lily als einziger Freundin weniger einsam als du es bist, obwohl du inmitten von Menschen dein Leben fristest, die zu dir aufsehen und für die du dich selbst belügst", sagte er weiterhin kalt.  
Einen Moment noch blickte er seinen Gegenüber mit Augen an, die tiefer sahen, als jeder hier an der Schule es konnte und er wusste, wie Recht er hatte.  
"Du bist hier der, der vor Einsamkeit fast zerfließt und der sich an diesen Abklatsch einer Freundschaft festhält um dieser Einsamkeit fadenscheinig zu entkommen. Aber es gibt kein Entkommen, Potter. Sie holt dich immer wieder ein, nicht wahr?", fragte er.  
Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und lief zu seiner Tasche, um sie zu schultern und sich auf den Weg in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen. In der Tür jedoch blieb er noch einmal stehen.  
"Wenn du so weitermachst wie bisher, wirst du eines Tages an deiner eigenen Einsamkeit zerbrechen, Potter. Aber wenn du das nicht einsiehst und weiterhin davor wegläufst, dann tust du mir leid. Gute Nacht", mit diesen Worten verließ er das Klassenzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg, um sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen.

Nun, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Severus James so den Spiegel vorhielt und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass solche Worte, die Wahrheit, ihn mehr verletzten, als jeder Schlag es hätte tun können. Aber so war ihre Beziehung, sie verletzten sich gegenseitig und manchmal schliefen sie miteinander. Miteinander konnten sie nicht, aber ganz ohne... nein, das ging irgendwie auch nicht.  
Aber für heute war es gut, er hatte Severus ziemlich bedrängt, hatte endlich erfahren, was er hatte wissen wollen, hatte Severus dazu gebracht, wieder mehr mit ihm zu reden, ob dieser wollte oder nicht und natürlich hatte es damit geendet, dass dieser sowas zu James sagen musste.  
Und er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu leugnen, denn Severus kannte diese Lügen schon und hatte sie von Anfang an durchschaut. Genau das war es, was James so an ihm faszinierte.  
"Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen!", rief er dem Slytherin wütend hinterher, ehe er seinen Tarnumhang wieder überwarf, um zu gehen. In den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins folgte er Severus jetzt lieber nicht. Und morgen war ja auch die Prüfung in Zaubertränke! James musste sich noch durch das gesamte Schloss zurückschleichen, ehe er selbst zu Bett gehen konnte! Er machte sich nun auf den Weg, dem patrouillierenden Hausmeister und seiner Katze geschickt ausweichend, bis er sicher zurück war.

Liebes Federchen!

Als deine RPG-Partnerin fühle ich mich sehr geehrt, dass du deine Idee mit mir umsetzt, das RPG macht viel Spaß und ich bin gespannt, wie die FF-Version bei der werten Leserschaft ankommen wird. Ich danke dir, dass du dir die Mühe machst, unsere Postings FF-gerecht umzustellen und zu verbessern, als Betaleserin habe ich dann gar nicht mehr viel zu tun. ^^

Ich bedanke mich auch schon mal bei denjenigen, die unsere FF lesen und hoffentlich auch den einen oder anderen Kommi dalassen werden, schließlich steckt nicht nur Spaß, sondern auch Mühe und Liebe zu dem RPG und den Pairings dahinter. An der Stelle muss ich mich auch nochmals vor Federchen verbeugen, die mir die tollen HP-Dojinshis geschickt hat! *verbeug* Das war wirklich eine sehr gute Inspirationsquelle.

Und bevor ich weiter rumlabere: Auf eine weitere gute „Zusammenarbeit" nicht nur, was das RPG zu dieser FF angeht. Du bist eine supertolle RPG-Spielerin! Dank dir hat sich auch mein Schreibstil verbessert, wie ich finde.

Deine Nimrodel


	3. Bei Nacht  im Gryffindorturm

Kapitel 02

Bei Nacht – im Gryffindorturm

Seitdem Remus Severus in jener Vollmondnacht verletzt hatte, fühlte er sich noch mehr als Außenseiter denn je, obwohl seine Freunde kaum von seiner Seite wichen und ihm zeigten, dass sie seine Krankheit weder verachteten noch fürchteten. Er wäre ihnen auch dankbar, wie früher, wenn er sich nicht so schuldig fühlen würde! Beinahe hätte er jemandem angetan, was Greyback ihm angetan hatte! Beinahe hätte er jemanden ebenfalls zu einem Werwolf gemacht. Oder Severus hätte sterben können, was ebenso schlimm gewesen wäre!  
Fakt war, dass er jemanden ernsthaft verletzt hatte und das zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die Dumbledore so weise errichtet hatte, nicht genug waren. Remus war eine Gefahr für sich und andere. Vor Allem für andere. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wieder etwas geschah! Und wer konnte schon behaupten, es würde wieder so glimpflich ausgehen?  
Es waren zudem schon einige Gerüchte entstanden, wie es dazu gekommen sein mochte, dass der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin so ernsthafte Verletzungen davongetragen hatte, dass er so lange im Krankensaal bei Madame Pomfrey bleiben musste! Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis alle Remus Geheimnis erfahren würden und er hatte panische Angst vor diesem Zeitpunkt. Vielleicht würde Severus selbst es sein, der es verriet, um andere zu warnen? Remus könnte es ihm nicht verübeln.  
Denn er mochte Severus. Schon länger. Sie waren beide Außenseiter, die eher für sich fleißig lernten, sie waren beide Vertrauensschüler, irgendwie hatte Remus das Gefühl, dass das verband. Aber nicht genug.  
Warum hatte Severus auf Sirius gehört? Warum war er in jener Nacht zur peitschenden Weide gegangen? Und wie konnte Sirius es nur wagen, einen so miesen Streich zu spielen? Da war er echt zu weit gegangen! Und Remus traute sich nicht, auch nur einen nach dem "Warum" zu fragen. Weil er die Antworten fürchtete. Oder weil er fürchtete, eine andere Antwort zu bekommen, als er sich erhoffte.  
Doch die Ungewissheit zerriss sein Herz ebenso.  
Mochte Severus ihn, war er deshalb neugierig genug gewesen, Remus Geheimnis erfahren zu wollen? Oder hatte Sirius ihm etwas ganz anderes vorgemacht? Und was hasste Sirius so sehr an Severus? Dass James ihn mochte oder dass Remus...?  
Remus saß abseits von allen anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, gab vor, in seinen Aufsatz vertieft zu sein, aber er hatte kaum ein Wort geschrieben und die Bücher waren an völlig falschen Stellen aufgeschlagen. Wieder seufzte er schwer.  
Ob es Severus geholfen hatte, dass Remus sich bemüht hatte, für ihn den Unterrichtsstoff zusammenzufassen? Oder hatte er von wem anders bessere Mitschriften bekommen und das Geschriebene von Remus keines Blickes gewürdigt? Denn eigentlich hatte Remus sich diese Extraarbeit aufgehalst, um Buße zu tun und um sich bei Severus zu entschuldigen und deutlich zu machen, wie sehr es ihm leid tat.  
Nur einmal hatte er Severus besucht, aber dieser hatte geschlafen. Oder vorgegeben, zu schlafen - vielleicht hatte er Remus einfach nicht sehen wollen, den Werwolf. Severus hatte so blass und krank ausgesehen, als würde er nie mehr richtig gesund werden!  
Es war zum Verzweifeln.  
Und wo war James? Sicher traute der sich, des Nachts mit seinem Tarnumhang ins Krankenzimmer zu schleichen und Severus zu wecken, um mit ihm zu reden. Und Remus wusste, dass er gegen James bereits verloren hatte.  
Dennoch... dennoch…

Sie hatten sich zusammen um ihre Hausaufgaben gekümmert und Sirius hatte sich mit James zusammen getan, um gegenseitig zu kontrollieren, was der jeweils andere geschrieben hatte. So war es immer bei ihnen. Nur etwas war anders. Remus gesellte sich nicht mehr besonders häufig zu ihnen und verglich seine Ergebnisse mit ihnen. Wirklich neu war das auch nicht. Mittlerweile zog sich der vermeintliche Werwolf schon seit Wochen vor ihnen und besonders vor ihm zurück.  
Nachdem sein bester Freund aufgebrochen war - zu wem wohl? - betrachtete er den Jungen mit den goldenen Augen, die irgendwie abwesend auf die Seiten seines Buches gerichtet waren, welches er verkehrtherum hielt. Er hatte nicht wenige Versuche gestartet, mit dem Braunhaarigen zu reden und bei jedem Versuch hatte der Werwolf abgeblockt.  
Aber heute war etwas anders. Innerlich redete er sich gut zu, ehe er das Selbstbewusstsein zusammengekratzt hatte, um einen weiteren Versuch zu starten. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und lief zu dem roten Sessel neben dem, auf dem sein Freund saß. Als sein Freund ihn jedoch nicht bemerkte und auch nicht auf dessen ausgesprochenen Namen reagierte, seufzte er. Ein Rückzieher stand jedoch nicht zur Debatte.  
Zielstrebig griff er nach dem Buch in Remus' Händen und nahm es diesem aus der Hand, um es zuzuschlagen und sich den Einband zu besehen, ehe er es seinem Besitzer richtig herum zurückgab.  
"Weißt du Rem, ich finde es zwar gut, dass du das Lernen so ernst nimmst, aber ich denke nicht, dass es dich weiterbringt, wenn du die Bücher aus der dritten Klasse nochmal auf dem Kopf liest", versuchte er sich an einem Scherz. Dabei schaffte es nur ein Mundwinkel, sich nach oben zu biegen. Der Andere blieb auf halber Strecke zurück.  
"Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte er ruhig. Sie konnten diese Sache immerhin nicht besprechen, wenn der Andere immer davor weglief.  
Ob es die Tatsache war, dass er dem Anderen das Buch weggenommen hatte, welches diesem als Zuflucht gedient hatte oder vielmehr daran, dass er angesprochen wurde, wusste er nicht. Aber sein Freund nahm wahr, dass da jemand sprach und dass die Worte ihm galten. Sein Kopf hob sich, goldene Augen sahen in seine blauen und ihm sank das Herz in die Hose. Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, doch ehe er etwas Peinliches oder wirklich Saublödes sagen konnte, hinderte ihn eine herrische Stimme daran. 

"Sirius Black!", donnerte es durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein rotbraunhaariges Mädchen stand mitten im Zimmer, die Hände gewichtig in die Hüften gestemmt und wütende, grüne Augen blitzten zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und versuchte, sich klein zu machen. Die hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Dass Sirius genau das dachte, stand diesem ins Gesicht geschrieben und es bereitete ihr eine diabolische Freude, dies zu bemerken.  
Was genau vor zwei Wochen passiert war, wusste niemand wirklich und auch sie hatte es bisher nicht geschafft, auch nur einen ihrer Freunde dazu zu bekommen, ihr davon zu erzählen. Aber anhand der Standpauke und des ziemlich heftigen Streites von Gryffindors glorreichen Anführern, konnte sie sich den Schuldigen für Severus' Verletzungen auch so erklären. Obwohl sie noch immer nicht genau wusste, was nun passiert war. Severus' ließ derzeit nicht einmal sie an sich heran, was sie verwirrte und traurig stimmte.  
Gerade wollte sie zu einer neuerlichen Schimpftriade mit anschließendem Wirbel aus Fragen ansetzen, da flüchtete der Schwarzhaarige auch schon, wie ein geprügelter Hund. Mist, schon wieder hatte sie ihn nicht schnell genug zwischen die Finger bekommen!  
Mit einem lauten und theatralischen Seufzen ließ nun sie selbst sich in den Sessel neben dem Werwolf nieder und blickte einen Moment schweigend ins Feuer.  
Was war nur passiert?  
Sie wusste, dass Sirius Severus zu einem gefährlichen Ort gelotst hatte. Das hatte sie der lautstarken Auseinandersetzung zwischen James und Sirius entnehmen können. James war Severus darauf hin wohl auch gefolgt, um ihn zu retten. Vor was auch immer er ihn gerettet hatte, es war ihm ein Fehler unterlaufen und ihr bester Freund war so schlimm verletzt worden, dass er zwei Wochen auf der Krankenstation hatte bleiben müssen. Zwei Wochen! Dabei heilte Madam Pomfrey jegliche Verletzungen in ein paar Stunden. Und wie auch immer Remus darin verwickelt war, er schien ein nicht ganz unbedeutender Faktor in der Sache zu sein.  
Nachdenklich hob sie ihren Blick und seufzte leise.  
"Komm mit, Remus. Wir müssen den Rundgang durchs Schloss machen und schauen, ob alle Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sind", erklärte sie ruhig und hielt dem Jungen die Hand entgegen. Die letzten Wochen war Remus so zerstreut gewesen, dass sie die Rundgänge allein gemacht hatte, aber diesmal würde sie darauf bestehen, dass der Andere mitkam. Erstens war sie erschöpft, weil sie die ganze letzte Zeit durch die vermehrten Rundgänge immer erst sehr spät zu Bett ging und es zu zweit nun einmal schneller ging und andererseits glaubte sie, dass Remus unbedingt mit jemandem reden musste. Und da es den Anschein machte, dass er es mit seinen Freunden nicht tun konnte, brauchte es vielleicht das Einfühlungsvermögen einer Frau.

Dass er angesprochen wurde, hatte Remus zunächst nicht wirklich registriert, denn für ihn gehörte jede Stimme hier im Raum zu dem üblichen Geräuschpegel und er beachtete sie nicht, selbst, wenn ihm die Stimmen bekannt vorkamen und sie näher kamen als andere. Es war ein Gemurmel und Raunen und Lachen, bei dem er nicht mitmachen konnte und wo er kaum ein Recht hatte, es auch nur zu belauschen.  
Doch dann machte sich sein Buch, das er geistesabwesend in den Händen hielt, selbstständig, entriss sich seiner Hand und er folgte dem Buch mit verwirrtem Blick. Schnell klärte sich sein Irrtum, natürlich hatte das Buch kein Eigenleben entwickelt, ein gewisser jemand hatte es ihm abgenommen, erlaubte sich einen ach so typischen Scherz, den Remus normalerweise mit einem Grinsen hingenommen hätte und gab ihm dann das Buch richtig herum zurück. Oh, jetzt sah die Seite schon anders aus, obwohl Remus noch immer kein einziges Wort davon ernsthaft zu lesen begann!  
Und wieder startete Sirius einen Versuch, mit ihm zu reden und Remus wusste nicht recht, wie er reagieren sollte. Hier im Gemeinschaftsraum gehörten die Sitzgelegenheiten allen, natürlich durfte Sirius sich hinsetzen, wo er wollte, aber Remus hatte nicht einmal die Zeit, diesen Gedankengang dem anderen mitzuteilen, da wurde Sirius schon von Lily vertrieben. Und irgendwie war Remus davon enttäuscht. Sirius hatte so geklungen, als könne nichts und niemand ihn davon abhalten, mit Remus zu reden! Aber sollte Remus, der Werwolf, nicht froh sein, einem höchstwahrscheinlich für ihn unangenehmen Gespräch zu entkommen? Ach, er wusste es nicht!  
Und dafür war nun Lily da. Und Remus konnte sich trotz seiner derzeitigen Zerstreutheit denken, dass sie auch einen gewissen Hintergedanken hatte, warum sie mit ihm zusammen durchs Schloss gehen wollte. Auch sie wollte ihm ein Gespräch aufzwingen und sie würde ihm damit sicher wehtun, ohne, dass sie es wusste und wollte.  
"Oh, die Rundgänge - hatte ich total vergessen!" Noch war er Vertrauensschüler und er hatte seine Aufgaben in letzter Zeit wirklich vernachlässigt! Das fiel ihm erst jetzt wie Schuppen von den Augen.

"Tut mir leid. Hast du das etwa die letzten Tage, nein, Wochen, allein gemacht?" Er sah sie reuevoll an.

"I-ich mach´s wieder gut, ich kann die nächsten Rundgänge allein machen, dann kannst du, weiß nicht, lernen, schlafen, ausgehen, was immer du möchtest!" Gott, das war mehr, als er die letzten Tage zusammen geredet hatte, so fühlte es sich zumindest an. Nicht einmal im Unterricht beteiligte er sich besonders, auch, wenn er natürlich so aufmerksam es ging zuhörte und fleißig mitschrieb.  
Hastig packte er seine Bücher zusammen und richtete dann nervös seinen Umhang.

"Ja, also... von mir aus können wir dann jetzt gehen. Ich kann auch jetzt direkt allein...?", schlug er halbherzig vor. Natürlich ließ sie sich nicht abwimmeln und so ging es gemeinsam hinaus in die weitläufigen Gänge von Hogwarts, wo um diese Zeit eigentlich nur noch wenige Schüler unterwegs sein sollten.

Nein, natürlich ließ Lily ihm diesen Ausweg nicht. Das wäre zu einfach.  
Unwirsch winkte sie Remus' Angebot ab, nun als Ausgleich die nächsten Schichten allein zu machen.  
"Was sollte ich mit meiner Freizeit schon anfangen? Du redest nicht mehr mit mir und Sev lässt mich nicht einmal in seine Nähe. Und jetzt, wo der Valentinstag näher rückt, habe ich wirklich keine Lust, mir das Gelaber meiner Freundinnen anzuhören, wer der tollste Hecht hier an der Schule ist", meinte sie mit einer Mischung aus Genervt-sein und Traurigkeit.  
Durch ihre gemeinsamen Aufgaben verbrachten sie und Remus in der Regel viel Zeit mit Planungen. Sie redeten sehr oft und viel miteinander. Bis auf die letzte Zeit. Für gewöhnlich hätte sie sich ja Trost bei ihrem besten Freund abgeholt, aber der ließ sie nicht näher als ein paar Meter an sich herankommen. Das alles tat weh. Wo sie doch noch nicht einmal wusste, was hier eigentlich los war.  
"Hör mal Remus, es wäre zwar gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass mich nicht interessiert, was da neulich passiert ist, aber ich mische mich nicht in eure Angelegenheiten ein, wenn keiner von euch mit seinen Problemen zu mir kommt. Aber da ihr alle so engstirnig seid, muss ich zumindest mal ein Machtwort sprechen. Klärt die Sache, Remus. Egal, wer mit wem und warum. Aber klärt das. Irgendwie. Ich will wieder mit dir reden können und mich nicht dabei fühlen, als würde ich mit einem Stofftier reden und ich will Zeit mit meinem besten Freund verbringen, ohne dass er mich anschaut, als traue er mir zu dass ich ihn gleich verhexen würde. Potter und Black sind mir egal. Aber du bist es nicht und Sev genauso wenig. Also klärt das", bat sie eindringlich. Dabei griff sie im Gehen nach der Hand des Jungen und umschloss diese sanft.  
"Ich mag dich so, wie du bist. Worüber du auch immer grübelst, triff deine Entscheidung. Denn solange du grübelst, bist du nicht du selbst. Außerdem bin ich es leid, ständig die Punkte allein wieder einzuholen, die Potter und Black auf den Putz hauen", fügte sie die Augen verdrehend an.

So langsam wurde ihm das ganze Ausmaß seiner Ungerechtigkeit Lily gegenüber bewusst! Sie hatte nicht nur allein die ganze Arbeit als Vertrauensschülerin für ihn mitgemacht, sondern sich auch die ganze Zeit ziemliche Sorgen um ihn und Severus gemacht, ohne auch nur einen Hinweis darauf zu bekommen, was Schreckliches geschehen war! Remus war ihr dankbar, dass sie ihn die Zeit über nicht mit Fragen gelöchert hatte, doch bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, was diese Zurückhaltung für sie bedeuten musste.  
Sein Mund wurde trocken, er fühlte sich noch schuldiger als zuvor, egal, was er tat, er war wohl dazu verdammt, anderen auf die eine oder andere Weise wehzutun. Und das tat ihm selber weh, er wollte doch nichts Böses!  
Er hörte ihr weiter zu und rang dann nach Worten. Was nun, was nun?

"E-es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid! Du siehst mich echt... als einen engeren Freund... als James oder Sirius?" Irgendwie hätte er das nicht gedacht, obwohl sie sowas schon mal erwähnt hatte. Ja, manchmal war sie sogar sehr genervt von den beiden und das konnte Remus verstehen. Ständig machten sie Ärger! Aber Remus konnte ihnen deshalb nicht böse sein, schließlich waren sie auch seine Freunde, obwohl sie sein schreckliches Geheimnis kannten. Sie konnten sogar bei ihm sein, bei Vollmond, und das hatte es erträglicher gemacht! Aber nun...  
Remus sah Lily schmerzerfüllt und traurig an.

"Severus redet auch nicht mit dir? Oh... das..." Was wollte er sagen? Wieder, dass es ihm leid tat, obwohl sie noch immer nicht eingeweiht war und es sie nur noch mehr verwirren würde? Oder, wie schrecklich das war? Oder einfach, dass er das nicht gedacht hätte?  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, ich fürchte, das lässt sich... nicht so einfach klären... wenn überhaupt. Sirius... ist so ein Idiot! Wie konnte er nur!" Er kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Wie konnte er nur... und wie kann er jetzt so uneinsichtig sein? So eine dumme Idee... Ich frag mich, was ihn da geritten hat? Und was genau er zu Severus gesagt haben mag, dass er... gekommen ist. Er muss doch geahnt haben, dass das ein Streich ist! Aber er konnte nicht einschätzen, dass es sowas Gefährliches sein würde, so ein böser Streich, das ist schon kein Streich mehr... ach... Und Peter mischt sich nicht ein, wie immer, sagt lieber gar nichts."  
Er redete gerade wirres Zeug. Naja, für ihn selbst war es nicht wirr, für ihn war alles klar, aber für Lily musste es wirr klingen!

"Es wird für immer zwischen uns stehen, diese dumme Sache. Ich spüre es, für immer! Dabei... hatten wir so eine schöne Zeit. Eine schöne Zeit. Aber warum trauere ich? Ich kann schließlich froh sein, überhaupt erfahren zu haben, was echte Freundschaft heißt! Glück währt eben nicht ewig, alles hat ein Ende...", seufzte er vor sich hin.

Über die tatsächlich wirren Worte runzelte sie nur die Stirn, ließ den Jungen aber weiter und weiter reden. Auf dessen Entschuldigungen ging das junge Mädchen nicht ein. Sie machte dem Anderen keine Vorwürfe. Jeder brauchte Zeit für sich selbst. Doch dass der Junge die Entschuldigungen ununterbrochen aussprach, schien diesem mehr ein Bedürfnis zu sein, als ihr.  
Der Junge redete und redete. Soviel, wie seit Wochen schon nicht und als sie dessen reuevollen und tieftraurigen Blick sah, überkam es sie. Sie schlang die Arme um den Größeren, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und zog dessen Kopf zu sich nach unten, um ihn zu umarmen.  
"Es ist gut Remus. Beruhige dich", sagte sie leise und strich ihm mit den feingliedrigen Fingern durchs braune Haar.  
"Natürlich bedeutest du mir mehr als diese fürchterlichen Unruhestifter. Du bist nach Sev mein wichtigster Freund", versuchte sie dem Jungen erst einmal dessen Unglaube ihrer Worte wegen zu nehmen.  
Sie schloss die Augen, als sich das Bild dessen, was passiert sein musste, langsam vor ihrem inneren Auge zusammensetzte. Also hatte Sirius Sev zu einem Ort gelotst, an dem eine Gefahr auf ihn gelauert hatte. Eigentlich blieben nur zwei Orte, die solche Verletzungen schaffen konnten. Die peitschende Weide oder der verbotene Wald. Wobei sie bei Sirius' unsäglicher Dummheit eher auf den Wald tippte.  
"Alles lässt sich irgendwie regeln, Remus. Man muss nur darüber sprechen. Da ich nicht weiß, was passiert ist, kann ich niemandem von euch helfen, außer da zu sein. Ich kann trösten, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, weswegen du traurig bist und ich kann dir sagen, was ich denke. Was auch passiert ist und wie auch immer du in die Sache verwickelt bist, Fakt ist, dass du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist und dass dir die Einsicht fehlt, dass auch zu erkennen. Du sorgst dich immer um alle Anderen. Mehr noch, als um dich selbst. Du versuchst deine Freunde mit deinem eigenen Gerechtigkeitssinn anzustecken und beides unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Du stellst dich auch mal gegen sie, um für das einzutreten, woran du selbst glaubst. Und sieh mal, obwohl du dich nicht selten gegen Black und Potter stellst, sind sie deine Freunde. Was also sollte so schlimm sein, dass eure Freundschaft daran zerbrechen sollte?", zählte sie in aller Ruhe all ihre Gedanken auf. 

Zuerst wich er leicht zurück, als sie ihre Arme nach ihm ausstreckte, aber sie umarmte ihn trotzdem und es tat erstaunlich gut, umarmt zu werden, wo er sonst auch nur sehr wenig Berührungen zuließ. Ganz so, als fürchte er, seine Krankheit könne sich verschlimmern und plötzlich nicht nur in einer Vollmondnacht ansteckend sein! Aber er wusste, dass das Quatsch war und dass er vielleicht manchmal sogar etwas übersensibel und -vorsichtig und -ängstlich damit umging. Kein Wunder, dass einige ihn für merkwürdig oder gar verdächtig hielten!  
Er hörte ihren Worten zu und sie rührten ihn wirklich sehr. Oh, wenn sie wüsste! Nein, sie durfte es nicht erfahren. Remus schluchzte leise und nahm ihren Trost endlich, wenn auch unter einem kleinen Vorbehalt, an. Und der Vorbehalt war die Frage, ob sie ihn auch so umarmen und genau so etwas Tröstendes sagen würde, wenn sie auch nur ahnen würde, was mit ihm los war? Remus war fast bereit, darauf zu vertrauen, dass sie ähnlich freundschaftlich reagieren würde, wie James und die beiden anderen. Aber Remus wollte sein Glück, dass sie ihn nach Severus für einen ihrer besten Freunde hielt, nicht aufs Spiel setzen.  
"Danke, Lily... du bist die Beste! Aber glaube mir, es gibt Dinge, an denen eine Freundschaft zerbrechen kann.", seufzte er.

"Aber ich... wenn Sirius wieder versucht, mit mir zu reden, sollte ich ihm wohl besser zuhören. Und auch endlich antworten. Auch, wenn ich Angst davor habe, was dabei rauskommen mag! Er hat bei diesem Streich sicher keine Sekunde daran gedacht, wie schlimm das für uns alle sein könnte..." Vor allem, wie schlimm sich Remus danach fühlen musste! Doch eine Chance musste er ihm auf jeden Fall geben, immerhin waren sie Freunde und Sirius tat seinerseits so einiges für Remus. Remus würde wohl für immer in der Schuld der drei anderen Rumreiber stehen, dafür, dass sie sogar in Vollmondnächten für ihn da waren!

"Sirius Black denkt nie besonders viel nach, Remus", versuchte sie sich an einem aufmunternden Spruch.  
Wenn sie wüsste, wie viel Angst der junge Mann, der sich in ihren Armen verkroch, doch vor ihrer Zurückweisung hatte. Sie hätte sich wohl gefragt, womit sie sich Remus' Vertrauen so sehr nichtig gemacht hätte. So aber strich sie ihm weiter durchs Haar.  
"Das ist Unsinn, Remus. Eine wirkliche Freundschaft kann nichts und niemand zerbrechen. In einer Freundschaft nimmt man den Anderen immer so, wie er ist und hält zu ihm. Und gleichzeitig muss man etwas riskieren und auch Kompromisse eingehen", erklärte sie.  
"Schau. Bei Sev und mir ist es doch genauso. Keine von meinen anderen Freundinnen kann verstehen, wieso ich mit ihm befreundet bin und dass sie so denken, hält mich nicht davon ab, mich gegen mein eigenes Haus zu stellen um einem Freund zu helfen. Gleichzeitig aber kehrt mir doch auch keiner von euch den Rücken zu", fügte sie hinzu und lächelte dann wieder strahlend.

Er musste tatsächlich kurz, aber bitter aufglucksen bei ihren Worten über Sirius. Oh, sie hatte ja so Recht! Aber es nagte trotzdem an Remus, dass Sirius sich der Konsequenzen doch bewusst gewesen sein musste - und es trotzdem getan hatte! Und das schmerzte, das schmerzte sehr! Hasste Sirius Severus "Schniefelus" so sehr, dass er sogar in Kauf nahm, dass Remus, der Werwolf, ein Freund, von der Schule flog, nur, um Severus weh zu tun oder gar Schlimmeres?  
"Und was, wenn Sirius Severus doch mehr hasst, als wir ahnen? Er hat mich da sehr tief mit hineingezogen, gegen meinen Willen, ich konnte nichts tun und jetzt... Selbst, wenn Sirius wirklich so ein Idiot ist und einfach nicht nachgedacht hat, kann ich nicht einfach so tun, als sei alles in Ordnung! Ist es nämlich nicht. Und ihm einfach verzeihen, wo er so wenig Reue zeigt? Er ärgert Severus schon wieder, das hab ich mitbekommen, obwohl der noch nicht einmal wieder richtig gesund ist! Nein, das kann ich nicht... das geht nicht, das wäre nicht richtig!  
Aber es schmerzt, nicht mehr so mit Sirius reden und lachen zu können wie früher. Es ist kaputt, mein Vertrauen zu ihm! Ich dachte, er könnte ein vernünftiger Kerl sein. Aber das geht zu weit, viel zu weit, das kann ich weder als Vertrauensschüler noch als Freund gutheißen! Das will er jedoch einfach nicht verstehen. Und er macht sich nicht einmal Gedanken, was er mir damit angetan hat! Mir damit antut." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Warum sagt James nichts mehr dazu?" Auf James hörte Sirius in der Regel eher.

"Black ist ein Hohlkopf sondergleichen. Niemand verlangt von dir, dass du ihm verzeihst. Aber willst du es wirklich einfach so stehen lassen? Willst du - nur weil du dir sicher darüber bist, ihm nicht verzeihen zu können - nicht wenigstens seine Beweggründe wissen? Willst du die ganzen bisherigen Jahre einfach umsonst gewesen sein lassen? Ich will Black - weiß Gott - nicht in Schutz nehmen. Was er Sev angetan hat, war fürchterlich. Aber DU liegst mir am Herzen, Remus. Ich weiß, was für ein guter Freund Black dir gegenüber ist und ich kann nur ahnen, wie viel er bereit wäre, noch für dich zu tun.  
Ich habe sogar eine ziemlich wahrscheinliche Idee, wieso Black das getan hat. Nenn es weibliche Intuition, aber du solltest wirklich, wirklich mit ihm reden. Wenn ich richtig liege, wirst du aus diesem Gespräch zwar ziemlich verwirrt, vielleicht aber auch erleichtert rausgehen können. Es dürfte auf jeden Fall nicht umsonst sein", schlug sie vor.  
Sie kannte Severus nun schon so viele Jahre und wusste daher, wie ein Junge aussah, wenn er verliebt war und sie glaubte fest daran, solche Anzeichen bei Sirius gesehen zu haben.  
"Was Potter angeht, ich schätze mal, er versucht möglichst neutral zu sein. Seine merkwürdige Beziehung zu Sev ist ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis und ist somit in allen Häusern Haupttratschthema. Er kann sich weder gegen seinen Lover, noch gegen seinen besten Freund stellen, also hält er sich raus", mutmaßte sie mal.  
Nicht, dass sie das guthieß, aber es war der beste Weg, um auch noch James selbst zu einer Streitigkeit zwischen den Beiden zu machen.

Nein, nein, natürlich wollte Remus nichts umsonst gewesen sein lassen, er wollte auch nicht die womöglich letzte Chance aufs Spiel setzen, doch noch wieder mit Sirius gut auskommen zu können. Aber es war so schwer und er wollte sich auch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, denn er war schon enttäuscht genug. Er wollte Blacks Beweggründe natürlich wissen, schon allein, um ihm nochmal aufzeigen zu können, was er für ein Unrecht begangen hatte! Ja, Black konnte ein echter Hohlkopf sein.  
Tapfer lächelte er leicht, ja, er würde nochmal mit Sirius reden, um diese bohrende Ungewissheit loszuwerden. Damit wäre sicher allen geholfen.  
Aber dann sah er Lily verwirrt an - was für eine weibliche Intuition? Was meinte sie? Warum sollte ein klärendes Gespräch mit Sirius ihn womöglich noch mehr verwirren? Und warum funkelten ihre Augen dabei so vergnügt? Hätte Remus gewusst, was sie dachte oder hätte sie noch eine etwas genauere Andeutung gemacht, er hätte heftig mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und ihr erklärt, dass sich sicher niemand in ihn verlieben würde, schon gar nicht Black, der sich zwar manchmal wie der letzte Idiot verhielt, der aber trotzdem sehr beliebt war und gut aussah und dem die Mädchen genauso scharenweise hinterherliefen wie dem berühmten James Potter. Außerdem mochte Remus ja Severus sehr, auch wenn er sich kaum traute, diesen Gefühlen nachzugehen.  
Die Pubertät steckte eben voller wirrer Gefühle und alles wurde komplizierter.  
Und was James anging, da hatte Lily recht und das konnte Remus auch nachvollziehen. Er selbst hatte ja auch immer Schwierigkeiten, sich zwischen seine Freunde und Severus zu stellen, wenn irgendwelche dummen Streiche seiner Meinung nach zu weit gegangen waren!  
Immerhin fühlte Remus sich jetzt etwas besser, er hatte sein Herz etwas ausschütten können und wirklich Trost und gute Ratschläge bekommen und dafür bedankte er sich bei Lily mehrmals, während sie weitergingen, um ihre Runde zu vervollständigen.

Da Remus keine weiteren Ratschläge zu brauchen schien, zog das junge Mädchen, das immer mehr zu einer Frau heranwuchs, den Werwolf munter mit sich und verwickelte ihn in noch ein paar eher oberflächliche Gespräche, um auch die letzten bitteren Nachwirkungen ihres Gesprächs aufzulösen. Sie würde ja wirklich gern Mäuschen spielen, wenn Sirius und Remus wirklich endlich mal Tacheles sprachen. Auf dem Streifzug durch ihr Aufgabengebiet fanden sie tatsächlich noch ein knutschendes Pärchen aus der Vierten, welches sie trennten und jeden der Beiden in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum scheuchten und einen verlorenen Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff, der von einer richtungsändernden Treppe von seinem Weg abgekommen war und zu viel Angst gehabt hatte, nach dem Weg zu fragen, fanden sie auch noch.  
Als sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, waren die jüngeren Jahrgänge schon in ihren Betten verschwunden. In der Sitzgruppe, in der sich das Gryffindorquartett üblicherweise immer lümmelte, saß nun nur noch Sirius, der geistesabwesend und mit ernstem Gesicht in die Flammen sah.  
Aufmunternd klopfte das Mädchen dem Jungen neben sich auf die Schulter und zwinkerte ihm zu. Eigentlich wäre sie jetzt gern zu dem Schwarzhaarigen gegangen und hätte ihn erneut mit Fragen gelöchert oder ihn wahlweise direkt verhext für das, was dieser mit ihrem besten Freund gemacht hatte, aber Remus zuliebe unterdrückte sie den Drang und scheuchte noch einige weiterer Schüler in die Betten, um den Beiden so etwas mehr Privatsphäre zu verschaffen.

Die blauen Augen blickten in die tanzenden Flammen und ließen ihn ruhiger werden.  
Er hatte seine Chance für heute vertan, als er Lily nicht die Stirn geboten und Remus einfach entführt hatte. Und nun war es zu spät. Frustriert fuhr er sich durchs Haar und raufte sich einige Strähnen. Argh, das war doch einfach zum aus der Haut fahren. Nie schaffte er es, konsequent genug zu sein und den Braunhaarigen einfach zu zwingen, mit ihm zu reden. Es gab doch so viele Möglichkeiten und dennoch hatte er bisher keine ausgiebig genug genutzt.  
Ja verdammt, er hatte Schiss und zwar so viel, dass es schon peinlich war. Er wusste, was dieses Gespräch mit Remus zwangsläufig von ihm ans Tageslicht schaufeln würde. Noch war es Remus, der glaubte, die finstersten Seiten zu verbergen, aber was er verbarg, war dunkler als sein Name es war. So ein Mist. Er wusste doch, dass der Werwolf eigentlich ein heimliches Auge auf den vermannedeiten Slytherin geworfen hatte. Wie konnte er es nicht bemerken, wenn er ihn doch schon seit Jahren aufmerksamer beobachtete, als jeden anderen Menschen. Natürlich waren ihm die heimlichen Seitenblicke aufgefallen und auch, wie rosig Remus' Wangen wurden, wenn dieser mit Snape in eine Gruppe kam oder wenn der Schwarzhaarige sich bei dem Anderen bedankte. Er hatte keine Chance, darum... zerstreut schüttelte er den Kopf und seufzte. Wieso dachte er darüber eigentlich nach? Die Gedanken kreisten sich doch eh immer nur um sich selbst.

Er half Lily brav, die letzten Streuner zu Bett zu schicken und er spürte auch, was sie damit bezweckte, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, wo nur der ungewöhnlich nachdenklich wirkende Black sitzen blieb und auch von Lily nicht weiter angesprochen wurde. Lily warf Remus einen vielsagenden Blick zu und klopfte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter und Remus schaffte es, zumindest einen Mundwinkel nach oben zu bewegen, als Zeichen, dass er verstand und dass er endlich seinen Mut zusammenkratzte, um sich gleich zu Sirius setzen zu können, sobald Lily fort war.  
Aber er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals und seine Knie fühlten sich so weich an, als sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte, um zu gehen. Beinahe hätte er nach ihrem Umhang gegriffen, aus dem Gefühl heraus, sie bei seinem Gespräch vielleicht doch als Stütze zu brauchen, wenn er selbst kein Wort herausbrachte. Aber er hatte mitbekommen, wie Sirius die Flucht vor ihr ergriffen hatte, das würde also sicher nichts bringen.  
Und als das Mädchen hinter der Tür verschwand, die zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen führte, musste er gegen den Impuls ankämpfen, sich selbst doch schon zu seinem eigenen Bett zu schleichen, ohne Sirius auch nur auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Aber er war nicht so ein Hasenfuß wie Peter! Er konnte sich zusammenreißen! Und Lilys Worte klangen ihm noch deutlich im Ohr. Ja, er brauchte endlich Gewissheit! Und er musste diesem gedankenlosen Idioten klarmachen, was er da angerichtet hatte, nicht nur bei Severus!  
Remus trat langsam und leise auf Sirius zu, blieb aber immer wieder stehen, um diesen zu betrachten. Worüber er wohl so angestrengt nachdachte? Sie kannten sich schon lange, aber Remus glaubte, ihn noch nie so vertieft und ernst gesehen zu haben, diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte er an seinem Freund noch nicht. Naja, aber Remus war mit Sirius ja auch nicht so eng befreundet, wie der mit James! James kannte sicher jeden Gesichtsausdruck seines besten Kumpels.  
Remus atmete nochmal tief durch, noch ein kleiner Schritt und er war nah genug, dass er Sirius ansprechen MUSSTE! Zögerlich tat er diesen Schritt und räusperte sich dann unsicher, vielleicht schon etwas zu leise.

"S-Sirius? D-du wolltest mit mir reden?" stotterte er. Und als dieser aus seinen Gedanken schreckte und aufsah, konnte Remus dem Blick nicht standhalten und sah auf seine eigenen Zehenspitzen.

"Ich setz mich zu dir, okay?" Er musste sich auch setzen, damit der andere nicht bemerkte, wie nervös Remus wurde und was für eine große Angst er vor dem Gespräch hatte!

Dass der Raum sich leerte und der Geräuschpegel sank, nahm Sirius kaum wahr. Auch, dass sich ihm jemand näherte, bekam er kaum mit. Erst als er eine vertraute Stimme hörte, zuckte er zusammen und hob seinen Kopf, blinzelte in die braunen Augen. Doch kaum, dass er ihren Blick einfing, riss der Jüngere ihn auch wieder ab und Sirius seufzte. Also konnte Remus ihm nicht mal mehr in die Augen sehen? Ganz toll. Doch dass dieser einen Versuch startete - von sich aus! - ließ sein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen und er musste selbst mühsam den Kloß runterschlucken. Er nickte, weil seine Stimme nicht sofort wieder ihre Aufgabe übernahm und rutschte etwas zur Seite, um dem Brünetten Platz neben sich zu machen, wenn dieser denn ausgerechnet neben ihm sitzen wollte. Derweil glitt sein Blick wieder zum Feuer im Kamin (Karmin ist eine Farbe, wenn mein armes verwirrtes Gehirn mir gerade keine Falschinformation ausgespuckt hat, ich bin mir aber grad auch nicht hundertprozentig sicher) und er wartete darauf, dass der Andere sich setzte und begann. Denn immerhin musste diesmal Remus etwas auf der Seele liegen und er wollte diesem die Möglichkeit geben, als erster los zu werden, was er sagen oder klären wollte.

Betretenes Schweigen. Er hatte gehofft, Sirius würde einfach da weitermachen, wo sie vorhin - vor Lilys Auftauchen - unterbrochen worden waren. Aber dem war nicht so. Remus wurde noch nervöser und spielte mit dem dünnen schwarzen Stoff seines Umhanges.  
"Uhm, also, ich... T-tut mir leid, wenn ich dir die letzte Zeit so aus dem Weg gegangen bin, dass du mir nicht einmal wirklich erklären konntest, was das sollte, das mit Severus, aber ich..." Nein, nein, so ging das nicht, völlig falscher Anfang für dieses Gespräch!  
"I-ich hab gehört, James hat sich mit dir gestritten? Aber ihr scheint euch wieder vertragen zu haben, das ist... gut." Ja, das war es, aber das war eine Sache zwischen den beiden!  
Na toll, sein Umhang wurde ganz knitterig, er musste ihn wieder glatt streichen, das sah ja sonst blöd aus! Unsicher warf er Sirius neben sich einen Seitenblick zu, aber der sah wieder ins Feuer.

"Sirius! Also, wenn du nicht mit mir reden möchtest, dann sag es doch einfach!" Irgendwie schlug seine Nervosität und Angst jetzt in Wut um, ohne, dass er es aufhalten konnte, als er das bemerkte. Aber Sirius hatte ihn wirklich verletzt und jetzt kam Remus selbst an, als müsste er sich für etwas entschuldigen? Nein! Wenn sich jemand für etwas entschuldigen musste, dann Sirius für den ganzen Schlamassel, den er angerichtet hatte!

Verwirrt sah er nun doch zu Remus und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
"Aber nicht doch, Rem. Natürlich möchte ich mit dir reden. Es ist nur... naja, du schaust mich ja nicht länger als zwei Sekunden an und weil ich dachte, dass du nur wieder wegläufst, wenn ich zu dir schaue, wollte ich versuchen, ob du eher hier bleibst, wenn ich dich nicht anschaue", gab er zu. Ziemlich bescheuerte Logik, das wusste er ja. Da der Andere aber diesmal seinem Blick, wenn auch ab und an ausweichend, stand hielt, drehte er ihm nun den Oberkörper etwas mehr zu und blickte sein Gegenüber nachdenklich an.  
"Du solltest echt mehr schlafen, Rem. Die Augenringe werden immer dunkler. Das ist ungesund für dich", murmelte er. Obwohl es eigentlich gar nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was er wirklich sagen wollte, fiel es ihm jetzt besonders auf, nachdem der Brünette ihn das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder wirklich ansah.

Er hatte seine Gefühle so lange in sich hineingefressen und eben hatte er sich bei Lily etwas ausgeheult, jetzt war die Wut dran, herausgelassen zu werden.

"Ich kann nicht einfach so schlafen! Und dir ist wohl nicht bewusst, wessen Schuld es ist, huh? Deine! Ich wollte niemals, niemals jemanden verletzen und das weißt du ganz genau! Ich wollte niemanden gefährden! Dass Dumbledore mich hier unter seinen Schülern erlaubt, ist eine große Ausnahme, ich bin ihm sehr dankbar und ich möchte nicht, dass er es jemals bereut!  
Und nun klebt das Blut eines seiner Schüler an meinen Klauen! All seine Schutzmaßnahmen waren umsonst! Und jetzt lebe ich in der ständigen Angst, jemand könnte mein Geheimnis entdecken! Ein Schüler wurde an Vollmond halb zerfleischt, wer im Unterricht aufgepasst hat, könnte nur allzu schnell auf den richtigen Gedanken kommen und Verdacht schöpfen!  
Sirius, jetzt sag nicht, du hättest daran nicht gedacht! Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde und du setzt alles aufs Spiel, nur, um Severus eins auszuwischen! Ach, das ist schon nicht mehr nur eins auswischen, man könnte meinen, du wolltest ihn töten! Oder schlimmeres... Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, was du ihm damit angetan hättest, wenn er sich infiziert hätte!  
Aber ich weiß es und ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit dieser Schuld hätte leben sollen! Man hätte mich zur Rechenschaft gezogen... Aber es hätte auch nichts ungeschehen gemacht.  
Sirius, ich hatte schon immer Angst, dass ich euch aus Versehen etwas antue, selbst, wenn ihr in eurer anderen Gestalt mit mir unterwegs gewesen seid! Aber ich habe es genossen, bei Vollmond nicht mehr allein sein zu müssen. Du bist mir in deiner Hundegestalt vielleicht am nächsten, ich habe die Keilereien mit dir genossen und die Schmerzen waren leichter zu ertragen.  
Aber wie kann ich jetzt mit dir noch so unbefangen sein, wenn ich weiß, dass du es warst, der Severus zu mir geführt hat? Wolltest du mich zum Henker für jemanden machen, den du einfach nicht leiden kannst?" Die Tränen, die jetzt in seinen Augen standen, waren Tränen der Wut, sie brannten schrecklich und dahinter war immer noch die Angst und sie war es, die aus ihm sprach und Sirius diese bitteren Vorwürfe entgegen schleuderte, bevor der etwas sagen könnte, was Remus verletzt hätte.  
"Ihr seid doch... meine einzigen Freunde. Ihr akzeptiert mich, wie ich bin. Ich war... so glücklich mit euch! Ich war kurz davor, mich selbst zu akzeptieren, mitsamt meiner Krankheit, an der man nichts mehr ändern kann. Aber nun? Wie konntest du mir das antun?" Anklagend sah er Sirius in die Augen. Seine Wut verebbte.  
Irgendwie hatte er Sirius am Umhang gepackt, nun fielen seine Hände kraftlos herab. Oh nein, er hatte es jetzt sicher erst recht verbockt, seine einzige Chance, die Freundschaft, die ihm doch so wichtig war, zu retten! Aber gerade, weil sie ihm wichtig war, fiel es ihm so schwer und es tat so weh.

Während Remus sprach, verzog sich sein Gesicht immer mehr zu einer Grimasse. Doch nicht aus Wut. Als Remus endlich endete und auch seinen Umhang wieder losließ, sprang er auf, weil er das bloße Sitzen nicht ertrug. Doch er lief nicht etwa weg. Stattdessen tigerte er vor dem Karmin auf und ab. Hilflos warf er die Hände in die Luft.  
"Schniefelus, Schniefelus, Schniefelus! Wieso ist der Kerl der Einzige, von dem du redest und den du in Schutz nimmst? Das geht mir echt auf den Keks!", grummelte er, nun selbst wütend. Vor dem Jüngeren blieb er stehen und sah diesen mit einem merkwürdigen Glitzern in den Augen an.  
"Ich hatte nie wirklich vor, ihn zur heulenden Hütte zu lassen. Ich hatte eigentlich fest damit gerechnet, dass er sich seine Abreibung von der peitschenden Weide einfängt und zwar auf dem Weg ZU dir und nicht auf dem Rückweg. Er ist selbst schuld. Wäre er nicht direkt losgegangen, nachdem Pomfrey dich hingebracht hatte und wäre die Weide nicht noch gelähmt gewesen, hätte er sie nie überwinden können. Selbst wir schaffen das nur mit Peters Hilfe. Er ist also selbst schuld!", redete er sich heraus. Jedoch drehte er sich abrupt wieder ab und lief erneut auf und ab.  
"Ich wollte doch nur... Du stehst auf den Kerl. Obwohl er den dunklen Künsten verfallen ist und obwohl er längst was mit Krone am Laufen hat. Was meiner Meinung nach nur von dessen sauschlechten Geschmack zeugt", leise grummelnd murmelte er die Worte vor sich hin. Beinahe vergaß er, dass Remus ihn beobachtete und alles mitbekam, was er sagte.  
"Das ist echt zum kotzen, weißt du? Egal was ich mache, du würdest MICH nie in Schutz nehmen, wie du es bei ihm tust. Oder dich so über ein einfaches "Danke" freuen. Nur bei ihm. Weil du bis über beide Ohren in ihn verknallt bist", er bemerkte, wie sich die goldenen Augen leicht weiteten und ihn ungläubig ansahen. Der Andere öffnete den Mund, doch Sirius winkte nur unwirsch ab und brüllte fast.  
"Und erzähl mir nicht, dass ich mir das einbilde! Ich bemerke das ganz genau!", zischte er. Jedoch blinzelte er kurz darauf und fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar, als er bemerkte, was er da tat und sagte.  
Verzweifelt versteckte er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte Remus nicht anschreien wollen. Müde sah er auf und blickte den Jüngeren mit einem verzogenen und gequälten Lächeln an.  
"Weißt du, Rem. Ich weiß das ganz genau, weil... weil wenn man dich so lange beobachtet, wie ich es schon tue, dann merkt man, wie sehr du ihn magst und das tut ganz schön weh, kann ich dir sagen", sagte er und ließ sich, nachdem er sich ja nun beruhigt hatte, wieder neben Remus auf den Platz fallen.

Sirius kleine Hasstirade gegen Snape ließ ihn zusammenzucken, jedoch wagte er ausnahmsweise nicht, diesen in Schutz zu nehmen, wo Sirius gerade so in Schwung war und auch gerade das an Remus kritisierte, dass er "Schniefelus" ständig in Schutz nahm. Aber was machte Sirius daran so wütend? Selbst schuld, wenn er immer so gemein zu dem Slytherin war! Und jetzt, wo Remus Vertrauensschüler war, war es doch auch seine Aufgabe, für zumindest etwas mehr Ordnung zu sorgen.  
Obendrein schüchterte dieses Funkeln in Sirius Augen, das Remus auch noch nie bemerkt hatte, den Werwolf noch mehr ein und er zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.  
Aber dann, bei Sirius nächsten Worten, fiel ein großer, schwerer, dunkler Stein von seinem Herzen! Es war ein Versehen gewesen, Sirius hatte es nicht gewollt, dass es soweit kam, er hatte sich doch nicht in seinem Freund geirrt; der war wirklich nicht zu so einer Niedertracht fähig, es war einfach Pech gewesen! Und Remus war nur zu gerne dazu bereit, das zu glauben, auch wenn es schon gefährlich genug gewesen war, Severus auch nur zur peitschenden Weide zu locken, auf dass dieser auch nur einen Versuch wagte, an ihr vorbeizukommen!  
Seine Freude wurde allerdings wieder gedämpft, als er Sirius weiter zuhörte. Moment mal... war dieser etwa ernsthaft eifersüchtig? Auf Severus? Weil Remus Severus mochte? Und Remus lief peinlich berührt rot an, als Sirius davon sprach, wie er zuweilen auf Severus reagierte. Ja, das hatte Sirius richtig beobachtet! Wie peinlich! Oberpeinlich!  
Hoffentlich wusste James nicht auch noch davon...  
Wieder eine Wendung. Sirius gab es zu. Und Remus hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Sirius ihn so beobachtet hatte! Und damit hatte er ihm wehgetan! Und das tat ihm sofort, da er es wusste, leid. Und seine Erkenntnis ging noch weiter!  
"Also ist es letztendlich doch meine Schuld... dass das alles passiert ist.", murmelte er zerknirscht und ließ den Kopf hängen. Dann sah er Sirius an.

"Warum hast du nicht eher gesagt, dass du mehr mit mir machen willst? Ich mein... für mich waren du und James immer unzertrennliche beste Freunde und es war mir eine Ehre, dass ihr mich noch irgendwie dazu aufgenommen habt, in euren Kreis und mehr... mehr hätte ich mir nie erhofft, als einfach dabei sein zu dürfen."  
Noch fehlte ihm das letzte Stückchen Erkenntnis, noch vermochten Herz und Verstand nicht zusammen zu setzen, was Sirius ihm wirklich mitteilen wollte, was seine Gefühle anging. Dazu war Remus zu bescheiden, dazu war Sirius noch nicht deutlich genug geworden.  
Noch konnte Remus sich einreden, dass Sirius nicht nur wegen ihm, sondern auch wegen James eifersüchtig war. James hatte sowas wie eine Beziehung zu Severus, obwohl sie beide diesen immer geärgert hatten und dann nahm auch noch ein anderer Kumpel den Slytherin, über den sich Black ohnehin schon ärgerte, immer in Schutz. Sicher war Sirius deswegen auch böse auf Lily, es war nur Zufall, dass es gerade Remus so getroffen hatte und deshalb redeten sie nun so miteinander und Sirius erklärte, dass es ein dummes Versehen gewesen war.  
"Aber ich bin froh, nun eindeutig zu wissen, dass du wirklich zu nichts Bösem fähig bist. Ich war so erschrocken! Es war eben Pech, kein blöder Plan..." Nun lächelte er Sirius an, aber seine Augen waren noch immer nicht ganz glücklich.

Verblüfft sah er den Jüngeren an und seine Augen wurden Rund.  
"Deine Schuld? Deine Schuld ist es nur, wenn man Dummheit als Schuld zulassen kann. Aber das kann man nicht. Den einzigen Unterschied, den es in der Sache gibt ist, dass DU deine Eifersucht besser im Griff hast als ich meine", knirschte er selbstkritisch zurück. Dass Remus sich weiterhin die Schuld gab, wollte er nicht. Nicht, wo der Werwolf doch endlich wieder mit ihm sprach. Allerdings hatte er mit diesem Thema angefangen und nun lag es absolut nicht mehr in seiner Macht, den Stein des Anstoßes wieder zu stoppen, wo er immer schneller dabei war, den Berg herunter zu kullern. Immer mehr weitere Steine wurden zum Rollen gebracht und mit der daraus entstandenen Lawine musste nun nicht nur er selbst, sondern auch sein Gegenüber kämpfen.  
So kraftlos er sich zuvor auch wieder hingesetzt hatte, so schnell war er wieder auf 180 und auf den Beinen, um erneut hin und her zu tigern.  
"Mehr mit dir machen? Wo deine liebste Freizeitbeschäftigung es ist, Snape zu besabbern? Ich hab dich schon so oft gefragt und du bist JEDES MAL lieber IHM in die Bibliothek gefolgt, um ihn zu beobachten. Das ist krank, weißt du? Ausgerechnet Schniefelus. Es ist schon krank genug, dass Krone auf den reingefallen ist, aber du auch noch? Am dümmsten bin ja aber wohl immer noch ich selbst. Immerhin bin ich nicht nur bescheuert genug, auf diesem Schleimsack eifersüchtig zu sein. Nein, ich verliebe mich bis über beide Ohren in den Kerl, der blind genug ist, den Schnatz nicht zu sehen, wenn er ihm auf der Nase säße", meinte er frustriert.  
Gedanklich ließ er Remus' Worte noch einmal in seinem Kopf vor und zurückwälzen, ehe er genervt aufseufzte.  
"Du bist einfach... Argh! Krone und ich SIND die besten Freunde und das werden wir auch bleiben, egal wie mir diese schmierige Fledermaus auf die Nerven geht. Peter ist... wie ein Stalker, aber er ist trotzdem ein Freund, für den ich alles tun würde. Aber du bist... du bist nichts von alledem, verstehst du das denn echt nicht? Ist es so schwer zu verstehen? Du bist... wichtiger. Für mich. Ich würde dir auch in meiner menschlichen Gestalt bei Vollmond zur Seite stehen und ich würde deine Hand auch noch dann festhalten, wenn sie pelzig wird und mich zerfleischen würde", versuchte er, es noch deutlicher zu machen. Wenn er es aussprechen würde, gab es kein Zurück. Dann gab es auch nicht besonders viele Möglichkeiten, die aus Remus Reaktionen folgen könnten. Aber wenn Remus' Reaktionen ihm nicht gefielen, konnte er es als Unsinn oder Missverständnis abtun.  
Seine Familie hatte sich an dem Tag gänzlich von ihm abgewandt, als er nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Wenn ihm das gleiche bei seinen Freunden blühte... lieber würde er die stechende Eifersucht, die ihn solche Dummheiten machen ließ, für immer mit sich tragen.

Sein Mund klappte immer wieder zwischendurch auf und zu, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch Sirius redete weiter und Remus war der letzte, der so unhöflich sein würde, einen Freund zu unterbrechen, der ihm gerade sein Herz ausschüttete. Denn das tat Sirius, wie Remus nun endlich glasklar wurde! Die Gefühle wechselten sich während Blacks kleiner Rede in Remus ab. Mal war er kurz davor, Sirius doch wütend zu unterbrechen, dann war er wieder verblüfft und peinlich berührt, auch traurig irgendwie und er verstand endlich.  
Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, Sirius Worte und Gefühle so anzunehmen. Verdammt, er war ein Werwolf! Und hatte sich wohl schon damit abgefunden, dass sich nie jemand wirklich in ihn verlieben könnte! Und dass jemand das offensichtlich doch getan hatte, verwirrte ihn, denn es erschütterte sein gesamtes bisheriges Weltbild.  
Und das hatte daraus bestanden, dass sich sicher niemals jemand in einen Werwolf wie ihn verlieben könnte. Dass er Freunde gefunden hatte, war schon Glück genug für ihn! Und das mit Severus... Ja, er hatte ihm nachgeschwärmt, sich in ihn verliebt, da er auch immer eher allein und einsam unterwegs war und ein fleißiger, guter Schüler war, aber ernsthafte Chancen hatte er sich nicht ausgerechnet. Und deshalb war er auch nicht allzu eifersüchtig auf James gewesen. Nicht eifersüchtiger, als er auf jeden war, der ein normales Leben führen konnte, weil kein Werwolf ihn gebissen hatte.  
"Sirius, ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!" Ja, das war die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit. "M-meinst du das ernst?" Oh, er freute sich, er war gerührt, geschmeichelt und doch auch erschrocken. Sein Herz pochte aufgeregt, aber er hatte Angst, Sirius würde seine Worte direkt wieder zurücknehmen oder auch nur sagen, dass er etwas übertrieb.

"D-das würdest du für mich tun? Aber ich... ich möchte nicht, dass du dich irgendeiner Gefahr aussetzt! Begleite mich bei Vollmond lieber als großer, schwarzer Hund..." Ja, das passte gut zusammen.  
Aber was die Gefühle anging, so konnte er noch nicht antworten. Sirius hatte ihn damit etwas überfallen, denn Remus hatte wirklich nichts bemerkt und jetzt überschwemmten ihn Sirius Gefühle.

Noch immer war Sirius auf den Beinen und rollte nun mit den Augen.  
"Nein Rem, ich hab Spaß dran hier vor dir nen emotionalen Strip hinzulegen und mich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren", meinte er mit nicht zu überhörendem Sarkasmus.  
"Natürlich mein ich das ernst. Soll ich s dir etwa auch noch aufschreiben?", fragte er noch immer sarkastisch mit einer Prise Zorn. Was glaubte der Andere denn, wieso er ihm das sagte? Weil ihm langweilig war?  
"Natürlich würde ich das tun. Rem, kapierst du es echt nicht? Ich weiß seit dem zweiten Schuljahr schon, dass du ein Werwolf bist und hab mich TROTZDEM in dich verliebt. Ich kenne deine Fratze bei Vollmond. Ich kenne verdammt noch alles an dir, von dem du glaubst, dass dir gerade deswegen nie einer näher kommen wollte als nötig. Und TROTZ ALLE DEM! Das ist kein Mitleid. Ich bin doch nur ein Animagus geworden, weil ich dir helfen wollte. Deinetwegen. Glaubst du wirklich, auch nur einer von uns hätte all die Jahre darauf hingearbeitet, weil da Mitleid war?", fragte er nur und schüttelte anschließend den Kopf, nur um im Anschluss mit den Schultern zu zucken.  
"Am besten ist, du sagst gar nix. Oder... vergiss die Sache einfach, ja? War bescheuert, dir das zu sagen", meinte er dann ganz klein mit Hut. Und unter dem verwirrten Blick der braunen Augen wurde er immer kleiner und unsicherer. Zwar war keine Antwort kein sofortiges "Nein", worüber sich wohl viele gefreut hätten. Aber es war auch kein "Ja". Eine sofortige Antwort, wie auch immer sie ausgefallen wäre, wäre ihm wohl lieber gewesen, als nun mit der Ungewissheit schlafen zu müssen. Wenn er denn überhaupt ein Auge zubekommen würde. 

Meistens mochte er Sirius Sarkasmus, er bewunderte ihn sogar, wie er immer einen flotten, frechen Spruch auch den Lippen haben konnte, aber jetzt mochte er es ganz und gar nicht. Er wusste nun noch weniger, wie er damit umgehen sollte, was Sirius ihm alles an den Kopf warf!  
Eine Liebeserklärung, über die sich jeder freuen würde, ja, die Vorstellung, Sirius würde auch als Mensch bei Vollmond bei ihm bleiben, ganz gleich, was geschehen würde, das hatte eine schreckliche Romantik.  
Ja, ja, verdammt, Remus verstand endlich! Sirius hatte gewusst, dass er ein Monster war und trotzdem hatte er sich in ihn verliebt! Wow, das musste er erst mal verdauen! Aber dafür brauchte er Zeit.  
"Nein, nein, ich möchte das nicht vergessen! Sowas hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt! Sowas hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen..." Er sah Sirius an, damit der sehen konnte, dass Remus von dessen Worten wirklich bewegt wurde, dass er sich freute, aber dass er nicht voreilig irgendetwas antworten wollte.

Natürlich verstand er, dass Remus erst Zeit brauchte. Dabei gab es doch eigentlich nichts zu überlegen. Immerhin war Remus, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, schon seit drei Jahren in Snape verschossen. Länger noch als James. Eigentlich hatte er ja vielmehr mit einem "Sag mal, spinnst du?" gerechnet als mit der Bitte um Zeit, die der Andere zum nachdenken brauchte. Aber er würde diese ganze Zeit auf heißen Kohlen sitzen und er könnte sich dafür Ohrfeigen, dass er das alles gesagt hatte.  
Als er die stumme Bitte in den goldenen Augen sah, nickte er nur ergeben und ließ sich wieder neben Remus auf dem Sofa nieder.  
"Mach dir nur bitte nicht zu viele Gedanken, ja Rem? Wenn... du damit nicht klar kommst... dann vergiss es wirklich einfach, versprochen?", bat er leise. Immerhin wollte er nicht, dass sich sein Freund jetzt auf einmal von ihm fernhielt, nur, weil dieser von seinen Gefühlen wusste. Das würde er nicht ertragen.

Er atmete erleichtert auf. Und nickte dann. "Danke, Sirius! Dass du es mir gesagt hast. Und mir jetzt etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken gibst. Ich... ich werde dir eine Antwort geben, ja?" Er ergriff Sirius Hand, einfach, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der andere wirklich da war, dass es nicht nur eine komische Erscheinung oder ein real wirkender Traum war! Oder ein dummer Streich. Nicht, dass er seinen Freunden so was zutrauen würde...  
Jemand (Sirius! Ein Mädchenschwarm!) hatte sich in ihn verliebt und ihm, ausgerechnet einem Werwolf, seine Gefühle gestanden! Wow. Aber was wurde aus ihrer Freundschaft, wenn es zwischen ihnen nicht klappte? Würde Sirius seine Gefühle wirklich dann zurückhalten können? Remus wollte ihm doch nicht wehtun!  
Und wenn sie tatsächlich zusammenkämen? Hoffentlich wurde das dann nicht sowas seltsames wie zwischen James und Severus!  
Na toll, er fing schon an, sich zu viele Gedanken zu machen, genau das, was Sirius nicht gewollt hatte! Dabei pochte Remus Herz so aufgeregt. Aber waren das wirkliche Gefühle oder einfach nur die Überwältigung, dass etwas Tolles geschehen war, womit er nie gerechnet hätte? Er wusste es nicht.  
Und obwohl ihn das nun auch wieder sehr beschäftigte, forderten die letzten schlaflosen Nächte ihren Tribut. Sirius mochte ihn immer noch, das war es, was zählte. Er hatte ja schon so schlimme Alpträume gehabt und gedacht, Sirius hätte es wirklich so geplant, wie es gekommen war, um zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen!  
Aber für Sirius war er keine lästige Fliege und auch kein Monster. Das tat gut. Er drückte die warme Hand. Und so, wie Lilys Umarmung ihm gut getan hatte, tat ihm auch diese menschliche Berührung gut. Und er klammerte sich an diese Hand, als würde er sonst wieder in irgendwelche Alpträume zurückfallen!  
Und obwohl ihm die Augen halb zufielen, war er noch zu angespannt, um einfach so hier und jetzt einschlafen zu können.

Er lauschte den Worten, auch wenn er Remus nicht ansah. Sein eigenes Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Erst als die warmen Hände nach seiner griffen, sah er auf. Zuerst blickte er in Remus' Gesicht, dann wanderten seine Augen zu den Händen, die sich an ihn klammerten. Seine gehaltene Hand drehte sich und er drückte sie zurück, lächelte schief. Als er erneut in das Gesicht des Jüngeren blickte und erkannte, dass diesem beinahe die Augen zufielen wurde das Lächeln nur noch etwas breiter. Seine freie Hand hob sich und strich fahrig durch einige braune Strähnen, ehe seine Finger leicht zittrig vor Aufregung zur samtenen Stirn strichen und sich Zeige- und Mittelfinger an der Nasenwurzel trennten, sich etwas auseinander schoben und dann über die Augenbrauen nach unten und über die Augenlider Remus' strichen, um diese zu schließen.  
"Du solltest wirklich schlafen. Ich weiß doch, dass du die letzte Zeit nicht besonders gut geschlafen hast", sagte er und obwohl der Jüngere es gerade nicht sehen konnte, lächelte er sanft.

Er war erst ein wenig verwirrt gewesen, was Sirius vorhatte, aber er ließ sich schmunzelnd die Augen schließen und lehnte sich dann auch sanft an den anderen. "Mh-hm...", machte er zustimmend und entspannte sich langsam. Schlafen, ja, das klang gut! Er gähnte herzhaft auf und sein Gehirn schaltete sich in einer Geschwindigkeit ab, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Schlafen. An Zähneputzen, Schlafanzug anziehen und zu Bett gehen, die übliche Prozedur, der man nachging, bevor man einschlief, dachte er nicht mehr. Hier ging es ja auch, hier war es auch gemütlich, zumindest gemütlich genug für jemanden, der wirklich unter akutem Schlafmangel litt!  
Er wäre wohl auch eingeschlafen, wenn Sirius und er draußen bei Regen auf einem Felsen gesessen hätten. Und im Schlaf könnte er zumindest einen Teil dessen, was in letzter Zeit geschehen war und was heute gesagt worden war, verarbeiten.  
Ob Sirius so sitzen bleiben würde, um noch etwas nachzudenken oder Remus zu betrachten oder ob dieser sich zurückziehen und Remus hier liegen lassen oder ob er Remus ins Bett tragen würde, würde er wohl auch nicht mehr mitbekommen. Und wecken würde man ihn auch nicht mehr so schnell, wo er sich endlich erlaubt hatte, einzuschlafen.

Als Remus sich immer mehr entspannte, führte er dessen Kopf erst einmal an die Lehne, damit der Kopf des Jüngeren auch weich lag. Tatsächlich beobachtete er den Jüngeren solange, wie dieser brauchte um einzuschlafen und erst als die Atemzüge tief und gleichmäßig wurden traute er sich - wie schon so oft heimlich in der Nacht - die Züge des Anderen mit den Fingern nach zu fahren und dessen schlafendes Gesicht zu erkunden. Doch wie von er Tarantel gestochen ließ er von dem Jüngeren ab, stöhnte genervt auf und verzog sich tatsächlich für etwa eine viertel Stunde, in der er Remus zwar allein gelassen, ihn aber zuvor noch zugedeckt hatte. Erst als er sich beruhigt und den angestauten "Frust" abgelassen hatte, kam er zurück und hob den schmächtigen Jungen tatsächlich auf seine Arme, um ihn in ihren gemeinsamen Schlafsaal zu bringen und den Braunhaarigen auf seinem Bett abzulegen. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs, war Remus umgezogen und er schloss die Vorhänge seines Himmelsbettes, damit er nicht doch noch in Versuchung geführt wurde oder seines eigenen Schlafes beraubt wurde.


	4. Am nächsten Morgen  Frühstück

Kapitel 03

Am nächsten Morgen - Frühstück

Am nächsten Morgen war Severus mitunter einer der Ersten, die im gesamten Schloss auf den Beinen war. Angezogen und mit den noch zu machenden Hausaufgaben saß er in der Bibliothek und versuchte sich an seinen Hausaufgaben. Doch so gut ihm gen späten Abend zuvor seine Hand auch gehorcht haben mochte, nun versagte sie ihm den Dienst. Nicht einmal mit allem, was er an Konzentration aufzubieten hatte, schaffte er es länger als eine Minute, seine rechte Hand still zu halten. Also ließ er es letztlich doch wieder sein. Obwohl er nur noch frustrierter war - gestern der Höhenflug und nun der Absturz aus allen Wolken - blieb sein Gesicht weiterhin bar jeglicher Emotion.  
Da er keinen Hunger hatte, aber seine Hausaufgaben eh nicht weitermachen konnte, ging er mit seiner Genehmigung für den Bereich der verbotenen Abteilung in diese und suchte sich ein Buch über die mitunter schwersten Tränke der Welt und die Hexen und Zauberer, die sie als erste zusammengebraut hatten. Auch dies gehörte zu den Büchern, die man zu der Literatur der schwarzen Magie zählte. Er ging zu Mrs Pince, um es sich offiziell auszuleihen und zeigte erneut seine Bescheinigung, um es anschließend mitzunehmen und in eine Welt abzutauchen, die ihn alles Weltliche und allem voran seine eigenen Probleme vergessen ließ.  
Doch dass Lesen und Laufen zur gleichen Zeit keine gute Idee war merkte er erst, als er in jemanden hineinlief und keine Sekunde später eine schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem Steinboden machte. Da er sich reflexartig mit der rechten Hand auffing und mit der linken das Buch festhielt, hätte er am liebsten vor Schmerz aufgeschrien. Doch außer einem kurzen Zusammenfahren und dem anschließenden typischen Zusammenfall aller Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht, geschah nichts, außer, dass er noch oben sah um zu sehen, wer ihn da umgestoßen hatte.

James hatte sich seinen Wecker extra früher gestellt, weil er sich auf dem Weg in sein Bett noch ausgerechnet hatte, dass Severus sicher auch früh auf den Beinen sein würde, um weitere Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek nachzuholen. So gut kannte er ihn schon. Und er hatte nicht vor, Severus von nun an in Ruhe zu lassen! Nein, im Gegenteil, er wollte ihn zurückgewinnen und ihre Beziehung, die auf alle anderen merkwürdig wirken mochte, noch etwas fortführen.  
Obwohl er noch müde war, stand er wirklich so früh auf, zog sich an und schlich dann Richtung Bibliothek, wo er den anderen wie erwartet fand. Hier konnte er ihn beobachten, um zu erkunden, wie es wirklich um dessen Hand stand. Denn er hatte durchaus die Vermutung gehabt, dass Severus sich gestern vielleicht schon überanstrengt hatte!  
Er musste sehr schnell noch in Deckung hechten, als Severus schließlich frustriert aufstand, um dann in den verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek zu gehen. War ja klar! James verstand echt nicht, wie man in den dunklen Künsten nur ansatzweise etwas wie Trost finden konnte! Spontan fielen ihm vielerlei Möglichkeiten ein, die geeigneter dafür waren.  
Er nahm einen anderen Ausgang aus der Bibliothek, dann kroch er durch einen Verbindungsschacht zwischen den Gängen und kehrte so auf den Flur zurück, den Severus nehmen musste, wenn er mit dem Buch aus der Bibliothek kam. So konnte James es halbwegs so aussehen lassen, als ob sie sich zufällig begegneten.  
Aber dass Severus auf dem Boden enden würde, das hatte er nun auch nicht geplant. Dennoch zeigte er sich nicht erschrocken oder fürsorglich, wo Severus Worte bei ihm noch immer einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterlassen hatten, wenn er an gestern dachte!  
"Geradeaus zu gehen und dabei zu lesen, ist eine Kunst, die selbst ich nicht unfallfrei beherrsche!", schnaubte er verächtlich und sah auf den Slytherin hinab. Kurz sah er Schmerz in dessen Augen. James sah genauer hin, aber da war schon wieder das typische ausdruckslose Puppengesicht.  
James beugte sich nun doch vor und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

"Sorry. Hast du dir wehgetan?"

Schmerzen waren etwas, was er sich selbst verbot zu zeigen. Egal, wem gegenüber es war. Als er James' Worte in eben jenem arroganten Ton vernahm, die dieser sonst immer nur im Unterricht an den Tag legte, verzog sich sein Gesicht nur noch etwas mehr und die angebotene Hand schlug er aus, indem er sich ohne fremde Hilfe wieder aufsetzte und die paar Hefte einsammelte, die er bei dem kleinen, nicht weiter tragischen Sturz verloren hatte.  
Nachdem auch diese wieder in seiner Tasche verstaut waren, folgte auch das gerade erst geliehene Buch und er machte sich daran, den Staub von den Klamotten zu klopfen. Erst danach hob er den Kopf zu dem Älteren, der auch etwas mehr als einen halben Kopf überragte.  
"Weißt du, wenn du die dunklen Künste und alle, die ihnen nacheifern so hasst, dann frage ich mich wirklich, wieso du immer wieder zu mir zurück kommst. Oder ist deine Einsamkeit einfach so groß, dass du deine Verzweiflung nur in meiner Gegenwart ablegen kannst, da du weißt, dass ich höchst wahrscheinlich noch einsamer bin als du?", fragte er so ruhig es ihm möglich war.  
Einerseits war er froh, dass James ihn nicht mied. Aber andererseits, das auch zu zeigen war eben etwas ganz anderes. Es behagte ihm schlicht nicht, von sich aus Gefühle zu zeigen ohne die Gewissheit zu haben, gleiches zurück zu bekommen. Etwas, was hier wohl nie der Fall sein mochte.

Er merkte recht schnell, dass der andere nicht vorhatte, seine Hilfe anzunehmen und so ließ er die ausgestreckte Hand sinken und sah zu, wie der andere sich langsam wieder aufrichtete, seine Sachen zusammenräumte und den Umhang wieder sauberklopfte. Schien, als hätten die Hauselfen diesen Teil des Schlosses in letzter Zeit weniger vom Staub befreit.  
Bei Severus Worten verdrehte er demonstrativ die Augen.

"Musst du eigentlich immer so kalt sein? Und dich immer bemühen, mich mit Worten zu verletzen? Weißt du, es macht mir nichts, denn ich bin nicht halb so einsam, wie du versuchst, mir einzureden!" Er reckte trotzig sein Kinn vor.

"Du bist ein guter Schüler und die aus deinem Haus sehen zu dir auf, aber du bist es, der sie links liegen lässt, dabei könntest du längst einige Freunde haben! Aber du bist ja offensichtlich lieber einsam..." Er schnaubte verächtlich.  
"Ziemlich masochistisch von dir!" Ja, so sah James das inzwischen.  
"Und warum ich deine Nähe hin und wieder suche? Nun, man kann mit dir wirklich niveauvolle Gespräche führen, vielleicht mag ich es ja auch, wie du mir Kontra bietest und obendrein bist du recht hübsch, obwohl du so eine kalte Fledermaus bist!", fasste er zusammen, was jedoch nicht besonders sachlich rüber kam.  
"Außerdem lernst du in letzter Zeit zu viel, ich glaube, das ist nicht gut! Du solltest dein Gehirn mal wieder freibekommen - und was eignet sich besser dazu, als ein heißer Quickie in einem verlassenen Raum?" Es wäre für James ein Leichtes, einen solchen Raum zu finden und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie dort auch lange genug ungestört blieben.

Ein wenig verwirrt und sprachlos lauschte er den Worten des Älteren und fasste sich dabei an die Stirn.  
"Du stehst drauf, dich von mir fertig machen zu lassen, oder Potter? Und da behauptest du allen Ernstes ICH sei der Masochist von uns beiden?", fragte er seufzend und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Um jedoch seine Verlegenheit etwas zu verstecken, drehte er sich wieder halb weg. Hübsch? Er? Wo ihm jeder sagte, wie hässlich er doch sei? Potter musste wirklich ein Masochist sein, wenn er jemanden, der so abstoßend war, als hübsch empfand. Oder war es lediglich eine Geschmacksverirrung?  
"Du verstehst da allerdings etwas gänzlich falsch, wie mir scheint. Ich bin bei den Slytherins mindestens ebenso unbeliebt, wie bei allen anderen Häusern auch. Aber ich gehöre zu ihnen und sie wissen, dass sie mir nahezu alle Punkte verdankten. Das ist der einzige Grund, wieso sie mich dulden", korrigierte er den Älteren.  
"Außerdem kaufe ich dir nicht ab, dass der einzige Grund, wieso du dich mit einem offensichtlichen Anhänger der dunklen Magie abgibst, nur der ist, dass du den Sex so gut findest. Jemand anderen zum nageln findest du bestimmt auch so", warf er zurück. Doch der erwartete und nur zu gerne ausgeführte Schlag blieb diesmal aus. Seine Hand zitterte gerade viel zu sehr, um James' Gesicht zu treffen.

"Oh, hast du etwa keine Lust auf Sex? Dabei ist es schon länger her, dass wir das Vergnügen hatten! Du warst schließlich verletzt und ich wollte nichts tun, was die Heilung verlangsamt hätte, aber allmählich sollte es wieder gehen, ohne, dass es deinem Körper schaden sollte. Oder hast du etwa wen anders, der dich befriedigen kann?" Seine Augen funkelten misstrauisch und eifersüchtig.  
"Naja, aber allzu viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht und wenn dein Hintern es nicht mehr gewohnt ist, wäre so ein Quickie auch nicht das Richtige, nicht wahr?", überlegte er laut. War ja eh niemand hier.  
Dass Severus in seinem eigenen Haus so unbeliebt war, glaubte James nicht. Nein, er glaubte sogar, dass diese Bellatrix ihn besonders mochte, da sie mindestens ebenso versessen auf die dunklen Künste war wie die Fledermaus.  
"Ach ja, ich habe mich mal etwas umgehört und es sieht so aus, als würde Slughorn seinen Lieblingsschüler nicht hängen lassen. Du wirst keinen Trank brauen müssen, er hat sicher auch noch andere Wege, dein enormes Wissen und dein Talent in Zaubertränke abfragen zu können. Beruhigt dich das?"

Nachdem Potter zumindest mit diesen gänzlich ungewohnten Komplimenten aufhörte, konnte er ihn wieder ganz anblicken.  
"Ja, das weiß ich schon. Professor Slughorn kam gestern noch zu mir und hat mich gefragt, ob ich die Prüfung lieber nachmachen möchte. Aber da ich keine Lust habe, mir hinterher vorhalten lassen zu müssen, dass ich nicht wirklich eine Prüfung abgelegt hätte, sondern meine Noten auf Sympathien basieren, habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich sie heute mitmachen werde", informierte er den Älteren und hob dann skeptisch die Augenbraue.  
"Aber sicher Potter, ich habe unzählige Lover und du bist nur der Notnagel, an den ich mich wende, wenn niemand sonst Zeit hat, mich zu befriedigen", meinte er Augenverdrehend und schüttelte genervt den Kopf.  
Was bitte dachte sein Gegenüber denn von ihm? Sich jemandem so zu ergeben war nicht einfach und erforderte ein gewisses Maß an Erniedrigung gegenüber dem aktiveren Part. Dachte Potter wirklich, er würde für jeden Dahergelaufenen die Beine breit machen?

James grinste, denn es freute ihn, zu spüren, dass er anscheinend doch so ziemlich der einzige war, von dem sich Severus die Schenkel öffnen ließ.  
James Bauch begann zu grummeln. Ach, er hatte ja auch noch zum Speisesaal gehen wollen! Wurde so langsam Zeit! Ohne Frühstück in den Tag zu starten war nichts für einen Teenager, der noch im Wachstum war.

"Du hast auch noch nicht gefrühstückt, oder? Komm, wir sollten uns noch stärken." Auch, wenn das hieß, dass sie sich gleich schon wieder trennen mussten, denn in der Öffentlichkeit zeigten sie sich nicht zusammen.  
"Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß bei der Prüfung. Und ich komme heute Abend zu dir! Es wäre schön, wenn du dann auch kommen würdest!", fügte er zweideutig hinzu.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass er sich etwas beeilen müsste, er wollte ja auch seine anderen Freunde noch kurz sehen, bevor der Unterricht und die Prüfung losgingen! Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass sich da schon irgendetwas wieder gebessert hatte, aber egal.

"Ich muss vor dem Unterricht noch was erledigen, daher werde ich dich nicht in die große Halle begleiten. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich Vertrauensschüler und kann direkt in die Küche und mir was holen." Nicht, dass er wirklich Hunger hätte. Die Tränke, die er noch immer zu sich nehmen musste, ließen es ihm so schlecht werden, dass er allein bei dem Gedanken an Essbares ein Gefühl von Ekel verspürte.  
Doch die Einladung zu ihrem abendlichen Treffen sagte er nicht ab, sondern nickte ihr nur zu.  
"Wenn du mich diesmal nicht grün und blau schlägst", murmelte er abfällig. Denn darauf konnte er diesmal gut verzichten.

"Du weißt genau, dass ich das damals nicht beabsichtigt hatte und mir die Hand ausgerutscht ist bei deinen ewigen Provokationen!", verteidigte er sich. Dann lächelte er.

"Versprochen, ich werde dich nicht schlagen. Bis dann!" Ja, Severus hatte dem Treffen zugestimmt! So ernst konnte es ihm also nicht damit sein, ihre Beziehung jetzt schon beenden zu wollen.  
James langweilte sich allmählich dabei, nur Handarbeit leisten zu müssen! Der Abend mit Severus, würde ihm gut tun. Er freute sich darauf und diesmal würde er niemandem etwas davon sagen, dann konnte da auch niemand so schnell dazwischenfunken! Das würde nur wieder in einer Katastrophe enden!

Auch Lily war recht früh auf den Beinen. Nicht aber so früh wie ihr bester Freund. Am liebsten wäre sie ja ins Jungenzimmer gestürmt und hätte Remus darüber ausgefragt, wie das Gespräch mit Sirius gelaufen war. Doch sie konnte ihre Neugierde gerade noch so in Zaum halten. Wie es auch ausgegangen sein mochte, hoffentlich würde der Junge heute wieder eher auf der Höhe sein, als die ganze letzte Zeit. Eigentlich war sie sich sogar sicher, dass es nur besser werden konnte.  
Noch einmal überprüfte sie, ob sie alles hatte und verzog sich dann zum Frühstück. Wenn Remus dann auch kommen würde, könnte sie ihn immer noch durchlöchern.

Eben dieser schlief ganz gut, obwohl er nicht gänzlich von bedrückenden Träumen verschont blieb. Ganz ausschlafen konnte er auch nicht, im Gegenteil, viel zu früh wurden alle zum Frühstück geweckt. Zudem stand heute noch eine Prüfung an! Beinahe hätte Remus sich einfach umgedreht und weitergeschlafen, aber sein Pflichtgefühl ließ das nicht zu. Gerade er als Vertrauensschüler sollte vorbildlich sein und nicht einfach verschlafen! Er rieb sich die Augen, gähnte, strich sich die zerwühlten Haare aus dem Gesicht und erhob sich dann.  
Oh, Sirius hatte ihn ins Bett gebracht, wie nett. Er lächelte, aber das gefror dann. Hatte er ihn auch umgezogen? Remus errötete bei dem Gedanken. Ach, Sirius hatte das sicher nicht irgendwie ausgenutzt oder so. Das war einfach nur nett gewesen, ja, genau, Sirius hatte ihn auch schon öfter mal ins Bett gebracht, wenn er beim Lernen über den Büchern eingeschlafen war. Da war auch nichts dabei gewesen, also sollte er sich jetzt auch keinen Kopf machen.  
Er ging ins Bad, um sich kurz zu erfrischen und dann anzukleiden. Die anderen warteten sicher schon.

Natürlich hatte Sirius den Schlafenden nicht ausgenutzt. Darum hatte er ja seinen Zauberstab benutzt und ihn nicht auf dem üblichen Weg umgezogen. Dann wäre seine Selbstbeherrschung wohl wirklich auf eine nicht zu bestehende Probe gestellt worden. So aber hatte er sich selbst nichts vorzuwerfen. Zwar musste er morgens unter der Dusche die verräterischen und überaus peinlichen Spuren seiner nächtlichen Träumereien beseitigen, aber das war ja alles anonym zu erledigen und wozu hatte man zwei gesunde Hände, mit denen man sich abwechseln konnte?  
Auf Remus warten tat er allerdings nicht. Eigentlich glaubte er nämlich, dass dieser nun, wo er mal wieder richtig hatte schlafen können, das auch ausnutzte und das Frühstück vielleicht ausfallen lassen würde. Also hatte er auch hierbei kein allzu schlechtes Gewissen, weil er nicht auf seinen Freund wartete. Am Frühstückstisch wartete schon Peter, der von ihnen als einziger außer ihm selbst schon am Tisch saß. Wieso James nicht hier war, fragte er sich erst gar nicht. Immerhin gab es Details im Leben seines besten Freundes, über die er selbst gar nicht so genau Bescheid wissen wollte.

Für seine Verhältnisse war Remus etwas spät dran und so wunderte er sich nicht besonders, dass die anderen schon weg waren und so machte er sich auch schnell auf in die Große Halle, wo bereits die meisten saßen und frühstückten.  
Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, da erblickte er Peter und Sirius an ihrem Stammplatz, von James war nichts zu sehen. Ah, und da war auch Lily, die offensichtlich gerade erst in ein Gespräch mit einer Freundin verwickelt wurde. Er winkte ihr kurz und setzte sich dann zu Peter und Sirius, denen er möglichst normal, wie früher, einen guten Morgen wünschte. Aber im Moment war das eigentlich nicht normal für ihn, die letzten Tage hatte er sich manchmal sogar überhaupt nicht zu seinen Freunden gesetzt beim essen, sondern lieber allein woanders gesessen. Was die Gerüchte ja nur angestachelt hatte.  
Peter schien glücklich zu sein, dass es Remus nun besser ging, auch wenn er noch immer ziemlich müde wirkte. Es würde wohl noch etwas dauern, bis die Ränder unter den Augen verschwanden! Immerhin kehrte langsam eine gesündere Farbe auf seine Wangen zurück, er war nicht mehr käsig weiß.  
Außerdem hatte er endlich wieder richtig großen Hunger! Dementsprechend gierig füllte er sich seinen Teller mit Brotscheiben und es sah ganz so aus, als wolle er sämtliche Wurstsorten probieren, die Hogwarts zu bieten hatte. Und das waren einige!  
Immerhin musste er mit vollem Mund auch nicht so viel reden, obwohl Peter gerade etwas lebhafter wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich allein bei James und Sirius nicht so wohl gefühlt. Remus hörte ihm zu und nickte zwischendurch, manchmal schüttelte er auch den Kopf oder runzelte nur die Stirn. Zwischendurch flog sein Blick zu Sirius, schüchtern, verlegen, aber nicht so, dass man es negativ werten könnte.

Auch Sirius blickte auf und winkte Remus nur kurz zu. Er ließ Peter den Armen zutexten, weil er ja schon wusste, dass er den Jüngeren viel zu selten ernsthaft ausreden ließ und dieser das nun nötig hatte.  
Er selbst bemerkte die Blicke des Jüngeren diesmal kaum. Stattdessen stocherte er gedankenverloren in einem Stück gegrillter Tomate und schob es sich doch irgendwann in den Mund, als sie längst kalt war.  
Jedoch schob er seinen Teller ziemlich bald von sich und zog sich dafür den Becher mit dem Kürbissaft näher, um gleich mehrere große Schlucke zu trinken.

Remus trank warme Milch, die während er sie trank den Geschmack wechselte. Kakao, Vanille, Erdbeere, Honig... hmm! Nun war er aber endgültig satt und hatte die Befürchtung, dass er später sicher Bauchschmerzen bekommen würde! Zu spät. Und sie hatten irgendwann heute die Prüfung in Zaubertränke! Ach, jetzt nochmal ins Buch zu gucken, lohnte sich nicht mehr und eigentlich hatte er ganz gut gelernt, auch, wenn ihm so viele andere Sachen durch den Kopf gegangen waren.  
"Was, glaubt ihr, müssen wir heut in der Prüfung für einen Trank brauen? Oder müssen wir Tränke erkennen können? Ich hab gehört, manchmal mach Slughorn auch Prüfungen, in denen er halbfertige Zaubertränke hinstellt und man ihm sagen muss, welche Zutaten noch fehlen..." Oh Gott, das könnte er sicher nicht so einfach, zumindest nicht, wenn er nicht ins Buch gucken durfte! Vielleicht sollte er sich doch ausnahmsweise mal einen Spickzettel...?  
Nein, nein, er als Vertrauensschüler... damit hätte er das Vertrauen in ihn sicher verspielt aus Sicht des Lehrers, wenn er erwischt wurde. Außerdem würde er sich dabei ganz sicher irgendwie verraten, wenn er nervöser aussah als sonst und versuchte, etwas zu verstecken, um dann zwischendurch drauf zugucken...  
James und Sirius konnten ganz dreist spicken und man merkte es ihnen nicht an und am Ende konnten die Lehrer ihnen in der Regel auch nichts mehr nachweisen. Sie waren eben einfach gut in sowas. Darin, Regeln zu umgehen und sich durchzumogeln.  
Manchmal ärgerte es Remus ziemlich, dass er mit ehrlichem Lernen mehr in Bedrängnis kam, als die beiden und manchmal bewunderte er ihre ausgefallenen und geschickten Arten, zu schummeln.

Zwar hatte Sirius abwesend gewirkt aber zugehört hatte er dennoch aufmerksam. Langsam wandte er sein Gesicht zu den anderen Beiden, da auch Peter bei Remus' Erwähnung allmählich in Panik geriet.  
Kurz runzelte er die Stirn und warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Er beobachtete ihren Professor, wie der auf den Slytherintisch zeigte und mit ihrem Schulleiter sprach. Erst nach einiger Zeit blickte er dann völlig zu seinen beiden anwesenden Freunden.  
"Ich fürchte Rem, auf genauso etwas solltest du dich einstellen. Schniefelus wird derzeit eher den ganzen Klassenraum in die Luft jagen, als einen vernünftigen Trank zustande bringen. Und Slughorn ist zu vernarrt in seinen Lieblingsschüler, als dass er ihn ins offene Messer laufen lassen würde", meinte er Schultern zuckend.  
Beim Vervollständigen von Tränken wäre ein Spickzettel unsinnig, da sie nicht wissen konnten aus welchen Jahrgängen er Tränke nehmen würde.

Remus sah ebenfalls zum Lehrertisch und überlegte.

"Ja, das klingt logisch." Er hatte nun sogar nicht einmal den Elan, Sirius mal wieder zurechtzuweisen, weil er diesen gemeinen Spitznamen benutzte. Er traute sich auch nicht, obwohl er innerlich doch Anstoß daran nahm und es trotz allem nicht guthieß, dass Sirius jede Gelegenheit nutzte, zu zeigen, wie wenig er Severus mochte.  
"Oh Gott, für mich sehen alle Tränke im Entstehungsprozess mehr oder weniger gleich aus! Komische, manchmal stinkende Brühen, die im Kessel vor sich hin blubbern...", seufzte er. Aber vor Prüfungen steigerte er sich öfter mal etwas in seine Nervosität. Und am Ende war er immer auch einer der Besten, aber nie der Beste. Es sei denn, James UND Severus hatten mal einen echt schlechten Tag und das kam nie vor. Es war bis jetzt zumindest noch nie vorgekommen und würde sicher auch niemals so sein.  
Aber Remus wollte nicht der Beste sein, ihm reichte es, gut zu sein. Er überlegte schließlich auch, vielleicht Auror zu werden, um Gutes tun zu können und die Leute vor den dunklen Mächten zu beschützen, so wie James und Sirius es vorhatten. Doch er war noch unentschlossen. Innerlich wusste er schon, dass egal, was er einmal vorhatte, es für ihn wohl schwieriger sein würde, als für alle Anderen hier in Hogwarts. Dafür sorgte seine Krankheit. Es war zwar immer gut, ein besonders gutes Zeugnis zu haben, aber wie viel ihm das wirklich helfen würde, blieb abzuwarten!

Es wäre doch ein wenig merkwürdig, wenn Sirius Remus Zuliebe aufhörte, seinem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen. Zumal es mit bloßen Beleidigungen besser war, als wenn er sich mit dem Zauberstab auf den derzeit Hilflosen Klassenkameraden stürzte.  
Sirius grinste mit einer Gesichtshälfte und sah Remus aufmunternd an.  
"Du schaffst das schon. Du bist immerhin bei weitem besser als ich", und das, obwohl er spickte.

James eilte durch die Gänge zur Großen Halle. Sah so aus, als seien die anderen schon fertig mit dem Essen, aber sie saßen noch da und unterhielten sich. James kam gerade rechtzeitig und unbemerkt genug, dass er den letzten Gesprächsfetzen mitbekam.  
"Na, Rem, mal wieder viel zu nervös?", grinste er.

"Ich denke auch, dass es schwer werden könnte, aber nicht unmachbar. Wir werden schon alle irgendwie durchkommen!" Er nahm sich schnell von dem Essen, bevor es verschwinden konnte, weil die Frühstückszeit allmählich um war.  
Remus sah auf und lächelte James dann an, wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen und bestätigte, dass er etwas Angst vor der Prüfung hatte.

"Aber du siehst heute besser aus, als die letzten Tage, Moony." James tätschelte den Werwolf freundschaftlich am Arm.

Sirius hob nur eine Augenbraue, als sein bester Freund sich endlich zu ihnen gesellte.  
"Das Grinsen auf deinem Gesicht gefällt mir nicht, Krone", merkte er an. Aber ob er richtig lag oder nicht, wollte er gar nicht wissen. Er würde sich nur wieder drüber aufregen und die nie enden wollenden Diskussionen darüber, wie man nur auf so einen Kerl stehen konnte, würden weitergehen. So kurz vor den Prüfungen war das wohl keine besonders gute Idee. 

Lilys Freundinnen, die sich wie immer mehr oder minder auf Diät befanden, hatten sich schon zum Unterricht aufgemacht und für die junge Hexe war dies ein Zeichen, sich zu den Rumtreibern zu gesellen. Oder vielmehr zu Remus. Sie schlang die Arme von hinten um diesen und grinste ihn an.  
"Und Remus? Geht es dir jetzt besser? Oder bist du verwirrt?", meinte sie wissend. Immerhin hatte sie es dem Werwolf vorhersagen können.

Irgendwie tat es ziemlich gut, dass seine Freunde mal wieder, genau wie früher, versuchten, Remus die Nervosität zu nehmen und ihm somit halfen. Er glaubte ja, ohne sie hätte er sicher schon mal einen Blackout gehabt! Er konnte sich schließlich immer auf sie verlassen, dass sie ihm ein hilfreiches Zeichen geben könnten, wenn er doch mal völlig ahnungslos vor einer Aufgabe stehen würde und drohte, zu scheitern.  
Er bedankte sich bei James und stellte seinerseits fest, dass dieser nun wieder zufriedener wirkte, als die letzten Tage. Schien ganz so, als würde Severus langsam wieder mit ihm reden. Innerlich beneidete er James darum. Ein bisschen.  
Aber das erinnerte ihn an sein Gespräch mit Sirius gestern, also sprach er das Thema "Severus" nun auch nicht unbedacht an, sondern schwieg lieber und fragte James nicht aus, wie es dem Slytherin nun ging und ob dieser die Prüfungen wohl schaffen würde. Sicher. Darum brauchte er sich nicht auch noch zusätzliche Sorgen zu machen!  
Als ob sie seine Gedanken, die sich nun Sirius und dem Gespräch von gestern zuwandten, gerochen hätte, kam Lily plötzlich an und stellte auch die passenden Fragen dazu. Er errötete.

"Ähm, ja, mir geht es besser! D-danke, dass du mir Mut gemacht hast! U-und... ja, ich bin verwirrt... etwas." Er sah verlegen zu Sirius und dann zu Lily zurück. Moment mal!

"Ähm, DU hast es gewusst?" Oha, wenn ja, dann hatte Sirius wohl wirklich ein Recht dazu gehabt, Remus vorzuwerfen, blind gegen alles andere zu sein, während er Severus anhimmelte!

Die junge Hexe grinste Sirius breit an, obwohl dieser sich schon wieder zu James gewandt hatte und nicht mitbekam, worüber sie mit dem braunhaarigen Zauberer sprach. Dann aber nahm sie genau neben dem Jungen Platz und sah diesen lächelnd an. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie sich gegen die Tischplatte.  
"Ich sagte doch: weibliche Intuition. Also hatte ich Recht", freute sie sich und beugte sich dann flüsternd zu dem Jungen.  
"Und?", fragte sie dann voller Neugierde.  
Sie hatte gemerkt, dass Remus diesmal keine Fragen zu Sev gestellt hatte. Darum hielt sie es für den richtigen Moment, ihn auszufragen. 

Sirius bemerkte ein wenig erleichtert, dass Remus ihn nicht wegen Snape korrigierte, wandte sich jedoch James zu.  
"Und? Wieso bist du gestern erst so spät zurück gekommen? Sag bloß du hast diesen... diesen...argh...", er gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich und knallte dann mit der flachen Hand gegen die geballte Faust um zu erklären, was er meinte.  
Es auszusprechen kam ihm so falsch vor. Als wäre es nur ein Gerücht, dass Wirklichkeit wurde, sobald er es beim Namen nannte. 

Er sah zu Sirius und James, aber die achteten gerade wirklich nicht auf sie und Peter hörte ihnen zu. Er konnte also durchaus offen zu Lily sein und zeigte sich weiter verlegen.

"Ich wusste es nicht, ich hätte nie geahnt, dass er... du weißt schon. Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihn wohl dadurch, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe, verletzt habe! Und jetzt... ach, ich freu mich sehr, dass sich überhaupt jemand in mich... naja, aber ich brauch irgendwie noch Zeit, nachzudenken, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll!", platzte es, wenn auch geflüstert, aus ihm heraus.  
"Lass uns doch besser später mal drüber reden, ja? Hier ist mir das... unangenehm." Er hatte nämlich das Gefühl, als könnte jeden Moment jemand ihr Getuschel bemerken und dann lauschen wollen.  
"Aber nochmal danke, ohne dich hätte ich nicht so schnell den Mut gehabt, mit ihm zu reden und ihm zuzuhören!"

Sie kratzte sich etwas am Kinn und lächelte.  
"Ach weißt du, ich konnte es mir einfach nicht mehr länger mit ansehen. Du hast Sev nachgesehen und Black eben dir, während Sev und Potter sich gegenseitig mit Schlafzimmerblicken halb ausziehen. Naja. Eigentlich ist es mir ja egal, ob du dich in Black verliebst oder nicht. Ob er glücklich aus der Sache geht oder nicht, ist mir wirklich egal. Aber wenn es dich glücklich macht, würde mich das auf jeden Fall freuen. Denn es tut dir zumindest nicht gut, wenn du ständig nur Augen für Sev hast und an Minderwertigkeitskomplexen zugrunde gehst. Auch wenn ich wirklich nicht verstehe, wieso du dich selbst so klein machst. Du bist doch wirklich ein toller Mensch. Und so ungern ich das sagen muss, Black hat einen guten Geschmack", meinte sie grinsend und nickte dann zum Einverständnis dafür, dass sie auch später weiterreden konnten.

James grinste und zuckte geheimnisvoll mit den Schultern, bei Sirius angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck musste er lachen.

"Ich hab gestern wirklich nur nach ihm gesehen. Aber warum fragst du, wenn du es eigentlich eh nicht so genau wissen möchtest?" Er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Lass ihn bitte mal etwas in Ruhe, zumindest, solange er sich nicht wehren kann! Er kann noch immer keinen Zauberstab halten und mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du ihm trotzdem den einen oder anderen Fluch aufgehalst hast, obwohl du weißt, dass er noch längst nicht wieder fit ist!", tadelte er.  
"Ich möchte nicht, dass noch einmal etwas so schlimmes passiert, sei es nun Absicht oder ein unglückliches Versehen. Severus hat sich über dich umgehört, Bellatrix konnte dich noch nie besonders leiden und mir scheint, sie sucht nach einer Gelegenheit und Mitstreitern, dir eine Lektion zu erteilen! Bedenke, dass Severus für sowas vielleicht doch mal bereit ist, weniger oft allein was zu machen... Nimm dich also besser in Acht vor den Slytherins! Die wettern im Moment besonders gegen uns Gryffindors und wie ungerecht es ist, dass einer von ihnen fast stirbt und der verantwortliche Gryffindor nicht einmal das Schloss putzen muss..."  
Er sagte das nicht, um Sirius zu ärgern, sondern, um ihn ernsthaft zu warnen. Weil er sein bester Freund war, aber er nicht wusste, wie weit er diesem da wirklich helfen konnte. Sie klebten ja nicht wie siamesische Zwillinge zusammen, jeder von ihnen war auch mal allein unterwegs und hatte das eine oder andere zu erledigen, wofür er den anderen nicht brauchte oder auch nicht dabeihaben wollte.  
Er schnitt Sirius mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.

"Ich möchte jetzt nicht mit dir streiten und auch nicht über irgendwelche blöden Slytherins diskutieren oder wie wir schon im Voraus Rachepläne schmieden, wenn sie doch einem wunden Punkt von dir treffen. Lass dich einfach nicht zu sehr provozieren, ja? Und pass auf dich auf."  
Peter wirkte sehr beunruhigt über diese ernsten Worte und es sah ganz so aus, als überlege dieser, in nächster Zeit Abstand von Sirius zu halten und sich dafür mehr an James, Remus und Lily zu halten, um nicht auch etwas abzubekommen, wenn Severus sich rächte.  
Feigling.  
James sah wieder zu Remus und grinste Sirius dann an.

"Habt ihr gestern Abend endlich miteinander geredet?", riet er.

Remus errötete noch mehr.

"Ach, du übertreibst, ich bin doch bestenfalls... Mittelmaß." Das war allemal schon besser, als er sich sonst sah! Aber das wusste sie ja nicht und konnte sie auch nicht verstehen, solange sie ihn für einen Menschen hielt. Er wollte jetzt jedoch nicht schon wieder mit ihr über sowas diskutieren und sich selbst damit in die Position bringen, dass er sagen müsste, was wirklich mit ihm war! Aber wenn seine Freunde es rausgefunden hatten, dann könnte sie es womöglich ohnehin auch früher oder später erahnen. Lieber später.  
"Hast du heute irgendwann nach der Prüfung vielleicht eine Freistunde mit mir zusammen?", fragte er.

"Oder wir machen heut Abend wieder den Rundgang zusammen und reden dann...", überlegte er weiter.  
"Jetzt müssen wir so langsam los, würd ich sagen." Er sah zu James. Der schien so langsam auch zumindest etwas gegessen zu haben, aber nicht allzu viel.

Tze. Bella sollte es nur wagen, einen Aufstand gegen ihn zu planen. Dann würde seine Cousine ihn erst richtig kennen lernen. Mehr noch als Snape hasste er seine eigene Cousine, die ihm besonders hier in Hogwarts nachstieg und ihm das Leben schwer machte.  
„Sie soll es nur wagen. Dann kümmere ich mich um Zissa. Sie ist ihr wunder Punkt", murrte er.  
Als James auf Remus zu sprechen kam, lief er knallrot an und wollte schon protestieren, dass sie sich nur normal unterhalten hatten. Aber hätte er das getan, wären seine wahren Gefühle nur noch offensichtlicher gewesen. Mist, James kannte ihn wirklich zu gut. Aber noch schien dieser nicht zu wissen, was er für Remus empfand.  
Also nickte er nur.  
„Ich hab mich gestern mit ihm unterhalten. Wir haben nochmal über diese Sache mit Schniefelus geredet und naja…", er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Snape beim Namen zu nennen, hatte James nicht von ihm verlangt, daher sah er auch keinen Grund, sich diesbezüglich zurückzuhalten. 

Das Grinsen auf James Gesicht wurde breiter. Er hatte schon länger so einen Verdacht, auch ohne weibliche Intuition, sondern einfach, weil er seinen Freund gut kannte.

"Süß, wie du rot wirst!", stichelte er leicht, um zu zeigen, dass er eine Ahnung hatte und Sirius gar nicht so harmlos zu tun brauchte, aber er bohrte nicht weiter nach.  
"Wie dem auch sei, wir sollten nun langsam los, nicht, dass wir allesamt zu spät kommen!" Das hatte er lauter gesagt und an alle gerichtet.  
"Außerdem scheint Lily unseren Remus gerade auch etwas auszufragen...", flüsterte er dann Sirius zu.  
Vielleicht war es ganz gut, wenn der sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren hatte! Gefühle und Remus, dann würde er keine Dummheiten gegen Bella und Narzissa aushecken und auch "Schniefelus" mal links liegen lassen, ohne mit irgendwas nach ihm zu werfen.  
James erhob sich und ging, denn er erwartete, dass die anderem ihm schon folgen würden. Typisch Herdentrieb. Wenn das Alphamännchen losging...

Sie nickte wieder.  
"Zwischen Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde haben wir eine Freistunde", überlegte sie, nachdem sie sich ihren heutigen Stundenplan in Erinnerung gerufen hatte.  
"Also Abmarsch Jungs!", rief sie und erhob sich. Sie schob sich die Finger in den Mund und pfiff einmal laut über den Gryffindortisch.  
"Alle in ihre Klassen, aber hurtig!", rief sie laut und herrisch wie eine gewisse Schülerin die erst zwanzig Jahre später diese Schule besuchen würde.  
Ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler, die die Zeit beim tratschen vergessen hatten, sahen sie an und packten eilig ihre Sachen zusammen.

Frustriert und entnervt stöhnte Sirius auf. Oh man, James kannte ihn wirklich viel zu gut und das war alles andere als gut. Dabei hatte er doch gehofft, dass sein bester Freund zu sehr mit Snape beschäftigt wäre, statt ihn zu beobachten und sich um seine Gefühle zu kümmern.  
Ein wenig machte es ihn wütend. Vor allem, weil Lily offensichtlich auch besser Bescheid wusste, so wie sie mit Remus die Köpfe zusammen steckte. Er wollte grade - nur um des Spruches wegen - zurückwerfen, dass James lieber aufpassen sollte, dass sein gespieltes Interesse an Snape nicht tiefer ging als nötig, doch da machte ihm Lily einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem sie einen offiziellen Aufruf als Vertrauensschülerin startet.  
Genervt seufzte er auf und streckte ihr die Zunge raus.  
"Du solltest aufpassen, dass du bei deiner Ernsthaftigkeit nicht als alte Jungfer stirbst", murrte er.

Das junge Mädchen drehte sich mit erhobener Augenbraue um und funkelte den Jungen an.  
"Nicht ich bin hier die Jungfer. Aber im Gegenzug dazu solltest du aufpassen, dass du nicht für immer ein Erstklässler bleibst", gab sie schnippisch zurück.  
Sie lächelte kurz Remus zu und wandte sich dann ab, um einer Hufflepuff-Erstklässlerin zu helfen, die den Anschluss verloren hatte und wohl nicht so recht wusste, wo es nun lang ging.

James lachte munter auf, als er das kleine Wortduell der beiden hinter sich mitbekam, aber er mischte sich lieber nicht mit ein.

Nun gut, dann könnten sie zumindest gucken, ob sie in der Freistunde die Muße für so ein Gespräch hätten oder ob sie noch irgendwas zu tun hatten. Lernen, Hausaufgaben oder für Ordnung sorgen.  
Er half ihr, nun die restlichen Schüler allmählich aus der Halle zu verscheuchen, dann folgten sie James, der schon vorging und einen selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck machte. Warum auch immer.  
So, tief durchatmen, die Prüfung würde er schon schaffen, wenn er sich nicht zu sehr von anderen Gedanken, die gerade wichtiger für ihn zu sein schienen, ablenken ließ.  
Er sah zu Sirius, der sich an James hielt. Hoffentlich war der nicht zu abgelenkt von alledem!


	5. Am Tag danach  Schulstress und

Kapitel 04

Am Tag danach – Schulstress und Prüfungsangst

Severus hatte sich längst im Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst eingefunden und schmökerte in seinem neu errungenen Buch und biss zeitgleich herzhaft in den Apfel in seiner anderen Hand. Am praktischen Unterricht konnte er heute eh wieder nicht teilnehmen. Darum saß er auch ausnahmsweise in der letzten statt ersten Reihe. So störte er wenigstens niemanden, wenn er sich nicht an den Zauberübungen beteiligte.

Es ging zum Unterricht und die Freunde kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, da auch der Lehrer gerade ankam. Sie konnten sich noch auf ihren Stammplätzen niederlassen und brav ihre Bücher auf den Tisch legen. Remus machte das deutlich ordentlicher, als James oder Sirius, die ihre Bücher achtlos auf den Tisch schmissen und so liegen ließen.  
Remus schlug sogar eifrig die passende Seite auf, wo sie zu heute etwas durcharbeiten sollten. Eine Rolle Pergament lag auch schnell vor diesem ausgebreitet und das Tintenfässchen wurde aufgeschraubt und die Feder einsatzbereit in die Hand genommen.  
James zückte seinen Zauberstab und vollführte damit einen lässigen Schwenker und Pergament und Feder machten sich von selbst Einsatzbereit, er lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Seine Energie konnte er ja für die Zaubertrankprüfung sparen, die ja auch noch anstand.  
Remus sollte seine Kräfte auch lieber jetzt etwas schonen, gerade, wo er nicht mehr so viele Energiereserven zu haben schien. Dafür sollte Sirius aber mal besser aufpassen, statt Remus heimlich zu beobachten und sich offensichtlich zu wünschen, dass der ihm mal so gebannt an den Lippen hängen würde, wie er gerade dem Lehrer zuhörte. Gottchen, das war eine kleine Wiederholung der letzten Stunde, was schrieb Remus da mit? Etwa, was er nicht letzte Stunde schon aufgeschrieben hatte? Man konnte es auch übertreiben! Naja, aber es konnte ja nicht jeder beim ersten Mal halb hinhören schon alles verstehen und können, so wie James. Severus hatte recht, es war nicht leicht, so als Genie zu leben! Man langweilte sich einfach schnell, man war chronisch unterfordert und hatte dafür Zeit, sich über andere seltsame Dinge Gedanken zu machen.  
Wie zum Beispiel über Sirius und Remus, seine Freunde und ob sie es wohl allein schaffen würden, oder ob er doch geschickt etwas nachhelfen müsste. Hm, das wäre aber mal was anderes und somit interessanter und reizvoller für ihn! Gefühle allerdings waren nicht so abschätzbar wie die Reaktionen von Lehrern oder Mitschülern auf einen überschwemmten Flur oder singende Kloschüsseln. Und gerade bei seinen Freunden wollte er nicht, dass irgendwelche von seinen Plänen womöglich nach hinten losgingen! Es müsste also wirklich reiflich überlegt werden und dürfte keine spontane Schnapsidee sein.  
Er rückte sich die Brille zurecht und beobachtete, wie Sirius Remus beobachtete. Und dann bemerkte er auch, dass Lily ebenfalls zuweilen zu den beiden sah. Vielleicht sollte er sie auch mal unauffällig zu dem Thema befragen? Schließlich redete sie gelegentlich auch gern mit Remus. Zudem hatte er gehört, dass Frauen da einen ganz guten Riecher hatten.  
Außerdem würde Remus dann nicht mehr so sehr seinem Severus hinterher Dackeln, das fand James schon seit einiger Zeit nervig und gerade nach seinem Gespräch mit Severus gestern war James davon überzeugt, dass Remus vielleicht doch eine Chance bei ihm gehabt hätte, wenn er sich mehr zutrauen würde und nicht wegen seiner "Krankheit" so zurückhaltend sein würde.  
Ja, wenn Sirius nicht bald von allein Erfolg hatte, würde er wirklich nachhelfen! Er konnte für alle Fälle schon mal anfangen, zu überlegen. War deutlich interessanter, als dem Unterricht zu folgen. Zwischendurch grinste er in sich hinein, als er sich das eine oder andere ausmalte.

Severus machte hin und wieder einige Lesepausen und beobachtete in den kurzen Momenten aus der hintersten Reihe seinerseits nun James dabei, wie dieser überwiegend zu Sirius blickte. Zwar wusste Flitwick, dass er noch immer nicht in der Lage war, aktiv am Unterricht teil zu nehmen, doch schien dieser zumindest Wert darauf zu legen, dass er sich in irgendeiner Form beteiligte. Als er jedoch nach der typischen Bewegung des Zaubers, den sie heute lernen sollten, fragte, fiel ihm die Antwort sehr leicht. Er machte sie mit der Hand vor und beschrieb sie. Die Bewegung selbst war ja auch gar nicht sein Problem, sondern vielmehr, dass seine Finger den Zauberstab nicht fest genug halten konnten, um die Bewegungen als solche präzise genug durchzuführen. Nachdem er also bewiesen hatte, dass er sehr wohl Multitaskingfähig war, ließ Flitwick von ihm ab und nahm sich stattdessen Black zum Opfer, was Severus mit nicht gerade wenig Genugtuung wahr nahm. Dieser war so auf Remus fixiert gewesen, dass er nicht wirklich aufgepasst hatte und keine von Flitwicks Fragen beantworten konnte. Ganz schnell verlor Gryffindor wegen Unaufmerksamkeit 15 Punkte, die Lily sich bemühte wieder reinzuholen.  
Severus derweil labte sich an der Tatsache, dass Black sich hier gerade ganz allein zum Affen machte.  
Was ihm aber ganz und gar nicht gefiel war der intensive Blick von James' braunen Augen, der auf dem Blauäugigen lag.  
Leicht ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und presste seine Kiefer fest aufeinander. Während seine Augen geschlossen waren, versuchte er das aufkeimende Stechen in seiner Brust und seiner Kehle unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Nein, es war nicht so als wären er und James ein "Paar". Ihre Beziehung basierte auf gegenseitigen Gefallen, die auf dem basierten, was sie dem jeweils anderen schuldeten. Es gab keinen Grund eifersüchtig auf Black zu sein. Wenn Potter diesen so sehr mochte, dass er sogar seine Form und den Schein der Konzentration vergaß aufrecht zu erhalten...

War das der Grund für ihr Treffen heute Abend? Weil Potter nicht an Black rankam? Gott, es war ja so jämmerlich, eifersüchtig auf Sirius Black zu sein.

Remus war zwar konzentriert auf den Unterricht, aber dennoch bekam er nun, wo er gar nicht anders konnte, als darauf zu achten - wo Sirius ihn doch mit der Nase direkt darauf gestoßen hatte - Sirius Seitenblicke mit. Einerseits war es ihm schrecklich unangenehm, sich so intensiv beobachtet zu fühlen, andererseits schmeichelte ihm auch der leicht verträumte Blick. Es machte ihn aber auch nervös, so angestarrt zu werden, hoffentlich passierte ihm kein peinliches Missgeschick!  
Oh Gott, sicher hatte Sirius schon öfter beobachten können, wie Remus sich gezwungen hatte, auch bei langweiligen Unterricht brav zuzuhören und manchmal strich er sich dann selbst mit der Feder durchs Gesicht und wenn er nicht aufpasste, hatte er die Feder auch schon leicht in der Nase gehabt, was einen kleinen Niesanfall ausgelöst hatte. Oder er hatte sich beim Mitschreiben ganz peinliche Rechtschreibfehler geleistet, die er unter erröten schnell durchgestrichen hatte, wenn es ihm auffiel. Und in den Jahren war ihm auch das eine oder andere Mal etwas runtergefallen, von dem er gehofft hatte, dass es niemandem allzu sehr aufgefallen war, wenn er dann kurz unter dem Tisch verschwunden war, um es unauffällig wieder aufzuheben.  
Oh nein, ob Black das alles so genau beobachtet hatte? Irgendwer hatte Remus mal gesagt, dass er bei manchen Fächern einen viel zu konzentrierten, fast verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte, gerade, wenn er etwas nicht direkt verstand. War es James gewesen? Danach hatte er sich eine Zeitlang bemüht, etwas "cooler" auszusehen, wie seine Freunde.  
Er wischte diese Erinnerungen fort, um sich weiter zu konzentrieren. Sicher hatte er diesen verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck jetzt mehr denn je, wo es ihm so schwer fiel, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren!  
Als Sirius dann auch noch dran kam und nichts Vernünftiges antworten konnte und Remus nur zu genau wusste, was der gemacht hatte, statt aufzupassen, konnte er noch weniger damit umgehen. Dennoch bemühte er sich, Lily dabei zu helfen, die Punkte für Gryffindor nicht nur zurückzuholen, sondern noch mehr zu sammeln. Was gar nicht so einfach war, wo er den intensiven Blick der blauen Augen spürte! Und ihm war, als sei Sirius nicht der Einzige, der ihn beobachtete. Lily schaute zuweilen her, James hatte auch einen merkwürdigen Blick in seine Richtung geworfen. Aber vielleicht sah er auch mehr zu Sirius und was Severus so beobachtete, wo er doch nicht aktiv am Unterricht teilnehmen konnte, das konnte Remus nicht sehen, ohne sich auffällig zu ihm umdrehen zu müssen und das wollte er jetzt nicht, da Sirius das ja auch sehen und es ihn sicher ärgern würde.  
Irgendwie war er schon lange nicht mehr so erleichtert gewesen, dass eine Stunde zu Ende war!

Es war nicht so, dass Sirius' Augen permanent an Remus hingen. Besonders, wo er ihm gestern doch gesteckt hatte, dass er es bisher getan hatte, bemühte er sich, nicht allzu auffällig zu werden.  
Sein Blick klebte auch nicht direkt auf dem Brünetten, auch wenn seine Augen unmittelbar in seine Richtung blickten. Aber wirklich fixieren taten sie nichts. Stattdessen blickte er zum größten Teil an die Wand und war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht viel mitbekam. Weder, dass Remus seine Blicke erwiderte, noch, dass James diesmal ein Auge auf ihn warf.  
Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, musste ihn sein bester Freund auch erst einmal an schubsen, ehe er es mitbekam.  
Verwirrt darüber, dass er nicht einmal das Ende der Stunde mitbekommen hatte, schloss er sich seinem besten Freund ungewöhnlich schweigsam an und lief mehr hinter ihm, als daneben.  
Natürlich hatte er so ziemlich alles von dem, worüber sich Remus zuvor Sorgen gemacht hatte, mehr oder minder schmunzelnd die letzten Jahre beobachtet. Doch anstatt es peinlich zu finden, hatte er es immer viel mehr als niedlich empfunden. Ein anderer Begriff war ihm auch nicht wirklich) dafür eingefallen.  
Ihm fiel immer sofort auf, wenn der Andere sich anders benahm. Er hatte in all den Jahren gelernt, nahezu jede Geste des Brünetten deuten zu können. Er wusste, dass Remus schlecht geschlafen hatte, wenn seine Konzentration schon in den ersten Stunden so sehr nachließ, dass er schon mehr als drei Fehler auf seinem Pergament korrigieren musste.  
Er wusste, dass der Jüngere vergessen hatte, am Vortag etwas zu dem Thema zu lesen, wenn er konzentriert an seiner Federspitze knabberte. Aber heute war das alles irgendwie an ihm vorbeigezogen.  
Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und er hätte einiges dafür getan, sich ablenken zu können, indem er sich irgendwas Blödes einfallen ließ, um Snape zu ärgern. Aber James hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass dieser es bis zu dessen vollständiger Genesung nicht durchgehen lassen würde. Also fiel das aus.  
Doch so wirklich dachte er auch nicht daran, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Dafür fehlte ihm heute definitiv der Elan. Denn so gut Remus diese Nacht geschlafen hatte, so schlecht war seine gewesen.  
Die ganze Nacht hinweg feuchte Träume zu haben war kein Zuckerschlecken und es war saupeinlich. Und das alles nur, weil Remus gestern seine Hand ergriffen hatte.  
Er sollte sich Sorgen um seine Hormone machen. Es jedoch auf diese zu schieben, war wohl zu einfach. Denn nach nahezu vier Jahren konnte man wohl nicht mehr von bloßen Teenie-Hormonen sprechen.  
Argh. Diese Gedanken brachten ihn doch ohnehin nicht weiter. Wieso also dachte er sie überhaupt? Weil sie endlich die Aufmerksamkeit wollten, die Sirius ihnen die letzten Jahre verwehrt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich immer nur in den Sommerferien so intensiv mit seinen Gefühlen für den Werwolf befasst. Wenn dieser ihm nicht hatte über den Weg laufen können. Und rechtzeitig zum Schulbeginn hatte er sie immer irgendwie abgehakt, damit sie nicht einfach in einem ungünstigen Moment aus ihm herausplatzten.  
Aber Remus hatte gestern Fragen gestellt und Antworten von ihm verlangt, von denen er vielleicht noch gar nicht bereit gewesen war, sie Remus anzuvertrauen. Gab es dafür denn überhaupt je einen richtigen Moment?  
Er wusste ja, dass er den Jüngeren etwas überfordert hatte mit seinem Ausbruch, aber ihm ging es doch nicht anders. Nichts wollte er mehr, als Remus all die Zeit zu geben, die dieser brauchte, um für sich eine Antwort zu finden, wie auch immer die ausfallen mochte.  
Die Umsetzung in ihm sah jedoch ziemlich anders aus. In ihm zitterte und bangte es. Wahrscheinlich konnte er deswegen Snape nicht ausstehen. Dieser hatte immerhin sowas wie eine Beziehung zu James. Sogar jemand wie Snape. Und er?  
Als er am Arm gepackt wurde und so zum stehen kam, blinzelte er und sah über seine Schulter, zu der Person, die ihn gepackt hatte. James.  
Dieser, Remus und Peter, standen vor dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke, an dem er selbst beinahe vorbei gelaufen wäre, wenn James ihn nicht gepackt hätte.  
"Hm?", fragte er nur reichlich spärlich und man sah ihm seine Zerstreutheit wohl sehr deutlich an.

Als es läutete, packte die junge Hexe ihre Sachen nicht direkt ein, sondern ließ sich etwas Zeit. Ihre Klassenkameraden verließen den Raum, um sich schon einmal auf den Weg in die Kerker zu machen, während sie nach oben in die hintersten Reihen blickte und zu ihrem besten Freund sah, der sich erst jetzt, wo nahezu alle weg waren, daran machte, seine Sachen zu packen. Zwar waren es nicht viele Dinge, die er einpacken musste, aber dennoch fiel ihm seine Tasche vom Tisch und Lily eilte nach oben, um ihm zu helfen.  
Als ihre Hände nach dem Buch griffen, das zweifelsfrei voller dunkler Magie steckte, waren Sevs Hände schneller und er funkelte sie erst böse an, eher seine Augenbrauen sich an der Nase trafen, die rechte sich nach oben bog und sein Blick letztlich sanfter wurde. Auch seine gesamte Haltung entspannte sich etwas, als er zu erkennen schien, dass sie es war. Und so sehr sie der wütende Blick zuvor erschrocken hatte, so sehr erleichterte es sie, dass Severus' Blick sich sänftigte und er sie nun wieder freundlicher anblickte. Sie lächelte ihn an, nahm das Buch, von dem er nun doch abließ, hob es auf und reichte es ihm. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm es und dankte leise, was sie noch mehr lächeln ließ.  
Was auch immer James Potter gesagt hatte - denn wer sonst sollte sonst noch einen Draht zu Severus Snape haben? - sie dankte ihm dafür und es erleichterte sie, als Severus sich danach erkundigte, wie es ihr ging.  
Sie winkte nur ab, erklärte, dass es ihr nun, da Sev wieder mit ihr sprach, nichts anderes als gut gehen konnte und fragte ihrerseits, wie es dem Schwarzhaarigen ging und womit er noch Probleme hatte. Ihre Wangen glühten aufgeregt. Es gab so viel, über das sie mit Severus die letzte Zeit hatte sprechen wollen und nun war er nicht nur bereit, ihr wieder zuzuhören, sondern auch, ihr zu antworten. Endlich hatte sie ihren besten Freund wieder.

Manchmal wartete James ja auch auf Severus, während alle anderen schon gingen, aber heute nicht, denn er wusste ja, er würde die "Fledermaus" heute Abend für sich allein haben und von daher machte er sich weiter daran, seinen besten Freund und Remus zu beobachten. Sirius war gerade herrlich geistesabwesend! Ja, so langsam fiel das auch anderen Mitschülern und Mitschülerinnen auf. Letztere fanden das natürlich äußerst amüsant und auch süß, wie James mit halbem Ohr noch hörte.  
Als guter Freund bemühte er sich, unauffällig dafür zu sorgen, dass Sirius sich weder verlief noch gegen irgendetwas oder irgendwen rempelte. Oh und Remus schien sehr genau zu wissen, was mit Sirius war, so verlegen er dabei aussah, weil er dessen Verhalten bemerkte!  
Aber sie näherten sich nicht einander. Remus war wohl noch zu verwirrt und Sirius schien die Sache irgendwie schon aufzugeben. Zumindest hatte James durchaus mitbekommen, dass dieser Remus früher genauer beobachtet hatte und der Blick war anders gewesen, wacher, aufmerksamer. Heute ging er in weite Ferne, zu einem unbestimmten Punkt, nur grob in Remus Richtung. Oder vielleicht war Sirius so einfühlsam, sich zu bemühen, den anderen Jungen nicht so sehr bedrängen zu wollen? Ja, das war auch durchaus möglich!  
Er packte Sirius, als dieser an dem Raum für Zaubertränke schon fast vorbeigehen wollte. "Aufwachen, Prüfung!", rief er Sirius ins Ohr. Ja, da müsste James selbst sich auch konzentrieren! Denn besonders geübt hatten sie es nicht, halbfertige Zaubertränke zu erkennen und dann sagen zu können, welche Zutaten wohl fehlten. Eine echt gemeine Aufgabe, perfekt auf ein Zaubertränke-Genie wie Severus Snape abgestimmt, der gerade nicht in der Lage war, selbst einen vernünftigen Trank zu mischen, selbst, wenn er noch so gut wusste, wie es ging.

Irgendwie war Sirius von allem etwas. Sowohl einfühlsam, als auch nicht wirklich davon überzeugt, eine reelle Chance zu haben. Na toll. Da stand man zu seinen Gefühlen und gab die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zu und schon verdünnisierte sich als Ausgleich das eigene Selbstbewusstsein.  
Noch immer reichlich verdattert blickte er zu seinem besten Freund und blinzelte diesen an.  
"Oh. Richtig. Zaubertränke", erinnerte er sich und seufzte. Oh Mist. Er würde total versagen, das wusste er schon jetzt.  
Vor dem Klassenraum mussten sie noch etwas warten, da Slughorn mit den Vorbereitungen noch nicht ganz fertig war. Für jeden in ihrer Klasse gäbe es drei Tränke. Besonders viele waren sie ja nicht, da dies hier ein UTZ-Kurs war. Manchmal fragte sich Sirius, wie er es überhaupt geschafft hatte, in den Kurs reinzukommen und noch mehr fragte er sich, wieso er überhaupt dazugehörte.  
Als die Letzten unter ihnen - auch Snape und Evans - endlich zu ihnen stießen, wurde die Tür geöffnet und sie wurden eingelassen.

Slughorn stand am Lehrerpult und klatschte in die Hände, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu gewinnen.  
"Her hören, meine Lieben. Jeder und Jede von Ihnen begibt sich bitte an einen der Tische, auf dem jeweils drei Kessel mit halbfertigen Tränken bereitstehen. Jedem von Ihnen steht es frei, sich den Platz auszusuchen, auf dem er oder sie für gewöhnlich sitzen, oder aber einen völlig anderen. Einen der vor Ihnen stehenden Tränke müssen Sie jedoch zu Ende brauen. Damit Sie aber nicht auch noch Zeit verlieren sich die Mengen der Zutaten zu Recht zu suchen, finden Sie vorbereitete Mengen an Zutaten, die für die jeweiligen Tränke geeignet sind. Wenn Sie sich also für einen Trank entschlossen haben, müssen Sie lediglich die Reihenfolge einhalten und können die Zutaten im Ganzen hinzugeben. Die Zutaten sind für alle, die auch nur ein wenig Verständnis für Tränke besitzen, gleichzeitig auch eine Hilfestellung. So wissen Sie, dass obwohl Wermut und Bezoar in einem Trank enthalten sind, es sich bei dem Trank vor Ihnen nur um einen Schlaftrank handeln kann und nicht um ein Veritaserum, da in den Zutaten vor Ihnen doch eine Baumschlangenhaut bereitliegt", erklärte der füllige Professor und wies die Schüler dann an, sich zu setzen.  
Snape jedoch winkte er zu sich.  
"Für Sie Mr Snape habe ich mir Mühe gegeben, besonders schwierige Tränke rauszusuchen, die wir bisher noch nicht im Unterricht durchgearbeitet haben. Damit diese Prüfung auch für Sie eine Herausforderung ist", sagte er mit unverkennbarem Stolz in der Stimme.  
Denn wenn der Junge auch hierbei glänzte - und daran hatte er keinen Zweifel - bedeutete dies erneut großes Ansehen für das Haus Slytherin und ihn als Hauslehrer.

Snape, der mit Lily den Raum betreten hatte, lauschte seinem Lehrer und runzelte die Stirn. Nun, so war es ihm unmöglich, tatsächlich etwas falsch zu machen. So viel stand fest. Er konnte die Mengen nicht verschätzen, wenn sie exakt nach den Büchern abgemessen waren. Er nickte seinem Hauslehrer zu und begab sich an den für ihn bestimmten Platz, recht weit vorne, wo sein Lehrer ihn gut im Blick hatte.  
Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er sich schon einmal die gefüllten Kessel und blickte zu seinem Lehrer.

Dieser sah zufrieden in die Runde, als jeder sich für einen Platz entschieden hatte.  
"Also denn, meine Damen und Herren. Schreiben sie Ihre Vermutungen bezüglich der Tränke, die Sie vor sich stehen haben auf das Pergament vor Ihnen, die schon für Sie vorbereitet wurden.  
Sie finden drei aufgemalte Kessel, unter die Sie jeweils die Namen der Tränke schreiben, die Sie in ihnen vermuten. Unter den Trank, den Sie persönlich zu Ende bereiten möchten, schreiben Sie die Zutaten, die Sie hinein geben werden", erklärte er.  
Nicht wenige mussten sich ein genervtes Stöhnen verkneifen, doch keiner entließ es aus seinem Innern.

Als das Startsignal ertönte, besah sich Severus sofort genauer die Tränke in den Kesseln und schnupperte an ihnen. Bei seinem Lehrer orderte er sogleich etwas simples Mehl, was dieser ihm verwirrt auch herbeirief.  
Nachdem dieses endlich auf seinen Tisch gefunden hatte, tauchte er seinen Finger in den heißen Trank und probierte davon. Keiner der Tränke wäre weit genug um schon giftige Wirkungen zu entfalten, dessen war er sich bewusst. Er identifizierte die Zutaten anhand von Geschmack, Geruch und Aussehen des Trankes und schrieb sie auf. Bevor er seinen Finger aber in den nächsten Trank tauchte, ließ er etwas Mehl auf seiner Zunge zergehen, um die Geschmacksnerven wieder etwas zu beruhigen.  
Als er mit allen Tränken fertig war, besah er sich die bisher in den Kessel gegebenen Zutaten und setzte sie mit denen zusammen, die er noch vor sich stehen hatte, um heraus zu bekommen, mit welchen Tränken er es zu tun hatte. Sein Lehrer hatte nicht untertrieben. Diese Aufgabe erforderte sogar von ihm, dass er sich ganz auf die Materie einließ.  
Keinen dieser Tränke hatten sie bisher im Unterricht bearbeitet und er war sich sicher, mindestens einen von ihnen würden sie nicht einmal bearbeiten dürfen.  
Es war ein gefährliches Gift, das teuflisch schwer herzustellen war. Aber genau deswegen entschied er sich auch dafür, genau diesen Trank fertig stellen zu wollen.

Remus hatte keine Ahnung, wie er an die Aufgabe rangehen sollte, obwohl er ja nur Tränke vor sich haben musste, die sie schon mal irgendwann im Unterricht bearbeitet hatten. So beobachtete er Severus, wie dieser an die unbekannten Tränke heranging und ahmte die Vorgehensweise dann einigermaßen nach. In die drei Töpfe sehen, an den Tränken schnuppern, um vielleicht schon eine Ahnung zu bekommen, einmal rühren, um zu sehen, ob sich dadurch noch Zutaten zeigten, die sich noch nicht völlig aufgelöst hatten und auch, um die Konsistenz des Trankes besser abschätzen zu können und dann probierte er ebenfalls. Bäh! Hoffentlich zeigten diese halbfertigen Tränke keine komischen Nebenwirkungen!  
Hm, die Gerüche waren ihm nicht fremd und auch das Aussehen der Tränke nicht. Und war das Blatt, was bei dem einen Kessel noch am Rand klebte, nicht der Rest von Nachtschatten-Kraut?  
Remus schloss die Augen, um sämtliche Tränke, die ihm bekannt waren, nochmal durchzugehen und sich zu erinnern, wie diese in einem halbfertigen Zustand beim Brauen ausgesehen hatten.  
Dann schrieb er seine drei Vermutungen auf und atmete tief durch. Die erste Hürde hatte er geschafft. Auch wenn er sich natürlich nicht hundertprozentig sicher war, richtig zu liegen.  
Nun sah er sich um, Severus war schon mittendrin, weitere Zutaten in den Trank zu geben, den er sich ausgewählt hatte und wenn dieser schnell war, könnte er es vielleicht sogar schaffen, einen zweiten Trank oder gar alle drei fertig zu stellen, was sicher auch saftig Extrapunkte geben würde.  
James, der Remus schräg gegenüber und neben Sirius saß, hatte auch bereits was aufgeschrieben und sammelte sich nun die passenden Zutaten zusammen. Lily war ähnlich weit wie James. Und Sirius starrte noch in die Kessel.  
Doch Remus musste sich auf seine eigene Aufgabe konzentrieren. Bei einem Trank war er besonders unsicher, ob er da richtig lag, der fiel also schon mal aus und bei den anderen beiden schätzte er nun ab, wie weit sie waren und welche Zutaten fehlten. Da blieb dann auch nur ein Trank übrig, wo er sich irgendwie mit seinen Vermutungen, was fehlte, sicherer fühlte. Er schrieb die Zutaten auf und holte sie dann, um sie nach und nach hinzuzugeben und dabei umzurühren. Eigentlich hasste er Liebestränke, aber die anderen beiden halbfertigen Tränke waren wirklich deutlich schwieriger, fand er.  
Bald schon änderte sich die Farbe und der Geruch wurde deutlich besser. Hm, ja, den Geruch erkannten bald auch die anderen, die in der Nähe waren. Lily warf ihm ein anerkennendes Lächeln zu, sah so aus, als habe er diese Prüfung nun bestanden.  
James rührte auch sehr zufrieden aussehend in seinem Wahrheitsserum.

Dass Remus an einem Liebestrank werkelte, bekam Sirius nicht wirklich mit. Obwohl ihm der Geruch dies längst hätte verraten müssen. Er selbst hatte auch einen vor sich. Jedoch einen von ganz anderem Kaliber. Schon in halbfertigem Zustand roch der Trank nur nach etwas, was ihn selbst glücklich machte, was ihn sich wohl fühlen ließ. Aber dass sein Trank nach feuchtem Fell eines Tieres roch, nahm er nicht wirklich wahr, obwohl das eigentlich direkt als Anhaltspunkt hätte langen müssen, um den Trank ziemlich leicht zu erkennen.  
Er schrieb irgendwelche Tränke auf, die ihm gerade einfielen - bei seinem Glück lag er sogar bei zwei von dreien richtig - und warf ziemlich willkürlich allerlei Zutaten in den Trank, den er nicht korrekt hatte identifizieren können.

Lily lächelte Remus aufmunternd zu, als sie dessen Fortschritte bemerkte, wusste sie doch, dass sie ihm dadurch einen nicht geringen Teil seiner Nervosität nehmen konnte. Sie selbst hatte zwar etwas länger gebraucht, um ihre Tränke richtig deuten zu können, doch als sie sich sicher war, machte sie sich direkt daran, den "Schlaf der lebenden Toten" fertig zu brauen, da ihr seine Zutaten noch am besten im Gedächtnis erhalten waren. Immerhin hatten sie ihn erst vor wenigen Wochen noch einmal zur Wiederholung gebraut.

Severus' Trank bereitete ihm mehr Schwierigkeiten. Aber nicht, weil er die Zutaten nicht mehr wusste, sondern viel mehr, weil er nie wirklich streng nach den vorgegebenen Rezepten arbeitete. Also musste er die Zutaten doch abmessen und tat mal mehr, mal weniger von einer Zutat in den Kessel. Doch statt alles direkt in den Kessel zu geben, lagerte er es abgemessen immer noch zwischen, ehe er es doch in die brodelnde Suppe gab. Nicht lange und der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Die Dämpfe allein vernebelten sein Denken etwas, doch wenn er das Gesicht zu weit vom Trank entfernte, lief er Gefahr, den Zeitpunkt zum Rühren zu verpassen.  
Dass er nicht die vorgegebenen Mengen einfach in den Trank gab, ließ Slughorn nach einiger Zeit eingreifen, doch Snape winkte ab, dass er dessen Rat nicht brauchte.  
Sein Ehrgeiz war geweckt. Er wollte das hier beenden. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Nachdem er jedoch bereits zum dritten Mal die falsche Menge um gesiebt hatte, bat er Slughorn nun doch um Hilfe. Er nannte ihm die Menge, die er brauchte. Etwas unwohl - schließlich war es nicht das strickte Rezept - tat sein Lehrer, was er wollte.  
Die Umstehenden Schüler, die entweder langsam fertig wurden oder längst aufgegeben hatten, traten alle etwas näher. Auch wenn sie sich fern genug hielten, um die ätzenden Gase, die jedem normalen Menschen in den Lungen brannten, nicht unnötig einzuatmen. Doch so sehr die Gase auch in seinen Lungen brannten, so berauschend war das Gefühl, das hier zu können. Zu wissen, dass er es konnte. Slughorn fungierte als seine Hände. Tat das, was er von ihm wollte, ohne es zu hinterfragen, obwohl das hier nicht das originale Rezept war.  
Die letzte Zutat war ein Rosenblütenblatt, das er sich vom Tisch Lupins nahm, der für seinen Liebestrank noch ein einzelnes übrig gelassen hatte. Das Blatt stand nicht im Rezept und dennoch wusste er ganz genau, dass es dort hineingehörte. Als das Blatt in den Kessel segelte, quoll Rauch auf. Der widerlich wirkende Trank färbte sich rosa klar und statt der ätzenden Gase erfüllte ein angenehmer Duft den Raum.  
Ein so harmlos wirkender Trank mit einer so tödlichen Wirkung. Das war wahre schwarze Magie. Gefahr, die nicht wie Gefahr wirkte.

Ehrfürchtig blickte der füllige Lehrer zu seinem Schüler und besah sich abwechselnd den Trank und den Schwarzhaarigen. Er tauchte mit der Kelle in die Flüssigkeit, entnahm etwas davon und ging mit einem Tropfen auf einem Löffel zu einem Rosenstrauß, der auf seinem Tisch stand. Eine einzelne Blume wurde gepflückt und er ließ den einzelnen Tropfen auf die Blume tropfen. Sofort begann sie noch in seinen Fingern zu verwelken. Viel mehr noch, sie verfiel völlig.  
"50 verdiente Punkte für Slytherin, würde ich meinen", hauchte er anerkennend.

Als James mit seinem Trank fertig war, hatte er Sirius unauffällig ein paar Tipps zugeraunt, damit dieser sein Glück nicht zu sehr auf die Probe stellen und womöglich einen der Kessel sprengen würde. Oder sonst etwas Unvorhersehbares mit den Tränken geschah! Schließlich waren sie mit der Zauberei langsam auf einem Niveau, wo ein Fehler echt gefährlich werden könnte! Besonders gesund wirkten die Dämpfe auf jeden Fall nicht, die aus dem einen oder anderen Kessel aufstiegen.  
James sah sich um, er hätte erwartet, dass Lily etwas schneller wäre, fast so schnell wie er selbst. Und auch Severus hätte er zugetraut, bereits fertig zu sein und die Zeit zu nutzen, die beiden anderen fremden Tränke vor ihm auch noch zu vervollständigen. Aber dann fiel James auf, dass dieser auch jetzt seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachging, nämlich, die Tränke noch zu verbessern! Damit war Slughorns mühevolle Arbeit, die er eigentlich für seinen Lieblingsschüler getan hatte, nämlich, alle Zutaten passend abzumessen, umsonst gewesen.  
Doch Slughorn half trotzdem, wenn auch mit gerunzelter Stirn. Severus hatte diesen Lehrer wirklich voll für sich eingenommen! Gutaussehend, intelligent, talentiert, beliebt, einflussreich, mächtig - solche Schüler sammelte dieser fettleibige Lehrer gern um sich. Und wer in seiner Gunst stand, konnte sich durchaus etwas darauf einbilden!  
Remus war fertig und schaute verblüfft, als Severus kurz zu ihm kam, um das letzte Rosenblatt zu nehmen, das für den Liebestrank überflüssig gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich freute sich der Werwolf sogar, dass er Severus, wenn auch nicht beabsichtigt, damit hatte helfen können.  
Die Prüfungsstunde neigte sich dem Ende, als Slughorn bereits Severus Erfolg allen kundtat und diese Begeisterung würde er sicher bei keinem anderen hier im Raum heute mehr zeigen, selbst, wenn vielleicht doch der eine oder andere ebenfalls einigermaßen ordentliche Arbeit ablieferte. Immerhin war dies ein UTZ-Kurs, bei dem nicht mehr jeder Hinz und Kunz mit drin saß. Aber es gab auch zwei, drei, bei denen man sich echt fragte, mit was für einem Glück oder Blendzauber sie sich mit hier rein gemogelt hatten.  
Blöderweise gehörte James Freund Sirius zu diesen Leuten, auch wenn James sich sicher war, dass er noch besser sein könnte, wenn er sich nicht immer nur auf sein unverschämtes Glück und James Hilfestellung verlassen würde!  
Slughorn bedeutete nun allen, von ihren Tischen einen Schritt zurückzutreten, damit er auf die Zettel sehen und in die Kessel gucken konnte, um direkt schon die Noten zu verkünden.

"Potter - alles richtig. Miss Evans - jaja, wundervoll, ihr Trank braucht aber leider noch etwas Zeit. Ah, jetzt färbt er sich richtig, er ist vollständig. Oh, und Lupin hat sich für den Liebestrank entschieden?", er lachte gutmütig.

"Alle drei Tränke richtig bestimmt. Haben sie es gewusst oder haben sie raten müssen?" Remus war so ehrlich, zuzugeben, dass er sich bei einem nicht ganz sicher war und er sagte auch, was sein zweiter Gedanke gewesen war, was es sein könnte.

"Ja, in dem Zustand sehen sich die beiden ähnlich, aber sie sind nicht darauf hereingefallen oder haben einfach gut geraten. Hm, Black - Sie habe ich beobachtet, sie wirkten nicht besonders konzentriert!", kam er langsam zu den Leuten, wo er sich schon ausgerechnet hatte, auch tadelnde Worte verwenden zu müssen.

"Aber... ich habe schlimmeres befürchtet." Er sah auf den Zettel und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Wie kommen sie denn auf Vielsafttrank? Die beiden hier sind ja richtig, aber das hier", er tippte auf einen der aufgemalten Kessel auf dem Pergament.

"Das ist völlig Unsinnig. Sie haben zwar die richtigen Zutaten aufgeschrieben, um diesen Trank hier zu vollenden, aber es ist nicht ganz die richtige Reihenfolge, fürchte ich. Der Trank wird zwar dennoch wirken, aber nicht so stark, wie er sollte."  
Ähnliche Mängel stellte er auch bei anderen fest, wieder andere lobte er, bis er schließlich fertig war und sie alle entlassen konnte.  
James war zufrieden.

Als sich alle mehr oder minder um Snape und Slughorn versammelt hatten und ein Übelkeit erregender Gestank den Raum erfüllte, stieß James Sirius unauffällig an und hielt ihn gerade noch davon ab, etwas in den Kessel zu werfen, was diesen wohl in die Luft gejagt hätte.  
Auch wenn er sehr viel auf sein Glück hielt, normalerweise war er ja doch aufmerksamer. Zwar lernte er immer erst in allerletzter Sekunde vor Prüfungen, schnitt mit dieser Technik aber gar nicht mal so schlecht ab. Immerhin befand sich immer noch unter den besten 10 ihres Jahrgangs.  
Heute war aber definitiv nicht sein Tag. Durch Tipps rette James, was zu retten war und somit handelte er sich zumindest keinen Punktabzug ein. 

Gutaussehend, beliebt und mächtig war Severus ganz bestimmt nicht. Weder in der Zauberwelt - noch nicht einmal in der Muggelwelt - hatten seine Eltern oder sonstige Verwandte einen berühmten Namen. Wenngleich seine Mutter zu Schulzeiten eine begnadete Koboldsteinspielerin gewesen war. Doch da sie sich nach der Schule zurückgezogen hatte, hatte ihr Ruf nie außerhalb von Hogwarts die Runde gemacht.  
Beliebt war er eigentlich nur unter den Lehrern, da seine Art nicht aufdringlich war, er sich zurückhielt und dennoch alles mitbekam. Die ideale Mischung aus Intelligenz und Zurückhaltung. Was sein Äußeres anging, so fragte er sich noch immer, welche Wette Potter verloren hatte, dass er sich auf private Treffen mit ihm einließ.  
Natürlich hätte er auch noch einen zweiten Trank fertig brauen können, wenn er nicht den schwersten unter ihnen als sein Projekt auserkoren hätte. Doch er wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er es sich leicht machen würde. Wenn er eine Herausforderung links liegen ließe, während er sich um zwei viel zu sichere Siege kümmerte. Das wäre so, als würde Potter ein Qudditchmatch gegen Erstklässler dem gegen eine Nationalmannschaft vorziehen. Etwas schier Undenkbares.  
Er sah starr auf seinen Trank, konnte nicht ganz begreifen, dass er das hier getan hatte. Er hatte gezeigt, was jeden sonstigen Lehrer völlig verstört hätte. Natürlich lernten sie auch das ein oder andere Gift im Unterricht zu brauen. Aber das hier... er hätte seinem Hauslehrer nicht einmal zugetraut, solche Tränke einem Schüler auch nur vorzusetzen. Egal wie unfertig er auch war.  
Noch unverständlicher war für ihn, dass er vor der ganzen Klassen gezeigt hatte, wie er wirklich arbeitete. Er hatte alles um sich herum vergessen und sich gehen lassen. Etwas, was nicht hätte passieren dürfen.  
Verwirrt über sich selbst ließ er sich auf seinen Platz nieder und lauschte nur mit halbem Ohr, wie Slughorn die Anderen bewertete und weitere Punkte verteilte.

Lily war so verblüfft über Severus' Tun gewesen, dass sie ihren eigenen Trank völlig vernachlässigt und beinahe ihre Mühen ruiniert hätte. Natürlich hatte sie - im Gegensatz zu vielen Anderen - den Slytherin schon so gesehen. Vertieft in seine Arbeit, herrisch gegenüber Anderen, weil alles genau so sein musste, wie er es sagte. Aber dass dieser sich so vor allen zeigen würde, schien nicht nur sie zu erstaunen.  
Wahrscheinlich verstörte es Andere in diesem Klassenzimmer noch mehr als sie selbst, weil sie einen solchen Ton - erst Recht gegenüber einem Lehrer - nie von dem Schwarzhaarigen erwartet hätten.  
Jedoch freute sie sich ehrlich über die Punkte, die er sich damit verdiente und als auch sie Slughorns Worte hörte, strahlte sie ihn gutmütig und dankbar an.

Nach dem Unterricht dankte Sirius seinem besten Freund erst einmal überschwänglich, indem er seinen Arm um dessen Schulter legte und theatralisch ausatmete.  
"Wie wär's, wenn ich dich als Dank auf ein Eis einlade", schlug er vor. Einladen war zwar zu viel gesagt. Aber er würde sich auf den Weg zur Küche machen und den Hauselfen welches abluchsen, wenn James wollte. Immerhin hatten sie nun eine Freistunde.

Er konnte Severus noch später persönlich gratulieren und ihn auch etwas ausfragen, denn er hatte so den Verdacht, dass der Trank, den er dort fertig gebraut hatte, ein verbotener Trank gewesen war. Zuweilen ließ Slughorn sich aber auch zu so was hinreißen! Ja, James hatte von Gerüchten gehört, nach denen der heutige dunkle Lord einst auch einer von Slughorns absoluten Lieblingen gewesen sein soll, aber das war ein Thema, das man vor dem Zaubertränke-Professor besser nicht ansprach, wenn man dessen Wohlwollen nicht verlieren wollte. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, das ahnte James, war selbst auch etwas mehr mit den dunklen Künsten vertraut, als er zuzugeben bereit war! Aber das war typisch Slytherin, das war nicht nur ein Vorurteil und einen Lehrer auf diese Weise zu hinterfragen, passte nicht zu ihm.  
Hm, wie wollte er denn nun seine Freistunde nutzen? Da schlang sich schon vertraulich ein Arm um ihn. Sirius wollte sich also für die Rettung aus der Not bedanken. James überlegte, hatte er Lust auf Eis? Ja, klang gut. Und es war ihm auch egal, dass hier und jetzt schon wieder Gerüchte entstehen könnten. Black lud Potter zu einem Eis ein - ein Date etwa?  
Sollte Sirius nicht besser Remus zum Eis einladen, wo er doch etwas von dem Werwolf wollte und nicht von seinem besten Freund James? Oder sollte James vorschlagen, dass Sirius der ganzen Clique Eis besorgen sollte, wo er schon mal dabei wäre?

Als die Jungs den Klassenraum verließen, warf Lily noch einen Blick auf Severus, der noch immer verwirrt über sich selbst auf seinem Platz saß. Doch als ihr Lehrer auf den Jungen zuging und ihn ansprach, um wohl noch einmal auf das eben geschehene einzugehen, hielt sie es für das Beste, den Raum auch zu verlassen. Immerhin hatte sie ja ein "Date" mit Remus für die Freistunde ausgemacht.  
Und auf dieses bestand sie auch, als sie sich aufmachte, die Rumtreiber einzuholen und Remus auf die Schulter zu tippen, um ihn zu entführen.  
Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck - der sich bei dem Wort "Date" ziemlich verdüsterte - warf sie nur ein verächtliches Grinsen zu, ehe sie sich bei Remus unterhakte und diesen mit sich zog.  
"Also?", fragte sie ihn dann einfach, während sie diesem die Wahl ließ, wohin sie sich verdrücken würden.


	6. Gespräche am Tag

Kapitel 05

Gespräche bei Tag

Da kam schon Lily, um sich Remus zu schnappen. Hui, was ging denn bei den beiden? Aber Lilys Blick entnahm James, dass zwischen den beiden nichts lief, sondern dass Lily ihrerseits irgendeine Neugier stillen wollte. James sah sie an, versuchte, sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und ihr zu bedeuten, dass er sich solange um Black kümmerte, aber dass er später mit ihr reden wollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie weit sie das verstanden hatte. Schließlich sollten die Gesten nicht zu auffällig sein, damit niemand anderes zu neugierig werden könnte.

Über Lilys Kommentar sah Sirius nur säuerlich hinweg. Nein, wegen ihr machte er sich keine Sorgen. Sie hatte keine Chance bei Remus. Da Remus auf Snape stand, war wohl ziemlich klar, dass er kein wirkliches Interesse an Frauen hatte. Und dass Lily das auch wusste, stand für ihn außer Frage. Dennoch grummelte er leise.

"Eis klingt gut", sagte James etwas verspätet zu seinem besten Freund.

"Komm!" Und damit verschwanden sie in die andere Richtung, weg von Lily und Remus. Peter blieb verwirrt auf dem Gang stehen, aber darum scherte sich gerade keiner.  
Schnell erreichten sie einen Gang, wo weniger Gedränge herrschte und sie ungestörter waren.

"Hey, Sirius! Nun erzähl doch mal deinem besten Kumpel, was mit dir los ist!", verlangte er.

"Ich hab zwar schon ne Ahnung...", fügte er hinzu, um klarzumachen, dass Sirius sich Ausflüchte sparen könnte.

In einem jämmerlichen Versuch, der Erklärung an seinen besten Freund auszuweichen, fragte Sirius dümmlich danach, was James denn nun meinte. Als er dessen missbilligenden Blick jedoch sah, seufzte er ergeben und folgte ihm in die verlassenen Gänge, da nun wirklich nicht jeder mithören musste.  
"Sag bloß, du wusstest, dass ich Rem mag?", fragte er ziemlich spärlich. Dass er untertrieb, war ihm klar, aber man musste sich ja nicht gleich völlig verraten.

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich hatte so meinen Verdacht, aber ich weiß nicht, wann es bei dir angefangen hat. Geht wohl aber schon länger so, nicht wahr? Ich muss zugeben, es hat mich schon ein wenig geärgert, dass du nicht einmal mir, deinem besten Freund, mehr sagst, aber auch da habe ich zuweilen vorsichtige Andeutungen herausgehört. Irgendwie dachte ich allerdings immer, ich sollte warten bis du von selbst drauf kommst oder dich mir anvertraust, um vielleicht nach Tipps zu fragen..."  
Allmählich waren sie in der Nähe der Küche, so langsam sollten sie aufpassen, dass man sie nicht erwischte und merkte, was sie vorhaben könnten. Und sie sollten sich auch überlegen, wie sie wirklich an das Eis herankommen könnten, das Sirius James versprochen hatte.  
Doch von James aus konnten sie das Eis ruhig vergessen und endlich mal Klartext reden. Ja, wenn Sirius wollte, würde er seinen Senf dazugeben und mit Eroberungstipps nicht sparen! Er dachte nämlich durchaus, dass Sirius eine Chance hätte.  
Dennoch wäre es besser, erst mal zu wissen, wie weit die beiden nun wirklich waren, wie Sirius es Remus gestanden hatte und wie der Werwolf reagiert hatte. Heute hatte Remus ja versucht, etwas seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen, zumindest hatte es auf James so gewirkt, als er darauf geachtet hatte.  
"Weißt du, als dein Freund sehe ich dich wirklich nicht gerne leiden. Besonders die letzten Tage, als er nicht mit dir geredet hat, war es deutlich zu sehen! Ich war schon drauf und dran, mich einzumischen, aber ich bin froh, dass ihr es doch noch geschafft habt ohne einen Arschtritt von mir zu kassieren. Nun bin ich allerdings sehr neugierig wie es war...", fügte er noch hinzu.  
Er hoffte inständig, dass Sirius bereit war, mit ihm zu reden. Denn das würde ihren Zwist sicher endgültig beilegen! James wollte schließlich ebenfalls, dass sie wieder ganz die Alten sein konnten.

Ein wenig schuldbewusst sah er seinen besten Freund schon an.  
"Naja, weißt du... ich war mir ja am Anfang selbst nicht sicher. Ich dachte, dass ich mich in Rem verliebt hätte, läge einzig daran, dass ich die Rebellion gegen meine Eltern weiter durchziehe. Verstehst du, was ich meine?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
"Aber nach über drei Jahren kann ich mir das wohl nicht mal mehr selbst weiß machen." Er ließ die Schultern etwas hängen und seufzte. Er merkte nicht einmal, wie James ihn an der Küche vorbei lotste, damit er nicht doch noch flüchtete.  
Bei James' Vorschlag nach Tipps verzog er aber nur das Gesicht.  
"Was willst du mir denn für Tipps in Liebesangelegenheiten geben? Ist ja nicht so, als würdest du dich auf den Gebieten viel besser auskennen als ich", warf er kritisch ein. Immerhin hatte James bei seinen Einwürfen gegen die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Snape immer betont, dass sie ja nicht ineinander verliebt wären und die Dinge da deshalb anders lagen.

Doch, doch, James verstand. Er wusste besser als alle Anderen, wie sehr Sirius im Clinch mit seiner Familie stand und wie schlimm da zuweilen die Fetzen flogen. Wenn es irgendwie möglich war, flüchtete Sirius sich zu James, wenn es bei ihm zu Hause einfach nicht mehr auszuhalten war. Meist also schon nach wenigen Tagen. Inzwischen kehrte Sirius so gut wie gar nicht mehr zu seiner Familie zurück.

Er nickte zu Sirius Worten und ließ ihn weiterreden.  
Dann musste er jedoch lachen.

"Naja, magst recht haben, aber von außen kann man zuweilen etwas besser beurteilen, so mit etwas Abstand zu dem Ganzen. Und ich denke, dass du durchaus eine Chance bei ihm hast! Geb also bloß nicht einfach so auf, was auch immer Rems erste Reaktion gewesen sein mag! Sicher hast du ihn nur etwas überrannt und überfordert." Ja, er kannte Sirius eben wirklich gut und er mochte ihn so.  
"Vielleicht reicht es dir ja schon, wenn jemand dir ein wenig Mut zuredet, hm? So niedergeschlagen und abwesend, wie du heut zwischendurch gewirkt hast, hielt ich es einfach für nötig, doch mal mit dir zu reden! Natürlich musst du mir keine Einzelheiten verraten, wenn du nun mal nicht willst.", sagte er verständnisvoll, aber natürlich mit dem Hintergedanken, Sirius dadurch doch noch mehr entlocken zu können.

Eigentlich wusste er ja, dass James gar nicht so Unrecht hatte. Geknickt blieb er stehen und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand.  
"Er hat... anders reagiert, als ich es zuerst gedacht hatte. Er hat mich nicht ausgelacht oder so. Damit hatte ich eher gerechnet", gab er zu und fuhr sich durchs Haar.  
"Ich wollte es ihm nicht sagen und erst recht nicht so, wie ich es getan habe. Er hat ständig von Schniefelus geredet und da bin ich sauer geworden. Verdammt, ich habe es ihm nicht einfach nur gesagt, ich hab's ihm irgendwie vorgeworfen", stöhnte er, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde.

"Eigentlich ist es doch ganz süß, wie er Sev hinterher sieht, ohne sich auch nur zu trauen, allzu viel mit ihm zu reden! Besonders ernst scheint es ihm nicht mit seiner Liebe zu ihm zu sein, wenn er es nicht mal versucht!", murmelte James eher für sich selbst.  
"Hey und es ist doch gut, wenn Rem dich nicht ausgelacht hat! Das hätte ich auch nicht von ihm erwartet, so ist er nicht. Er sieht dich als Kumpel, du bist ihm wirklich wichtig! Hast du heute seine unsicheren Blicke nicht bemerkt? Er denkt ziemlich ernsthaft darüber nach, was du gesagt hast. Wärst du ihm egal, hätte er deine sogenannten Vorwürfe längst zurückgewiesen!  
Komm schon, er nimmt es dir nicht übel. Ich glaube, er fühlt sich sogar geschmeichelt! Immerhin... ist er ein Werwolf, was er sich selbst am meisten vorwirft und du weißt es und liebst ihn trotzdem? Das mag erst mal nicht in sein Weltbild passen, aber es freut ihn. Und vielleicht hast du damit auch schon den ersten Schritt getan, sein Herz doch für dich zu gewinnen!"

"Oder er glaubt, er sei es mir schuldig, so zu tun, als sei er in mich verliebt, um mich nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Das passt eher zu ihm. Oder weil er glaubt, dass sich sonst eh niemand in ihn verlieben würde", beide Varianten wären furchtbar.  
"Wieso hätte ich es ihm nicht wenigstens anders sagen können? Wieso so? Wieso hab ich ihn dabei fast angeschrien, als sei es seine Schuld? Gott, was habe ich getan? Ich bin so ein Hornochse! Ein Troll wäre einfühlsamer gewesen. Dabei weiß ich doch, wie empfindsam er auf sowas reagieren kann", stöhnte Sirius genervt von sich selbst.  
Dann schnaubte er aber.  
"Du findest es süß, wenn Rem Schniefelus nachsabbert?", fragte er Kopfschüttelnd.  
"Du scheinst es ja echt drauf anzulegen, dass ihn jemand anderes nimmt. Wenn du ihn loswerden willst, gibt es auch andere Möglichkeiten", meinte er nur. Immerhin waren James' Worte so zu verstehen.

"Ach, so dumm ist Remus nicht, so sehr er sich auch nach Liebe sehnen mag!" Das Gleiche versicherte Remus Lily im selben Moment ebenso, nur in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses.

"Komm schon, Sirius, nun mach dich selbst nicht mehr fertig, als du verdient hast!" Ein klein wenig Spott konnte James sich einfach nicht verkneifen.  
Dann musste er den Kopf schütteln.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass mir so schnell jemand die Fledermaus streitig macht! So sehr, wie er andere immer abweist... Und Remus ist da schon gar kein ernst zu nehmender Rivale für mich!", sagte er überzeugt.

"Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst - ein Grund mehr, Rem davon zu überzeugen, dass du für ihn besser bist, als er!", versuchte er, Sirius Ehrgeiz wieder zu entfachen.

Wieder schnaubte er. Diesmal aber nicht ganz so abfällig.  
"Du hast mir nie erklärt was du an dem Kerl findest, wo du doch keine Gefühle für ihn hast", murrte er dann. Immerhin klangen James' Worte - wenngleich eine gewisse Überheblichkeit in der Stimme nicht zu leugnen war - so, als sei er ziemlich froh, sich außer Konkurrenz zu sehen. Etwas, was er noch weniger verstand.  
Am Anfang hatte er ja noch gedacht, hinter James Annäherungsversuchen läge der höhere Sinn, die Fledermaus auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Beziehung fallen zu lassen und ihn so richtig bloß zu stellen. Aber mittlerweile wusste er, dass James für einen bloßen Streich zu viel machte. Außerdem hätte sein bester Freund ihn in diesem Fall wohl schon längst eingeweiht.

"Was gibt es denn da zu erklären? Das verstehst du kaum... er... er ist schon etwas Besonderes, ein besonderer Zauberer. Wirklich schade, dass er sich so den dunklen Künsten verschreibt! Er ist... fast wie ein dunkles Spiegelbild von mir. Ich kann ihn weder richtig hassen noch richtig lieben." Das war die beste Erklärung, die er bereit war, Sirius abzugeben und er gab dadurch einiges von sich preis, auch, wenn es Sirius vielleicht nicht direkt bewusst wurde und vielleicht würde er über diese Worte niemals richtig tiefsinnig nachdenken. Trotzdem hatte James das Gefühl, das seinem besten Freund zu schulden, da dieser mit ihm ja auch über seine Gefühle für Remus sprach.  
"Ich könnte dich genauso fragen, was du an einem so unscheinbaren Jungen findest, der immer viel zu brav und schüchtern ist, obendrein ein Werwolf! Und selbst Leute, die das nicht über Remus wissen, würden zu dir sagen, dass du wen besseres für dich finden könntest, bei deinem Aussehen, deinem Ruf...", drehte er allerdings schnell den Spieß noch um.

Über James' Erklärung konnte Sirius nur den Kopf schütteln.  
"Du spinnst echt. Mit geht's nicht und ohne auch nicht oder wie? Das ist krank", murrte er nur. Nein, er verstand es wirklich nicht.  
Dann aber seufzte er nur.  
"Remus ergänzt mich. Während ich der Chaot bin, bringt er alles irgendwie immer in Ordnung. Er denkt an Dinge, auf die ich nicht komme, während ich umgekehrt an die Dinge denke, an die er nicht denkt. Manchmal ist er so unsicher, dass mich diese Unsicherheit auch ergreift und dann muss ich einfach versuchen, uns beide wieder hoch zu pushen. Es ist merkwürdig. Dass er bei Vollmond zu einer Bestie wird, ist mir irgendwie völlig egal. Weil... ich mich doch in einen Hund verwandeln kann. Ich komme aus einer der schlimmsten Familien nach den Malfoys und dennoch begegnet er mir ohne Vorurteile, wieso sollte ich da welche gegen ihn haben? Ich kapier's ja selbst nicht genau. Ich mache mich nur zum Affen, damit er darüber lachen kann. Er kann doch nichts dafür, dass er sich verwandelt und er grenzt sich selbst aus dieser Welt aus, obwohl es doch niemand weiß und ihn niemand deswegen verurteilt. Das finde ich nicht richtig. Jemand, der so gutmütig ist und jemanden wie die olle Fledermaus in Schutz nimmt hat es einfach verdient, glücklich zu sein und naja...", er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ja, irgendwie hatte Sirius recht, es war krank und hoffnungslos und unromantisch, wie er seine Beziehung mit Severus führte. Und es war ein Wunder, dass es so lange schon irgendwie klappte und anhielt!  
Dann hörte er Sirius weiter zu.

"Es hat dich wirklich voll erwischt, nicht wahr? Hast du ihm das schon so gesagt? Remus würde sicher sofort vor Glück dahin schmelzen, wenn er hören würde, wie du über ihn redest! Wie du ihn siehst.  
Und... wie viel weiß er eigentlich über dich und dein Verhältnis zu deiner Familie? Sicher hat er mal das eine oder andere aufgeschnappt, Gerüchte gehört und auch mitbekommen, wenn wir uns darüber unterhalten haben, aber ich glaube, deine Familie gehört zu den Sachen, über die er sich vielleicht nicht so viele Gedanken macht, wenn du ihm nicht selbst davon erzählst. Er denkt, er wär einsam und schließt sich aus, aber auch du hast eine düstere Seite und verstehst ihn von daher vielleicht auch noch etwas besser, als ihm bewusst ist! Er wird von der Gesellschaft verachtet, weil er ein Werwolf ist und du wurdest geradezu von deiner Familie ausgestoßen, weil du kein Slytherin bist!"

"Spinnst du? Sowas peinliches kann ich ihm doch nicht sagen. Außerdem würde er sich nur Vorwürfe machen, wenn ich ihm von meiner Familie erzählen würde. Immerhin glaubt er ja, dass ich nur Stress mit ihnen hätte und nicht, dass sie mich enterbt haben. Er würde Gewissensbisse haben, weil er mir immer schöne Ferien und viel Spaß bei meiner Familie wünscht. Das will ich nicht. Irgendwann vielleicht mal. Aber... ich will einfach nicht, dass er deswegen...", doch das Klingeln machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung und sie mussten sich ranhalten, um rechtzeitig in die Gewächshäuser zu gelangen und sich keinen Anschiss samt Punktabzug von Prof. Sprout abzuholen.

Remus folgte derweil Lily, nicht ohne Sirius einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zuzuwerfen. Hoffentlich legte der das jetzt nicht falsch aus und wurde auch noch auf Lily eifersüchtig! Reichte ja, dass der auf Severus rumhackte, weil Remus diesen mochte.  
Ehe er Lily antwortete, suchte er nach einem Raum, in dem sie ungestört sein konnten und bald fand er so einen. Schien schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt und von Peeves oder sonst wem verunstaltet worden zu sein.  
"Ja, also...", begann er verlegen.

"Ich habe ja gestern mit Sirius geredet, wie du mir geraten hast und ich... ich weiß nun, dass ich etwas hart zu ihm war." Ja, das war ein ganz guter Einstieg, das zu erzählen, was er gestern von Sirius erfahren hatte.

"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es keine Absicht war, dass Severus so arg verletzt worden ist!", betonte er mehrmals, denn er wollte nun nicht, dass Lily etwas Falsches dachte und Sirius für etwas verurteilte, was dieser nun mal nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Doch noch immer erklärte Remus nicht, was da überhaupt geschehen war.  
Viel wichtiger waren ja nun die Gefühle, von denen Remus so lange nichts geahnt hatte und die ihn nun überforderten.

"Es war wirklich süß, wie Sirius es mir gestanden hat! Aber er klang so verzweifelt, so verletzt, das wollte ich nicht! Hach, ich fühle mich ja so geschmeichelt, es hat sich noch nie jemand in mich verliebt! Und bei Severus... da hab ich mir eh keine Chancen ausgerechnet, dass Sirius trotzdem so schrecklich eifersüchtig geworden ist..."  
Die meiste Zeit sah er verlegen vor sich auf den staubigen Boden, schließlich sah er aber auf, in Lilys grüne Augen.

"Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll! Ich bin so durcheinander, ich weiß nicht, ob das Herzklopfen nur Freude darüber ist, dass sich tatsächlich jemand, den ich durchaus auch mag, als Freund, in mich verliebt hat oder ob ich seine Gefühle angemessen erwidern könnte... ich weiß es einfach nicht. Was denkst du?"

Lily höre neugierig zu und grinste immer breiter, je mehr Remus erzählte. Zwar ließ dieser aus, was genau Sirius ihm nun gestanden hatte, aber das hatte sie ja immerhin schon gewusst.  
Jedoch verstand sie natürlich ziemlich gut, was den jungen Zauberer so beunruhigte.  
"Weißt du Remus, übermorgen ist doch Valentinstag. Bis dahin solltest du ihm auf jeden Fall eine Antwort geben", schlug sie vor und dachte ein wenig nach.  
Leicht wiegte sie ihren Kopf von links nach rechts und wieder zurück.  
"Wenn du dir nicht sicher über deine Gefühle bist, musst du dir eben Klarheit verschaffen. Das ist doch logisch.  
Potter und Black sind doch bisher gleichsam deine Freunde gewesen, nicht wahr? Frag Potter, ob er dich küssen würde und vergleich die Gefühle dann mit denen, die du hast, wenn du Black küssen würdest.  
Eigentlich würde ich ja eher sagen, dass du Sev küssen solltest, aber wenn Black dahinter käme, würde er dem Armen nur etwas noch schlimmeres antun und ich schätze mal, dass Sev dich eher verfluchen würde, weil er glauben würde, du wolltest ihn auf den Arm nehmen, als dass er da mitmachen würde", schlug sie vor. 

Oh ja, Valentinstag! Daran hatte Remus gar nicht gedacht, da er diesem Tag auch sonst keine allzu große Bedeutung beimaß. Er hatte sich kaum je getraut, Severus mal Schokolade zuzuschieben und selbst hatte er auch so gut wie nie etwas bekommen. Vielmehr hatte er aus Mitleid von seinen sehr beliebten Freunden James und Sirius mal was abbekommen, wenn sie es ohne Bauchschmerzen zu bekommen eh nicht alles allein hätten vertilgen können! Nun fragte er sich jedoch, ob Sirius ihm nicht auch aus anderen Gründen Schokolade abgegeben hatte. Womöglich war es gar kein "abgeben" gewesen? Vielleicht hatte Sirius ihm etwas zum Valentinstag geschenkt und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, dass da mehr hinter steckte?  
Oh nein, oh nein, wie erbärmlich! Noch ein Grund mehr, dass er sich Sirius gegenüber schämen musste! Es war wirklich takt- und gefühllos von ihm gewesen, dessen Gefühle all die Zeit nicht zu bemerken, bis dieser sie kaum noch zurückhalten konnte!  
Sirius Wut war verständlich und dessen Verzweiflung ebenfalls. Remus sah beschämt zu Boden. Sirius wusste schon Jahre, dass er in Remus verliebt war und Remus sollte sich nun innerhalb von zwei Tagen festlegen? Wo er gerade erst begann, seine Augen mehr auf Sirius zu richten und zu bemerken, was für ein toller Junge er war? Und wo er versuchte, in ihm nicht nur einen Kumpel zu sehen, sondern zu überlegen, ob da mehr drin war, eben auch von seiner Seite aus?  
Und wenn nicht - würde es die Freundschaft zerstören, wenn Remus Sirius einen Korb gab? Nein, das wäre schrecklich! Remus hatte ohnehin nicht viele Freunde, aber er hatte sich inzwischen an sie gewöhnt, sie lieb gewonnen und er fühlte sich deutlich weniger einsam mit ihnen. Er wusste nicht, wie er es verkraften würde, auch nur einen von ihnen zu verlieren! Wo die letzte Zeit schon so schlimm für ihn gewesen war. Ja, Remus hatte gelitten wie ein Hund! Und Sirius ebenfalls.  
Ja, er musste sich Klarheit verschaffen, da hatte sie vollkommen Recht! Als er jedoch ihren Vorschlag hörte, weiteten sich seine Augen verblüfft und zugleich abwehrend.

"ICH soll James küssen? Warum, bei allen guten Göttern, denn das?" Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie kam Lily denn darauf?

"Sollte ich nicht besser Sirius küssen? Ich meine... es geht schließlich um ihn, James hat damit nichts zu tun und... James hat doch Severus und ich möchte auch nicht, dass Sirius da dann was Falsches denkt... außerdem habe ich noch niemals jemanden geküsst! Ich dachte immer, ich würde meinen ersten Kuss mit meiner ersten großen Liebe teilen... Haha, aber das ist wohl altmodisch, nicht wahr? Eigentlich dachte ich, ich würde nie jemanden küssen..."

Lily hob die Hand, um den Redefluss des Jungen zu beenden.  
"Das ist nicht altmodisch Remus und natürlich sollst du Black küssen. Aber wie willst du wissen, ob es sich bei Black anders anfühlt, wenn du keinen Vergleich zu jemandem hast, der wirklich nicht mehr als nur ein Freund für dich ist?", fragte sie ihn geduldig.  
Sie verstand dessen Protest ja.  
"Die andere Möglichkeit ist, dass du einen Liebestrank nimmst, der nur für ein paar Stunden wirkt. Wenn sich etwas in dir gegenüber Black verändert, wirst du zumindest eine Antwort haben. Denn du kannst den unmittelbaren Vergleich von Liebe zu Black und den Gefühlen machen, die du selbst hast", schlug sie als Alternative vor.

Remus wiegte den Kopf hin und her, während er überlegte, was er tun sollte, wodurch sich seine innere Zerrissenheit recht deutlich ausdrückte.

"Ach, Liebestränke sind mir zu unsicher! Und wer weiß, was ich dann peinliches machen würde, wenn ich nicht Herr meiner selbst wäre! Obwohl es hier in dieser Schule ja nichts ungewöhnliches wäre, wenn sich jemand wegen irgendeinem Zauber oder Trank seltsam verhält und es geht ja auch wieder vorbei." Trotzdem...  
"Ich möchte Sirius ja auch nicht aus Versehen weiter verletzen! Er scheint mir schon verunsichert genug zu sein!" Argh, war das kompliziert! Oder machte er es gerade komplizierter, als es war?  
"Hm... vielleicht küsse ich lieber erst Sirius und überlege dann, ob ich den Vergleich zu einem Kuss von James brauche?", grübelte er. Und wenn er sich nicht direkt in Sirius verliebte, vielleicht könnte er ja irgendwie lernen, dessen Gefühle zu erwidern?

Die junge Hexe lächelte vergnügt.  
"Ein wenig Unsicherheit kann diesem arroganten Kerl sicher nicht schaden", winkte sie unwirsch ab.  
Nein, Sirius war ihr völlig egal.  
"Ich würde mich ja selbst zur Verfügung stellen, aber als Mädchen scheide ich wohl selbst zum Vergleich aus. Fakt ist nur, dass du Gewissheit brauchst. Nicht nur wegen Black, sondern auch dir selbst zuliebe.  
Du kannst dich so auf die Gefühle Anderer festfahren. Sag, was du willst.  
Und ich bin mir sicher, dass dir Black deswegen nicht die Freundschaft kündigen wird, nur, weil du seine Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Es wäre viel schlimmer, wenn du ihm sagst, dass du ihn auch gern hast und ihm dann alles nur vorspielen würdest. Irgendwann kommt sowas immer raus. Spätestens dann, wenn du dich von dir aus in wen Anderen verliebst", warnte sie ihren Freund vor.  
Zwar glaubte sie nicht wirklich, dass Remus zu so was in der Lage wäre, aber sicher sein konnte man nie. 

Remus hingegen versuchte gerade, Sirius in Schutz zu nehmen, wo Lily zurzeit kaum ein gutes Haar an ihm ließ.

"Lily, glaubst du denn, dass zwei Tage für mich reichen, um mir über meine Gefühle klar zu werden und das mit Sirius dann zu regeln?", fragte er, noch immer unsicher, aber schon entschlossener, dass er sich darüber wirklich klarwerden wollte und auch mit einem sich gerade ausbrütenden Plan, wie er das herausfinden könnte.

Wie könnte sie an ihm auch nur ein gutes Haar lassen, wo dieser doch ständig über ihren besten Freund herzog. Und wenn Remus ehrlich war wusste er, dass es keine böswillige Unterstellung war, dass Sirius arrogant war, sonder traurige Realität.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit es braucht. Ich würde ja sagen, dass du dir so viel Zeit wie nötig lassen solltest und das solltest du wohl auch. Aber der Valentinstag ist einfach der perfekte Tag für sowas, nicht wahr? Und ich denke, ein wenig Zeitdruck tut dir ganz gut. Am Ende läufst du sonst noch vor der Entscheidung davon und versuchst dir selbst aus dem Weg zu gehen", erklärte sie dann.  
Oh ja, sie traute Remus durchaus zu, dass er sich lieber in andere Dinge vertiefte als darin, seine eigenen Gedanken zu ergründen, weil er - warum auch immer - Angst vor der Wahrheit hatte.  
Zumindest glaubte sie das. 

Er wusste, dass sie eigentlich in jedem Punkt, in dem sie Sirius kritisierte, verdammt recht hatte. Zudem tat Sirius noch immer nichts, was nur ansatzweise nach außen hin zeigte, dass es ihm wirklich leid tat, was er Severus, wenn auch nicht absichtlich, angetan hatte. Dabei wusste Sirius, dass er Unrecht getan hatte. Aber er war zu stolz und zu eifersüchtig, um seine Gemeinheiten gegen Severus wirklich einzustellen, selbst jetzt, wo dieser noch nicht vollständig genesen war.  
Remus war lange Zeit unglücklich in Severus verliebt gewesen und hatte diesen daher immer, wenn etwas zu weit ging, vor den Streichen seiner Freunde geschützt. Gerade, als er zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden war, hielt er es für seine Pflicht, darauf zu achten, dass die Streiche seiner Freunde bloß nicht zu weit gingen. Zudem sah Lily Severus als ihren besten Freund, sie hatte also auch allen Grund, sauer auf Sirius und eben dessen Verhalten gegenüber Severus zu sein, das verstand Remus ebenfalls.  
Dennoch befand er sich nun in einer ganz komischen Position. Er musste sich darüber klar werden, wie weit seine Gefühle für Severus eigentlich gingen, vielleicht war es all die Jahre nur eine Schwärmerei gewesen, der er sich zwar hingegeben hatte, die aber letztendlich nie dazu gedacht gewesen war, sich ernsthaft an Severus ranzumachen? Wie weit konnte man sowas als Liebe bezeichnen?  
Und nun wusste er, dass Sirius ihn liebte und dabei auch den Schritt ging, es ihm zu gestehen, zu hoffen und doch gleichzeitig Angst vor Zurückweisung zu haben. Wenn Remus nun seine Gefühle verglich, die er Severus und Sirius gegenüber hatte, so war ihm Sirius plötzlich erschreckend nahe! Während Severus für immer in einem angenehmen Abstand zu ihm bleiben würde.  
Also wollte er Severus gar nicht wirklich bei sich haben? Doch, doch, er hatte sogar Träume in der Richtung gehabt! Aber es waren eben nur Träume gewesen, die er nicht geplant hatte, in die Realität umzusetzen.  
Sirius war ein Kumpel und er drängte sich nun näher an Remus, als ein Kumpel es sollte. Da waren Gefühle von Sirius Seite aus und da Remus keinerlei Erfahrung mit sowas hatte, wusste er eben nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er hatte sich selbst so lange allein gesehen, dass ihm die Nähe des anderen jetzt, wo er sich ihrer bewusst wurde, erst mal als unangenehm empfand.  
"Ja, Lily, du hast Recht. Ohne Zeitdruck würde ich mich nicht entscheiden wollen oder können. Aber übermorgen? Nehmen wir an, ich empfinde wirklich mehr für Sirius... würde er es mir denn abnehmen, wenn ich mich in seinen Augen plötzlich ihm zuwende?"

"Natürlich würde er dir glauben, Remus!", meinte sie überzeugt. Und wehe Sirius, wenn nicht.  
"Black ist ein Hornochse sondergleichen, aber wenn du ihm aufrichtig in die Augen siehst und sagen kannst, dass du etwas für ihn empfindest, wird er dir glauben. Du bist nämlich ein wirklich, wirklich lausiger Lügner und könntest während einer Lüge niemandem in die Augen schauen", erklärte sie sanft lächelnd.  
Sie beobachtete den Jungen und lächelte in sich hinein. Dessen Sorgen amüsierten sie, weil sie die Dinge, die Remus an sich abwertend sah, selbst nicht sehen konnte. 

Er lachte leise. "Ach, Lily! Du bist echt..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, irgendwie fiel ihm da gerade nicht das passende Wort ein.

"Du schaffst es, jemanden so zu beschimpfen, dass man dir nicht böse sein kann! Ja, du hast recht, ich bin ein schlechter Lügner." Aber wie konnte es ihm da so lange schon gelungen sein, seine Krankheit zu verbergen? Oder wollte sie ihm damit zeigen, dass sie doch etwas wusste?  
"Danke. Für alles. Du bist echt immer für deine Freunde da, wenn sie dich brauchen! Und ich bin froh, dass du mich zu deinen Freunden zählst..." Er umarmte sie nochmal, aber nur kurz.

Sie lachte aus vollem Halse.  
"Ja, ich weiß. Ich lasse euch alle sprachlos werden. Aber so sind Mädchen nun mal. Wir kümmern uns um unsre Freunde und treten ihnen gehörig in den Arsch, wenn sie nicht von selbst in die Putte kommen", erklärte sie und erwiderte die sanfte Umarmung von Remus.  
"Und jetzt komm. Wir haben Kräuterkunde", rief sie aus und zog den Jungen mit sich.

Eine Freistunde konnte eben recht schnell vergehen, wenn man sich so angeregt unterhielt!

Die Unterrichtszeit verging und nach dem Mittagessen endete auch der Nachmittagsunterricht. Seit dem Mittagessen war Severus jedoch nicht mehr in der Klasse aufgetaucht und auch nach dem Unterricht konnte niemand wirklich sagen, wo sich der Slytherin befand.

Zwar machte sich Lily Sorgen um ihren besten Freund, doch letztlich war sie sich sicher, dass es diesem gut gehen musste, nachdem er auf der Krankenstation nicht zu liegen schien. Also machte sie sich zu James auf. Immerhin hatte dieser sie mehr oder minder um eine "Unterredung" gebeten.

Auch James war Severus Abwesenheit aufgefallen, aber er vermutete mal, dass es damit zusammenhing, dass Professor Slughorn diesen noch aufgehalten hatte. Außerdem konnte Severus es sich noch leisten, zwischendurch zu fehlen, er musste einfach nur angeben, er habe wieder Beschwerden, dann würden die Lehrer darüber hinwegsehen.  
Solange Severus sich nicht vor ihrem verabredeten Treffen heute Abend drückte, war es James recht egal, was der Slytherin derzeit tat, statt sich im Unterricht blicken zu lassen.  
Nun, James hatte zudem wirklich noch andere Dinge, über die er nachdenken konnte und die ihn beschäftigten und dafür sorgten, dass keine Langeweile aufkam. Er konnte Sirius Standpunkt durchaus nachvollziehen! Schwierig, schwierig, die beiden konnten sich echt jeder selbst im Weg stehen und wenn sie sich dann auch noch gegenseitig im Weg standen, ging gar nichts mehr, soweit durfte es erst gar nicht kommen!  
James wusste, wie Sirius unter seiner Familie litt und wie verbittert er teilweise deswegen schon war. Er hatte etwas mehr Glück verdient, fand James. Gerade, weil Sirius auch liebenswert sein konnte, wenn er wollte! Die Arroganz hatte man versucht, ihm anzuerziehen und er nutzte sie nun zum Selbstschutz.  
Aber etwas Wichtiges fehlte in James Überlegungen noch, nämlich Remus Seite der Geschichte. Hoffentlich lag er richtig und Lily hatte mit diesem gesprochen! Wenn ja, dann hätte er in ihr vielleicht eine Verbündete, den beiden zu helfen.  
So erwartete er Lily schon ungeduldig, als diese endlich zu ihm trat. Wie er es geschafft hatte, die anderen loszuwerden, war jetzt nicht so wichtig.  
Er begrüßte Lily freundlich und bot ihr Schokofrösche an. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er sie irgendwie auf seine Seite bringen wollte. Und da er wusste, dass er sie eh nicht an der Nase herumführen konnte, fiel er nun mit der Tür ins Haus:

"Ich hab heut mit Sirius gesprochen. Und mir scheint, du hast dich mit Remus unterhalten?" Er wusste, dass Mädchen gerade bei sowas sehr neugierig sein konnten und eben auch hilfsbereit. So war sein Angebot, dass er erzählen würde, was Sirius gesagt hatte, wenn er dafür erfahren könnte, was sie mit Rem besprochen hatte.

Sie überlegte einen Moment, doch eigentlich brauchte sie nicht darüber nachzudenken. Was sie zu tun hatte, lag klar auf der Hand.  
Jedoch konnte sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mindestens drei Mal zu erwähnen, dass ihr Sirius bei dieser Sache völlig egal war und dass ihr einzig Remus am Herzen lag.  
Sie willigte ein und erzählte dem Schwarzhaarigen dann bereitwillig von ihrem Gespräch mit Remus, wie verunsichert dieser war und klärte ihn breit grinsen darüber auf, dass er sich nicht wundern sollte, wenn Remus mit der Bitte ankam, James küssen zu wollen.  
Mit schlanken Fingern angelte sie nach einem der Frösche, der den Fehler beging und auf ihre Schulter sprang. Nach einem einzigen Sprung konnte sich der Frosch zwar noch immer bewegen, allerdings nicht mehr springen. Also klaubte sie ihn sich letztlich von ihrer Schulter und schob ihn sich in den Mund, wo sie ihn zerkaute.  
Als nächstes erzählte James von Sirius, was Lily die Stirn runzeln ließ. Nachdenklich strich sie sich einige Strähnen um den Finger.  
"Also brauchen die zwei echt Hilfe und wie ich Black einschätze, mehr als dringend. Allerdings kannst du ihm getrost die Sorgen darüber austreiben, dass Remus' Antwort nicht ehrlich sein könnte. Lügen liest man ihm an der Nasenspitze ab. Und selbst wenn er trainieren würde und von euch das lügen lernen würde, würde er eine so große Lüge nie unauffällig aussprechen können. Richte ihm das ruhig aus", sagte sie nachdenklich und nahm wieder auf dem Tisch Platz, auf dem sie gesessen hatte.  
Wie James an Butterbier gekommen war, wusste sie nicht aber sie nahm die Flasche, die er ihr anbot, einfach dankend an und trank einen großen Schluck.  
"Wir müssen eine Situation schaffen, in der Black seine Zweifel überwindet und Remus sich über seine Gefühle klar werden kann. Schon eine Idee?", fragte sie ruhig.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Gegenübers zeigte ihr deutlich, dass dieser längst nachdachte.  
Was sie brauchten, war eine perfekte Situation, in der Beide über ihre Schatten springen konnten und sie sich offen und ehrlich gegenüberstehen konnten.  
Dann machte es Klick und sie grinste breit.  
"Weißt du, bei uns Muggeln, da gibt es ein Spiel, das nennt sich Flaschendrehen. Einer muss an der Flasche drehen und stellt eine Aufgabe oder eine Frage. Derjenige, auf den der Flaschenkopf dann zeigt, muss die Frage beantworten oder die Aufgabe erfüllen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir eine vertraute Runde einberufen und eine Runde spielen? Um Ausreden auf die Fragen zu umgehen, können wir die Getränke offenkundig mit Veritaserum spicken", schlug sie vor und schien immer mehr begeistert von der Idee.  
"Du und Black, ihr findet doch immer diese abgefahrenen Räume hier im Schloss. Bestimmt findet ihr auch einen, in dem wir das spielen können. Und Sev können wir auch dazu holen. Damit er mal unter Leute kommt", plapperte sie munter weiter.  
Au ja, die Idee gefiel ihr. Zumal sie da noch ein Chaospärchen sah, das dringend Hilfe benötigte. Severus konnte alle um sich herum belügen. Nur sie nicht.

Es gefiel ihm, was er da über Remus hörte. Also wirklich, dass Sirius sich solche Gedanken machte und sich selbst so runterzog, das passte nicht zu ihm! Und das wollte James so schnell wie möglich wieder ändern.  
Er hatte auch schon so einige Ideen, die beiden in ungewöhnliche Situationen zu bringen, in denen sie sich näherkommen könnten. Aber keine dieser Ideen war schon wirklich ausgefeilt genug und einige konnte er getrost direkt verwerfen, weil sie albern waren oder zu weit gehen würden. Zum Glück kam er nicht in die Verlegenheit, auch nur einen dieser Gedanken offenbaren zu müssen, für die Lily ihm sicher die Ohren langgezogen hätte!  
Denn Lily hatte ihrerseits schon eine Idee. James lauschte ihrer Beschreibung des Muggelspiels - klang lustig. Und ihre Idee, das Spiel so aufzupolieren, dass es auch für Zauberer interessanter war und nicht als "komisches Muggelspiel" abgetan werden konnte, gefiel ihm auch. Zumal jeder jedem dann auch jedes Wort, das so gesprochen wurde, glauben könnte.  
"Ok, wollen wir auch Peter dabei haben? Und vielleicht noch irgendjemanden? Stehst du auf einen oder eine? Zu groß sollte die Runde nicht werden, sonst springen sicher genau die ab, um die es geht...", überlegte er.  
"Und ich glaub, ich weiß schon einen Raum, wo wir das spielen könnten, ohne erwischt zu werden! Ach, mindestens einen Raum, aber dieser ist der Beste..." Er dachte an den Raum der Wünsche. Wer nicht wusste, was sie vorhatten, was für eine Art Raum sie sich wünschten, könnte ihnen nicht folgen.  
Naja, wenn das Spiel, das sich Flaschendrehen nannte, gut lief, ihnen aber irgendwann keine Fragen mehr einfielen, könnten sie danach eventuell noch etwas anderes spielen. Ein magisches Karten- oder Brettspiel und James hatte nichts dagegen, wenn der Verlierer sich nach und nach ausziehen müsste. Bei den Muggeln nannte man so etwas wohl "Strippoker", wenn er das richtig in Erinnerung hatte. Obendrein könnte es gewissen Leuten noch einheizen, hehe! Aber nein, sowohl Lily, als auch Sirius würden ihn für so einen Vorschlag sicher hauen, Severus würde ihn von oben herab ansehen und Remus und Peter würden schnell das Weite suchen, bevor ihnen etwas Peinliches passieren konnte.

Lily grinste nur, fand ihre Idee noch immer wunderbar.  
"Also gut. Am Samstag ist Valentinstag. Ich denke, das ist der beste Tag für sowas", schlug sie vor und kicherte.  
Au ja, das gefiel ihr.  
Jedoch winkte sie ab.  
"Ich denke es reicht, wenn ihr vier und Sev und ich da sind. Wenn wir zu viele Leute rein bringen, kann nicht mal ich Sev überreden sich das anzutun." Sie stand schwungvoll auf und schritt zur Tür.  
"Also sehen wir uns am Samstag. Um den Trank kümmere ich mich und den Rest machst du", schlug sie vor.  
Das ganze musste wie ein Überraschungsmoment sein.

"Okay, gut, ich überleg mir was, damit sie auch nicht zu früh Verdacht schöpfen und damit sie nicht misstrauisch werden! Ein einfaches Treffen unter Freunden so zum Valentinstag, ein lustiger Abend... Hm, aber Sev sollte besser nicht wissen, dass Sirius dabei ist und umgekehrt! Argh, das könnte ein wenig schwieriger werden, aber passt schon, ich krieg das hin! Ach ja, und achte darauf, dass Sev nicht zufällig ein Gegenmittel dabei hat, das wär sonst unfair!" Ja, Lily hatte ihn mit ihrer Begeisterung für den Plan voll und ganz angesteckt!  
"Ich werd wohl auch was zu Essen und zu Trinken mitbringen, wir könnten den Raum ja auch schon vorbereiten...", schlug er noch vor.

"Wenn wir da schon anfangen, was zu lagern, bis übermorgen wird ja nichts schlecht."  
Hm, gab es noch etwas zu fragen oder anzumerken? Nein, gerade fiel James nichts ein. Doch!

"Aber frag besser nicht, was genau geschehen ist. Du weißt schon, Sev und Sirius können sich eh nicht ausstehen, das muss man nicht wieder aufwärmen..."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue bei James' Anmerkung und sah diesen Skeptisch an.  
"Ich hatte nicht vor, einen Kleinkrieg in Gang zu setzen, von dem ich weiß, dass mein bester Freund als Verlierer aus der Sache gehen würde. Außerdem ist das etwas, was mir jeder selbst erzählen muss. Es um des Wissens willen zu wissen hat keinerlei Bedeutung. Sev wäre von mir enttäuscht, würde ich es aus ihm herauspressen und Remus muss selbst über seinen Schatten springen und mir erzählen, was ihn so beschäftigt. Ohne Vertrauen bedeutet die Wahrheit nichts. Mir zumindest.  
Im Fall von Remus und Black ist das was Anderes. Ohne Wahrheit schnallen die nichts", erklärte sie und sah James dabei fast schon abwertend und herausfordernd an, als wolle sie ihn dazu auffordern, ihr zu widersprechen.  
Aber dann fiel ihr etwas ein. Etwas, was schon seit langem überfällig war.  
Mit festen Schritten näherte sie sich dem Älteren, zog ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihm diesen an die Kehle. Ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und sich dem Jungen näherte.  
"Lass dir eines gesagt sein, Potter. Sev ist mein bester Freund und bedeutet mir sehr viel. Wenn sich herausstellt, dass das alles nur ein Scherz ist, dass du ihn absichtlich verletzt, dann verfluche ich dich auf Muggelart, dass dir hören und sehen vergeht", warnte sie den erstaunten Jungen, der nur deswegen nicht hatte reagieren können, weil er nicht erwartet hatte, von der jungen Hexe angegriffen zu werden. Vielleicht nahm er sie auch nicht wirklich ernst. Aber beide Fälle waren ihr gleich.  
Sie kannte Sev nun seit Jahren und einen Großteil der Ferien verbrachte sie steht's damit, den Schwarzhaarigen nicht völlig zu verlieren. Immer behandelte sie seine Wunden, die ihm sein Vater zufügte und gegen die er sich dennoch nicht wehren konnte. Nicht selten ließ sie ihn gar nicht erst heimgehen, sondern behielt ihn bei sich.  
Wenn James das alles nur plante, um Severus' freien Fall zu beschleunigen oder den Aufprall noch zu verstärken, würde sie ihm das Leben zur wahrhaftigen Hölle machen.

Ihr Angriff überrumpelte ihn tatsächlich völlig und als er ihren Zauberstab an der Kehle spürte, war es auch schon zu spät, nach seinem eigenen greifen zu wollen, den er in seinem Umhang verstaut hatte. Wär ja blöd, den Zauberstab die ganze Zeit in der Hand halten zu müssen! Gerade, wenn man ihn eigentlich nicht brauchte.  
Überrascht sah er sie an, aber allzu ernst nahm er ihre Drohung tatsächlich erstmal nicht. Er traute es ihr zwar durchaus zu, ihm Schwierigkeiten bereiten zu können, aber er konnte sich auch gut wehren. Zudem glaubte er, in solchen Duellen obendrein etwas mehr Erfahrung zu haben, als sie.  
"Ich verletze ihn also?", gab er kühl zurück.

"Damit das klar ist, wenn was zu weit geht, verweise ich Sirius normalerweise in seine Schranken und mit dem, was da passiert ist, hatte ich nichts zu tun, aber ich war es, der ihn gerettet hat! Und würde ich ihm tatsächlich ernsthaft schaden wollen - warum hätte ich mich da für ihn in Gefahr begeben sollen?", regte er ihre Gedankengänge an, in die richtige Richtung zu gehen. Was seiner Meinung nach eben die richtige Richtung war.  
"Und jetzt lass die albernen Drohungen! Vielleicht wartet er inzwischen ja schon auf mich, auch, wenn wir keine genaue Zeit ausgemacht haben..." Manchmal tat Severus das, wenn er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, dann erschien er überpünktlich am Treffpunkt und vertiefte sich dort noch in irgendwelche Bücher oder Studien. Genau diese Überpünktlichkeit war ihm ja letztendlich zum Verhängnis geworden, als Sirius ihn zur peitschenden Weide geschickt hatte. Und mit dieser Überpünktlichkeit hatte Sirius auch nicht gerechnet. Davon hatte James schließlich nie etwas gesagt.  
"Und wenn ich ihn mit irgendwelchem Verhalten zu sehr verletze - warum beschwert er sich nicht persönlich bei mir? Oder schwärzt mich bei den Lehrern an? Wenn er tatsächlich nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollte, hätte er allerlei Mittel und Wege, das deutlich zu machen und mir zu entgehen. Oder bist du gerade sein Mittel?"

Sie presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander und ihr Blick hatte jeglichen Jux verloren.  
"Ich sage nicht, dass du ihm weh tust. Aber ich warne dich davor, es auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Und ich rede nicht von irgendwelchen körperlichen Blessuren. Wenn du dich ihm also nur genähert haben magst, um ihn im richtigen Moment fallen zu lassen, schwöre ich dir, wirst du es bereuen!", zischte sie wütend und kalt, als habe sie durchaus bei einem Todesser - einzig zum Zweck dieser einen Drohung - Unterricht genommen.  
So schnell sie jedoch ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte, so schnell steckte sie ihn auch wieder weg und verließ nun den Raum.

Oh, James hätte Lily in diesem Moment gerne noch so einiges an den Kopf geworfen. Sie gefragt, wie sie denn zu Severus stehen würde, wenn dieser zu einem Todesser werden würde. Denn er wusste, dass sie sich nicht den dunklen Künsten verschrieben hatte, das passte auch nicht zu ihr. Und je stärker die Todesser wurden, desto gefährlicher wurde es auch für "Schlammblüter" wie sie! Sie sollte also vorsichtig sein, dass Severus nicht am Ende derjenige war, der sie allein aufgrund ihrer Herkunft richtete.  
Es war bitter. Warum verübte ausgerechnet diese Fledermaus eine so unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus? Warum zerriss es ihm jetzt schon das Herz, wenn er an die Zukunft dachte? Sie befanden sich jetzt schon in zwei entgegengesetzten Welten, aber noch gab es einen Weg, einander zumindest kurzweilig nahe zu sein. In Zukunft, wenn Severus ein Mal haben würde, würde jede Begegnung zwischen ihnen sicher auf ein tödliches Duell hinauslaufen.  
Er sollte Severus also nicht verletzen? Auch nicht, wenn er sich und seine Freunde gegen ihn und seine Todesser-"Freunde" beschützen müsste? Warum wollte sie das nicht verstehen? Weil er ihr Freund war und weil sie so naiv war, zu glauben, das würde für immer sein?  
Früher oder später müsste er ihr diesen Glauben nehmen. Früher oder später würde er noch einmal mit ihr aufeinandertreffen und dann müssten sie miteinander reden, sich streiten, aber wenn er ihr all das offenbart hätte, würde sie sicher verstehen. Und es würde ihr Herz sicher genauso brechen, wie seines.  
Aber noch war es nicht soweit. Noch waren sie in dieser Schule, unter Dumbledores Schutz, noch kurz vor dieser Weggabelung, die die Zauberer in dunkle und helle Magier trennte.  
James holte sich noch seinen Tarnumhang und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu dem Raum, in dem er mit Severus ungestört sein würde. Er nahm noch Butterbier und etwas zu Essen mit. Severus wirkte so, als würde er einfach zwischendurch das Essen vergessen.


	7. Liebe, Lust und schlechte Nachrichten

Kapitel 06

Liebe, Lust und schlechte Nachrichten

Severus saß gedankenverloren in dem Klassenzimmer, das Potter ihm genannt hatte. Eigentlich saß er schon seit der Freistunde zwischen Slughorns Prüfung und Kräuterkunde hier.  
Im wievielten Stockwerk er hier war, wusste er nicht, aber er hatte einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf die Ländereien. Der Fensterrahmen, in dem er saß, war groß genug, dass er sich komplett in diesen setzen konnte. Ein Bein lag ausgestreckt auf dem steinernen Rahmen und das andere war an seine Brust gezogen und von seinen Armen umschlungen worden. Seine Stirn lehnte gegen das kühle Glas der Fensterscheibe.  
Die Kühle tat gut und er schloss seine Augen, die bei genauerem Hinsehen leicht gerötet und geschwollen waren. Aber James würde das nicht sehen können. Hier war es zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen und da er es nicht mochte, sich James bei Licht hinzugeben, würde dieser es nicht sehen. Also war es mehr oder minder egal, wie er aussah.  
Er schlang die Arme um sich selbst, als es ihn fröstelte und er versuchte sich ganz klein zu machen.  
Nein, er würde nicht weinen. Das vorhin hatte ihm gereicht. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal viel geweint. Nicht so viel, wie es hätte sein sollen. War er schon so abgestumpft?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Armen.  
Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen. James würde erst in einigen Stunden kommen. Wieso also war er schon hier?  
Was erhoffte er sich von dem Gryffindor? Dass er ihn vergessen ließ. Zumindest für kurze Zeit.  
Wenn einer in der Lage war, ihn um den Verstand zu bringen, dann war es James Potter und er hoffte inständig - mehr als er zuzugeben bereit war - dass der Ältere bald kam. Dass die Zeit schneller verging.

Tatsächlich fand James Severus schon in dem Raum vor, scheinbar vertieft in das Buch, das dieser sich heute Morgen in der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte. James stellte die Sachen ab, bevor er ihn grüßte.

"Hattest du keine Lust mehr auf die anderen Fächer oder hattest du ein... ernsteres Gespräch mit Professor Slughorn? Wegen dem verbotenen Gift?", fragte er. Dass er es nicht gerade guthieß, dass Slughorn einen solchen Trank mit als Prüfungsaufgabe für seinen Lieblingsschüler gewählt hatte, konnte man ihm anhören.

Das Buch, das James in seinen Händen zu sehen glaubte, war nichts Anderes als ein Kissen, das er an sich gedrückt hielt. Auch wenn er sonst nichts dagegen hatte allein zu sein und die Kälte genoss, so war ihm die Kälte heute unerträglich vorgekommen.  
Als die Tür leise knarrte, blickte er auf. Doch es war schon dunkel hier und er wusste, dass James ihn nicht besonders gut sehen konnte. Hätte der Gryffindor es gekonnt, hätte er wohl geglaubt, einen ganz anderen Menschen vor sich haben. Einen ängstlichen und traurigen Menschen, in dessen Augen tiefer Schmerz lag.  
So aber sahen die braunen Augen nur schemenhafte Umrisse.  
Langsam glitt er von seinem Platz im Fensterrahmen und stand auf. Das Kissen ließ er unbeachtet liegen und er ging zielstrebig auf den Größeren zu. Dieser schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, doch die Entscheidung nahm ihm der Slytherin sehr bald und sehr schnell ab, indem er die Arme um den Älteren schlang und diesen haltlos und leidenschaftlich küsste. Seine Hände griffen sich Halt suchend an diesen und seine Finger machten sich geschäftig daran, die rot-goldene Krawatte zu lösen und die ersten Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen.  
Er wollte nicht reden. Nicht jetzt. Nicht über schwarze Magie oder sonst etwas, was nur wieder einen Streit herbeiführen würde. Er wollte vergessen. Und James konnte ihn vergessen lassen.

Wow, er hatte sich eigentlich ausgemalt, dass er Severus erst mühsam rumkriegen müsste, bevor es zur Sache ging und er hatte auch befürchtet, dass sie sich nur wieder streiten würden und am Ende beide zu beleidigt wären, um sich aufeinander einzulassen, aber Severus ging nicht auf seine Worte ein, die irgendwie schon gefährlich in diese Richtung gingen.  
Auch Butterbier und die Sandwiches, die James aus der Küche entwendet hatte, blieben unbeachtet. Dabei hatte James das als nette Geste, als guten Anfang gedacht. Naja, aber wenn man so sehnsüchtig erwartet und regelrecht angefallen wurde, konnte man die Reihenfolge ja gerne umdrehen, quasi den süßen Nachtisch zuerst genießen, bevor man das aß, was zur eigentlichen Füllung des Magens gedacht war.  
James erwiderte den Kuss sofort, mit ebenso ungehemmter Leidenschaft und heißem Hunger. Denn sie beide waren ausgehungert, was Sex anging. Während Severus hatte genesen müssen, wäre das auch keine gute Idee gewesen, auch, wenn James der Versuchung ziemlich hatte widerstehen müssen. Severus hatte so hilflos und hilfsbedürftig ausgesehen, eigentlich hätte James sich liebend gern mehr um ihn gekümmert, ihn umsorgt. Doch er hatte nicht als Weichei gelten wollen und er hatte auch nicht zeigen wollen, wie sehr er an dem Slytherin hing.  
Aber er hatte ihn vermisst, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Im Unterricht war es langweiliger gewesen ohne ihn und in der Freizeit hatte James ihn auch nicht ständig besuchen können, dafür hatte Madame Pomfrey gesorgt. Und wenn James sich des Nachts zu ihm geschlichen hatte, hatte Severus oft geschlafen und James hatte auch nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt, ihn zu wecken. Dann hatte er ihn nur eine Weile beobachtet, bevor er wieder in sein eigenes Bett geschlichen war, um zu schlafen.  
Nun zeigte Severus ihm deutlich, dass er ihn wieder richtig umarmen konnte, James drückte ihn sanft an sich, noch immer mit einer gewissen Vorsicht und Rücksichtnahme, die Severus vielleicht sonst nicht von ihm kannte.  
Natürlich war das hauptsächlich aus eigenem Antrieb so, aber ein wenig hallten in ihm auch Lilys Worte nach. Er solle es nicht wagen, Severus zu verletzen. Ach, das hatte er doch gar nicht vor, aber das verstanden sie alle nicht und wenn, dann machte es sie wütend, so wie Sirius. Niemand konnte es verstehen, wie James fühlte und warum er trotzdem so handelte, wie er handelte.  
Und er hätte gedacht, Severus würde es am ehesten verstehen, aber dem war auch nicht so. Severus durchschaute James in so vielen Dingen gnadenlos, nur nicht, was seine Gefühle zu ihm anging. Vielleicht wollte Severus das auch nicht sehen. Denn Gefühle machte ihre Beziehung nur unnötig komplizierter, als sie ohnehin schon war! Egal, ob mit oder ohne tiefere Gefühle hatte ihre Beziehung keine Zukunft. Aus Gründen, die James sich selbst immer Gebetsmühlenartig vorsagte, als müsse er sich selbst daran erinnern, damit er es nicht verdrängte und eines Tages erschrocken vor Severus, dem Todesser stand und nicht vorbereitet war.  
Geschickt und geübt öffnete James Severus Umhang und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten, dann lockerte der dessen grüne Krawatte und streifte sie ihm ebenfalls ab. Es folgten die Knöpfe des Oberteils, nacheinander sprangen sie auf, genauso, wie die Gürtelschnalle und der Hosenknopf. Bald schon presste James seine nackte Haut heiß gegen den bleicheren, schmächtigeren Oberkörper von Severus. Er strich mit seinen Händen über den Rücken des anderen und schob diese dann unter den Hosenstoff und auch unter den Stoff der Unterhose, grapschte nach den knackigen Pobacken und raunte Severus zu:

"Ich habe dich vermisst..." Damit schob er dessen Hose auch weiter nach unten, bis die Schwerkraft dafür sorgte, dass sie ganz nach unten rutschte.  
Severus hatte James derweil auch bereits fast gänzlich der Kleider beraubt.

"Du mich auch, wie mir scheint!", grinste James zufrieden.

Ja, ihre Beziehung war alles, nur nicht einfach. Nichts konnte komplizierter sein, als ihre merkwürdige Beziehung. Die Gedanken, die James sich wie ein Mantra immer und immer aufsagte, um sich daran zu erinnern, verbot sich Severus ganz bewusst. Ihnen blieb keine Ewigkeit und die wenige Zeit mit Aussicht auf zumindest ein wenig Glück wollte er nicht durch symbolische graue Wolken in Form von schlechten Gedanken trüben.  
Zwar hatte James schon vor einiger Zeit aufgegeben, ihn nach den Gründen zu fragen, aber der Grund dafür war wohl eher, weil dieser wusste, dass er nicht mehr als die Antwort bekommen würde, die er ihm bisher hatte geben können.  
"Jedem ist sein Weg vor bestimmt und während es meiner sein wird, allein inmitten von Dunkelheit umgeben mein Leben zu fristen, wird es deiner sein, im Licht zu stehen und die Dunkelheit in Zaum zu halten", waren die einzigen Worte, die er James auf seine Fragen hin gegeben hatte und dieser hatte sie nie verstanden. So viel versteckte sich in diesen Worten und so wenig davon verstand James. Aber das konnte er nicht. Er konnte es nicht verstehen, weil dieser nicht wusste, was er gesehen hatte und dessen Unwissenheit war ein Glück. Lieber setzte er das bisschen Glück aufs Spiel, dass bis zu ihrem Abschluss noch bestehen bleiben konnte, als dass er dem Gryffindor die grausame Wahrheit darlegen konnte.  
Zwei Möglichkeiten gab es für die Zukunft und so viel er auch verlieren mochte, er wusste genau, welchen Weg er zu gehen hatte. Obgleich es ihm lieber wäre, mehr Egoismus an den Tag legen zu können.  
Der wichtigste Schritt war heute gemacht worden und obwohl er wusste, welche Schritte er nun in die Wege leiten musste, schmerzte es ihn. Dieser Schmerz wollte ertränkt werden.  
Er wollte in James ertränken. Wollte, dass dieser alles an sich riss. Seinen Atem, seine verstümmelte Seele, sein vertrocknetes Herz, seinen beschmutzten Körper. In den starken Armen James' wurde all das unbedeutend. Von ihnen umschlungen konnte er alles einfach vergessen.  
Atemlos ließ er sich von dem Älteren ausziehen, ehe er einen Schritt vor ihm zurückwich und sich auf seine eigenen Kleider, die am Boden verstreut lagen, auf die Knie sinken ließ und sich daran machte mit geschickten Fingern nun Gürtel und Hose des Anderen zu öffnen. Dessen geöffnetes Hemd hing diesem noch halb in den Ellenbeugen und die braunen Augen folgten ihm hypnotisiert.  
Routiniert schob er die Hose über den stählernen Körper und ließ sie achtlos weiter zu Boden fallen, ehe seine feingliedrigen Finger sich um dessen schon langsam anschwellende Härte kümmerten. Erst verwöhnten seine Finger das empfindliche Fleisch, ehe sich seine Lippen darum schlossen und es mit Zähnen und Zunge weiterverwöhnte.  
Er konnte jetzt nicht reden. Wenn er auch nur einen Ton sagte, stand außer Frage, wieso er sich den ganzen Tag vorm Unterricht zurückgezogen hatte. Wieso er den ganzen Tag hier gewartet hatte und wieso er hier im Dunkeln saß. Die Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben. Er wollte keine erneuten Fragen aufkommen lassen. Nicht, wo sein Gegenüber seine Entscheidungen nun endlich akzeptiert hatte. Keine Fragen mehr stellte. Ihn nicht mehr versuchte auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Zu gern hätte er dem einfach zugestimmt. Aber mit jedem Mal, mit dem James' versuchte ihn zu sich ins Licht zu ziehen, ihm klar zu machen, dass er alleine eh nichts bewerkstelligen konnte, war es ihm schwerer gefallen, seinen Weg beizubehalten. Leider würde der Schwarzhaarige niemals völlig verstehen können, was er alleine in der Lage war zu bewirken. Die Würfel, die über sein Schicksal und seine Rolle in dieser Farce entschieden, waren längst gefallen und so schwer es ihm auch fiel, den Weg gradlinig weiter zu verfolgen, er würde ihn gehen. Egal wie viele Leichen seinen Weg pflastern mochten, egal wie sehr die Einsamkeit und der Hass ihn quälen würden...  
Eine ungesehene Träne entwich seinem rechten Auge und vermischte sich mit seinem Speichel, der sich um James Glied sog.

Oh Gott, war das gut! Selbst, wenn er ernsthaft vorgehabt hätte, nur mit Severus zu reden, wär jeder Versuch von Selbstbeherrschung sinnlos gewesen. Severus kannte James Körper schon ziemlich gut, wusste, welche Knöpfe er wie drücken musste, um James völlig in seiner Hand zu haben. Glücklicherweise schien Severus nicht ansatzweise zu ahnen, wie sehr er James damit beeinflussen könnte! Denn dann hätte er es sicher längst ausgenutzt.  
James Blut ließ das Gehirn in einer angenehmen, wohligen Leere zurück und füllte stattdessen sein Glied, das sich nun zur vollen Länge und Härte in Severus Händen und Mund aufrichtete. So schnell war jeglicher Gedanke an die letzte Zaubertrankstunde der Vorfreude auf guten Sex gewichen. Denn Severus versprach ihm mit jeder noch so zarten Berührung guten Sex!  
Er hatte nichts verlernt. Vielleicht hatte er dadurch, dass James sich etwas von ihm hatte fernhalten müssen, noch an Reiz gewonnen! Und Severus eigener Hunger schien ihn ebenfalls zu Höchstleistungen anzutreiben.  
James hatte sich alle möglichen Strategien zurechtgelegt, wie er Severus verführen könnte, wenn der sich zierte und nun war er es, der nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführt wurde. Wäre Severus eine Frau, James würde ihn als "Femme Fatale" bezeichnen.  
Doch wenn Severus den dunklen Pfad endgültig betrat - James zweifelte nicht daran, dass dieser nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, James wirklich noch mit Haut und Haaren zu verspeisen und nicht nur im sexuellen Sinne zu vernaschen, wie jetzt.  
Nein, aber im Hier und Jetzt gab es auch für James nicht mehr diese düsteren Gedanken, er konzentrierte sich ganz auf Severus heiße Mundhöhle und das, was dieser mit seiner Männlichkeit veranstaltete. So geil war James schon lange nicht mehr gewesen!  
Und dass er nicht wie ein Tier über Severus herfiel, lag an dem schlauen Gedanken und auch der Erfahrung, dass der Sex noch viel schöner wurde, wenn er ihn so gestaltete, dass er Severus auch gefallen musste und er ihm nicht zu sehr dabei wehtat.  
James betrachtete den Slytherin, wie dieser auf seinen Kleidern kniete, dann fuhr er mit den Fingern sanft durch dessen schwarzes Haar.

"Sev..." keuchte er lustvoll. Wenn der so weitermachte, würde James gleich schon kommen! Er drücke Severus sanft weg, um diesen in eine liegende Position zu bringen, dabei schob er die Kleider noch etwas zu Recht, damit dieser bequemer lag.  
Bleich setzte sich die helle Haut von dem dunklen Stoff ab, obwohl es in dem Raum schon recht dämmrig war. James streichelte fast ehrfürchtig über diesen Körper, als berühre er eine sehr wertvolle Porzellanfigur. Er spreizte dessen Beine und sorgte nun seinerseits mit geschickten Händen dafür, dass Severus Glied steif wurde. Mit dem Mund kümmerte er sich derweil um eine süße Brustwarze. Er wusste, dass Severus darauf stand, wenn man ihm etwas in die empfindliche Knospe biss!  
Allzu lang hielt sich James aber nicht damit auf, da ging er schon dazu über, Severus vorzubereiten, indem er zwei Finger in ihn schob und den Schließmuskel weitete.

Wenn er nicht wenigstens noch ein klein wenig Verstand besäße, der sich erst in geraumer Zeit verflüchtigen würde, hätte er keinen Knut auf Vorbereitung gegeben. Einzig das Wissen, dass er es bereuen würde - egal wie sehr ihn der Schmerz vergessen lassen würde - hinderte ihn daran, den Gedanken auch Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.  
Um seine Beine zu spreizen, als er auf dem Rücken lag, brauchte er James Hände gar nicht. Er schob sie so weit auseinander, wie er es verantworten konnte, hob dabei sein Becken, damit der Gryffindor trotz des Dämmerlichts einen guten Blick hatte und später bequem in ihn eindringen konnte. Darauf anlegen, James' schlimmste Seiten heute zum Vorschein zu bringen - so gerne er sie prinzipiell auch provozierte - lag ihm fern. Nicht, nachdem jede noch so sanfte Berührung ihm eine Gänsehaut durch den Körper jagte.  
Als die heiße, feuchte Zunge seinen Körper nachfuhr und zielstrebig die empfindsamsten Stellen ausfindig machte, seufzte er auf und ein keuchen-ähnliches Japsen folgte den eindringenden Fingern. Erst ruckte er intuitiv von den Fingern weg, senkte sein Becken jedoch schnell auf diese, bewegte sich auf und um die Finger herum so aufreizend, dass er sie beinahe ritt. Immer wieder senkte er sein Becken und hob es, nur, um anschließend wieder die Finger in sich eindringen zu lassen.  
Sein Verstand wurde mit jedem selbstverschuldeten Stoß in sich immer tiefer in dichten Nebel gehüllt. Bis die Grenze zwischen seinem Selbst und seinem Schein mehr denn je zu bröckeln begann.  
"Nimm mich endlich, Potter", krächzte er. Die ersten Worte, die er aussprach, seit der Ältere ihn heute Morgen zu diesem Treffen aufgefordert hatte. Und obwohl in der Stimme noch immer ein verräterisches Zittern lag, das die Tonlage mal höher, mal tiefer erscheinen ließ, war sie doch mit Lust getränkt.

Wie sollte er sich da weiter beherrschen können? Gar nicht! Severus wollte das auch offensichtlich gar nicht. Dabei wäre James heute bereit gewesen, trotz der eigenen Gier ihn noch besser vorzubereiten. Aber sein pochendes Glied, Severus heiße kleine Show und am Ende diese Worte - da konnte er nicht mehr anders!  
Ehe er sich dessen so richtig bewusst wurde, drängte er schon seine Männlichkeit in Severus Hintern, in diese zuckende Enge. James stöhnte dabei laut auf. Dabei sah er Severus plötzlich direkt in die Augen. Es war ein kurzer, aber doch sehr tiefer Blick. Voller Leidenschaft und unstillbarer Sehnsucht. Aber so schnell sich ihre Augen getroffen hatten, so schnell blickten sie beide, fast schon beschämt, weg, um zu vergessen, was sie gesehen hatten. Die Wahrheit. Die Gegenseitigkeit und Tiefe ihrer Gefühle, gespiegelt in den Augen des jeweils anderen.  
James ging sogar so weit, seine Augen zu schließen. Sein Becken begann zugleich, sich zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann allmählich schneller stieß er seine Erregung in Severus, wo er auf dessen Lustzentrum traf. So war das Augenschließen perfekt getarnt, als Ausdruck des Genusses. Er genoss es ja auch, jede Bewegung.  
Als er mit seinen Lippen die von Severus suchte, vermischte sich ihr Atem, der schnell und stoßweise kam. Lange konnten sie den Kuss nicht aufrechterhalten.  
James fühlte sich wie im Rausch. Alles um sie herum wurde Bedeutungslos für den Moment ihrer Vereinigung.

Auch er sah es und obwohl er es nicht glauben konnte und wollte, wusste er, dass es die Wahrheit war, hoffte und fürchtete er sogleich. Nein. Keine Gefühle, redete er sich immer wieder ein. Doch es war sinnlos. Es war hoffnungslos, genauso wie ihre ganze Beziehung. Seine Gefühle waren da und selbst, wenn er sich die in James' Augen nur eingebildet hätte, reichten seine eigenen schon aus, um ihn zu zerstören.  
Kleine Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Vermischten sich aber mit dem Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und blieben ohne weiteres Aufsehen unbemerkt. Etwas zu wissen, was man niemandem offenbaren durfte, war etwas Grausames. War das die Strafe, für alles, was er noch tun würde? Was er würde tun müsste?  
Sein Becken bewegte sich elegant gegen das des Älteren. Nahm dessen Männlichkeit tief in sich auf. Ja, er wollte ertrinken. Nicht in Blut, nicht in Schuld, sondern in dieser Leidenschaft. In der Hoffnung und der Angst, dass sehr wohl ein Mensch existierte, der ihn nicht abstoßend fand, der ihn sogar begehrte. Auf mehr wagte er nicht zu hoffen. Das wäre zu viel für eine Kreatur der Finsternis wie ihn.  
Immer härter stieß er gegen den Pfahl, der sich unaufhaltsam in ihn bohrte. Die heißen Lippen empfing er mit Freuden. Seine Arme schlangen sich um die Schultern und den Hals des Kurzhaarigen, ließen sich von diesem in eine aufrechte Position heben, während seine Hände nun die Schultern des Älteren auf den kalten Boden drückten, damit er den steifen Pfahl nun reiten konnte. Mit einer Leidenschaft und Hingabe, wie er sie bisher noch nie an den Tag gelegt hatte. Er kannte den Winkel, in dem er sich auf James niederlassen musste, um vor Entzückung und Leidenschaft auf zu keuchen.  
Erste Tropfen quollen aus seiner Spitze, perlten wie Tränen ab und fanden ihren Platz in James Bauchnabel, der den süßen Saft zu sammeln schien.

James bemerkte die Tränen nicht, denn er musste die eigenen wegblinzeln, als er von einer Welle von Gefühlen heimgesucht wurde, die aber auch sogleich in einer überwältigenden Lust ertranken. Er klammerte sich sogar an das rein körperliche Begehren, damit nicht doch dumme Worte seine Lippen verlassen könnten.  
Severus machte ihm das leicht. Erfahren arbeitete dessen Becken mit, James brauchte einfach nur zuzustoßen, bis der Schweiß seinen Körper ganz glitschig machte, dann drehte Severus sich geschickt mit ihm. James war überwältigt von der Hingabe, mit der Severus das tat! Oft war es so gewesen, als würde James eine besonders gute Gummipuppe vögeln, gerade, wenn Severus etwas weniger Lust gehabt hatte, aber heute war alles anders, heute fand James nicht einmal Worte dafür, wie... unbeschreiblich er Severus fand. Einfach umwerfend.  
So konnte Severus ihn gern öfter um den Verstand bringen! Aber lange hielt James das nicht aus, da krallten sich seine Finger in Severus Hüften, die er umfasst hatte, um dessen Bewegungen etwas zu unterstützen. Sein Unterleib bebte und er stieß noch zwei, dreimal aus dieser Position feste zu, obwohl er Severus dadurch aus dem Takt brachte. Dann überkam ihn ein Orgasmus, der ihn fast ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Gerade dass sein Takt so aus dem Rhythmus gebracht wurde, trieb auch ihn bis an den Höhepunkt.  
Die letzten Stöße James', dessen Gesichtsausdruck, den er nur schemenhaft erahnen konnte und das Gefühl des heißen Nektars in ihm, ließen auch ihn die Augen in ihre Höhlen drehen und mit einem krächzenden Stöhnen sich quer über James' Bauch ergießen.  
Wäre er nicht so trunken vor Leidenschaft, hätte er sich wohl selbst gefragt, wie verzweifelt er sein musste, dass er ohne das Zutun einer Hand, einzig von innen heraus, kam. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, während die letzten Stöße des Älteren diesen gänzlich entleerten und nur langsam löste sich seine Haltung. Nur langsam glitt sein Körper seitlich von James' herunter. Zuviel körperliche Aktivitäten nach zwei Wochen strikter Bettruhe, wie ihm bewusst wurde. Aber der Aufprall blieb aus. Starke Armen drückten ihn an eine breite Brust und hielten ihn sicher. Wahrscheinlich ein Reflex, den James sich antrainiert hatte, wenn er mal als Sucher einspringen musste. Doch diesmal war er dankbar für dessen Quidditschvernarrtheit. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen.  
Und jetzt ohnmächtig werden, das wäre doch toll. Diesen Tag einfach ausblenden, bis auf diese letzte Stunde. Doch so leicht war es nicht. Leider.

Zum Glück war James nicht ohnmächtig geworden, sondern hatte sogar die Augen wieder aufgemacht, um Severus zu betrachten. Allerdings schien dieser nun in Ohnmacht zu fallen! Aber James ließ ihn nicht fallen, er fing ihn sanft und geschickt auf, drückte ihn an sich.  
Erst, als dieser sicher und bequem in seinen Armen lag, entspannte James sich so richtig und schloss wieder die Augen. Mit einer Hand tastete er aber doch noch nach dem nächstbesten Umhang, um sie zuzudecken, damit sie, schweißgebadet, wie sie waren, nicht zu sehr auskühlen und sich womöglich erkälten würden.  
Nicht, dass das bei Madame Pomfreys Künsten schlimm wäre, aber was Severus momentanen Zustand anging, war James lieber noch vorsichtig und fürsorglich. Wie schlimm ihn sowas treffen würde, konnte er nicht wissen. Und er wollte es nicht austesten.  
Sanft streichelte er Severus über den Rücken und genoss einfach das Gefühl, das sich nun in ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Es war so etwas wie Glück.

Sirius loszuwerden war heute nicht halb so schwierig, wie es sonst gewesen wäre, hätte er sich darauf konzentriert, seinem besten Freund zu folgen. So aber saß er an seinem Platz im Gemeinschaftsraum und brütete über seinen Hausaufgaben, auf die er sich kaum konzentrieren konnte. Aber er versuchte es zumindest. Wer hier sonst noch rumwuselte, nahm er kaum wahr.  
Irgendwann ließ er die Hausaufgaben, Hausaufgaben sein und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, um leise irgendwelchen Zaubersprüche vor sich hinzumurmeln und achtlos Funken aus seiner Spitze sprühen zu lassen. Jedoch nicht lange, denn die kleine Eule, die den Weg zu ihm fand, ließ ihn aufschrecken. Wütend verzog er das Gesicht.  
Die Eule gehörte seiner Familie. Das Wappen der Blacks prangte auf dem Umschlag, den die Eule mit sich führte.  
Ihm war gar nicht wohl dabei, da der Brief sich leicht bewegte. Na toll. Diese olle Blubberhexe von einer Mutter hatte ihm einen Heuler geschickt.  
Unbemerkt schnappte er ihn sich und verschwand damit in seinem Schlafzimmer. Dass Remus mithörte, wie seine Mutter ihn über einen Heuler zusammenstauchte, weil sie ihre Tage hatte, darauf konnte er verzichten.  
Als er diesen über sich hatte ergehen lassen, kam er ziemlich bleich wieder aus ihrem Schlafsaal.  
Nein, der Heuler war nicht von seiner Mutter, sondern seinem Bruder gewesen und das war noch schlimmer.

Remus saß mit Peter zusammen an den umfangreichen Hausaufgaben, wo James bereits angekündigt hatte, dass er sie in der Nacht vielleicht abschreiben wollte und er hatte Remus daran erinnert, dass er was gut bei ihm hatte. Remus hatte genickt und versprochen, die Hausaufgaben besonders gründlich und ordentlich zu machen und das machte er nun. Sirius hatte sich woanders hingesetzt und erst was gegessen, das hatte Remus noch mitbekommen.  
Ausgerechnet Peter war es, der zwischendurch seufzte, dass wohl nicht nur James heute darauf angewiesen war, dass sie beide die Aufgaben gründlich machten, sondern, dass sicher auch Sirius später danach fragen würde, so unkonzentriert und lustlos, wie dieser gerade vor seinen Sachen saß. Remus schaute kurz auf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Normalerweise hätte er Sirius ja versucht, zu motivieren oder er hätte ihn etwas geschimpft, aber nicht jetzt, heute ließ er diesen lieber erst mal in Ruhe.  
Die Eule, die sich hierher verirrte, sorgte zumindest kurz für kleines Aufsehen, aber Sirius zog sich mit genervtem Gesicht damit zurück und so bekam Remus tatsächlich nicht mit, dass es sich dabei um einen Heuler gehandelt hatte. Und als Sirius danach bleich zurückkam, war Remus gerade dabei, die letzte Zeile zu schreiben und dann den Aufsatz nochmal prüfend durchzugehen. Zufrieden legte er das Pergament dann zur Seite, er würde es James gleich aufs Bett legen, wenn Sirius es nicht direkt haben wollte.  
Er ging daher zu seinem Freund.

"Ähm, du, Sirius, ich hab gesehen, dass du noch nicht so viel gemacht hast, also, wenn du willst, kannst du dir meine Lösung mal angucken, aber ich hab James versprochen, sie ihm aufs Bett zu legen, damit er später abschreiben kann..." Schüchtern und doch auch bestimmt hielt er Sirius die Schriftrollen unter die Nase.

Verwirrt darüber, angesprochen zu werden, blickte er zu Remus und sah diesen kurz ausdruckslos an.  
"Was? Oh, ehm... ja. Ich mach sie gleich. Keine Sorge Remus", sagte er reichlich neben sich und fuhr sich mit kaltnassen Händen durchs Gesicht.  
Dass Remus ihm hier das Abschreiben mehr oder minder anbot, kapierte er gerade nicht wirklich.  
Nein, das hier konnte er Remus nicht erzählen. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er James von der Sache erzählen konnte oder ob er es auch in seinem Fall eher sein lassen sollte.  
Das hier war ernst, obwohl es ihn nicht wirklich etwas anging.  
Zu gerne wäre er jetzt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geflohen und wäre in die Kerker zu den Slytherins gestürmt, um sich seinen Bruder zu krallen. Dieser kleine hirntote...  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sorry, Remus. Irgendwie... dreht sich mir grad alles", entschuldigte er sich. 

Remus sah seinen Freund besorgt an.

"Dir ist schwindelig? Du siehst auch ganz blass aus! Wirst du vielleicht krank? Soll ich dich eben in den Krankenflügel begleiten? Oder denkst du, es reicht, wenn du... etwas früher schlafen gehst?", schlug er fürsorglich vor.

"Oder ist irgendwas passiert? Wenn... wenn es was mit mir zu tun hat, dann, sorry... I-ich brauch aber noch etwas, ja? Um mir... darüber klar zu werden, du weißt schon." Er sah sich nun unsicher um, nicht, dass jemand sie belauschte, ging ja niemanden sonst etwas an!  
"Wenn du vielleicht reden möchtest, wir könnten auch in den Schlafsaal gehen, da ist jetzt keiner", überlegte er weiter. Er war ja zumindest schon etwas weitergekommen in seinen Überlegungen, dank Lilys Hilfe. Ob er Sirius davon schon etwas sagen sollte? Vielleicht würde es diesen ja beruhigen!  
Er wusste ja nicht, was sonst war, aber er überlegte fieberhaft.

"Ähm, Zaubertränke war heut ziemlich schwer, nicht wahr? Aber wir haben es irgendwie geschafft!", versuchte er noch, etwas Aufheiterndes zu sagen. Es schien jedoch nicht besonders erfolgreich zu sein.  
Remus seufzte. Vielleicht hätte er Sirius doch besser nicht ansprechen sollen! Es war nun alles ganz komisch zwischen ihnen.

Noch immer etwas neben sich verfolgte er Remus Monolog und war so verblüfft von dessen Plappern, dass er nicht sofort verstand, was dieser da sprach. Doch als endlich zu ihm durchdrang, dass der Werwolf hier gerade für etwas die Schuld bei sich selbst suchte, wofür er nun wirklich nichts konnte, hob er einfach die Hand sanft an die Wange des Jüngeren und brachte ihn allein durch diese kleine, sanfte Berührung zum Schweigen.  
"Nein, Rem. Ist schon gut. Es... es ist nicht deine Schuld. Bestimmt nicht und dichte mir keine Krankheiten an, hörst du?", sagte er sanft und lächelte mit einem so friedlichen und sanften Gesichtsausdruck, dass man gar nicht glauben konnte, dass er einen Mitschüler tatsächlich zur peitschenden Weide gelockt haben soll.  
"Es gab nur...", verzweifelt suchte er nach den richtigen Worten um Remus nicht zu sehr zu beunruhigen und ihm gleichzeitig seine unsinnigen Schuldgefühle zu nehmen.  
"... schlechte Nachrichten von Zuhause, die eben erst mal ein wenig sacken müssen", ja, das klang gut. Schlechte Nachrichten bedeuteten nicht immer das Schlimmste überhaupt und da Remus ja zumindest ansatzweise wusste, dass bei ihm Daheim der Haussegen schief hing, würde er wohl das Feingefühl haben, nicht tiefer zu bohren, als nötig. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Etwas setzen zu lassen hieß ja nur, dass man selbst erst einmal etwas richtig verarbeiten musste, ehe man darüber richtig sprechen konnte.  
"Genauso, wie du noch Zeit brauchst, brauche ich wohl jetzt einfach etwas Zeit zum nachdenken", sprach er weiter und zog dann vorsichtig seine Finger von der weichen und warmen Wange des Werwolfes zurück, um diesen nicht unnötig in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Nicht mehr, als er es wohl schon getan hatte.  
Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und für das Ausmaß dieses Fehlers musste er nun die Verantwortung tragen. Das war etwas, was niemand verstehen, wobei ihm niemand helfen konnte. James hatte mit solchen Problemen nicht zu kämpfen. Wenn Snape eines Tages zu den Todessern stoßen würde, würde er den Zauberstab gegen ihn erheben und gegen ihn kämpfen. So einfach war das. Remus hatte seinen eigenen, inneren Kampf zu bewältigen, den er selbst nun noch verkompliziert hatte. Keiner von beiden hatte Geschwister.  
Viel lieber wären ihm weiterhin die Fragen gewesen, ob er Remus gegenüber nicht doch besser geschwiegen hätte, als die Gedanken, die sich nun um seinen Bruder Regulus drehten und die damit verbundenen Schuldgefühle, ihn in dieses Schicksal befördert zu haben. 

"Dann... dann ist ja gut. Dass du nicht krank bist, mein ich! Und dass es nicht wegen mir ist... Ich mag dich nämlich wirklich und möchte nicht, dass es dir nicht gut geht!" Hoffentlich verstand Sirius das!  
"Ok, dann lass ich dich mal nachdenken, aber vergiss darüber die Hausaufgaben nicht, ja? Wär blöd, wenn du Ärger bekommen würdest..." Davon hatte Sirius sicher genug. Hier und da mal mit den Lehrern, entweder wegen nicht ganz vollständiger Hausaufgaben, wegen Unaufmerksamkeit oder wegen Streichen, im Moment etwas mit seinen Freunden, was sich aber langsam zu legen schien und ja auch noch mit der eigenen Familie, worüber Remus aber nicht ganz so viel Bescheid wusste.  
Er ließ Sirius die Pergamente da und ging dann zu Peter zurück, da dieser ihn gebeten hatte, noch etwas mit ihm zu lernen. In dem einen oder anderen Fach konnte es durchaus auch zu unangekündigten Tests kommen! Und im nächsten Jahr würden die Prüfungen sicher noch härter werden, dann waren sie ja im letzten Hogwartsschuljahr. Wenn sie jetzt irgendwas nicht richtig lernten, hätten sie dann Wissenslücken, die ihnen nicht so schnell verziehen werden würden!

Sein Blick folgte Remus, der ihm fürsorglich die Pergamente mit den Hausaufgaben dagelassen hatte. Seine Handinnenflächen waren noch immer warm von der Haut seines Freundes und er schloss sie, um die noch vorhandene Wärme nicht so schnell zu verlieren, wo sich in seinem Innern die Kälte langsam ausbreitete.  
Dann jedoch wandte er sich ab und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Frische Luft, das war es, was er jetzt brauchte. Und einen ruhigen Fleck, um sich hemmungslos übergeben zu können.

Wie lange Severus entspannt in den Armen des Älteren lag, wusste er nicht, aber als er erwachte, war ihm wunderbar warm und die Gefühle durchströmten ihn gemeinsam mit den Nachbeben in seinem Körper.  
Schwerfällig öffnete er die Augen und seufzte leise. Ein wenig schien er verwirrt, verblüfft.  
"Du hast mich nicht fallen lassen", stellte er fest. 

Auch James öffnete seine Augen, als er Severus Stimme hörte und ehe er so ganz registrierte, was dieser gesagt hatte, antwortete er bereits:

"Natürlich nicht." Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, eigentlich wollte er Severus niemals fallen sehen!  
Dann sah er Severus verwirrt an.

"Ich... ich mein... ach, egal. Du warst gut heute!", versuchte er, schnell das Thema zu wechseln. Aber sein Gehirn hatte noch nicht alles Blut zurück, es musste erst richtig wieder anspringen, da war es sicher am besten, gar kein Gespräch zu führen!

Über die Worte blinzelte er nur. Wehte daher der Wind? Er schüttelte den Kopf über diese Gedanken und strich durch einige der klebrigen Strähnen.  
"Du solltest lieber in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", murmelte er und lächelte leicht, als er den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf den Zügen seines Lovers sah. Mühsam versuchte er, seine alte und übliche Form zurück zu gewinnen. Doch so ganz wollte es ihm nicht gelingen.  
"Die Blacks wurden allesamt initialisiert. Ab heute Nacht befinden sich die ersten Todesser in Hogwarts", er stand auf und entfernte sich, nackt wie er war, von dem noch auf dem Boden sitzenden Jungen, der ihn ungläubig ansah. Er hingegen fand mit jedem Wort zu seiner Haltung zurück und als er sich dem Fenster näherte, durch das helles Mondlicht schien, drehte er sich zu James um, der nun nur seinen Umriss erkennen konnte.  
"Bellatrix, Narzissa und Regulus Black wurden letzte Nacht als Rekruten für eine Laufbahn als Todesser ausgewählt und mussten das erste Mal töten. Ihr solltet euch in nächster Zeit eure Streichopfer mit mehr Bedacht aussuchen und auch wenn ich weiß, dass gerade aus meinem Mund diese Worte merkwürdig klingen müssen, solltest du ein Auge auf Black haben. Er ist Bella schon viel zu lange ein Dorn im Auge. Über seinen Bruder Regulus will ich gar nicht erst reden", belehrte er dann seinen Liebhaber, der sich erst langsam aufrichtete.  
Ja, für jeden mochten die Worte so klingen, als wolle er Sirius schützen und das war so unglaublich, dass es nicht wahr sein konnte. Was er aber schützen wollte, war etwas und jemand anderes. Denn James würde für Sirius in die Presche springen. Es war zu früh für derlei Kriegsaktivitäten an der Schule. Für beide Seiten.

"Warum sagst du mir das?" James klang sehr besorgt. Das war er auch auf einen Schlag nachdem er diese ernsten Worte vernommen hatte.

"Heißt das etwa... für dich ist es auch bald schon soweit? Oder hältst du es auch für diese Schüler für zu früh?", fragte er nach. Das war eine Wendung und nicht zum Guten, im Gegenteil! Das klang ganz und gar beunruhigend.  
So schön der Sex mit Severus gewesen war, so schnell war nun die schöne Atmosphäre durch diese Worte für diesen Abend endgültig zerstört und sicher würde das James auch die nächsten Tage verfolgen, jedes Mal, wenn er einen der von Severus Genannten sehen würde, würde ihm sicher ein unangenehmer, kalter Schauer über den Rücken laufen, er würde ihnen misstrauisch hinterher sehen und er hatte das Gefühl, nun noch mehr auf seinen besten Freund Sirius achten zu müssen.  
Verdammt!  
Dabei hatte er sich hier in dieser Schule, mit Dumbledore als Direktor, noch wirklich sicher gefühlt! Das war nun vorbei. Aber wie sollte er reagieren? Sollte er den Lehrern etwas verraten? Lieber nicht, denn sicher könnten die jungen Todesser erraten, wer ihm diese Information gesteckt hatte und das könnte für Severus wirklich unangenehm werden.  
Andererseits... könnte James ihm so vielleicht den Weg verbauen, auch ein Todesser zu werden, ihnen zu folgen? Ach, das würde auch nichts bringen, Severus würde ihn dafür hassen wie sonst was!  
James musste darüber nachdenken.  
"Möchtest du wirklich, dass ich schon gehe?"

Über die Fragen, die James stellte, schüttelte er nur den Kopf.  
"Natürlich ist es zu früh. Wir sind Kinder und in einem Alter, in dem wir noch keinen wirklichen Einfluss haben. Du kannst dir also denken, dass keiner von ihnen, zieht man Bella mal ab, diesen Weg freiwillig gegangen ist", nicht in diesem Alter schon. Zwar hatte er diese Entscheidung für sich längst getroffen und das wohl schon wesentlich länger, als sich überhaupt jemand vorzustellen vermochte. Jedoch waren seine Beweggründe so unglaubwürdig, dass sie wohl niemand sonst verstehen könnte.  
Wie sein Gesicht sich schmerzerfüllt verzog, konnte James nicht sehen, da das Licht, dass hinter ihm in den Raum schien, diesen Anblick verhinderte. Nein, von Wollen konnte keine Rede sein. Er hatte Angst und er selbst hatte einen Verlust zu beklagen, der zwar weniger durch die Todesser verschuldet worden war, doch nicht weniger schmerzte.  
Außer Stande den Älteren zu belügen, da ihm sonst die gegensätzlichsten Worte aus dem Mund gefallen wären, schloss er nur die Augen.  
"Du solltest. Das Mal, dass heute in den Arm von Regulus Black eingebrannt wurde ist das Mal, dass für deinen Freund reserviert gewesen ist. Regulus wurde von seinen Eltern gezwungen, es anzunehmen, weil Black es abgelehnt und sich für einen anderen Weg entschieden hat. Den Platz, der für ihn vorgesehen war, musste nun sein Bruder füllen. Alle Erwartungen lasten nun auf ihm und er ist verpflichtet, sie zu erfüllen oder zu sterben", er lächelte leicht, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, wie der Gryffindor seine Worte aufnahm. Denn da das Licht auf diesen schien, konnte er sein Gesicht durchaus erkennen.  
"Du lebst noch immer in dem Irrglauben, jeder könne sich seinen Weg selbst aussuchen, aber du irrst dich. Nicht alle haben die Wahl. Black war so froh darüber, dem Ganzen zu entkommen, dass er vergessen hat, dass jemand für seinen Verrat geradestehen muss. Und dieser jemand ist sein einziger Bruder", erklärte er.  
Dass Regulus gerade mal 14 Jahre alt war, sollte selbst James bewusst sein und dass man in diesem Alter noch lange nicht bereit war oder sich auch nur Gedanken um eine Laufbahn als Todesser zu machen, würde diesem auch bewusst sein.  
Es fröstelte ihn und dennoch blieb er einfach stehen, um seinen Liebhaber zu betrachten. Dass dieser einen Moment mit dem Gedanken spielte, ihn zu verraten und die Informationen, die er ihm gerade zugespielt hatte, weiter zu geben, sah er diesem ebenfalls an. Es hätte ihn vielmehr gewundert, wenn dieser es nicht in Erwägung gezogen hätte. Seit Jahren versuchte er schon, ihn zu bekehren, wo es nichts zu bekehren gab und scheiterte daran. Natürlich war dies eine einmalige Chance dazu. Doch er verwarf sie wieder, wie er an dessen verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen vermochte. Er musste zugeben, er war froh darüber. Welchen Grund es hatte, dass James Potter die Idee verwarf, wusste er nicht, aber vielleicht handelte es sich dabei um den Grund, aus dem Severus froh war, dass er es tat.  
Nein, sie hätten ihm den Weg zu den Todessern nicht einfach nur versperrt. Sie hätten ihn sehr wohl zur Initialisierung eingeladen. Wenn auch nur als Opferlamm, das es zu schlachten galt. Aber wie bewusst sich Potter darüber war, wusste er nicht.  
Er wusste, dass er diese einzigartige Stimmung, die etwas ankündigte, was eigentlich nicht hätte sein dürfen, zerstört hatte. Vielleicht hatte er ihnen beiden den einzigen richtigen Zeitpunkt verbaut, so ehrlich sein zu können, dass sie zu ihren Gefühlen stehen konnten. Hätte James die Worte ausgesprochen, die dieser so mühevoll unterdrückt hatte, hätte er sein Vorhaben, all seine Pläne über Bord geworfen. Er hätte nicht standhaft, nicht stark bleiben können.  
Um seine eigene Schwäche also zu überspielen, war es notwendig gewesen, die Atmosphäre zu zerstören. Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass es Monate dauern würde, bis sie sich auch nur ansatzweise wieder aufeinander einlassen konnten. Oder vielmehr, bis James sich wieder auf ihn einlassen konnte. Denn dass er freiwillig dieses Thema ansprach, das er sonst so geschickt umging, würde bei dem Älteren wohl den bekannten Ekel gegen die dunklen Künste zum Vorschein bringen.  
Die Frage nach dem Warum hatte er bisher unbeantwortet gelassen. Fast glaubte er, sich davor drücken zu können. Doch seine Antworten auf die anderen Fragen warfen die erneute Frage nach dem Warum nur noch deutlicher auf. James stellte sie erneut.  
Seine zitternde rechte Hand, über die er gerade jetzt die Kontrolle verlieren musste, ballte sich zur Faust und er blickte traurig zur Seite.  
Warum erzählte er James davon? Wieso warnte er ihn überhaupt vor? Und wieso glaubte er, sich einreden zu können, dass er darüber nachdenken musste? Er kannte die Antwort auf all diese Fragen schon. Dennoch konnte er sie so, wie sie war, nicht einfach geben.  
Was tun, wenn man die Wahrheit nicht aussprechen konnte? Richtig, lügen. Zwar wusste er, dass James die Lüge ebenso durchschauen würde, wie er durch die vielen Facetten des Gryffindors blicken konnte, doch er sprach die Lüge dennoch aus. Weil die Wahrheit nur noch schmerzlicher wäre. Für sie Beide.  
"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, schon vergessen? Zwar betrifft dich das noch nicht direkt, aber da Black auf der Abschussliste seiner Familie steht, wirst du zwangsläufig in die Sache mit reingezogen werden.  
Narzissa mag harmlos sein, weil sie nur mitzieht, um den Anforderungen ihrer Eltern gerecht zu werden, aber Bella ist es gewiss nicht. Sie steht gänzlich hinter den Idealen der Todesser und in ihren Augen ist es eine Schande, dass Black sich dem Willen seiner Familie entzieht. Sie wird es auf ihn absehen und wenn es erforderlich ist, seine Freunde zu malträtieren, wird sie das tun und zwar ohne Gnade. Was genau sein Bruder tun wird, weiß ich nicht, aber Bella beherrscht Zauber, gegen die selbst du mit deinem Sinn für Gerechtigkeit nicht anhalten kannst. Nicht, wenn sie dich kalt erwischt. Es liegt mir also fern, Black zu schützen", erklärte er mühsam beherrscht, seine Stimme nicht so zerrissen klingen zu lassen, wie er sich fühlte.  
Natürlich ging es ihm um James. Er konnte ihn nicht ins offene Messer laufen lassen. Nicht, ehe er es tun müsste und dass er es tun müsste, zerriss ihm das Herz. Er würde es tun und er könnte ihn nicht warnen. Er würde ihn sterben lassen und allein der Gedanke daran schmerzte so sehr, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sich das Herz aus der Brust reißen zu müssen, um die Gefühle ausschalten zu können.  
Wie gerne würde er es vergessen. Aber er konnte nicht. Er würde es nie vergessen können und sein Herz würde daran zerbrechen. Er wünschte sich, er könnte diese Gefühle nicht empfinden. Dann wäre alles so viel leichter.

Er wusste, dass Severus in diesem Licht jede Regung auf seinem Gesicht durchschauen könnte, aber aufhalten konnte er es nicht, dass diese sich überschlagenden Gefühle den Weg nach draußen fanden. Und selbst so beherrschte James sich noch! Oh, Severus hatte ganz recht, es widerte ihn an, zu hören, was da zur Zeit wohl im Hause Slytherin abging und er fürchtete, dass Bella und Co nur der Anfang waren! Und Sirius jüngerer Bruder, erst vierzehn Jahre alt, gezwungen von der Familie, weil Sirius rebellierte!  
Ob Sirius schon davon wusste? Sicher würde er sich bittere Vorwürfe und Sorgen machen! Sein einziger Bruder... James maß sich nicht an, nachvollziehen zu können, wie Sirius da fühlen musste.  
Er überlegte schon, wie er am besten und schonendsten mit seinem Freund darüber reden könnte! Sollte er es überhaupt tun? Ja, das wäre besser. Severus hatte James ja nun sehr deutlich gewarnt vor Bella und den Anderen.  
"Du meinst... nicht nur Sirius und ich sind in Gefahr? Sondern auch... Remus und Peter? Und Lily?" Langsam wurde ihm das Ausmaß dessen bewusst, was Severus da sagte! Scheiße. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Verfluchter Kobolddreck! Eigentlich war für die Sicherheit der Schüler besser garantiert, wenn er etwas durchsickern lassen würde. Vielleicht wusste Dumbledore ja einen Ausweg...  
Aber der alte, gutmütige Zauberer würde sicher genauso ein Auge zudrücken, wie er es bei Hagrid und Remus dem Werwolf und nun auch bei Sirius Streich gemacht hatte.  
Warum sagte Severus ihm das? Vielleicht, weil er die Konsequenzen doch nicht so sehr fürchtete? Denn irgendetwas sagte James, dass Severus Begründung nicht alles war. Lily? Ja, sie wollte er sicher schützen, aber warum warnte er sie dann nicht direkt und persönlich? Oder hatte er das bereits getan oder hatte er das noch vor?  
Resigniert schüttelte James den Kopf. Von nun an war das angenehme Schülerleben endgültig vorbei! Normalerweise hatte er anderen Leuten Streiche gespielt, aber was nun auf ihn und seine Freunde zukommen musste, würde von einem ganz anderen Kaliber sein, das würde wirklich von Boshaftigkeit zeugen!  
"Ich... gehe jetzt besser. Um meine Freunde zu warnen, bevor... etwas passiert." Er sammelte langsam seine Kleider auf, auch, wenn es ihn schmerzte. Er hätte gerne mehr Zeit mit Severus verbracht, er hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn ihr Treffen nun von keinen schlechten Nachrichten beschattet worden wäre!  
"Der Trank, den du heute gebraut hast... sehr starkes, verbotenes Gift... hilft dagegen noch ein Bezoar? Sollte Sirius die nächste Zeit beim Essen plötzlich umkippen..."

Er beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen und es stach gewaltig. Vor allem dass dieser ihm wohl ernsthaft zuzutrauen schien, einen Mitschüler zu vergiften, ließ ihn sich wütend vom Anderen abwenden und hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht blicken. Seine Hände waren noch immer zu Fäusten geballt und er fror erbärmlich, auch wenn die Kälte nun von innen kam.  
"Ihr alle. Weil ihr mit Black zu tun habt", bestätigte er lediglich die Vermutung, wer alles betroffen sein würde.  
Eigentlich bestand für Lily noch die wenigste Gefahr. Denn obwohl sie muggelgeboren war, stellte sie sich oft auf seine und somit auf Slytherinseite. Sollte James glauben, was er wollte. Dabei galt seine größte Sorge der einzigen, noch hier anwesenden Person.  
"Geh einfach", sagte er dann so kalt wie möglich. Ausnahmsweise gehorchte ihm seine Stimme und sie zitterte nicht so sehr, wie seine Hand.  
Hogwarts war sein Zuhause. Was für Andere hier nur eine Schule war, war mehr sein Zuhause als Spinners End es je sein könnte. Als wenn er je seine Passion dafür benutzen würde, seines Zuhauses verwiesen zu werden. Denn dass man seine Spur zurückverfolgen würde, wäre sicher.  
Wie konnte James also auch nur sowas denken?  
Doch er kannte die Antwort und er hätte sich am liebsten dafür geohrfeigt, dass er sich diese Frage unsinnigerweise stellte. Er selbst tat doch alles dafür, dass man ihn für den Bösen hielt.

Nein, eigentlich hatte James Severus nichts vorwerfen wollen. Severus hatte den Trank gebraut und so, wie die Rose auf einen winzigen Tropfen reagiert hatte, glaubte er kaum, dass Slughorn ihn einfach irgendwohin wegschütten dürfte. Bellatrix war es durchaus zuzutrauen, etwas von dem Trank zu nutzen, wenn sie einen Weg fand, an ihn heranzukommen! Und wie gut Slughorn diesen wegschließen oder verbergen würde, wusste James nicht und er fürchtete, dass es nicht gut genug sein würde.  
Aber Severus ließ ihm kaum eine Chance, sich zu erklären, da dieser ihn nun mit kalter Stimme drängte, zu gehen. Gut, konnte er haben! James machte sich ja nun auch wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen um seine Freunde, das war erst mal wichtiger, als Streit oder Versöhnung zwischen ihm und Severus.  
Wobei ein klärendes Gespräch zwischen ihnen entweder kaum möglich war oder für beide zu schmerzhaft sein würde. James gab nie so leicht auf, aber ihre Beziehung oder dass er Severus zurück zum Licht führen könnte, das hatte er allmählich tatsächlich aufgegeben. Und das war schlimm, er konnte ja nicht wissen, wie kurz vorm Ziel er eigentlich gewesen war! Das hatte Severus schließlich geschickt verborgen, das würde James sich also niemals wirklich vorwerfen können, selbst, wenn er es eines Tages erfahren oder erkennen würde.  
Nun war James angezogen, er warf Severus noch einen schwer deutbaren Blick zu, dann warf er sich den Tarnumhang über, um auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren zu können.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, blieb er noch einen Moment einfach so stehen, ehe er in sich zusammensackte, zusammenkauerte, sich seitlich fallen ließ, zusammenrollte und zu schluchzen begann wie ein Kind, dass er nie wirklich hatte sein dürfen.  
Seinem Schmerz ließ er freien Lauf, in der Gewissheit, dass keine Stunde je zurückkehrte und dass er sich eben womöglich der letzten noch verbleibenden Zeit, die er als glücklich bezeichnen konnte, vielleicht beraubt hatte.  
Und das Gefühl war schrecklich. Wie gern würde er es heraus schreien. Einfach irgendwem alles sagen. Aber der Moment, in dem er das tun würde, würde alles verändern und obwohl eine ungewisse Zukunft besser war als gar keine, beruhigte ihn, dass sein Leiden einen Sinn hatte, wenn er seinem bisherigen Weg folgte. Wenn er alles mit Füßen trat und nicht wissen würde, wieso, wäre das für ihn unerträglich.


	8. Wahrheiten

Kapitel 07

Wahrheiten

Sirius hatte sich nach ausgiebiger Umarmung mit der Königin des Porzellans wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum begeben. Begegnet war ihm niemand, auch wenn er absichtlich in die Kerker geschlichen war, um gezielt nach seinem Bruder Ausschau zu halten. Glück hatte er keines gehabt.  
Jedoch sollte seine derzeitige Pechsträhne auch weiterhin anhalten, denn für Hausaufgaben hatte er nun wirklich weder Zeit noch Nerven, geschweige denn Lust. Sogar zum Abschreiben fehlte ihm die Muße, obwohl ihm Remus so freundlich das Angebot unterbreitet hatte.

Während James zurückeilte, zogen Severus Worte an seinem inneren Ohr wieder und wieder vorbei: "Nimm mich endlich, Potter!", "Du hast mich nicht fallen lassen", "Ab heute Nacht befinden sich die ersten Todesser in Hogwarts", "Regulus wurde von seinen Eltern gezwungen..."  
Die schönsten Worte, die Severus je gesagt hatte, wurden direkt von den schrecklichsten Neuigkeiten verfolgt und diese drohten, Severus verlangende und durchaus glücklich klingende Worte auszulöschen.  
Einerseits waren James Gedanken noch hinter sich, bei Severus, andererseits eilten sie ihm voraus, zu Sirius, den er hoffentlich im Gemeinschaftsraum finden würde! Und dann? Mal sehen. Viel tun konnte James nicht. Das Mal konnte man, soweit er wusste, nicht mehr entfernen. Es war also zu spät für Regulus Black.  
Als er fast bei dem Gryffindorturm angelangt war, nahm er seinen Tarnumhang ab und verstaute ihn sicher. Und als er den ersten Mitschülern seines Hauses begegnete, fragte er, ob diese Sirius gesehen hätten. Einige meinten, sie haben ihn durchs Schloss streichen sehen, andere glaubten gesehen zu haben, dass er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt war. James bedankte sich knapp und hechtete die Treppen hinauf, sprach dann schnell das Passwort und schlüpfte durch den Gang hinter dem Portrait der fetten Dame.  
Kaum war er im Gemeinschaftsraum, sah er sich fieberhaft um, das Haar noch zerzaust, die Kleider nicht allzu ordentlich angezogen.

"Sirius?" Der hatte sich irgendwo zurückgezogen, wahrscheinlich in das Jungenschlafzimmer. James eilte zu ihm.  
"Sirius, bist du hier?"

Er brauchte etwas, bis er seinen Namen erkannte und darauf reagierte. Er hatte sich zwar nicht zu ihrer sonstigen Sitzgruppe gesetzt, aber war dennoch im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben. Hätte er sich ins Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen, hätte er wohl das gemacht, was in dieser Sekunde sein Erzfeind Numero Uno tat. Sich zusammengekauert und wie ein Kleinkind geweint. Doch er wusste, dass er nicht so schnell würde aufhören können, wenn er erst einmal angefangen hatte. Darum unterdrückte er den Impuls, indem er sich mit Anderen umgab und sich so selbst in die Situation brachte, es nicht zulassen zu dürfen.  
Im Schlafsaal fand James ihn nicht. Aufgeregter verließ er es wieder und blickte sich um. In dem Moment blickte auch Sirius' schwarzer Schopf über die rote Sofalehne.  
Scheinbar unberührt hob er die Hand zum Gruß.  
"Jo, Jamie. Hier!", rief er und sah verwirrt, wie sein bester Freund erleichtert schien.

Erleichterung war fast ein viel zu schwacher Ausdruck dafür, was er gerade verspürte, als Sirius ihm zuwinkte und zurief. Obwohl diese betont coole Anrede James stutzig machen müsste.

"Da bist du ja! Sitzt da und lässt mich an dir vorbeirennen, wo ich dich doch gesucht hab!", beschwerte er sich leicht. Und grinste dann schief.  
"Komm, ich muss mit dir reden, dringend!" Er versuchte zwar, es klingen zu lassen, als habe er einen neuen Streich im Kopf, aber der ernste Unterton ließ sich nicht verdrängen.  
Doch es reichte, dass nicht jeder hier im Raum sofort Verdacht schöpfte!

"Wo sind Remus und Peter? Ach, da hinten! Ganz vertieft, fleißig, fleißig..." Er schritt zu ihnen und sprach sie an: "Hey, genug gelernt, kommt mit!" Er schlug sogar kurzerhand Remus das Buch vor der Nase zu, als er dazu ansetzte, dass er eben den Abschnitt zu Ende lesen wollte, um ihn Peter zu erklären. Etwas erschrocken sah der Werwolf James an.  
So arrogant James auch zuweilen sein konnte, normalerweise ließ er nicht raushängen, dass er sich irgendwie als Kopf der Gruppe betrachtete. Warum also plötzlich der Befehlston? Remus ahnte nichts Gutes und schluckte so erst mal seine Empörung. Er konnte sich ja auch gleich noch bei James für dieses Verhalten beschweren, wenn es dafür keine vernünftige Erklärung gab!  
Sie folgten James also in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich auf oder vor James Bett setzten. James wartete, bis er die volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, auch von dem immer noch seltsam wirkenden Sirius.

Diesem gefiel der Ton nicht. Denn auch, wenn James sonst alle täuschen konnte, dass es hier nicht um einen Streich ging, konnte er ohne Mühe erkennen.  
Ihm schwante nichts Gutes. Erst recht nicht, als James Remus' Widerworte im Keim erstickte und sie mitzog.  
Als dieser auch noch einen Stillezauber über den Raum legte, damit neugierige Ohren draußen nichts mitbekamen, wurde ihm flau und er hatte erneut das Bedürfnis, sich Schnurstracks übergeben zu müssen.  
Kein guter Anfang. Nein, ganz und gar nicht...

Er räusperte sich kurz.

"Sorry, dass ich euch so zu mir rufe, aber es ist dringend! Bitte passt... in nächster Zeit besonders gut auf euch auf. Besonders du, Sirius! Ich habe eben etwas erfahren und ich weiß selbst noch nicht, was ich damit machen soll. Deshalb muss ich mit euch reden und… beratschlagen. Aber von vorn..."  
Natürlich ließ er aus, wo genau er sich mit Severus getroffen hatte und was sie zuerst gemacht hatten, aber dessen Worte, was die Todesser betraf, wer von den Schülern bereits ein Mal trug und wie sehr Bella anscheinend darauf bedacht war, Sirius eins auszuwischen, gab er alles so genau wie möglich wieder.  
"Sirius... ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon wusstest, das mit deinem Bruder, oder nicht... es tut mir auf jeden Fall leid. Wenn wir dir irgendwie helfen können...  
Gib' aber nicht dir die Schuld, ja? Du wolltest es nicht und musstest sehr kämpfen, deinen Weg zu gehen und du wirst auch weiterhin kämpfen müssen. Gegen die eigene Familie ist es natürlich besonders hart, kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber... du hast noch uns, wir sind deine Freunde! Ändern lässt es sich leider nicht, fürchte ich." Er sah seinen besten Freund mitfühlend an.  
"Sollen wir zumindest Dumbledore eine Warnung zukommen lassen?", fragte er dann weiter.

"NEIN!", rief Sirius aufgebracht und sprang auf. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er schüttelte vehement den Kopf.  
"Nein", sagte er leiser und setzte sich wieder.  
"Reg... Reg kann nichts dafür. Es IST meine Schuld. Er ist doch... erst in der Vierten. Niemand nimmt sich in der Vierten schon vor, ein Todesser zu sein. Aber Dumbledore... er ist hier Direktor. Wenn rauskommt, dass Reg ein Todesser ist, muss er ihn nicht nur von der Schule verweisen, er müsste ihn einsperren und den Dementoren übergeben, verstehst du? Ich würde meinen kleinen Bruder geradewegs nach Askaban eskortieren und es wäre ALLES allein meine Schuld", während er leise sprach ruckelte er mit dem Oberkörper immer wieder leicht von vorn nach hinten und wieder nach vorn. Schüttelte immer wieder sein kinnlanges Haar, wenn er den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Reg war der einzige, der die letzten sechs Jahre zu mir gehalten hat. Er hat mir keinen Vorwurf gemacht oder mich ausgegrenzt, weil ich kein Slytherin geworden bin. Er hat mich vor meinen Eltern in Schutz genommen und hat die Erwartungen einfach angenommen und erfüllt, die man in ihn gesteckt hat. Ich hab immer über die Slytherins gelästert, dabei ist er doch selbst einer. Aber nie hat er das gleiche getan oder es mir übel genommen, dass ich so über das Haus rede, in das der Hut ihn gesteckt hat. Eigentlich sollte er frei sein und nicht ich. Sein Leben als Todesser war nicht vorherbestimmt. Nicht so geplant wie meines..." Wie konnte James nur sagen, es wäre nicht seine Schuld, wo es doch ganz offenkundig seine war?  
Dass er Remus vieles von dem erzählte, was er bisher so gekonnt vor diesem verborgen hatte, ignorierte er.  
Er hatte es gewusst. Der Heuler seiner Mutter hatte es ihm verraten. Stolz hatte sie ihm mitgeteilt, dass endlich ihr einziger Sohn - immerhin war Sirius enterbt - es im Gegensatz zur Schade der Familie endlich geschafft hatte, die Familienehre wieder rein zu waschen und den Schritt gegangen war, für den er zu feige und selbstsüchtig gewesen war. Zumindest, um es mit ihren Worten wieder zu geben.

Remus Augen weiteten sich immer weiter, je mehr er hier erfuhr. Ja, was James erzählte und was Sirius ihm darauf antwortete, öffnete ihm wortwörtlich die Augen, bis sie ihm noch aus den Höhlen zu fallen drohten! Oh, er war ja so unwissend gewesen, wie schwer es Sirius wirklich hatte! Und nun konnte er sich auch denken, warum dieser heute so bleich gewesen war, warum er gesagt hatte, ihm würde sich alles drehen und er müsse nachdenken.  
Also hatte Sirius kurz vor James irgendwie erfahren, was mit seinem Bruder geschehen war! Davon schien James jedoch nichts zu wissen. Er war ja auch nicht da gewesen, sondern bei Severus.  
"Aber Sirius! Ich bin ein Werwolf und Dumbledore duldet mich auch hier. Weil ich nichts dafür kann, dass ich als Kind gebissen worden bin, weil es nicht meine Entscheidung war. Ich denke, Dumbledore würde Regulus dafür auch nicht bestrafen! Und die anderen wahrscheinlich auch nicht, nicht einmal Bellatrix, obwohl sie es wahrscheinlich wirklich freiwillig und von ganzem Herzen getan hat, sich dem Bösen verschrieben hat", versuchte er, Sirius zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig James deutlich zu machen, dass er dafür stimmte, Dumbledore etwas zu sagen. Die anderen Lehrer mussten es ja nicht gleich auch erfahren!  
Zudem fühlte Remus sich, als sei er Dumbledore etwas schuldig. Vielleicht wusste der ja auch schon, was hier vor sich ging! Aber falls nicht, konnte dieser sicher auch besser einschätzen, wie groß die Gefahr nun war. Vielleicht könnte dieser unauffällig noch irgendwelche Schutzmaßnahmen ergreifen. So, wie er auch die Schüler vor dem Werwolf unter ihnen zu schützen vermochte.  
Es gefiel Remus gar nicht, seinen Freund so unglücklich zu sehen! Er setzte sich näher neben ihn, um ihm tröstend einen Arm umzulegen. Am liebsten hätte er behauptet, es würde alles gut werden, wenn es nicht eine dreiste Lüge gewesen wäre! Lily hatte schließlich vollkommen recht damit, dass Remus ein lausiger Lügner war! Er brachte es nicht einmal ansatzweise über die Lippen.  
"Sirius..." Irgendwas musste er doch sagen können!

"Beruhige dich erst mal. Wir sind für dich da, genau, wie James gesagt hat! Und mit deinem Bruder... mit ihm kannst du sicher noch reden, denk ich, er mag das Mal nun gegen seinen Willen haben, aber was bedeutet das schon? Sie mögen seinen Körper gekennzeichnet haben, aber er hat immer noch einen eigenen Willen und wenn er alt genug ist..." Ja, vielleicht war es noch möglich für ihn, dann trotz allem noch einen etwas anderen Weg einzuschlagen. Zumindest war eine vage Hoffnung da. Versuchte Remus, sich und Sirius einzureden.

Sirius wusste ja, dass Remus es nur gut meinte. Dennoch blickte er diesen wütend an, sprang erneut auf und tigerte - wie schon an Abend davor - auf und ab.  
"Das ist was völlig Anderes. Du wirst bei Vollmond einfach von den Anderen fern gehalten, damit du niemandem weh tust und damit hat es sich. Bei Reg... ist das anders. Er sitzt jetzt regelmäßig bei diesem... diesem Abschaum. Unter Voldemorts Nase, verstehst du? Da weigert man sich als Vierzehnjähriger nicht einfach mal und versucht zu entkommen. Wenn es so einfach wäre ihm Paroli zu bieten, wieso stellt sich dann Dumbledore ihm nicht entgegen und schaltet ihm einfach die Lebensgeister aus? Es ist nicht so leicht. Wenn Dumbledore erfährt, dass hier Todesser sind, dass Reg einer von ihnen ist, dann muss er sie aus Hogwarts entfernen. Sie wären Tag und Nacht eine Gefahr für alle hier in Hogwarts.  
Du wirst nur einmal im Monat unberechenbar. Das kann man also planen.  
Wir... wir können sie doch im Auge behalten. Wir haben doch die Karte", schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor. Sie war noch nicht fertig. Aber Hogwarts bot so viel, dass es unmöglich war zu sagen, ob sie jemals wirklich alle Gänge finden könnten.  
Dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Sag das James, Rem. Wie kann es bei Reg anders sein als bei Snape", das erste Mal, dass er den Namen des Slytherin ohne gehässigen Beinamen nannte. Aber nur, weil er gerade begriff, was es hieß, ein Slytherin zu sein und dafür zu büßen, ohne wirklich etwas verbrochen zu haben. Dafür, dass sie in diesem Haus gelandet waren, konnten sie nichts. Ihm hätte es genauso ergehen können und irgendwie war es furchtbar dumm, dass er sich dessen erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Wie dumm konnte man sein.  
"Ich kann ihn nicht ans Messer liefern, es geht nicht. Wenn Dumbledore Maßnahmen ergreift - wie auch immer die aussehen würden - würden sie zu dem Schluss kommen, dass er gepetzt hat. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht. Wie Snape das rausbekommen hat, ist mir schleierhaft, aber sie werden es ihm kaum selbst gesagt haben. Sie werden den Verräter untereinander suchen. Bella und Zissa würden sich als Schwestern nie gegenseitig verraten, aber Reg würden sie zutrauen, seinem Bruder Informationen zugesteckt zu haben. Das ist, als würde ich ihn töten. Ihr lest die Zeitungen doch auch. Denen ist egal, ob er noch ein Kind ist und ihr wisst, wie sie mit Verrätern umspringen.  
Versteht doch, es geht einfach nicht. Meinetwegen ist er einer von ihnen, wie könnte ich ihn da töten?", rief er verzweifelt und sah seine Freunde flehend an.

"Oh... daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht! Ich dachte, sie würden Severus als Verräter..." Ja, das schien auch James gedacht zu haben, aber Sirius hatte Recht. Viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass sie in Regulus den Verräter sehen würden! Und sie würden diesem etwas antun, egal, wie jung er noch war! Das konnten sie nicht riskieren. Auch James nickte nun frustriert und deprimiert.  
"Es tut mir leid, Sirius... es war voreilig von mir, sowas zu sagen, sowas vorzuschlagen", sagte der Werwolf.

"So schwer es mir auch fällt, aber wahrscheinlich ist es tatsächlich schwieriger, mit Totessern hier im Schloss umzugehen, als mit einem einzigen Werwolf, der sich bei Vollmond brav zurückzieht an einen Ort, an dem er niemandem schaden kann!" Es bedeutete für ihn wirklich einiges, wenn er so etwas zugab!  
Wo er sich selbst sonst als eines der größten und schlimmsten Übel betrachtete. Naja, nicht sich selbst, aber seine Krankheit. Die Todesser waren schlimmer, unberechenbarer und aus eigenem Antrieb böse. Zumindest einige von ihnen hatten sich selbst mit vollem Bewusstsein für diesen Weg entschieden.  
"James, du hast Lily gar nicht gerufen! Nicht, dass sie das mit Regulus etwas angeht, aber... du hast gesagt, du wolltest sie auch warnen." James nickte und erklärte: "Ich wollte erst wissen, wie Sirius reagiert. Sev meinte ja, dass sie nicht ganz so gefährdet sei wie wir! Und ich hoffe, er irrt sich da mal nicht..."  
Remus nickte beunruhigt und mit düsterem Blick.  
"Was für Maßnahmen können wir denn ergreifen? Haben Bellatrix und Narzissa gegen noch irgendwen außer uns etwas? Jemanden, den wir warnen könnten oder auf den wir aufpassen sollten?", fragte er ernst.  
"Und es wäre sicher gut, die Karte endlich fertig zu stellen! Ich glaub, wir haben so ziemlich alles..."

"Zissa ist harmlos. Alles was sie interessiert, ist ihr Aussehen und die Anerkennung ihrer Familie. Bella hat einen Schwesternkomplex, ist völlig durchgedreht und absolut bösartig. Zissa können wir von der Fahndungsliste streichen. Sie hat nicht den Ehrgeiz dazu, selbst jemandem zu schaden. Sie ist zu schlecht in sowas. Sie bekommt in der Sechsten noch nicht mal nen richtigen Klammerzauber hin", murmelte Sirius nachdenklich. Immerhin handelte es sich hier um seine Familie. Die musste er wohl am besten einschätzen können.  
"Wenn man Zissa nicht zu nahe tritt, gibt es für sie keinen Grund, jemandem Bella auf den Hals zu hetzen. Wir müssen uns also nur darum kümmern, ihre schwarze Liste in die Finger zu bekommen", schlussfolgerte er.  
Er war ehrlich erleichtert und sah seine Freunde dankbar an. Sie würden seinen Bruder nicht ans Messer liefern.

"Glaubst du denn, Bellatrix hat so etwas wie eine schwarze Liste oder Abschussliste? Ich meine... würde sie so etwas irgendwo aufschreiben? Wär doch dumm, wenn jemand sowas in die Finger bekäme! Aber wenn ich das richtig verstehe... wenn Bellatrix sowas hat, stehst du recht weit oben." James machte dabei einen betretenen Gesichtsausdruck, er wollte nicht, dass Sirius in irgendeiner Gefahr schwebte!  
"Wir werden es schon irgendwie schaffen, dich zu schützen, Sirius! Aber sag, was ist dieser Bellatrix alles zuzutrauen? Mit was für Flüchen oder Tränken sollten wir rechnen? Was für Schutzzauber sollten wir vielleicht parat halten?", versuchte er, die Überlegungen in eine praktische Richtung zu leiten.  
"Wie weit würden sie hier in der Schule gehen? Oder draußen, wenn wir ins Dorf dürfen?" Was gab es noch wichtiges zu bedenken?

"Und wer könnte da noch mit drinstecken, haben sie vielleicht weitere Verbündete direkt hier im Schloss oder in der Nähe?"

Wieder etwas ruhiger, weil sie nun ernsthafter nachdachten, als daran, bloß seinen Bruder auszuliefern, setzte sich Sirius wieder. Seine grauen Zellen schalteten sich ein und er versuchte zu beschreiben, was er dachte und tatsächlich auch von seiner verhassten Cousine wusste.  
"Aufgeschrieben hat sie sowas bestimmt nicht. Sie mag total geisteskrank sein, aber leider ist sie nur halb so hohl, wie sie erscheint. Wahrscheinlich wissen gerade mal Rodolfos und Zissa die Namen derer, mit denen sie gerne mal spielen würde. Rudolfus ist der komische schlaksige Kerl, der immer an ihrem Rockzipfel hängt. Ich glaube, ihr Vater hat sie verlobt. Da er unter ihrer Knute ganz schön zu leiden haben wird, schätze ich mal, ist es nur ne Frage der Zeit, bis er sich den Todessern auch anschließen wird", mutmaßte er nachdenklich und seufzte. Wie machte er seinen Freunden bewusst, dass Bella wesentlich gefährlicher war, als dieser Streber Snape?  
"Bella ist die Art Kind gewesen, die von ihren Eltern am liebsten Katzen geschenkt bekam und an ihnen herumexperimentiert hat. Damit meine ich Foltermethoden. Ihre Eltern haben ihr statt Beedles Märchen wohl eher irgendwelche Bücher über solches Zeug vorgelesen, die sie alle gerne ausprobiert hat. Sie sah ihren Katzen gerne beim langsamen Sterben zu und hat bei den Schmerzschreien lieblich vor sich hin gesungen. Echt widerlich.  
Aber ich denke, wir brauchen mit Schutzzaubern gar nicht zu kommen", brummte er. Sein Blick wurde düster und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sein Blick streifte erst kurz den des Brünetten und dann den seines besten Freundes.  
"Ich hab keinen Schimmer, wie weit Snape in der Materie ist, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Bella übers Studieren hinaus ist. Sie dürfte alle drei der Unverzeihlichen Flüche beherrschen", knurrte er.  
Au ja, das war Bella.  
Er versuchte, seinen Blick zu mildern, um die Härte etwas runter zu fahren, ehe er wieder zu Remus sah und sich dessen anderen Fragen widmete.  
"Ein paar werden noch folgen. Reg hat zwar nie wirklich viel über das erzählt, was so bei den Slytherins abgeht, aber ein paar von ihnen trau ich es auch zu. Wie diesem Crouch. Der ist auch völlig plemmplemm.  
Ich... hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber... um an mehr Infos zu kommen, sollten wir uns bei Slytherin einschleichen", schlug er vorsichtig vor.  
Ihm war nicht unbedingt wohl dabei, sich den Schlangen zum Fraß vorzuwerfen, aber wie sonst sollten sie besser an Infos kommen?  
"Insgesamt bleiben uns doch zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, wir schleichen uns mit James' Tarnumhang in den Gemeinschaftsraum und horchen sie aus, oder wir machen es gleich richtig und schleichen uns als einer von ihnen rein. Mit Vielsafttrank", schlug er vor.  
Was die Frage anging, wie weit seine irre Verwandtschaft bereit war, hier unter Dumbledores Nase zu gehen, so wusste er die Antwort nicht. Hing wohl davon ab, wie weit Bellas Geisteskrankheit schon fortgeschritten war.

"Ich bin erst mal für den Tarnumhang. Aber nicht wir alle vier! Nur einer, maximal zwei. Mehr passen auch von uns nicht mehr ganz drunter, bei zweien kann´s schon echt riskant werden", warf James ein.

"Und dann überlegen wir, wie wir das mit dem Vielsafttrank machen könnten und in wen sich wer von uns verwandeln möchte, damit sie auch keinen Verdacht schöpfen und wir dennoch genug erfahren können. Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall ahnen, dass wir etwas wissen! Sonst warten sie womöglich nur darauf, dass wir so dumm sind, zu ihnen zu kommen, um in eine Falle zu tappen.  
Sobald etwas Schlimmeres passiert, Sirius, müssen wir Dumbledore einweihen! Also... es sollte sich keiner von uns unnötig in Gefahr begeben." Er rieb sich das Kinn und durchwuschelte sein ohnehin schon strubbliges Haar. Nervös wurde die Brille auf der Nase zurecht geschoben.  
"Oder gibt es noch andere Vorschläge?" Peter schien sich raushalten zu wollen, Remus überlegte fieberhaft und Sirius war ebenfalls voll dabei.  
"Peter, wenn dir das hier zu brenzlig wird und du eh nicht mitmachen möchtest, wär es vielleicht besser, wenn du unsere weiteren Pläne erst gar nicht mitbekommst. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich möchte dich nicht ausgrenzen! Es wär sogar zu deinem Schutz..." Ja, so meinte er das auch wirklich.

Der leicht pummelige Junge schüttelte jedoch heftig den Kopf. Es stimmte schon, er war ein Hasenfuß. Doch seine Freunde hatten immer zu ihm gehalten. Er wollte jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen, auch wenn er innerlich schlotterte wie ein fünfjähriges Mädchen. 

Sirius betrachtete diese verblüffende Mischung aus Nervosität und Entschlossenheit und rechnete ihm das hoch an. Ein dankbares kleines Lächeln war seine Antwort auf Peters Mut.  
"Wir sollten morgen weiterreden. Ich weiß nicht, ob es heute noch Sinn hat. Ich... mir brummt noch immer etwas der Schädel. Heute war echt viel zu viel los. Morgen fällt uns vielleicht noch ein wenig mehr ein.  
Du wolltest doch auch nochmal mit Lily reden, oder James?", schlug er vor, als er merkte, dass die Kopfschmerzen zurückkehrten. Das war nicht unbedingt das, was ihm beim Nachdenken half und in diesem Zustand käme nur Müll aus seinem Mund.

James klopfte Peter leicht und freundschaftlich auf die Schultern, sagte aber nichts zu dessen Mut. Dieser verstand auch so. Zu Sirius Worten nickte er zustimmend.

"Es hat uns alle ziemlich überfallen und wir sollten wirklich nichts überstürzen. Andererseits sollten wir nicht zu lange zögern, wir müssen etwas tun, bevor etwas passiert! Lily zumindest zu warnen, das geht sicher..."  
James erhob sich direkt, um zu ihr zu gehen, bevor diese sich noch in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurückzog. Die Gedanken daran, dass er auch noch das mit dem Valentinstag regeln wollte, waren erstmals nach hinten gerutscht.

Remus sah ihm nach. Peter schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er mit sich anfangen sollte und Remus bedeutete ihm deswegen schließlich sanft, vielleicht ihre Bücher zu holen, die sie im Gemeinschaftsraum liegengelassen hatten.  
Als er dann mit Sirius allein war, wand er sich diesem zu.

"Ziemlich heftig... Kann ich irgendetwas für dich machen? Soll ich etwas zur Beruhigung oder gegen Kopfschmerzen für dich holen? Oder damit du später besser schlafen kannst?", schlug er vor.

Sirius blickte schweigend seinem besten Freund und auch Peter nach und blickte dann zu Remus. Ein merkwürdiger Blick lag auf seinen Zügen. Ein wenig mit der Bitte, dass Remus nur zu bleiben brauchte und dass er nichts sonst brauchte. Andererseits war da aber auch ein Hauch von "lass mich in Ruhe". Was überwog, konnte er nicht sagen.  
"Danke Rem, aber nein danke. Ich fürchte, das macht es nicht besser." Er hob seine Arme an, verschränkte sie hinter seinem Kopf und ließ sich nach hinten in seine Kissen fallen.  
"Davor weg zu laufen hat doch eh keinen Sinn. Ob die Albträume und die Schuldgefühle heute kommen oder morgen... wenn ich sie heute schon zulasse, verschwinden sie vielleicht auch nen Tag früher. Besser, als es rauszuschieben", murmelte er und schloss die Augen. Wow, das klang sogar vernünftig, wenn auch aus seinem Mund und in seinem Zustand.

Remus blieb bei Sirius sitzen und ging vorsichtig dazu über, diesem die dunklen nicht gerade glatten Strähnen aus dem blassen Gesicht zu streichen. Passende Worte fand er nicht mehr, aber er wollte Sirius zeigen, dass er für ihn da war, egal, wie. Peter kam zurück und hatte so viel Anstand, Remus seine Sachen einfach aufs Bett zu legen, ihn aber mit Sirius allein zu lassen.  
Wie könnte sich Remus bis zum Valentinstag über seine Gefühle klar werden, wenn immer mehr geschah, was ihn durcheinander brachte? Wie gut kannte er Sirius eigentlich? Und wie gut wollte er ihn kennen? Einiges, was er heute über ihn und dessen Familie erfahren hatte, hätte er irgendwie gerne eher gewusst. Oder zumindest von Sirius persönlich irgendwann erfahren, wenn dieser es ihm eben freiwillig erzählt hätte!  
Doch damit war er genauso weit wie zuvor. Er sah ihn als Freund und es mochte tatsächlich etwas über Freundschaft hinausgehen, aber wie weit? War es weit genug, um früher oder später aufrichtig sagen zu können, dass er Sirius Gefühle wirklich erwiderte?  
Hogwarts war für Remus ein Ort der Zuflucht und Sicherheit gewesen. Dieses Gefühl war schon dadurch erschüttert worden, dass er Severus versehentlich schwer verletzt hatte! Und nun waren auch noch ein paar Schüler bereits zu Anhängern vom dunklen Lord geworden.  
"Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert, Sirius!", hauchte er. 

Eine Gänsehaut, von der er nicht wusste, ob er sie als angenehm oder unangenehm empfinden sollte, zog sich über seinen Körper, als Remus warme weiche Hände ihn berührten. Er fing sie mit seiner eigenen ein und drückte die Handinnenfläche, von der so viel angenehme Wärme ausging, an seine Wange, nahe den Lippen und konnte sich nicht verkneifen, mit den Lippen diese zu streifen. Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, ließ er die Hand jedoch los und blickte zur Seite. Nicht aber, ohne sich zu entschuldigen.  
Remus war noch nicht soweit. Vielleicht würde er es nie sein.  
Seine Augen schlossen sich und er erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass Remus eben ein liebenswürdiger und sorgsamer Mensch war, der sich nur als Freund um ihn sorgte. Er durfte nicht glauben, dass da mehr war. Und noch weniger durfte er ihn mit übertriebener Zärtlichkeit überfordern. Das ging einfach nicht.  
"Red' keinen Unsinn, Rem. Du weißt doch, Unkraut vergeht nicht. Ich hab Bella die ganzen bisherigen 16 Jahre meines Lebens überlebt. Sie und ihre Gestörtheit", versuchte er, seinen Freund durch einen reichlich zweifelhaften Witz aufzumuntern.

Sirius Lippen an seiner Haut - Remus empfand das als sehr angenehm. Kaum hatte er gedacht, so etwas jemals spüren zu dürfen! Und er empfand mehr, als er sonst bei wirklich freundschaftlichen Berührungen empfand. Vielleicht war das ja normal, wo Sirius ihm seine Gefühle gestanden hatte und er selbst sich noch nicht sicher war?  
Was hatte Lily vorgeschlagen, damit er sich sicher werden kann?  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen! Wenn... wenn du möchtest, dann... dann könnten wir uns auch küssen! Ich bin mir zwar noch nicht... noch nicht sicher... also mit meinen Gefühlen, darüber bin ich mir noch nicht klar... aber vielleicht hilft mir das ja? I-ich habe noch nie... g-geküsst." Er errötete. Das kam ja nun völlig... unpassend!  
"E-entschuldige, ich bin... ziemlich durcheinander, aber vielleicht ist es trotzdem nicht... das schlechteste?"

Erst hatte er über Remus' Stottern lächeln wollen, doch dieses blieb auf halbem Wege stecken, als er sich nahezu an seinen Gedanken verschluckte. Prompt saß er wieder aufrecht im Bett und starrte den Jüngeren aus großen Augen ungläubig an. Suchte irgendwie danach, dass Remus ihn verarschen wollte. Doch er fand nichts. Nur Nervosität.  
"Okay", antwortete er ihm leise.  
Er bemerkte, wie Remus ihn erst scheu angeblickt hatte, als er sich so ruckartig aufgesetzt hatte und nun, als er seine Antwort gehört hatte, versteifte sich dessen gesamte Haltung.  
Er hob diesmal seine Hand an die Wange des Jüngeren und streichelte sie sanft. Seine Lippen streiften die weichen Wangen und wanderten zu Remus' Ohrmuschel.  
"Schließ die Augen", befahl er in rauem Ton und sein Atem streichelte heiß die darunter liegende Haut.  
Remus gehorchte und machte irgendwie den Eindruck, als fühle er sich dazu verpflichtet, ihn küssen zu müssen.  
So sehr ihn dieser Anblick auch belustigte, so sehr rührte es ihn und er fühlte sich schlecht.  
Beinahe hätte er es getan. Seine Lippen waren nur noch Millimeter von denen des Werwolfs entfernt, als sein schlechtes Gewissen sich so lautstark meldete, dass er es nicht weiter ignorieren konnte.  
Er war doch wirklich ein egoistischer Mistkerl, dass er kurz davor gewesen war, Remus' Mitgefühl und Unsicherheit ihm gegenüber auszunutzen.  
Gerade noch so wich er den Lippen aus und platzierte seine Lippen genau auf den Mundwinkeln, während seine Finger dem Jüngeren leicht in die Nase kniffen.  
Als die braunen Augen sich öffneten und ihn verwirrt anblickten, lächelte er nur schief.  
"Es ist ganz schön fies von dir, mich so auf die Probe zu stellen, weißt du?", fragte er leicht im Scherz, stellte jedoch fest, dass Remus diese Worte nicht zu verstehen schien.  
"Du bist hierfür noch nicht bereit, das steht dir auf die Stirn geschrieben. Genau da", erklärte er und berührte mit dem Zeigefinger die Stirn und fuhr sie nach, als würde er darauf geschriebene Buchstaben entziffern müssen.  
"Du bist ein ziemlich gradliniger Mensch, Rem. Du gehörst zu denen, die ihren ersten Kuss in Liebe geben wollen und nicht um ihn als Experiment aufs Spiel zu setzen, um ihn dann ein ganzes Leben lang zu bereuen. Wenn ich also erst nach Snape an der Reihe bin, werde ich mich brav hinten anstellen", meinte er ruhig und mit einem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Daran wollte er nicht einmal denken. Aber Remus' Worten hatten ziemlich gezwungen gewirkt, ebenso, wie dessen zusammen gepressten Augen und dessen gespitzten Lippen. So unbescholten, so verdammt unschuldig und niedlich. Irgendwie war es ihm falsch vorgekommen. Wie viel Selbstkontrolle es ihn kostete, nicht einfach zu ergreifen, was Remus ihm hier vorwarf, konnte dieser wohl nicht einmal erahnen, aber das machte nichts. Nicht wirklich.  
Letztlich war es ihm lieber, wenn sie hier aufhörten, als dass Remus seinen Fehler einsah und ihm im Nachhinein vorwarf, seine Unschuld ausgenutzt zu haben. Nein. Wenn schon alles andere zerbrach - angefangen bei seiner Familie - wollte er sich wenigstens ihrer Freundschaft sicher sein. Denn wie würde es mit dieser aussehen, wenn Remus nur Ekel ihm gegenüber empfand?

Als Sirius "okay" sagte, wurde er richtig aufgeregt, aber er zwang sich zur Ruhe und versuchte, dieses Gefühl einzuordnen: ihm war, als sei es doch eher freudige Erwartung als irgendetwas anderes. Wie Sirius es verlangte, schloss er die Augen, um auch zu zeigen, dass er Sirius vertraute, obwohl er diesen so nun mal nicht betrachten konnte. Er spürte, wie dieser behutsam und zaghaft sich mit seinen Lippen näherte, er spürte dessen Atem und sein Herz klopfte noch lauter.  
Doch kurz, bevor es soweit war ("Mein erster Kuss!", dachte er), da brach Sirius ab und berührte mit seinen Lippen nur leicht Remus Mundwinkel. Überrascht, aber auch ein wenig enttäuscht öffnete Remus die Augen.  
Und ehe er fragen konnte, erklärte Sirius es bereits, auch, wenn Remus nicht ganz verstand. So schlimm war es für ihn wirklich nicht, seinen ersten Kuss einem solchen Experiment zu "opfern"! Viel schlimmer fand er den Gedanken, als erstes James zu küssen. Auch bei Severus hatte er sich nie so stark nach einem Kuss gesehnt, dass er gewagt hätte, diesen nach einem zu fragen. Und nun hatte er Sirius gefragt! Wenn auch auf Lilys leichtes Drängen hin.  
"Aber... du liebst mich doch!" Warum wollte Sirius dann keinen Kuss? Wäre es wirklich so schmerzlich für ihn, Remus zu küssen, wenn dieser vielleicht bald sagen würde, dass er von seiner Seite aus Sirius nur freundschaftliche Gefühle entgegenbringen könnte? Dann tat es ihm leid, überhaupt gefragt zu haben.  
Oder zog Sirius nun seine Gefühle zurück, kaum, dass er sie gebeichtet hatte? Der Gedanke... beunruhigte Remus irgendwie.

Auf Remus' Ausruf hin verzog Sirius nur schmerzlich lächelnd das Gesicht und nickte.  
"Natürlich tue ich das", bekräftigte er seine zuvor gestandenen Gefühle noch einmal. Wohl wissend, dass er sich damit die Chance nahm, es später als Witz abtun zu können.  
Frustriert fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
"Ich... ich will dich einfach nicht überfordern, verstehst du?", versuchte er nun genauer zu erklären, weswegen er Remus nicht einfach küssen konnte. Weswegen er nicht einfach nehmen konnte, was der Werwolf ihm hier gab.  
"Ich... ich will das schon echt lange machen... dich küssen meine ich. Hab sogar schon davon geträumt, aber... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das dann noch kann..." Der Versuch drum herum zu reden half nichts. Remus verstand es nicht und so nahm er die Hand vom Gesicht und sah Remus reuevoll an.  
"Aufhören meine ich. Ich will dich berühren und küssen und träume davon, dass alles tun zu können. Wenn ich es also darf und du es zulässt und es dir nicht gefällt und du aufhören willst... dann kann ich dir nicht garantieren, dass ich auch wirklich aufhören kann. Keine Ahnung, ob ich dazu stark genug bin", gab er zu und es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, so ehrlich zu sein. Immerhin gab er hier die größten seiner Schwächen und seine schmutzigsten Gedanken preis. Das war ihm unglaublich peinlich.

"Oh... versteh.", entfuhr es Remus, als ihm tatsächlich langsam dämmerte, worauf Sirius mit seinen Worten abzielte.

"S-so sehr liebst du mich also?" Dann hatte er Severus nie wirklich geliebt, sondern wirklich nur für ihn geschwärmt, mehr nicht! Das sagte er Sirius auch, in der Hoffnung, dass dessen Eifersucht etwas gemindert würde.  
Remus wiegte sich etwas hin und her und grübelte dabei.  
"Ich bin im Moment sowieso überfordert! Das alles ist einfach zu viel. Für dich sicher auch! Es ist hart, so hart! Aber... was ich sicher weiß, ist, dass ich dich mag und dass sich das nicht so schnell ändern wird, da brauchst du dir also auch keine Sorgen zu machen!  
Und es hat mich sehr gerührt, als du erzählt hast, wie weit du für mich gehen würdest! Von keinem würde ich sowas verlangen, aber es würde auch keiner sonst tun, denk ich. Wirklich nicht.  
Du bist echt ein toller Kerl! Ich schäme mich, das noch nicht früher so deutlich bemerkt und gewürdigt zu haben!" Er fuhr sich durchs Haar.

"Dass du an mir was findest, erscheint mir noch immer unglaublich, aber ich freue mich. Gefühle können sich ändern." Verdammt, wie sagte er Sirius nur, dass dieser nicht aufgeben sollte, bevor irgendetwas bei Remus ernsthaft entstehen konnte? Wie sollte er diesem nur sagen, dass er sich über "Eroberungsversuche" freuen würde, dass er glaubte, dass Sirius ihn für sich gewinnen könnte, wenn er auch nur ein paar weitere süße Sätze von sich gab? Denn das glaubte Remus so langsam.  
Es war, als habe er eine Bohne in sich, die nun gegossen worden war und langsam aufquoll und bei der es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis die ersten Wurzeln sich bildeten und ein Keim sich Richtung Licht erhob.

Sirius nickte auf die reichlich überflüssige Frage hin. Er konnte wohl froh sein, dass Remus ihm für seinen Einblick in seine doch zugegebenermaßen überpeinlichen Träume keine knallte. Das war doch sehr beruhigend.  
Als dieser jedoch zu plappern begann, legte er ihm erneut eine Hand an die Wange, um dessen Worte zu unterbrechen.  
"Beruhige dich Rem. Du musst dich mit nichts beeilen und zu nichts zwingen. Sowas braucht Zeit. Wenn Jamie mir sowas gesagt hätte, hätte ich ihn wohl als allererstes verflucht und ihn gefragt, ob er sie noch alle hat. Dass du mir damit geantwortet hast, dass du über meine Gefühle nachdenken willst, ist doch schon mehr, als ich erwarten konnte. Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen brauchst. Wirklich nicht.  
Und dass du nicht gemerkt hast, wie verkorkst mein Leben und meine verrückte Gefühlswelt ist, ist noch weniger ein Grund, sich für irgendwas zu entschuldigen.  
Sobald ich wieder klar genug im Kopf bin, sollten wir uns wohl mal ernsthafter unterhalten, oder? Nur muss ich mir wohl ne Menge Mut vorher antrinken. Ich glaube nur, heute schaffe ich das nicht mehr", ein Gespräch, ja. Das brauchten sie. Vielleicht sollte er tun, was James ihm geraten hatte. Remus sagen, was er von ihm dachte. Seine Gefühle und sein Denken freilegen. Jedoch nicht heute. Dafür musste er wirklich erst seinen Mut zusammenkratzen.

Remus nickte langsam. "Okay, ehrlich gesagt bin ich gerade auch nicht mehr besonders... aufnahmefähig für Neues. Das heute war schon alles ziemlich heftig! Sicher werden wir alle in dieser Nacht nicht besonders gut schlafen", fürchtete er.

"Na, dann lass ich dich wohl jetzt endlich in Ruhe! Oder... soll ich noch etwas sitzen bleiben?", fragte Remus.

Reichlich dämlich wirkte das Grinsen im Gesicht des Älteren, als er Remus Frage hörte.  
"Du könntest wirklich bleiben, bis ich schlafe. Dann habe ich heute Nacht vielleicht doch noch keine schlechten Träume", schlug er vor und ließ sich nun erneut in seine Kissen fallen.

Remus saß an Sirius Seite und betrachtete diesen, bis dessen Züge zumindest etwas Frieden zu finden schienen. Irgendwie hatte er seine Hand auf die von Sirius gelegt, es sollte wohl beruhigend wirken und zugleich war es noch nicht zu viel.  
Schließlich hatte Sirius gesagt, wenn der Damm erst mal brechen würde, könnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten! Und Remus lag es fern, Sirius zu sehr auf die Probe zu stellen.

Lily hatte nach ihrer Drohung an James ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihren Hausaufgaben gewidmet. Nur am Rande verfolgte sie, was hier vor sich ging.  
Als James jedoch ungewöhnlich herrisch sein Heer um sich scharte, war ihre Neugierde geweckt worden. Jedoch kam sie nicht dazu, sie belauschen zu können - die planten eh nur wieder Unfug - denn einer der großen Schulkäuze flatterte nicht nur in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern nahm auch noch vor ihr Platz, um die Kralle nach der jungen Hexe auszustrecken.  
Noch verwirrter blickte sie zu dem gefiederten Tier. Das war aber ungewöhnlich. Schon der Brief an Sirius war eigenartig gewesen. Für gewöhnlich warteten die Posteulen bis zum Morgen mit ihrer Übergabe.  
Sie besah sich den Brief und runzelte die Stirn. Es war kein Pergament, sondern ganz gewöhnliches, hübsch bedrucktes Briefpapier. Zweifelsfrei von ihrer Mutter. Denn Tunia würde ihr kaum schreiben.  
Sorgenvoll, ob etwas passiert war, nahm sie den kurz gehaltenen Brief aus dem Umschlag und machte sich ans lesen.  
Immer tiefer wurde die Furche zwischen ihren Augenbrauen, als diese sich immer mehr runzelten. Ewig lang schien ihre Mutter sich um den Grund ihres Schreibens zu drücken. So groß ihre Erleichterung war, dass Zuhause nichts passiert war, so groß wurden ihre Schuldgefühle, wie sie sich darüber nur hatte freuen können, sei es auch noch so kurz.  
Heftig biss sie sich in die Lippen und Tränen brannten schon in ihren Augen. Nein. Das war furchtbar.  
Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Severus seit Zaubertränke gefehlt hatte. Slughorn hatte ihn noch da behalten. Ihre Schuldgefühle schwollen noch um einiges mehr an. Sie hätte merken müssen, dass etwas passiert war, wenn Sev den Unterricht schwänzte.  
Sie vergrub das Gesicht hinter dem Papier in ihren Händen, zerknitterte es dabei und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
Immer wieder hallten die gelesenen Worte in ihrem Kopf nach.  
Sie sind mit dem Krankenwagen nach Spinners End gefahren und haben sie mitgenommen... die arme Eileen sah wirklich schlimm aus... der arme Tobias war ganz bleich... richte Severus unser herzliches Beileid aus...  
Ihre Tränen fraßen sich in die letzten Worte, verwischten und vergrößerten sie gleichsam.  
Eileen Snape. Severus Mutter war gestorben. Angeblich die Treppen runtergefallen. Doch Lily kannte Tobias Snape besser als ihre Eltern. Sie versorgte doch immer Severus' Prellungen, wenn sein Vater wieder einmal getrunken hatte. Gewiss hatte er auf sie eingeschlagen und nicht gemerkt, dass es einmal zu viel gewesen war. Ohne Magie hatte nichts und niemand sie retten können. Das war furchtbar.  
Eigentlich wollte sie sofort aufspringen, zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum eilen und nach ihrem besten Freund sehen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Dafür müsste sie sich erst beruhigen. Doch die Tränen wollten und wollten nicht aufhören. Nicht einmal, als sich ihr ganz gezielt jemand näherte, konnte sie aufhören.

Als James Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzend erblickte, merkte er schon an ihrer Körperhaltung, dass etwas nicht stimmte, obwohl er auf ihren Rücken starrte. Schnell schritt er auf sie zu und erfasste mit einem Blick die Situation. Sie saß da, mit einem Brief in der Hand und…

"Weinst du?", fragte James leise und beugte sich dabei zu ihr, um ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war mehr als besorgt.

"Was ist passiert, wenn ich fragen darf?" Er musste ja eh mit ihr reden.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, nicht in der Lage zu sprechen. Gern hätte sie ihm entgegen geschleudert, dass sie ja eigentlich lachte und die Tränen nur zufällig aus ihren Augen quollen. Natürlich gefolgt von der Frage, wie blöd James eigentlich war.  
Doch sie schaffte es gerade nicht, schnippisch genug dafür zu sein.  
Wieso sie es tat, wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht weil sie hoffte, inständig hoffte, dass James Severus wirklich niemals würde fallen lassen. Dass das, was sie in Severus' Augen gesehen hatte auch in dem Gryffindor zu finden war.  
Noch immer leise schluchzend reichte sie den schon leicht aufgequollenen Brief an den jungen Zauberer und noch ehe dieser auch nur verstehen konnte, was ihre Frage eigentlich bedeuten konnte, presste sie mühsam die Frage hervor, ob Sev bei ihrem Treffpunkt gewesen war. Ob er sich etwas hatte anmerken lassen.

"Ja, er war da!" Was hatte denn der Brief damit zu tun? War der von Sev? Ein Blick widerlegte diesen kurzen Gedanken.

"Und er hat... hat mich gewarnt. Und deswegen wollte ich auch noch mit dir sprechen! Dich warnen..."  
Doch nun wollte James erst mal diesen Brief lesen. Ein Wisch mit dem Zauberstab entfernte die Tränenflüssigkeit von dem Papier und stellte auch einigermaßen die verwischte Tinte wieder her. Nun konnte er vernünftig lesen. Musste ja schlimm sein, wenn sie so weinte!  
Er musste den Brief zweimal lesen, um zu verstehen, was Sache war und wer überhaupt wer war und wer diesen Brief verfasst hatte.

"Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr so nah beieinander wohnt? Du und Sev, meine ich! Und das... das mit seiner Mutter ist ja schrecklich! Ich glaube nicht, dass Sev es schon wusste, als ich eben bei ihm war? Oder vielleicht doch? Er war ja nicht im Unterricht, nach Zaubertränke, vielleicht deswegen...", überlegte er.  
Na toll, noch eine schlechte Nachricht! Das war schon etwas mehr, als man gerade noch verdauen könnte als Sechszehnjähriger! Er sah nochmal auf das Pergament und kämpfte damit, keine zu große Gefühlsregung zu zeigen. Er hatte sich besser im Griff als Lily und machte Sev durchaus Konkurrenz. Er war trotzdem nicht so kalt dabei.  
"Hätte ich das nur gewusst...", er wäre vielleicht weniger hart und deutlich verständnisvoller zu Sev gewesen! Und er hätte versucht, ihn zu trösten, er wäre noch bei ihm geblieben, so sehr es ihn auch gedrängt hatte, seine Freunde warnen zu müssen!  
"Davon hat er nichts gesagt." Er sah Lily ernst an.

"Aber was er mir gesagt hat, waren auch ziemlich schlechte Neuigkeiten! Vielleicht... erzähle ich es dir besser morgen."

Beinahe hätte sie gelacht, wenn das Ganze nicht so furchtbar wäre. Und auch nur deswegen, weil James' dumme Fragen und Kommentare mal wieder allzu deutlich zeigten, wie wenig der Junge über Severus Snape doch wusste. Nein. James würde Sev nie so vertrauen können, wie sie es tat. Sie kannten sich eben schon lange und gut.  
Nur langsam trockneten ihre Tränen und das Schluchzen nahm ab.  
"Überrascht? Ich wette, bei dem Ton, den Sev an den Tag legt, hast du ihn für einen Reinblüter aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie gehalten, was?", warf sie ihm vor die Füße und blickte den Älteren an.  
"Enttäuscht, dass er nur Halbblüter ist? Entsetzt darüber, wie gerade er sich den dunklen Künsten ergeben kann, wo die Ziele der Todesser doch so leicht zu durchschauen sind?", fragte sie weiter.  
"Du kennst ihn kein Stück. Nicht so, wie ich ihn kenne. Ich weiß, dass er auch lachen kann, sich über Kleinigkeiten freut oder hübsche Dinge auch mal warmherzig betrachten kann. Kannst du das von dir auch behaupten, Potter? Oder ist es dir am Ende sogar egal?", fragte sie und konnte das Provokante einfach nicht aus ihrer Stimme fernhalten. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, zog sie ihre Beine an ihren Oberkörper.  
"Im Sommer wird Sev sterben oder seinen Vater töten, davon bin ich überzeugt. Aber weil das die einzigen beiden Möglichkeiten sind, ist es mir lieber, wenn Sev am Leben bleibt, findest du nicht auch?", murmelte sie. Hätte sich jedoch im nächsten Moment am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Das ging den anderen Gryffindor gar nichts an. Sevs Geschichte gehörte diesem und weder ihr, noch sonst jemandem.  
Sie blickte auf.  
"Erzähl. Was hat Sev gesagt?", verlangte sie nun zu wissen. Immerhin musste es wichtig sein, wenn James nach ihrer Drohung - so lächerlich sie ihm auch erscheinen mochte - so schnell wieder in ihre Nähe kam. 

Am liebsten hätte James weitergebohrt, um endlich alles über Severus zu erfahren, wo dieser ihm doch niemals von sich aus wirklich etwas über sich erzählte! Ja, James hatte Severus irgendwie für einen Reinblüter gehalten, von der ganzen Art her und auch wegen dessen Faszination für die dunklen Künste und die Todesser.  
Aber nun war Severus kein Reinblüter und seine Eltern schienen obendrein ein sehr schwieriges Verhältnis zu haben, der Vater schien ziemlich brutal zu sein, wie er Lilys Andeutungen entnahm. Dumm war er ja nicht! Vielleicht kam Severus Entschluss ja daher? Weil er, um zu überleben, wahrscheinlich seinen eigenen Vater töten müsste? Weil er die Muggel hasste?  
Lily hatte Recht, es war Severus Geschichte und sie hatte kaum das Recht, sowas einfach rum zu erzählen, auch nicht an James, auch wenn dieser es wirklich gerne wissen würde.  
"Also gut, hör genau zu!" Er sprach aber erst noch einen kleinen Zauber, damit man sie nicht belauschen könnte und begann dann.  
"Du wirst zwar seiner Meinung nach nicht allzu schnell in der Schusslinie stehen, aber ich denke, du solltest trotzdem vorsichtig sein! Bei Bella weiß man nie...", sagte er ernst.

Oh nein. Muggelhass war es bestimmt nicht. Hätte James ihr von seinen Gedankengängen erzählt, hätte sie wirklich laut aufgelacht. Ein Junge wie Severus Snape, der sich nach Zuneigung sehnte, sie aber nicht bekam, hasste nichts wirklich. Viel eher war es so, dass der Junge sich zu lange zu viel hatte gefallen lassen. Von beiden. Seinem Vater, aber auch seiner Mutter.  
Nun war seine Mutter gestorben und diente nicht mehr als Puffer zwischen Vater und Sohn. Tobias würde seine gesamte Wut dieses Jahr an dem Jungen auslassen. Aber etwas wäre anders.  
So schmerzhaft auch jeder bisherige Schlag gewesen war, Severus hatte nie den Zauberstab gegen seinen Vater erhoben. Es war verboten, als Schüler in den Ferien zu zaubern. Nicht einmal aus Notwehr heraus hatte er es tun können. Zu groß war die Angst gewesen, seinen Zauberstab zu verlieren, die Schule verlassen und für immer bei seinem Vater bleiben zu müssen.  
Sobald es in die Sommerferien ging, wäre der Slytherin allerdings Volljährig. Er durfte offiziell zaubern. Entweder er würde des Wunsches nach Anerkennung wegen seinen Zauberstab nicht erheben und sich von seinem Vater diesmal selbst zu Tode prügeln lassen oder er würde es tun. Dann jedoch würden wohl alle Dämme brechen und er würde seinem ganzen aufgestauten Zorn Luft machen.  
Die Todesser spielten hierbei keine Rolle, aber das lag jenseits von James Potters Vorstellungsvermögen.  
Stattdessen lauschte sie seinen Worten und runzelte die Stirn. Ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und schloss verbissen ihre Augen. Kurz angebunden nickte sie.  
"Verstanden." Den Teufel würde sie tun und Severus' Warnung in den Wind schießen. Nicht selten sprachen sie über seinen Ruf und sie wusste durchaus, dass die anderen Slytherin nur sehr beschränktes Vertrauen in ihn als einer der ihren hatten. Dazu saßen sie zu oft zusammen. Dazu kursierten zu viele Gerüchte über ihn in der Schule.

James nickte zufrieden, dass sie verstand.

"Hast du vor, irgendetwas zu tun? Oder weißt du vielleicht noch etwas, was wir noch nicht wissen? Ich hab dir... so gut wie alles genannt, zumindest das, was für dich wichtig ist und so wenig, wie du mir aus Severus Leben etwas ausplaudern magst, wenn es nicht nötig ist, möchte ich zu viel über die Blacks reden, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt. Ansonsten müsstest du Sirius selbst fragen... aber glaube mir, gerade im Moment wär das nicht gut, es ist nun mal... sein wunder Punkt. Er kann ganz schön ausrasten, wenn man ihn unbedacht darauf anspricht!", warnte er.  
"Und ich weiß nicht, ob das mit dem Valentinstag klappt, obwohl es wirklich eine tolle Idee von dir ist!", fügte er noch hinzu.

Sie funkelte ihn an.  
"Und wie wir das am 14. durchziehen!", zischte sie.  
"Gerade weil es so gefährlich ist. Bist du nicht immer derjenige, der sagt, gerade in Zeiten der Finsternis müssen wir den meisten Spaß haben, damit wir wissen, wofür wir kämpfen?", meinte sie leicht hochnäsig. Nein, sie würden das durchziehen.  
Denn sie hatte auch ein paar Fragen, die sie stellen wollte und auf deren Beantwortung sie ganz scharf war.  
Dann aber schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
"Das Verhältnis der Blacks geht mich genauso wenig an, wie Black Sevs. Und ehrlich gesagt sind sie mir relativ egal", versicherte sie. Was auch immer Sirius mit ihrem besten Freund gemacht hatte, sie war noch immer sauer genug, um sich das selbst einzureden.

Er musste nun sanft lächeln.

"Ja, das sage ich immer und das meine ich auch so! Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst, denn auch ich kann so schlaue Worte mal vergessen, wenn so viele schlechte Nachrichten auf mich einprasseln! Und wer weiß, was noch kommt! Aber ich habe nicht vor, mich unterkriegen zu lassen! Genauso wenig wie du oder die anderen. Selbst Peter hat sich heute voller Mut und Entschlossenheit gezeigt!" Und das sollte schon was heißen! James war wirklich beeindruckt, dass Peter sich so zusammenriss und offensichtlich auch einiges von ihm und Sirius sich abgeschaut und gelernt hatte.  
Also übten sie nicht nur schlechten Einfluss aus, wie einige böse Zungen gerne behaupteten, vor allem die Lehrer, die sich durch den einen oder anderen Streich schon gehörig im Unterricht gestört gefühlt hatten! Oder die Schüler, die vielleicht mal Ziel eines Scherzes gewesen waren oder sonst wie mitgelitten hatten. So eine Stinkbombe konnte man ja auch wirklich als eklig und belästigend empfinden!  
"Aber wird Severus denn bereit sein, sowas mitzumachen? Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich ihn überreden kann, zu kommen, selbst, wenn ich die anderen nicht erwähne!", seufzte er.

"Naja, aber ich sollte es wohl mindestens versuchen."

"Überlass Sev mir. Ich werde ihm keine andere Wahl lassen", meinte sie Schultern zuckend.  
Wobei sie ihn morgen eh erst einmal zur Seite ziehen würde. Sev sprach nie mit jemandem über seine Probleme und weil er sich so übertrieben wie einer von diesen arroganten Reinblütern benahm - siehe Bella - nahm auch niemand wirklich an, dass er sowas wie Probleme haben könnte.  
"Morgen haben wir mit den Slytherin in den ersten Stunden Verwandlung. Richte McGonnagall bitte von mir aus, dass Sev und ich nicht kommen werden", bat sie den jungen Zauberer dann auch gleich um einen Gefallen.

James nickte.  
"Wie weit wissen die Lehrer denn über ihn Bescheid?" Schließlich wussten die Lehrer auch um Remus Situation und ein klein wenig über Sirius. Zumindest Dumbledore hatte mit ihm ganz am Anfang mal gesprochen, als er nach Gryffindor statt nach Slytherin gekommen war, worüber sich dessen Eltern ziemlich beschwert hatten.  
"Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen." Beziehungsweise von Remus abschreiben.

"Ich werd mich jetzt also zurückziehen." Er löste den Zauber gegen das Abhören und wünschte ihr schon mal eine gute Nacht, soweit das überhaupt möglich war. 

Auf die Frage danach, wie viel die Lehrer von Severus wirklich wussten, kannte sie die Antwort nicht. Jedoch war sie sich sicher, dass Slughorn ein wenig mehr wusste, als er wohl nach außen dringen ließ. Über seinen Lieblingsschüler erkundigte man sich eben.  
Jedoch nickte sie ihm zu und ließ ihn ziehen.  
Nein, auch sie würde heute nicht besonders gut schlafen können. Zu viele Sorgen machte sie sich um ihren besten Freund. Seine Mutter zu verlieren war nie einfach und sie konnte sich zu gut vorstellen, dass der Slytherin seine Trauer verbarg.  
Einige Zeit noch blieb sie im Sessel vor einem Karmin sitzen und starrte in die tanzenden Flammen, die sich nicht um die Probleme sterblicher Lebewesen kümmerten, solange sie nur tanzen konnten. Erst ziemlich spät - oder vielmehr früh übermannte sie die Müdigkeit dermaßen, dass sie in den Mädchensaal schlich und sich ebenfalls in ihr Bett trollte.  
Ihr Schlaf aber währte nicht lange und schon bald war sie wieder auf den Beinen, fand sich noch vor den Lehrern in der großen Halle ein und wartete auf ihren besten Freund, den sie um nichts in der Welt verpassen wollte.

James fand Remus auf Sirius Bettkante sitzend, während Sirius sich schon bequem hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er lächelte Remus zu und verhielt sich so leise wie möglich.  
Er schloss die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes, damit das Licht seines Zauberstabes die Beiden nicht stören würde und er begann nun, schnell die Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben, wobei ihm die verzauberte Feder ziemlich half, damit es schneller ging.

Als Sirius die warme Hand um seine fühlen konnte, lächelte er noch etwas breiter, drehte sich leicht auf die Seite, um sich etwas einzurollen und drückte die warme Hand zurück, ehe er tatsächlich allmählich einschlief.  
Der Traum, den er hatte, war merkwürdig und gleichzeitig erinnerte er sich nicht an ihn, obwohl er das unbestimmte Gefühl hatte, sich erinnern zu müssen.  
Am nächsten Tag wachte er erst auf, als jemand nach ihm rief und an seiner Decke zerrte, um ihn aus dem Bett zu schmeißen. War es denn schon Morgen?


	9. In der Höhle der Schlangen

Kapitel 08

In der Höhle der Schlangen

Obwohl Remus deutlich länger wach geblieben war als Sirius, um diesen zu betrachten und noch etwas über ihn nachzudenken, war er am Morgen pünktlich beim Wecker-klingeln erwacht und aufgestanden, hatte sich fertig gemacht und machte sich nun einigermaßen gewohnheitsmäßig daran, die anderen aus dem Bett zu schmeißen. James stand auf, gähnte aber herzhaft und ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie schlecht er geschlafen hatte und Peter wirkte auf den ersten Blick schon, als haben ihn die schrecklichsten Alpträume bedrückt.  
Remus selbst hatte auch merkwürdige Träume gehabt, Sirius war häufig darin aufgetaucht, mal als schwarzer, ausgehungerter Hund, der sich wild auf Remus stürzte, dann beschützte Black ihn wiederum vor allen bösen Gerüchten, die aufkamen und kümmerte sich um ihn, dass er sich um nichts sorgen musste. Und in dem Traum kam es sogar zu dem, was Sirius gestern abgebrochen hatte: einem Kuss. Und noch während er das träumte, wusste er, dass es nicht real war, denn der Kuss hatte keinen Geschmack! Remus glaubte nämlich, dass Küsse nach irgendwas schmecken mussten. Nach dem Anderen eben! Sicher war es wie mit dem Geruch. Jeder Mensch hatte einen eigenen Geruch! Und Essen, das unterschiedlich roch, schmeckte auch unterschiedlich!  
Tja, aber Küsse waren für Remus eben noch ein Mysterium, das sich ihm vielleicht bald schon erschließen würde, denn er war 16, mitten in der Pubertät und er hatte bereits jemandem nachgeschwärmt und nun war jemand in ihn verliebt und er wusste davon.  
Er riss Sirius die Bettdecke nun endgültig weg und sah streng auf ihn herab, wie er sich einkauerte und fast trotzig die Augen noch geschlossen hielt.

"Nun beeil dich, sonst können wir nicht zusammen frühstücken!"

"Mhm", brummte Sirius. Verschlafen und mehr routiniert als wirklich bewusst erhob er sich, um zum Bad zu taumeln, sich unter die Dusche zu stellen und sich fertig zu machen. Angezogen und zumindest ein wenig wacher kam er dann wieder in den Schlafsaal, wo er sich noch einmal streckte.  
"Morgen Rem", grüßte er nun, da er wach war und grinste erstaunlich zufrieden.  
"Also dann Jungs. Essen fassen", schlug er munter vor. Die Grabesstimmung von gestern war wie weggeblasen, auch wenn es in ihm nicht ganz so lässig aussah. Doch es brachte nichts, wenn er sich auffälliger benahm als gewöhnlich. Möglichst natürlich sein, hieß die Devise.  
Als sie jedoch in der großen Halle ankamen, war diese schon zum Bersten gefüllt.  
Ein Blick zum Slytherintisch genügte, um ihm den Appetit zu nehmen.  
Bella, die sich großkotzig vor ihren Freunden profilierte und einige um sie Sitzende zum Grölen brachte. Darunter Allistor McNair, der berüchtigt dafür war, sich in den verbotenen Wald zu schleichen und welche von Hagrids kleinen Tierchen abzuschlachten. Narzissa saß eher im Abseits und schien die ganze Chose für nicht beachtenswert zu halten. Und Regulus... der saß neben Bella, versuchte sich ganz klein zu machen und dem allen zu entkommen. Der um Hilfe bittende Blick seinen Tisch entlang - scheinbar suchte er jemanden - brachte ihm nichts. Bella zog den Vierzehnjährigen in die Höhe und bejubelte ihn. Viele am Tisch klatschten, wenn auch nicht alle.  
Seine Fäuste ballten sich und er hielt James kurz am Arm fest.  
"Heute Nacht. Wir schleichen uns heute Nacht bei ihnen ein", raunte er ihm zu, ehe er sich an seinen Platz setzte und von dort weiterhin seinen Bruder beobachtete.  
Wieder keimten Schuldgefühle in ihm hoch.

Ihren Platz im Torbogen zur Großen Halle hatte Lily längst gegen ihren Platz am rot gedeckten Gryffindortisch getauscht. Eine Gemeinsamkeit zu Black, die sie für gewöhnlich zutiefst erschrocken hätte, bemerkte sie aber nicht. Denn auch sie blickte unverhohlen und unabdingbar zum Tisch der Schlangen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr bester Freund endlich zum Essen kommen würde.  
Die Sechstklässlerin, die gemeinsam mit Sev Vertrauensschülerin war, hatte ihr nicht sagen können, wo dieser steckte. Doch nach ihrer Aussage war Severus gestern Abend nicht mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt. Ihre Sorge nahm zu. 

Als sie in der großen Halle waren und auf ihren gewöhnlichen Plätzen saßen, beobachtete James ebenfalls gebannt die Geschehnisse am Tisch der Slytherins. Dabei bemerkte er sowohl Sirius Blicke zu seinem Bruder, als auch Lilys nach Sev suchende Blicke und er konnte die Parallele zwischen den beiden sehen. Auch er selbst hielt vergeblich nach Severus Ausschau. Naja, es war schon verständlich, gestern hatte er nach Zaubertränke ja auch nicht mehr am Unterricht teilgenommen.  
James würde schon an Lilys Reaktionen merken, ob Snape doch noch auftauchte, solange konnte er sich ja dem Essen widmen. Und der Beschäftigung, die Blicke seiner Freunde zu analysieren. Peter bemühte sich nun doch etwas, so zu wirken, als gehöre er nicht so richtig zu ihnen und Remus beobachtete Sirius leicht besorgt.  
Denn dieser hatte nach dem Aufstehen ja versucht, normal zu wirken, aber nun nahm er kaum die Geschehnisse um ihn herum am Gryffindortisch wahr.  
James musste ihn sanft am Arm rütteln, damit dieser bemerkte, dass sie nun frühstücken konnten. Und er bedeutete seinem Freund auch, dass dieser besser zumindest etwas essen sollte! Remus half ihm da zum Glück sofort.  
Gleich hatten sie Verwandlung! James hatte zwar keine Lust, aber er war gut in dem Fach und überlegte sich, ob er da nicht etwas veranstalten könnte, was die anderen wieder aufmuntern könnte.

Müde öffnete Severus die Augen und stand auf. Zu schnell, wie er merkte. Jeder Muskel, sogar jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte. Einen Moment fragte er sich, wo er hier war und wieso. Nur langsam fanden die Puzzelteilchen zusammen und ergaben ein ganzes Bild.  
Die Nachricht von Slughorn über den Tod seiner Mutter, das Treffen mit James und dann...  
Genervt fuhr er sich durch das Haar. Er war hier weinend zusammengebrochen, nachdem er James hier raus gejagt hatte und schien ohnmächtig geworden zu sein. Na toll. Er hatte die ganze Nacht nackt hier in dem verlassenen und verstaubten Klassenzimmer gelegen.  
Er nieste leise und schlang die Arme um sich selbst. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie kalt ihm war und wie ausgekühlt sein Körper sein musste.  
Langsam wankend erhob er sich und versuchte sich zu sortieren. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und ebenso verstaubt wie der Boden, auf dem er gelegen hatte. Einige Strähnen waren von seinen Tränen auch ganz verklebt. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht und suchte seinen Umhang zusammen, um sich anzuziehen und den Raum zu verlassen. Als erstes sollte er auf die Krankenstation. Vorsorglich etwas gegen eine Erkältung nehmen, damit diese erst gar nicht ausbrechen konnte und dann wieder auf eine normale Temperatur zu kommen.  
Derzeit wäre es kein Problem, wenn er den Unterricht versäumte. Immerhin konnte er noch immer weder zaubern noch mitschreiben und nach der Nachricht von gestern, die bestimmt schon ihre Runde durch das Lehrerkollegium gemacht hatte, würde sich kein Lehrer wirklich wundern, wenn ihm heute nicht der Sinne nach Unterricht stehen würde. Zwei Ausreden also, von denen er Gebrauch machen würde.  
Er fühlte sich müde und ermattet. Wie lange war es schon her, seit er das letzte Mal wie ein Kind geweint hatte?  
Zu lange. Denn sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Augen brannten fürchterlich.

Pustekuchen. Der Schwarzhaarige tauchte nicht beim Essen auf. Obwohl Lily sich besonders viel Zeit ließ und ihre Freundinnen schon vorschickte, um ohne sie zu gehen, traf er nicht verspätet ein. Da sie also keine Gelegenheit hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen, schloss sie sich letztlich den letzten Schülern ihrer Klasse an, um zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen zu gelangen.  
Noch während die strenge Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sie alle einließ, versuchte sie, etwas über ihren besten Freund in Erfahrung zu bringen und stand auch sofort zu ihrer Sorge, was die Ereignisse am Vortag anging. Da sie also eingeweiht schien, erklärte ihre Hauslehrerin ihr nur, dass Severus wohl erst vor kurzem die Krankenstation aufgesucht hatte und heute wohl nicht mehr mit ihm zu rechnen wäre.  
Geknickt, weil sie ihn doch hatte aufmuntern wollen, begab sie sich auf ihren Platz und bekam ihre Gedanken nicht halb so gut geordnet, wie sie es gerne hätte.

Auf James' Hinweise hin nickte Sirius nur und versuchte erneut, sich normaler zu geben. Ein wenig besser wurde es auch, als Regulus von einer Mitschülerin angetippt wurde. Zwar schnauzte Bella diese an und die Viertklässlerin schien kurz davor, einfach los zu weinen, doch Regulus hob beschwichtigend die Hände, redete der schwarzhaarigen Irren wohl kurz gut zu und verzog sich zu seinem Unterricht. Auch die Siebtklässler lösten ihre Runde geschwind auf und schon bald lockerte sich seine Haltung und er machte sich daran, zumindest ein wenig zu essen.  
Ganz klar, er würde heute auf jeden Fall in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum einbrechen und der ganzen Sache auf den Grund gehen. Es juckte ihm in den Fingern, als sie sich auf zu ihrem Klassenraum machten. Hoffentlich verging der Tag schnell.  
Ein Blick auf seinen besten Freund reicht hoffentlich aus, um diesem zu bedeuten, dass der Versuch, ihn davon abzuhalten, sinnlos wäre.  
Dann ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und widmete sich dem Tag vor sich. Alles Andere wäre ohnehin sinnlos.  
Heute funktionierte sogar das mit dem Konzentrieren besser. Die Ablenkung, die ihm geboten wurde, nahm er dankend an. Egal was es zu tun gab, er würde alles tun, um nicht schon an heute Abend denken zu müssen.

Nun denn, James gab sein Bestes, die Gegenstände in lustigere Sachen zu verwandeln, als die Lehrerin verlangte und es gelang ihm damit tatsächlich, die Klasse zu unterhalten, McGonnagall gehörig auf die Palme zu bringen und sich Punkteabzug zu verschaffen. Aber alles war besser, als die gedrückte Stimmung, die die Klasse sonst in ihrer Clique bemerken würde!  
Er hatte auch nicht vor, Sirius aufzuhalten, vielmehr versuchte er zu überlegen, wie sie es am besten machten und wie zurechnungsfähig Black war. Denn lieber würde er allein zu den Slytherins schleichen, als dass Sirius Bella an den Hals sprang, sobald er sie sah! Nein, das wäre ziemlich schlimm, wenn sowas passieren würde!  
Dann würde auch die Tatsache bekannt werden, dass James einen Tarnumhang besaß, vielleicht würde man die Karte des Rumtreibers entdecken, die fast fertig war oder Schlimmeres.  
Sie alle könnten es jetzt gar nicht haben, wenn noch etwas passieren würde! Gott, schwierig, schwierig... Er musste Sirius einfach vorher ziemlich gut zureden.  
Auch im folgenden Unterricht versuchte er, in seine alte Form als Klassenclown zurückzukehren und die meisten Mitschüler vermochte er wohl auch zu täuschen, nicht aber seine Freunde.

Viel zu langsam verging der Tag. Obwohl Sirius sich sonst immer über das Mittagessen freute, bereitete es ihm heute gar keine Freude. So positiv wie sonst war er heute einfach nicht eingestellt. Denn obwohl das Mittagessen für gewöhnlich bedeutete, dass sie schon den halben Tag geschafft hatten, bedeutete es heute, dass sie den Nachmittagsunterricht noch vor sich hatten.  
Schrecklich. Jeder Muggelstämmige hätte ihm wohl jetzt die Sache mit dem Glas erzählt und ihn gefragt, ob es halb leer oder halb voll war. Na, von sowas hatte er eh keine Ahnung. Am wenigsten hätte er wohl verstanden, was ein Glas mit der Sache zu tun hätte.  
Irgendwie schafften sie es auch, den Nachmittagsunterricht hinter sich zu bringen und er war der Erste, der in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sogleich in ihren Schlafsaal stürmte.  
"Wir müssen da rein!", rief er sogleich. So lässig er sich auch verhalten hatte, so schnell brach diese Fassade in sich zusammen, als sie unter sich waren.  
"Wir schleichen uns mit dem Tarnumhang am besten noch vor dem Abendbrot in den Gemeinschaftsraum. So geraten wir nicht in das Gedränge und können uns schon einen sicheren Ort zum Lauschen aussuchen. Außerdem müssen wir uns gegenseitig mit einem Schweigezauber belegen. Damit wir auch ja keinen Ton von uns geben", schlug er vor. Sein Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren und zur Ausnahme brachte es etwas Gutes zutage.

Sie alle drei waren Sirius sofort gefolgt, denn sie ahnten schon und hatten sich mit Blicken darüber abgesprochen, dass Sirius nun auf schnelles Handeln drängen würde. Und sie mussten darauf achten, dass dieses Handeln nicht völlig überstürzt sein würde!  
"Also wir beide, Sirius?", stellte James fest. Dennoch wollte er die beiden anderen noch dabei behalten, damit sie den Plan kannten und schnell genug merken würden, wenn etwas schief ginge.  
"Nun, wir passen beide unter den Tarnumhang und das mit dem Schweigezauber klingt auch gut. Es gibt ja auch Zauber, die man noch wirken kann, wenn man die Stimme nicht dazu benutzt, aber dafür ist mehr Konzentration nötig, aber das haben wir ja schon gelernt und auch geübt", spielte er den Nachteil runter.  
"Sirius, du musst aber schwören, dass wir dort wirklich nur gucken und lauschen werden und dass du absolut nichts tust, was zu riskant werden könnte! So sehr ich das Risiko sonst liebe - das hier ist etwas anderes als unsere normalen Streiche. Hast du mich verstanden? Wir wollen ja auch niemanden sonst in Gefahr bringen! Und das würden wir, wenn sie uns bemerken und dann Rachepläne aushecken würden.  
Sirius, ich weiß nicht, wie gut dein Bruder dich kennt, aber ich schätze, sehr gut. Und wenn sie aus ihm rausbekommen, was dir besonders wichtig ist..." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Remus, der sofort aufbegehrte, dass er sich ja wohl wehren könne und dass sie sicher keinen Vertrauensschüler angreifen würden.  
Nun, darauf verließ sich James lieber nicht! Wer den dunklen Lord pries, der gab nicht viel auf das kleine Abzeichen, das ein Vertrauensschüler trug.  
"Wir nehmen die Karte mit und meinen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel. Sirius, deinen Spiegel lassen wir hier bei Peter und Remus, dass sie abwechselnd hineinsehen können, falls wir uns irgendwie melden müssen! Nur als Sicherheit, als Ass im Ärmel.  
Und wir brauchen einen ungefähren Zeitplan. Vor dem Gedränge, wenn es Abendbrot gibt, sollten wir dort sein, wenn alle weg sind zum Essen, schauen wir uns dort um und suchen uns einen guten Platz, dann, wenn sie zurück sind, lauschen wir etwas und - wann wird sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins wohl leeren? Denn erst dann können wir wirklich unbemerkt zurück. Und wann wollen wir spätestens zurück sein? Ich nehme an, Rem und Peter werden in der Zeit die Hausaufgaben machen und dann ungeduldig auf uns warten!" Er runzelte grübelnd die Stirn.  
"Eigentlich ist es nicht gut, wenn man uns beide beim Abendessen vermisst! Haben wir noch irgendwo Vielsafttrank? Dann könnte Remus sich in mich verwandeln! Er fehlt mindestens einmal im Monat einen Abend, das wird also nicht zu sehr auffallen und wenn du fehlst, Sirius, wird Bella sich sicher totlachen und über dich herziehen, dass du dich in Schande zurückziehst oder sowas. Sobald ich auch fehle, könnten sie Verdacht schöpfen, dass wir zwei etwas planen!"

Der abtrünnige(? Ist er doch nicht!) Gryffindor schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Vielsafttrank braucht zwei Monate, bis er fertig ist. Wenn, dann müssen wir welchen aus Slughorns Büro klauen", grübelte auch Sirius nach.  
Zwar kaute er auf seiner Wange herum und wollte James ungeduldig fragen, wie dieser darauf kam, dass er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hätte, doch sogar er merkte, dass er mit dieser Aussage nur bewies, wie emotional ihn das Ganze doch mitnahm.  
Also nickte er nur und versprach, sich zusammen zu reißen. Vorsichtig griff er in seine Hosentasche und reichte Remus den Spiegelteil, den James ihm mal geschenkt hatte, damit sie in Kontakt bleiben konnten, wenn man sie getrennt nachsitzen ließ.  
"Naja, vielleicht ist es auch nicht verdächtig. Schniefelus war schon den ganzen Tag nicht beim Essen. Wenn er jetzt wieder nicht da ist, werden sie vielleicht glauben, wir ziehen über ihn her. Aber leider können wir nicht wissen, ob er da noch auftaucht oder nicht", überlegte er kurz, musste seinen Plan aber direkt selbst als Mist abstempeln.

"Wenn er nicht kommt, wird Lily sicher nach ihm sehen. Oder sie fehlt selbst beim Essen, wenn sie nun schon nach ihm sucht?", fragte der Bebrillte sich.  
Remus nickte dazu, das klang ganz nach Lily, das schätzte er auch. Und er fragte: "Sollen Peter und ich Essen einpacken, als wollten wir euch etwas mitbringen? Dann sieht es so aus, als seid ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, ihr musstet ja auch schon mal zur Essenszeit beide nachsitzen oder habt solange etwas geplant oder Hausaufgaben gemacht, wenn ihr für die Nacht etwas geplant habt... Dann werden sie nicht so schnell denken, dass ihr schon weg seid, um irgendeinen Unfug anzustellen!"  
James nickte bedächtig zu diesen Überlegungen. Wenn die Slytherins um Bella ihnen sowas wie eine Falle stellen wollten, sollten sie ihnen möglichst wenige Hinweise geben, wann sie zu ihnen kommen würden und wann sie also ihren Hinterhalt zu planen hatten.  
Vielleicht würden sie auch denken, dass James sich um seinen besten Freund gerade kümmerte, während der die Nachricht von seinem kleinen Bruder verdauen musste oder den Anblick im Speisesaal nicht ertragen würde, so, wie es Bella sicher heute Morgen schon bemerkt hatte!

Sirius selbst war dieser Teil ihres Vorhabens recht egal. Wichtig war zu wissen, was Bella plante und wie tief sein Bruder schon in der Sache steckte. Das war es, was wirklich wichtig war. Doch Übermut und Ungeduld würden ihn zu Fall bringen und so übte er sich in Geduld und wartete, bis die Entscheidung der Anderen endlich gefallen war.  
Nur viel Zeit blieb ihnen nicht mehr.  
"Kommt schon. Wir müssen uns beeilen", hetzte er nun zumindest ein wenig.

"Gut, es geht los. Aber langsam, Sirius! Du hast versprochen, nichts zu überstürzen! Halt es also auch. Oder möchtest du mich dazu bringen, dich zu einem unlösbaren Eid zu zwingen?" Er sprach diese Worte wie eine Drohung aus. Und das waren sie auch.  
Aber er sprach sie nicht, um hier irgendwen zu erschrecken oder seine Macht zu demonstrieren, sondern einzig und allein, weil er seinen Freund nicht mehr, als sich eben nicht vermeiden ließ, leiden sehen wollte. Er hoffte, dass Sirius das verstand und es ihm nicht übel nahm.  
Alles in James ermahnte ihn zur Vorsicht und gerade in solchen Fällen hörte er lieber auf sein Bauchgefühl. Und das war im Moment, schlicht und ergreifend, mulmig. Er rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten und versuchte alles, um die Möglichkeit zu verringern, dass dieses Schlimmste eintreten könnte!  
Damit mussten seine Freunde, besonders Sirius, nun leben. Man konnte James nicht wirklich vorwerfen, übervorsichtig zu sein, in der Regel konnte man ihn sogar getrost als leichtsinnig und übermütig bezeichnen.  
"Und behalt im Kopf, was du selbst immer über Bella sagst, wie krank und bösartig sie ist!", fügte er noch hinzu, bevor Sirius genervt Fragen stellen konnte, warum James heute so bedacht darauf war, selbst Detailfragen abzusprechen, wo er sich sonst auf seine Spontanität verließ.

"Wir sollten wirklich mit Fallen rechnen." Endlich nickte Sirius genervt, so, dass James das Gefühl bekam, dass dieser verstand, dass diese Maßnahmen und Überlegungen alle wichtig waren.  
Er sprach dann noch mit Remus ungefähre Zeiten ab, dann holte er endlich den Tarnumhang, damit er mit Sirius los könnte.

Auf den Gängen verdrückten sie sich in einen der vielen Seitengänge und zogen die Karte hervor. Die Slytherins machten sich gerade einigermaßen formatiert auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Sie beobachteten, wie sich der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte.  
Nur kurz blieb Sirius Blick länger auf dem Punkt mit dem Namen seines Bruders hängen, ehe er das Schloss mit den Augen absuchte.  
Lily wuselte durch das Schloss, scheinbar auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Slytherin. Eben jener, der sich gerade noch mit Slughorn und Pomfrey im Krankenflügel befand. Bella führte ihre Jünger an und Regulus folgte weiter hinten. Sie überprüften, ob der Weg frei war und erst, als kaum noch Schüler auf den Gängen waren, zeigten sie mit dem Zauberstab auf den jeweils anderen, um stumm den Schweigezauber aufeinander wirken zu lassen. Erst dann versteckten sie sich unter dem Tarnumhang und machten sich auf den Weg. Vor dem Portrait eines grimmig dreinblickenden Mannes jedoch, bemerkten sie ihren Denkfehler und korrigierten ihn. James nahm den Zauber selbst von sich und sprach das Passwort, und verzauberte sich selbst wieder, als sie eingetreten waren. Zwar wunderte sich das Portrait, doch da es niemanden sah, der NICHT in sein Haus gehörte, schwang er zur Seite. Womöglich war die Stimme auch von innen gekommen. Von einem der dummen Bälger, die noch nicht gelernt hatten, dass es reichte, den Bilderrahmen von innen einfach berühren zu müssen.  
Drinnen angekommen sahen sie sich um und verzogen das Gesicht. Grün war es hier. Richtig eklig. Eine Zeit lang erkundeten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum nach Fallen und Zaubern. Aber schlimmer noch als Bellas Bösartigkeit, schien sie über die Maßen von sich überzeugt zu sein. Denn zu ihrer Überraschung schien niemand damit zu rechnen, dass sich der "Feind" hier bei ihnen einschleichen könnte. Ob ihn das beruhigen oder beunruhigen sollte, wusste er nicht. Sie suchten sich einen guten Platz, von dem aus sie den Gemeinschaftsraum gut abhören konnten. Sie waren in dem Jungenschlafzimmer irgendeines Jahrgangs. Aber es war das gewesen, was am nächsten an dem Schlafsaal der Mädchen lag. Sollte sich Bella in dieses zurückziehen, konnten sie ihren Plan nämlich vergessen.  
Gespannt warteten sie. Doch statt Enthüllungen über Bella sollte sich alles ganz anders ergeben... 

Erst gegen Abend hatte Severus den Krankenflügel verlassen können. Seine Erkältungssymptome waren nicht sonderlich schwerwiegend gewesen, aber Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm noch Stundenlang Vorträge darüber gehalten, wie unverantwortlich es doch von ihm war, sich in der Kälte aufzuhalten, wo er doch gerade mal ein paar Tage aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen war. Seine Kopfschmerzen und verquollenen Augen hatte sie sich auch schon zurecht dichten wollen und für gewöhnlich wäre es ihm auch egal gewesen, für wie empfindsam die Frau ihn hielt – irgendwie war es sogar beruhigend zu wissen, dass sich einer um ihn sorgte, selbst wenn sie ihn für eine Memme hielt – aber in diese Situation kam er erst gar nicht. Da Slughorn einige Tränke für die Krankenstation hatte vorbeibringen müssen, hatte er ihn direkt entdeckt und ihn nach seiner Mutter gefragt und nach seinem Befinden, nach dieser ach so tragischen Nachricht.  
Die darauffolgenden Stunden hatte er letztlich damit verbracht, beide davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging und dass er nicht vorhatte, sich aus Trauer vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen. Erschreckend, dass sich jemand so um ihn sorgte und gleichsam ungewohnt. Am erschreckendsten war es aber, dass die Schulkrankenschwester, die mittlerweile wohl schon ein eigenes Bett für ihn bereit hielt – für den Fall, dass die Rumtreiber es wieder auf ihn abgesehen hatten – sich in diesen paar Jahren mehr um ihn und seine Verletzungen gekümmert hatte, als seine eigene Mutter. Wahrscheinlich lag ein Fluch auf ihm oder sowas.

Auch, wenn die Geschehnisse der letzten Vollmondnacht ganz und gar ihm zugeschrieben wurden, so lag durchaus eine gewisse Sorge im Verhalten der Schulkrankenschwester. Natürlich musste sie eigentlich unparteiisch sein und meist funktionierte das auch, in dem sie sich an die Häuserverteilung erinnerte. Noch zu genau erinnerte sich Severus an die Blicke, die ihm hatten sagen sollen „selbst schuld". Aber so einfach schien es wohl doch nicht zu sein, die Gedanken anderer Menschen in ihren Augen zu lesen. Hatte er sich also getäuscht? Sorgte sie sich wirklich?  
Endlich hatte er zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum gedurft, mit dem Schwur an sich selbst, morgen unbedingt zum Unterricht zu gehen, damit keine weiteren Gerüchte aufkamen und er nicht noch mehr Stoff versäumte. Im grün geschmückten Gemeinschaftsraum erwartete ihn der gewohnte Krach, den er auch sofort versuchte auszugrenzen. Doch so leicht sollte es ihm nicht gemacht werden.  
Bella stellte sich ihm in den Weg und verschränkte ihre Arme gewichtig vor der Brust. Mit erhobener Augenbraue blickte er zu ihr auf.  
„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Black?", fragte er gelassen und völlig unbeeindruckt von ihrem Getue. Sie grinste ihn nur an und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.  
„Eifersüchtig, kleiner Snape? Wenn du dir Mühe gibst, wirst du eines Tages vielleicht auch in die Reihen des dunklen Lords aufgenommen und darfst ihn bei seinen großen Taten unterstützen. Vielleicht darfst du für ihn sterben?", fragte sie überheblich. Hinter ihr brachen einige Umstehende in lautes Gelächter aus, doch Severus' Züge verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.  
Es war wirklich lachhaft, wie sprunghaft einige seiner Hauskameraden waren. Vor einem Jahr noch, als Lucius Malfoy in der Siebten gewesen war, waren sie alle ihm gefolgt und nun hingen sie an Bellas Rockzipfel, weil ihre Familie nach den Malfoys den höchsten Stand innehatte. So viel zum Niveau der Reinblüter.  
„Meine liebe Bella, ich an deiner Stelle würde meine spitze Zunge in Zaum halten und den Mund schließen, ehe die Haare auf deinen Zähnen so lang werden, dass sie dir länger als Dumbledores Bart vor den Füßen hängen und dich zu Fall bringen.  
Im Gegensatz zu dir ist meine Laufbahn als Todesser bereits gesichert. Ich brauche mich nicht als Anwärter zu profilieren und mich von ihm auf die Probe stellen zu lassen. Er wird mir vertrauen, wie du es dir nur erträumen kannst. Dich hingegen sehe ich in etwa… sagen wir 4 Jahren… in einer kleinen Zelle in Askaban versauern. Nur drei Blocks von deinem Cousin entfernt." Während er sprach, triefte seine Stimme so vor Hohn und Zynismus, dass man ihm ungesehen den Reinblüter abkaufte. Seine Worte erfüllten ihren Zweck. Sie sorgten für Ruhe. Alle sahen sie ihn an, einige erschrocken, andere fasziniert davon, wie er es wagen konnte, dem derzeitigen „Oberhaupt" ihres Hauses gegenüber so respektlos zu sein. Unberührt blickte er sie aus schwarzen Augen noch immer an.  
„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Black", verlangte er kalt. Und tatsächlich, sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite und blickte ihm noch immer sprachlos nach, als er an ihr vorbeischritt. Wahrscheinlich fragte sie sich, wieso sie auch noch getan hatte, was er von ihr verlangt hatte, denn um alle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken, warf sie ihr Haar elegant zurück und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu.

Regulus hatte die Szene eher distanziert betrachtet. Doch als Severus sprach, wurde er bleich und seine blauen Augen, die denen seines Bruders so ähnelten, wurden riesig groß. Hastig stand er auf und eilte dem zwei Jahre Älteren nach, in dessen Schlafsaal. Dieser fuhr herum und warf dem Jungen einen ebenso kalten Blick zu, wie dessen Cousine.  
„Was denn jetzt? Steht eure ganze Familie Schlange? Gab es irgendwo ´ne Kleinanzeige? Wenn ihr euch Beleidigungen abholen wollt, schick mir eine Anfrage per Eule und wir machen einen Termin aus, ja?" Sein Kopf begann wieder unangenehm zu pochen.  
Der Jüngere aber schüttelte seinen Kopf und blickte den Anderen noch immer groß an.  
„Nicht doch. Ich… was du da zu Bella gesagt hast, das…", er schloss den Mund wieder und überlegte, wie er das, was er sagen wollte auch so erklärte, dass der Andere ihn nicht für bescheuert hielt. Eigentlich gab es keine einzige Erklärung dafür, die bewirkte, dass der Ältere ihn ernst nahm. Dieser hob nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue und sah den Kleineren an.  
„Was? Willst du auch ´ne Vorhersage?", fragte er bissig. Er hatte keine Lust auf solche Diskussionen.  
„Das hier ist der Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler. Wenn du also nicht bezüglich deines Alters gelogen hast, würde ich sagen, dass du hier falsch bist." Für ihn war das Gespräch hier beendet und er wandte sich seinem Bett zu.  
„Ich sehe dich weinend vor einem zerstörten Haus", rief der Junge und verstummte sofort wieder. Kaum hatte dieser die Worte ausgesprochen, war Severus herumgefahren, sein Zauberstab berührte den Halt des Jungen und in seinen Augen loderte ein gefährliches Feuer.  
„Sag das nochmal!", zischte er gefährlich leise.  
Der Jüngere schluckte hart und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
„Ich… ich sehe dich in 4 Jahren vor einem zerfallenen Haus. Weinend. Und da ist ein Medaillon und Bella und Sirius in Askaban. Ich… ich habe das gleiche gesehen wie du", noch ehe der Ältere etwas sagen konnte, versuchte der Jüngere es erneut.  
„Heute hatten wir Wahrsagen und sollten in der Kristallkugel lesen. Da habe ich es gesehen und ich versuche schon den ganzen Tag heraus zu finden, was das bedeutet. Wenn du es weißt, dann sag es mir", bat der Junge.  
Tatsächlich. Severus senkte seinen Zauberstab. Seine Haltung fiel in sich zusammen. Er wirkte fast angreifbar.  
„Verstehe. Dann bist also du es", murmelte er nur und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. Er betrachtete den Jüngeren konzentriert. In seinem Kopf raste es.  
„Ich wusste, dass noch jemandem die Zeichen erscheinen würden, aber mit dir hätte ich nicht gerechnet, Black. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wie kurz deine Rolle in diesem Spiel ist." Das Gesicht des Jungen wurde bleich und fiel in sich zusammen.  
„Dann ist es wahr? Dann werde ich… in drei Jahren sterben? Einfach so?", fragte er schrill. Seine Stimme klang gar nicht wie seine eigene.  
Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Noch hast du die Wahl. Sterben und etwas bewirken oder Leben und dich ewig fragen müssen, was anders hätte sein können." Der Junge verstand nicht ganz und ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf die Züge des Älteren.  
„Das hier ist ein grausames Spiel, bei dem wir die Zügel halten, Black. Du und ich und keiner sonst. Kein Dumbledore, kein dunkler Lord. Diejenigen, welche die Zukunft bestimmen, das sind wir. Professor Median behauptet: jedem Menschen steht ein Schicksal bevor, das er zu erfüllen hat. Einen Weg, den er zu gehen hat. Aber ich glaube nicht an das Schicksal.  
Vor mir liegen ein Weg in eine Zukunft, die ich nicht haben will und eine Zukunft, deren Weg ich nur sehr verschwommen sehen kann. Aber das Ziel dieser unbekannten Reise ist mir lieber, als das des leichten Weges", murmelte er.  
Der Junge zitterte leicht und sah den Älteren an, als könne dieser ihm eine Antwort geben.  
„Also sterbe ich einfach so?", fragte er noch einmal, drängender.  
Nachdenklich zog der Ältere aber nur die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Das hängt von dir ab. Von dem, was dir wichtiger ist.  
Wenn du länger leben willst, dann ergib dich in das Schicksal und folge Anderen, die bis zu deinem Lebensende über dich bestimmen werden.  
Oder du bestimmst selbst über dein Leben. Selbst über sein Leben zu bestimmen bedeutet auch, sich den Zeitpunkt und den Grund seines Todes auszusuchen, denn letztlich ist der Tod immer der letzte Schritt auf dem Weg, der vor einem liegt. Ewig kann er nicht weitergehen. Du kannst dich mir in den Weg stellen, aber dann schwöre ich, werde ich dich töten, noch ehe du auch nur daran denken kannst, dem dunklen Lord von dem zu erzählen, was du glaubst gesehen zu haben, oder…", er stand auf und hielt dem jüngsten Blacksprössling die Hand entgegen.  
„Oder du gehst den Weg, der noch vor dir liegt, so kurz er auch sein mag, mit mir gemeinsam und formst mit mir, was nur wir beide tun können. Wir legen die Meilensteine und ich tue, was ich tun muss, um das Ende einzuleiten, dass mir das richtige erscheint.  
Wenn du dich mir anschließt, verspreche ich dir, dass ich es ändern werde. Dass du dem, was du gesehen hast, entkommen kannst und diesem Tod, vor dem du dich so fürchtest, entgehen kannst. Sterben wirst du, genau wie ich. Aber wie, liegt in deiner Hand", sagte er eindringlich und hypnotisierend. Noch immer streckte er seine Hand dem Jüngeren entgegen.  
Dieser schluckte. Langsam hob er seine Hand und ergriff die von Snape.  
„Ich, Regulus Arcturus Black, schwöre dir, Severus Snape, bei meinem Leben, das ich dich bei deinem Vorhaben unterstütze, nie verraten und nichts von dem, was niemand wissen darf, preisgeben werde. Sollte ich meinen Schwur brechen oder es auch nur vorhaben, wird mich das Band, was uns von nun an vereint, töten", sagte er und schloss noch während sich goldene Bande um ihre Arme schlängelten, die Augen.  
Der unbrechbare Schwur schien den Halbblüter zu beruhigen und er blickte tief in die blauen Augen. Ein Ruf ertönte und rief Regulus' Namen. Dieser fiel kurz ertappt in sich zusammen, beruhigte sich aber, als Bella anfügte, dass sie eine Glückwunschkarte von ihren Eltern bekommen habe und dass auch ein Gruß an ihren Jüngsten dabei war. Severus nickte dem Jüngeren kurz zu, ehe dieser kehrt machte und in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte.  
Er selbst schloss die Augen. Das war wirklich unvorhersehbar gewesen. Ausgerechnet ein Spross aus dem Hause Black? Na gut, nun wusste er zumindest, wofür die Buchstaben R.A.B. gestanden hatten. So konnte es gehen.  
Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, streckte alle Gliedmaßen von sich und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nur schlafen, obwohl er wusste, dass er gleich noch die Runde machen musste. Lange würde er also nicht liegen bleiben können. 

Eigentlich hatten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit vor allem auf Bella und ihr Trüppchen richten wollen, aber was dann geschah, als Severus zu diesen hinzustieß, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen Slytherin. Oh, Severus schien sich seiner Sache aber sicher zu sein! Und als dieser von Askaban sprach, dachte James zuerst, dass er Regulus mit Bellas Cousin meinte, der zusammen mit ihr in Askaban sitzen würde.  
Immerhin würden wohl so einige Todesser zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, wenn das stimmte! Doch woher hatte Severus das? Doch nicht etwa aus dem Wahrsagenunterricht, den er so verabscheute? Oder sollte das nur ein Trick sein? Leere Worte? Merkwürdig...  
Tatsächlich ließ sich Bella ein wenig einschüchtern und machte Severus Platz. James beobachtete das mit Genugtuung, aber als Severus Richtung Jungenschlafsaal ging, mussten James und Sirius sich schnell etwas zurückziehen. Der Gang war zwar breit genug und es war sicher interessant, noch weiter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu horchen, aber sie wollten auch nicht riskieren, dass Severus irgendwie doch gegen sie stieß oder auch nur an ihnen entlang strich.  
Diese Szene war schon denkwürdig genug gewesen, aber nun folgte Regulus Severus auch noch in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler! Was könnte dieser wollen? Erhoffte er sich Schutz gegen Bella? Wahrscheinlich.  
Da es sich um Sirius Bruder handelte, ein Faktor, wegen dem sie überhaupt hier waren, drängte James nicht, Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu schleichen, um Bella weiter zu hören, stattdessen hörten sie hier zu.  
Und was sie nun erfuhren, war ungeheuerlich! Nein, mit sowas hätte niemand rechnen können! Und am Ende stand ein unbrechbarer Schwur. James war erschüttert und hatte Sirius festgehalten, damit der nichts machte, um sich bemerkbar zu machen oder sie zu verraten! In Wirklichkeit musste James sich sogar selbst davon abhalten, etwas Dummes zu tun. Schließlich ging es hier auch um Severus, den er heimlich liebte und mit dem er auch schon heißen Sex gehabt hatte!  
Ganz verstand er die Worte allerdings nicht, die hier gewechselt worden waren. Was genau hatten die beiden gesehen? Wegen dem Schwur könnten sie Regulus nicht ausfragen! Aber Severus könnte noch etwas sagen, ohne sich zu gefährden. Zumindest nicht im Sinne des Schwurs! Was also hatte er vor? Es klang doch sehr danach, als würde er irgendetwas gegen den dunklen Lord planen! Doch warum wollte er dann überhaupt ein Totesser werden? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn! Und warum interessierte und verehrte er die dunklen Künste dann so, wenn er doch irgendwie gleichzeitig dagegen war und in der Zukunft etwas gesehen hatte, was auch immer das nun genau war?  
James hatte gedacht, Sev würde wenig an Schicksal glauben, aber dennoch hatte er schon so früh den dunklen Pfad gewählt! Er verstand nicht. Aber er wollte verstehen, verdammt!  
Er sah Sirius nun an. Was nun? Regulus folgen, um doch noch etwas von Bella zu hören? Oder erst mal... sacken lassen? Er wusste nicht, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, sich jetzt Severus zu zeigen, um diesen auszufragen. Nein, sicher nicht. 

Mit geöffnetem Mund starrte Sirius der Szene nach. WAS. UM. ALLES. IN. DER. WELT. GING. HIER. VOR. ?  
Wenn er geglaubt hatte, das Nachdenken zuvor hätte ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitet, dann kämpfte sich gerade eine ausgewachsene Migräne bei ihm durch.  
So viele Fragen nach dem warum und wie tanzten durch sein Innerstes.  
Wovon sprachen die Beiden da? Wieso verstand ausgerechnet Snape, wovon sein Bruder sprach und nicht er? Wieso schwor sein Bruder einen solchen Schwur, der ihn bei Verstoß das Leben kosten würde? Wieso SNAPE?!  
Sein Mund war fürchterlich trocken und seine Hände zitterten. Um eines brauchte sich James nun wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen. Um auf irgendwen loszugehen, müsste man sich bewegen können, doch irgendwie war er zur Salzsäule erstarrt.  
Aus der Ecke, in der sie standen, beobachteten sie mehr oder weniger konzentriert den noch verbliebenen Slytherin, der auf dem Rücken lag, den Arm über seine Augen gelegt.  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Wenn er seine Atmung nicht beruhigte, würde er sie verraten. Das war einfach zu riskant. Den Atem konnte man nicht verstummen lassen. Hätte er nur etwas Klarsichtigkeit übrig gehabt, wäre ihm James' Gesichtsausdruck verdächtig vorgekommen und er hätte ihn wohl angeschrien, dass das nicht sein Ernst sein konnte. Denn dessen gesamte Maske schien kurz vor dem Zerbröseln. Einzig dessen Wille, es nicht so weit kommen zu lassen, hielt sie wie Klebeband zusammen. Doch die Gefühle, die bei dessen Blick auf den Slytherin durchschienen, waren unmissverständlich. Da gab es keinen Irrtum.

Nach nur ein paar Minuten erhob sich der Slytherin und schüttelte für sich selbst den Kopf. Ausgerechnet Regulus Black also. Selbst für ihn war es schwer verdaulich. Wieso wunderte es ihn? Hatte er mit jemand Anderem gerechnet? Nein. Aber er hatte es irgendwie gehofft. Irgendwie hatte er die ganzen letzten Monate gehofft, dass James einfach zu ihm kommen würde und ihm erzählen würde, er habe das Gleiche gesehen. Dann wäre zwar der Weg, den er gewählt hatte, nicht bestreitbar und dennoch hatte er es sich, wenn er denn ehrlich war, gewünscht.  
Er erhob sich ganz und seufzte leise.  
Eigentlich sollte er wohl dringend duschen und genau das war es, was er auch wollte. Denn da er die ganze Nacht noch in diesem Klassenzimmer gelegen hatte, waren noch alle Spuren von James und ihrem gemeinsamen Treffen an seinem Körper vorhanden, aber das musste noch etwas warten. Außerdem beruhigte es ihn ein wenig. Es hatte etwas Tröstliches an sich.  
Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er Potter nicht schon seit 24 Stunden nicht mehr gesehen oder gesprochen. Es fühlte sich nicht so an, als wäre er schon lange weg, sondern erst seit ein paar Minuten.  
Seine Füße trugen ihn zum großen Spiegel mitten im Schlafsaal und er zog seine Krawatte aus seinem Kragen, da die eh nicht mehr richtig gebunden war. Die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes wurden von schlanken Fingern geöffnet und entblößten helle Haut. Die jedoch war am Hals und an den Schulterblättern von roten Malen betupft worden. Mit einem leicht abwesenden Blick strich er mit den Fingern über einen besonders dunklen Fleck, an der seine Haut nun empfindlicher war als sonst. Nach einem leisen Seufzen jedoch schloss er die Knöpfe wieder und strich sich die zerknitterte Uniform einigermaßen gerade.  
Aus seiner Hosentasche zog er das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen und steckte es sich an die Brust.  
Dann schlug er sich mit beiden Händen leicht ins Gesicht und blickte sich selbst finster aus dem Spiegel heraus an.  
„Konzentration. Konzentration", murmelte er sich selbst zu und entspannte seine Gesichtszüge etwas.  
Abrupt wandte er sich von sich selbst ab und stiefelte zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sich ihm erneut Bella in den Weg stellte. Hinter ihr stand Regulus, scheinbar völlig desinteressiert, wie eh und je.  
„Für deine Frechheit sollte ich dich verfluchen, weißt du das?", plärrte sie wütend, doch dann verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einem hämischen Grinsen, einem Dämon gleich.  
„Aber ich lasse dich gehen. Aus reiner Güte", höhnte sie. Hinter ihr grinsten einige Umstehende. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich die letzten paar Minuten über ihn und seine Respektlosigkeit unterhalten und beratschlagt.  
„Du bist nützlich, weißt du. Deine Tränke sind innerhalb Hogwarts schon legendär und Avery hat mir erzählt, was du gestern in Zaubertränke gemacht hast. Besorg mir was von diesem Gift und ich vergebe dir", meinte sie grinsend.  
Seiner Verwirrung ließ er nur in Form einer erhobenen Augenbraue freien Lauf. Es irritierte ihn, dass sie ihn so was fragte und aus einem undefinierbaren Grund hallten Potters Worte vom Vorabend in seinen Ohren wieder.  
Ach, deswegen hatte er das zu ihm gesagt. Er hatte ihm nichts andichten wollen. Seine eigene Verbissenheit bereitete ihm Unbehagen und gleichzeitig strömte von irgendwo in seinem Innern Wärme durch seine Adern und ließ sein Herz einen Zahn zulegen. James hatte ihm nicht misstraut. Er hatte lediglich wissen wollen, wie er seinem Freund helfen könnte, wenn Bella auf die Idee kommen sollte. Einzig dieses Wissen war es, was ihn veranlasste, überheblich zu grinsen. Potters Vertrauen in ihn würde er zu würdigen wissen, auch wenn dieser es wohl nie erfahren würde.  
„Und du glaubst, Slughorn würde es nicht merken, Bella? Ich hätte dich für intelligenter gehalten. Glaub mir, im Falle Black hättest du meine volle Unterstützung und ich kann dir eine Menge Gifte empfehlen und brauen, um ihm den Gar auszumachen. Aber keiner dieser Tränke ist von jetzt auf gleich herzustellen und keine der dafür benötigten Zutaten werden an Schüler verkauft. Du verstehst also, dass ich bedauerlicherweise ablehnen muss, dir zu helfen, so gerne ich es auch wollte. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich Aufgaben, die erfüllt werden müssen die über mein persönliches Vergnügen hinausgehen." Er schritt unbeeindruckt an der Älteren vorbei und hob einer Klassenkameradin die Hand als Zeichen, dass er den Rundgang alleine machen würde. Als Entschädigung dafür, dass sie den ganzen Tag alles hatte alleine machen müssen.  
Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, verzog er sein Gesicht angewidert, drehte sich zum Eingang seines Gemeinschaftsraumes und streckte diesem die Zunge heraus.  
„Blöde Kuh. Wenn ihre Eltern sie nicht verlobt hätten, würde sie wohl eines Tages als alte Jungfer sterben. So eine fasst doch keiner mit der Kneifzange an. Wenn ich mir selbst mein Haus hätte aussuchen können...", doch was dann geworden wäre, sprach er nicht laut aus, sondern stolzierte den Gang entlang. Mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht wie eh und je. 


	10. Valentinstag

Kapitel 09

Valentinstag

AN:

Ja, Nim und ich wissen, dass Harry Potter in England spielt. Aber die Wahl der Form des Valentinstags fiel dennoch auf die japanische Version. Nehmt es bitte einfach als künstlerische Freiheit an.

Das kurze Gespräch mit Bella hatten sie ebenfalls noch belauscht. Die Chance, Snape womöglich aus dem Raum zu folgen, gefiel ihm zwar nicht, aber James zog Sirius mit sich.  
Als Snape sich vor den Spiegel gestellt und seinen Oberkörper betrachtet hatte, waren seine Augen ganz automatisch zu seinem besten Freund gewandert und als wäre es wirklich bedeutsam, hatte er sich einen Finger in den Mund geschoben und hatte ein stummes Würgen hervorgebracht, um seinen Unmut kund zu tun.  
Gefolgt waren sie ihm dann doch und nach dem kurzen Intermezzo mit Bella hatten sie die ideale Möglichkeit zur Flucht ergriffen, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu verschwinden als in die, in die Snape sich aufmachte.  
Noch immer ließen sie den Zauber, der sie schweigen ließ, auf sich. In einer Nische versteckt zog James den Tarnumhang von ihnen und sie lösten die Zauber, blieb aber vorerst stumm.  
Wie so oft übernahm James die Führung und lotste Sirius zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, sagte das Passwort und schleifte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo ihre Freunde schon ungeduldig warteten.  
Kaum dass ihr Anführer wieder einen Stillezauber um den Raum herum gelegt hatte und noch ehe Remus auch nur eine Frage stellen konnte, brach es aus ihm heraus.  
„Was zum Teufel sollte das, James?", fragte er schrill und unnatürlich.

Remus und Peter hatten abwechselnd die Hausaufgaben gemacht und eben abwechselnd auf den Spiegel geachtet. Dann hatte Remus Peter gebeten, allein weiter auf den Spiegel aufzupassen, da er langsam seine Runde durch das Schloss machen musste. Lily sah er nicht, aber er sagte ihren Freundinnen, sie sollten ihr bitte ausrichten, dass er den Rundgang nun, wenn auch etwas früh, alleine machen würde. Er vermutete nämlich, dass sie weiterhin nach Severus suchte oder bereits mit ihm sprach. Remus hatte nicht gefragt, was mit Severus los war, obwohl er sich ebenfalls Sorgen machte, da dieser die letzten Tage ja schon wieder am Unterricht teilgenommen hatte, soweit es ihm eben möglich gewesen war. Und jetzt plötzlich sollte er etwas verpassen, weil er eh nicht richtig mitmachen könnte?  
Remus durchschaute, dass da noch etwas mehr sein musste. James hatte ebenfalls so gewirkt, als wüsste er was! Und Lily wirkte besorgter, als die Warnung, dass bereits Todesser in dieser Schule seien, begründete.  
Während er seine Runde drehte, grübelte Remus weiter nach und hoffte inständig, dass James und Sirius sich nicht in eine Gefahr begaben, aus der sie womöglich nicht unbeschadet wieder rauskommen könnten. Wenn sie schon das Risiko eingingen, hoffte Remus, dass es sich wenigstens lohnte und sie etwas herausfinden würden! Aber das würde er alles erfahren, sobald die beiden zurück wären.  
Über den Valentinstag musste er auch noch nachdenken! Der war schon morgen! Und er hatte noch nichts für Sirius. Aber er war sich ja auch noch nicht sicher. Möglich war es schon, dass er allmählich für Sirius mehr empfand, als pure Freundschaft.  
Er kehrte zu Peter zurück, der gebannt vor dem Spiegel saß, doch als Remus ihn fragend ansah, schüttelte Peter den Kopf. Naja, die beiden hatten ja auch noch Zeit. Beim Abendessen hatte es nicht so gewirkt, als hätten die Slytherins Verdacht geschöpft.  
Allzu lang mussten sie allerdings nicht mehr warten, Sirius und James waren nämlich deutlich eher zurück, als sie ausgemacht hatten. Naja, der Zeitplan war ja auch nur grob gewesen und sie hatten einen Zeitpunkt genannt, wo Remus und Peter die Lehrer hätten verständigen müssen, wenn die beiden dann noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht oder sich zumindest gemeldet hätten.  
Trotzdem hatte Remus das Gefühl, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte! James und Sirius Gesichtsausdrücke sprachen deutlich für sich. Und dann noch Sirius Frage, mit schriller Stimme gestellt - was hatte James gemacht? Remus hatte eher mit einer umgekehrten Szene gerechnet, dass James hinterher Sirius zusammenstauchen müsste wegen irgendwas.  
James wollte schon wütend auf diese Frage reagieren, aber Remus hob beschwichtigend seine Hände und ermahnte die Beiden zur Ruhe.

"Bevor ihr euch streitet - erzählt uns doch bitte eben, was passiert ist und was ihr erfahren habt!" Dabei könnten sich die beiden hoffentlich ordnen und nochmal über die Geschehnisse nachdenken - was auch immer das war!  
James begann, möglichst chronologisch zu erzählen und Sirius ergänzte oder kommentierte diesen Bericht. Beide waren emotional geladen und sie beide hatten eine etwas andere Sicht der Dinge und etwas andere Vermutungen, was es bedeuten könnte.  
Peter wirkte verwirrt, aber Remus glaubte, dass sich das Puzzle für ihn noch ein wenig weiter zusammenfügte, auch, wenn natürlich noch einige Stücke fehlten, um das Gesamtbild endgültig erkennen zu können.  
"Sirius, es ist doch nicht schlecht, wenn Regulus zumindest so etwas wie einen Verbündeten dort bei den Slytherins hat!", versuchte er, seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

Eigentlich hatte Sirius James keine Vorwürfe machen wollen, sondern eine Erklärung gefordert, weil er selbst gerade den Faden verlor. Jemand sollte ihm erklären, was hier geschah!  
Doch Remus mischte sich mit ein und sie versuchten gemeinsam zu erklären, was geschehen war. Was sie gesehen oder vielmehr gehört hatten.  
Bei Remus' Worten allerdings funkelte er diesen an.  
"Was kümmert mich diese Fledermaus? Ich bin wegen Reg dort gewesen und der... mein Bruder hat völlig den Verstand verloren. Er hat der Fledermaus einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet. Was bitte soll daran gut sein? Snape ist das Musterbeispiel eines Todessers. Verdorben bis in die Knochen. Du hast ihn gehört, Krone. "Ich werde an seiner Seite sein und er wird mir vertrauen wie er keinem sonst vertraut". Mir ist eigentlich scheißegal von was der Kerl träumt, aber er gibt damit an", wütete er.  
"Er wird Reg auch zu so nem finsteren Kerl machen, der die dunklen Künste anhimmelt", er warf hilflos die Arme im die Luft.  
Das ganze überstieg sein Denken.

"Vielleicht hast du ja recht, aber vielleicht hat Severus das ja nur gesagt, um Bella zu ärgern!", versuchte sich James daran, einen anderen Erklärungsansatz für diese Worte zu finden.

"Was er und Regulus unter vier Augen besprochen haben, klang für mich nicht ganz so, als würde er ein Mustertodesser werden wollen, vielmehr klang es so, als wolle er zwar so wirken, aber dem dunklen Lord gerade nicht in allem helfen, ihn nicht in allem unterstützen!  
Warum sollte er sich sonst auf Lily als beste Freundin einlassen? Für die Todesser ist sie ein lästiges Schlammblut! Und er selbst mag sich zwar wie ein Reinblüter geben, aber... ach, egal.  
Verstehst du, was ich meine? Du kennst ihn nicht und ich maße mir auch nicht an, ihn und seine Faszination für die Dunkelheit zu verstehen. Aber kaum jemand geht einen solchen Weg einfach so! Du sagst ja selbst, Bella sei vollkommen verrückt und Regulus wurde gezwungen, wer weiß, was Sev in diese Richtung drängt?  
Und sie scheinen beide eine Vision gehabt zu haben, sie sprachen von Askaban und Tod, von einem vorbestimmten und einem unbestimmten Weg... Ihnen bleiben nur diese beiden Möglichkeiten. Sie müssen wählen. Es schien mir außerdem nicht so zu sein, als habe Regulus sich für den dunklen Lord entschieden!  
Severus hat ihm sogar Mut in der Richtung zugeredet. Soweit ich das verstanden habe. Wegen dem Schwur können wir Regulus nicht fragen, aber Severus vielleicht!", redete er auf Sirius ein.

Eigentlich wollte Sirius aufbegehren. Er war so wütend und wollte dieser Wut Luft machen. Doch er wusste, dass James Recht hatte. In so ziemlich allen Punkten.  
Sie könnten sich noch ewig über ihre Ansichten unterhalten, sich streiten und würden doch zu keinem Schluss kommen. Sie konnten nichts als spekulieren und ohne eindeutige Antworten konnten sie zu keinem vernünftigen Schluss kommen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Nickte dann aber.  
"Wann und wie?", wenn es nach ihm ginge, würden sie ihn jetzt einfach auf dem Gang aufgabeln und ihn sich schnappen, in einen der Geheimgänge einsperren und alles aus ihm raus prügeln. Aber nachdem, was er da vorhin gesehen hatte: James' Blick, wie Snape sich die Knutschflecke angesehen hatte... ihm wurde allein bei dem Gedanken kotz übel. James war ein gutaussehender und intelligenter Mensch. Wenn er auf Kerle stand, hatte er in Hogwarts die freie Wahl. Doch die war auf eine unattraktive Fledermaus gefallen, die das wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zu würdigen wusste.  
Fakt war: James würde bei seinem Plan nicht mitziehen.

"Ok, das klingt doch nach einem guten Ansatz.", meinte Remus.

"Aber ich denke, wir haben noch Zeit, das rauszufinden, heute sollte also besser nichts mehr geplant werden, gerade, wo ihr beide so geladen wirkt!" Hoffentlich nahmen sie ihm nicht übel, dass er das so direkt sagte!

"Wir können ja morgen noch weiterplanen. Und wenn das mit Askaban eh erst in drei Jahren oder so sein soll..." Das war eine lange Zeit.  
"Wir können ja noch mit Lily reden, sie kennt Severus schließlich am besten, denk ich."

Als Lily auf ihrer Suche endlich auf den Jungen gestoßen war, hatte sie ihn mit sich in einen Klassenraum gezogen und versucht, ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Viel hatte er nicht mit ihr gesprochen, aber sie hatte ihn so mit Worten malträtiert, dass er versprochen hatte - was es auch war - morgen etwas mit ihr zu unternehmen. Die Ablenkung war ihm willkommen. Denn dass Potter ihn morgen rufen würde und auch nur daran dachte, etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen, daran glaubte er nicht wirklich. Eher würde wohl die Hölle gefrieren. Ein wenig musste Lily schmunzeln, da sie recht geübt darin war, die Gedanken ihres besten Freundes in dessen Gesicht zu lesen.  
Wenn Severus nur wüsste, was morgen auf ihn zukam...  
Doch sie schwieg dazu. Es reichte ihr, dass er ihr ein Fingerversprechen gab, sie zu begleiten, was immer sie sich bis morgen überlegen mochte.  
Zwar machte sie sich noch immer Sorgen um ihn, als dieser sich verabschiedete - er hatte keinen Ton über die Sache mit seiner Mutter verloren - doch ein wenig beruhigte es sie, dass er sie diesmal nicht direkt abstieß.  
Nun musste sie sich nur noch darum kümmern, an Veritaserum zu kommen, denn Potter wollte sie auch nicht alles anhängen.  
Kurz sah sie im Schlafzimmer der Jungen vorbei und überbrachte die Nachricht. Zwar kam ihr die Stimmung etwas eigenartig vor, doch sie schob es im Falle von Remus und Sirius auf die Nervosität vor dem Valentinstag im allgemeinen, Peter war ohnehin dauerhaft nervös und James wirkte so nachdenklich, dass sie einfach glaubte, dieser würde für Severus wirklich noch etwas anderes planen und ihm eine kleine Freude machen wollen.  
Eigentlich war der Gedanke so absurd, dass sie wusste, dass er Unsinn war und sie ihn nur dachte, um weitere Vermutungen im Keim zu ersticken.  
Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit James verabschiedete sie sich und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht. Verließ jedoch das Zimmer nicht, ohne sich noch bei Remus dafür zu entschuldigen, ihm die Arbeit heute alleine aufgehalst zu haben. Dann verschwand sie und machte sich nun an ihre eigenen Hausaufgaben.

Dieser Tag war viel zu anstrengend und viel zu nervig. Nachdem Severus Lily das Versprechen gegeben hatte, morgen was mit ihr zu unternehmen - irgendwie machten sie eh jedes Jahr am Valentinstag etwas zusammen - hatte er seinen Rundgang beenden und endlich in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren können. Dieser hatte sich ziemlich geleert, auch wenn für seinen Geschmack noch zu viele hier ihr Unwesen trieben.  
Bella zog es nach zwei verlorenen Schlachten vor, ihn für heute zu ignorieren und ließ ihn unbehelligt in seinen Schlafsaal ziehen.  
Dort angekommen begab er sich direkt ins Badezimmer und zog sich aus, um unter die Dusche steigen zu können. Zwar mochte er das Gefühl und vermisste es gleichzeitig, dass James bei ihm war, doch er wusste auch, so sehr er es wollen würde, er konnte schlecht zu diesem gehen und sich ihm an den Hals werfen.  
Mit den Gedanken bei dem Älteren begann er sich zu waschen und als der dabei war, die getrockneten Reste in sich zu entfernen, konnte er nichts gegen die Gedanken unternehmen, die ihn leise stöhnen ließen. Seine eigenen Finger glitten in ihn und strichen sein Innerstes ab. Vor ihm erschien James, der sich lüstern über die Lippen leckte und über die auf der Nasenspitze hängenden Brillengläser zu ihm runter blickte. Der intensive Blick brannte sich ihm in die Netzhaut und die heißen Wassertropfen erschienen ihm wie Fingerkuppen, die seinen Körper streichelten. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf.  
War es so lange her gewesen, dass er nach nur einer Nacht kaum mehr aushielt von dem Gryffindor getrennt zu sein? Das war ja jämmerlich.  
Doch so jämmerlich es sein mochte, es war Realität. Seine Finger spreizten sich in seinem Innern und seine freie Hand legte sich um sein längst steifes Glied. Bisher war es nur in den Sommerferien soweit mit ihm gekommen, dass er unter Entzug gelitten hatte.  
Seine Knie wurden weich und bald kam er von seinen eigenen Händen. Gedehnt stöhnte er gegen die Kacheln der Wand, gegen die er seine Stirn gelehnt hatte, um sich aufrecht halten zu können. Als würde James tatsächlich in ihm sein, flossen die letzten Reste - da seine Finger und das Wasser die Reste ja wieder verflüssigt hatten - aus ihm heraus, als wären sie frisch.  
Wie lange würde dieser Zustand noch andauern? Wie lange würde er es noch schaffen, so zu tun, als würde er nichts dabei empfinden, wenn James ihm nach dem Sex den Rücken zuwandte und das Zimmer verließ? Sein eigenes Sperma, bei den Gedanken an James vergossen, vermischte sich mit dem Wasser und zwei einzelne Tränen, aus hoffnungsloser Liebe heraus vergossen, gesellten sich dazu.  
Hoffnungslos, wirklich Hoffnungslos.  
Ewig hatte er nicht in der Dusche bleiben können und nachdem er sich getrocknet und wieder angezogen hatte, hatte er sich in seinem Bett zusammengerollt. Die Decke über seinen Kopf gezogen. Die Dunkelheit war beruhigend. Das war ein Gefühl, das James nicht verstehen konnte. Aber im Dunkeln sah man die Tränen nicht.  
Mit diesem tröstlichen Gedanken, dass niemand ihn sehen und dafür auslachen konnte, schlief er ein.

So wenig Sirius das alles gefiel, letztlich hatten sie keine andere Wahl. Um die Wehen der Neuigkeiten sacken zu lassen, reichte ihm Remus die Hausaufgaben, an deren Abschrift er sich machte. Die Ablenkung war ihm willkommen und er hielt sich bewusst von James fern, um keine erneuten Diskussionen anzuheizen. Streit war das letzte, was sie nun brauchten.  
Er hob erst überrascht den Kopf, als jemand eintrat, obwohl eigentlich alle, die diesen Schlafsaal bewohnten, anwesend waren.  
Lily betrat das Zimmer nach kurzem Anklopfen, kümmerte sich jedoch um niemanden, außer James.  
Verblüfft stellte Sirius fest, dass sie seinem besten Freund einen Zettel reichte. Ein Liebesbrief an den Älteren?  
Dass sich auf dem Zettel nur eine Uhrzeit befand und die Bestätigung, dass sie Severus - wie auch immer - hatte überreden können, bei ihrer Idee mitzumachen, wusste er nicht. Er selbst mutmaßte nur, worum es ging, kümmerte sich dann allerdings wieder darum, die Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben.  
Viel redeten sie nicht. Denn sie alle wussten, dass ein falsches Wort oder ein falscher Ton nur wieder für Ärger sorgen könnte.

Wie die Anderen ihren Abend verbrachten, bekam er nicht mehr wirklich mit. Irgendwann hatte er einfach den Vorhang seines Bettes zugezogen und sich schlafen gelegt. Da er Remus auch nicht hatte anschreien wollen oder auf ihn hatte böse sein wollen, hatte er sich auch vor ihm ausgeschwiegen. Bald schlief er tatsächlich ein, aber von angenehmen Träumen konnte keine Rede sein. Das bizarre Bild von seinem Bruder, der der Fledermaus einen unbrechbaren Schwur leistete, verfolgte ihn bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Die Stimmung gefiel dem Schwarzhaarigen zwar gar nicht und die Hausaufgaben vermochten es auch nicht, ihn genug davon abzulenken. Es geschah nicht oft, dass James nach diesem Strohhalm griff, Hausaufgaben, um sich von etwas unangenehmerem abzulenken! Immerhin kam Lily noch vorbei, um ihm endlich eine bessere Nachricht zu überbringen. Severus würde kommen! Er verstand und grinste ihr schief, aber dankbar zu.  
Seine Leute würde er auch dazu bringen, zu kommen. Remus hatte sich bereits zurückgezogen, mit nachdenklichem Gesicht und Sirius saß noch über den restlichen Aufgaben zu morgen. Peter beobachtete alles etwas und schien nichts rechtes mit sich anfangen zu können.  
James nutzte das aus, um diesen leise einzuweihen, dass sie als Gruppe morgen alle zusammen irgendetwas machen könnten. Dabei ging er gar nicht so genau auf den Valentinstag ein, sondern gestaltete es so, dass Peter glaubte, der Grund für diese Idee sei es, dass sie alle nun etwas Ablenkung benötigen würden. Und er habe schon die eine oder andere Idee für ein nettes, lustiges Spielchen, vielleicht würde Lily ebenfalls kommen, nachdem sie abends ihren Verpflichtungen als Vertrauensschülerin nachgegangen war.

Peter war begeistert, vor allem, da er dem Valentinstag eh eher missmutig entgegengeblickt hatte. Seine ach so tollen Freunde wurden mit Schokolade und Rosen überhäuft und er, der kleine, dicke, dumme Junge, ging immer leer aus. Und wenn seine Freunde ihm großzügig etwas abgaben, konnte er es kaum wirklich genießen, denn diese Geschenke waren nie für ihn gedacht.  
Er blieb eben immer im Schatten der anderen. Remus hatte eine Zwischenposition zwischen ihm und dem glanzvollen Duo, obwohl er ein Werwolf war! Echt frustrierend. Dieser war auch noch Vertrauensschüler geworden! Aber er hatte sich ja auch angestrengt und es deshalb durchaus verdient.  
Wie Peter in diese tolle Gruppe gekommen war, wie er ihre Freundschaft erschlichen hatte, wusste er selbst nicht mehr genau. Er hatte wohl einfach Glück gehabt, war ausnahmsweise mal zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen, war ihnen aufgefallen und sie hatten es sich dann, womöglich aus Langeweile, in den Kopf gesetzt, ihn zum Freund haben zu wollen. Nicht als gleichwertigen Freund, sondern als jemanden, den man beschützen konnte.  
James war ein edler Hirsch, Sirius ein großer, schwarzer Hund, beides wilde Tiere, er selbst konnte sich nur als Ratte verwandeln, ein beliebtes Haustierchen unter Zauberern. Zuweilen fühlte er sich genauso. Als Haustierchen.  
Sie hätschelten und passten auf ihn auf, trauten ihm aber nicht wirklich etwas zu. Sie fütterten ihn mit dem, was sie selbst nicht mehr verspeisen konnten. Und sie belächelten gutmütig, wie ängstlich er sich oft gab.  
James konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie schlecht sich der kleinere Junge bei ihnen zeitweise fühlte, aber Peter sagte das schließlich nie. Denn mit Worten waren die anderen ihm ebenfalls überlegen.  
Und so lustig der Abend morgen sicher werden würde, wenn sie ein Spiel spielten, würde Peter am Ende sicherlich nur darauf zurückblicken können, dass er fast jede Runde verloren hätte, während James glanzvoll als Gewinner dastehen würde.  
Dennoch nickte Peter eifrig und versprach, das Thema am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück anzusprechen.

Über Nacht vergaß Peter es nicht und hielt sein Versprechen. Kaum, dass sie gemeinsam am Tisch saßen und James und Sirius die ersten Schokoladen und Briefchen entgegennehmen konnten, fragte er, ob sie heute Abend nicht alle zusammen etwas machen wollten, um dem Trubel zu entgehen.

James nahm das geschickt auf, lobte die gute Frage und behauptete, er wolle sich etwas überlegen, aber Raum und Zeit konnte er schon ungefähr nennen. Es würde sie alle ablenken und hoffentlich ihre Bindung zueinander stärken. Schließlich waren sie Freunde und hatten leider zwischen dem Lernen nicht immer genug Zeit füreinander, die könnten sie sich einfach mal nehmen!  
Peter war zwar ein wenig verwirrt, dass James es nun so drehte, als sei der Denkanstoß von Peter gekommen, aber er versuchte schon lange nicht mehr, dessen geschickte Schachzüge nachzuvollziehen und ließ sich mit von dessen Rhetorik so blenden, dass er fast selbst am Ende glaubte, er habe mal einen guten Gedanken geäußert.

Eigentlich hatte Sirius durch die ganzen Ereignisse den Valentinstag erfolgreich ausblenden können. Doch am nächsten Morgen schlug dieser erbarmungslos zu, als es die ersten Päckchen regnete. Mist, da war ja was gewesen. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick zu Remus. Dieses Jahr war es besonders deprimierend. Bisher hatte es ihn nie gestört, Geschenke zu bekommen und eben keines von Remus zu erhalten. Immerhin hatte dieser bislang nichts von seinen Gefühlen gewusst. Dieses Jahr war das anders. Remus wusste davon und konnte ihm noch immer keine Antwort geben. Böse war er ihm bestimmt nicht, aber er war erleichtert als Peter diesen Vorschlag machte. Zwar verzog er bei der Erwähnung Lilys etwas das Gesicht. Obwohl man sie als das bezeichnen konnte, was man einen Gaststar unter ihnen nannte. Wenn sie es nicht unbedingt übertrieben und es auf Snape abgesehen hatten, zog sie nicht selten mit ihnen mit. Ausgenommen waren natürlich ihre nächtlichen Arbeiten an der Karte des Rumtreibers und die Vollmondnächte.  
Dankbar für die Ablenkung plante er schon reichlich mit.  
"Wie wär's, wenn wir etwas Feuerwiskey besorgen? Ne halbe Flasche müsste ja für uns alle reichen", zwar spürte er den missbilligenden Blick seiner nicht mehr allzu heimlichen Liebe, aber den erwiderte er diesmal mühelos.  
"Nun komm schon, Rem. Ich weiß ja, dass du nichts davon hältst, solche Regeln zu verletzen aber wir sind doch in ein paar Monaten eh alle volljährig. Und wenn wir uns zu fünft ne halbe Flasche teilen, wird schon niemandem was passieren", versuchte er diesen zustimmen zu lassen.  
Nein, ein sinnloses Besäufnis stand hier leider nicht zur Auswahl, aber ein wenig an heitern würde man sich ja noch dürfen. Und wer wusste schon, ob ein bisschen Feuerwasser ihm nicht den Mut gab, der ihm fehlte, um Remus alles über seine Gefühle erzählen zu können.

Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, stieß Lily zu den Jungs. Sie hatte heute gewiss keine Lust, mit ihren Freundinnen abzuhängen. Auf diesen Tag, an dem alle Mädchen irgendeinem Kerl nachliefen, konnte sie verzichten. Scheinbar ahnungslos fragte sie, was sie denn nun schon wieder vor hatten und James berichtete ihr von Peters Idee, heute Abend etwas zu unternehmen.  
Erfreut schlug sie vor, sich ein Spiel für die Jungs auszudenken, dass sie bestimmt noch nicht kannten. Immerhin bekam sie hier in Hogwarts zwar allerlei über Zauberei beigebracht, aber anders herum konnte sie nichts aus der Muggelwelt vorweisen. Sie versprach, Peters Idee zu würdigen und sich ein Muggelspiel auszudenken, dass man problemlos auch mit Zauberei aufpeppen konnte.  
In ihrer Hand hielt auch sie eine kleine Schachtel, jedoch gewiss nicht mit Herzchen verziert, sondern eher neutral. Als Severus dann die große Halle betrat, sprang sie freudig auf, winkte ihm zu und als dieser erfolglos versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er sie längst gesehen hatte, rief sie seinen Spitznamen quer durch die Halle, um auf ihn zuzueilen und das Päckchen zu überreichen.

Freitage waren toll. Sie bedeuteten immer ein langes Wochenende, da der Nachmittagsunterricht ausfiel. Bis zum Abend hatten sie also allerlei Zeit, sich eine Liste zusammen zu stellen mit Dingen, die sie beschaffen mussten, um einen schönen Abend zu haben. Mithilfe des Tarnumhangs und der Karte fiel es den Jungs recht leicht.  
Während Lily Slughorn einen Besuch abstattete, um ihm angeblich ein Geschenk zu überreichen. Ein mit Wasser gefülltes Glas. Als sie jedoch ein Lilienblatt hineinfallen ließ, verwandelte es sich in einen Fisch, der munter zu schwimmen begann. Der Tränkelehrer schien zu Tränen gerührt und während er davon redete, dass noch nie ein Schüler so etwas wunderbares für ihn gemacht hatte, entwendete sie eine kleine Phiole mit Veritaserum, dass sie nachher in die Getränke geben konnte. Den restlichen Tag verbrachte sie dann damit, eine leere Glasflasche so zu verzaubern, wie sie sich das ganze vorstellte.  
Kurz vor der verabredeten Zeit eilte sie dann zu Severus und zog diesen mit sich, damit sie zu dem Raum gehen konnten, in dem die Gryffindors schon auf sie beide warteten. Oder zumindest einer von ihnen.

Remus wusste auch nicht genau, wie er es an diesem Tag, unbemerkt von seinen Freunden, geschafft hatte doch noch etwas wie ein Valentinsgeschenk für Sirius zu besorgen. Er war seinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nachgekommen und es hatte sich irgendwie eine Möglichkeit ergeben, eine kleine Schachtel mit Glückspralinés zu bekommen, die nicht so schrecklich kitschig wie der meiste Schokokram am Valentinstag war und dazu schrieb er in ordentlichen Lettern einen Brief für Sirius, in dem er versuchte, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen: 

[i]"Lieber Sirius,  
Du warst mir immer ein sehr guter Freund und ich hab dich auch als einen gesehen, aber inzwischen weiß ich, dass du mehr als das für mich warst, auch wenn ich blind war und du mir erst die Augen öffnen musstest.  
Ich bin noch ganz verwirrt über meine neue Sicht, aber was ich nun sehe, das gefällt mir durchaus. Vielleicht ist es Liebe, was ich für dich fühle, aber dieses Gefühl kann sich sicher noch nicht mit dem messen, was du über all die Jahre für mich empfunden hast und immer noch empfindest.  
Ich weiß nicht viel über die Liebe, muss ich gestehen, aber ich möchte lernen und mich nicht für immer absichtlich auf vergebliches Schwärmen beschränken. Denn eine Schwärmerei war es, keine Liebe. (Remus wagte an der Stelle nicht, Severus Namen zu schreiben.)  
Gerade in dieser unsicheren Zeit merke ich, dass ich jemanden brauche, obwohl ich früher immer dachte, für jemanden wie mich sei es besser, niemanden zu nah an mich heranzulassen. Ihr habt euch bemüht, mich eines Besseren zu belehren, aber letztendlich warst du es mit deinen Worten, der es wirklich geschafft hat! Und das bedeutet mir viel.  
Bitte nimm meine Gefühle an, denn von allein können sie sicher nicht wachsen und zu echter Liebe werden, wie du sie für mich empfindest.  
Dein Remus"[/i]

Der junge Werwolf las die Zeilen lieber nicht nochmal, denn er ahnte jetzt schon, dass es ihm dann zu peinlich sein würde, beides abzugeben (nicht nur die Pralinen, sondern eben auch den Brief).  
Er steckte beides weg und half den Anderen dann bei den Besorgungen, so gut er konnte und darüber vergaß er seine steigende Nervosität noch etwas.  
Schließlich öffneten sie den Raum der Wünsche, in dem sie dann gar nicht mehr allzu viel dekorieren oder umstellen mussten. James wartete im Flur, da er meinte, Lily wüsste ja nicht so recht, wie man diesen Raum öffnen könnte. Aber in Wirklichkeit wartete er auf Severus und wollte nicht, dass die anderen diesen zu schnell bemerken und abschrecken könnten.

Stirnrunzelnd ließ Severus sich von Lily führen und als diese dann genau vor James Halt machte, fühlte er sich ganz und gar nicht wohl.  
Was sollte das denn?  
Fragend blickte er mit schwarzen Augen in grüne, doch die junge Hexe ließ ihn stehen, rauschte an den Jungen vorbei und betrat den Raum, um alle zu begrüßen und sich umzuschauen. Sie zog die Glasflasche aus ihrer Tasche und reichte sie Remus, während sie die Regeln des ursprünglichen Muggelspiels und ihrer Version für Zauberer erklärte.  
Sie berichtete, dass man bei einer Fragestellung ehrlich antworten musste, da - wenn auch niemand sonst - die Flasche selbst die Lüge erkennen würde und es eine magische Strafe gäbe. Aufgaben mussten ebenso erfüllt werden, doch die Strafen würden von dem Aufgabensteller vergeben werden. Interessiert bestaunten die drei Jungs die unscheinbare Flasche und Lily kippte unbemerkt den Inhalt der kleinen Phiole in die nächstbeste Flasche und verschloss diese wieder.  
Als Fragen aufkamen, wandte sie sich den Anderen wieder zu und erklärte alles hilfsbereit.

Unschlüssig sah Severus in die braunen Augen und schien ernsthaft zu überlegen, ob er nicht abhauen sollte. Doch eigentlich hatte er sich ja schon gestern den ganzen Tag nach James gesehnt. Was so ein Tag ausmachte, war schon unglaublich.  
"Was soll das hier eigentlich werden? Herzblatt?", fragte er. Wusste aber noch im selben Moment, dass Potter das nicht verstehen würde. Nein, ein Zauberer kannte diese Fernsehshows nicht, die seine Mutter sich immer ansah... angesehen hatte.

James runzelte die Stirn, versuchte jedoch, Severus warm anzulächeln.

"Herzblatt? Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was du damit meinst, aber von mir aus kannst du mein Herzblatt sein! Und nun komm rein, wir wollen alle zusammen was spielen und ich wollte auch nochmal kurz die Spielregeln hören, die Lily den anderen gerade erklärt!", sagte er.  
Während er Severus in den Raum hineinzog, drückte er ihm unauffällig eine kleine Schachtel in die Hand.

"Zum Valentinstag", erklärte er leise. Er wusste ja, dass Severus sich sehr für Zaubertränke aller Art interessierte und er hatte geringe Mengen seltener Zutaten beschaffen können, mit denen sich Severus eine geringe Menge an Felicitas mischen könnte. Vielleicht kaum mehr als einen Tropfen und dafür müsste man sehr genau arbeiten. James traute Severus zu, zu verstehen, wofür diese Zutaten da sein mochten und was James ihm damit wünschte. Glück. Und glücklich zu sein.  
Eine direktere Botschaft konnte James Severus nicht zukommen lassen.  
Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und sie hörten noch Lilys Erklärungen und James setzte sich so, dass Severus zwischen ihm und Lily saß und dass dieser Sirius auch nicht direkt gegenüber sitzen musste.  
Remus saß neben Sirius. Sie schienen nun langsam das Spiel zu begreifen und bereit zu sein, da mitzumachen.

"Aber erst stoßen wir auf diesen gemeinsamen Abend an!", sagte James und Lily durfte die Gläser füllen.

Dass sie und James die Einzigen waren die wussten, worauf sie hier anstießen, machte nichts. Solange sie ebenfalls tranken, hatten sie den Anderen gegenüber keinen Vorteil. Vor allem brachte es ihr allerdings auch keinen Nachteil. Schließlich war sie wohl diejenige, die am wenigsten zu verbergen hatte.  
Sie füllte ihre Becher, hob sie zum Gruß und trank das Butterbier in einem Zug aus. Sie mussten schließlich nicht direkt zu Anfang zu den harten Sachen greifen. Es würde reichen, wenn sie es taten, wenn die Wahrheiten Stück für Stück herauskamen.

Als James diese seltsamen Worte von sich gab kam es ihm so vor, als wäre er wirklich in einem Film gefangen. Solche Worte aus dem Mund des Gryffindors? Als dieser seine Hand ergriff, um ihn ins Rauminnere zu ziehen, drückte er dessen Hand leicht, in der Hoffnung, dass der Andere es nicht bemerkte und als dieser ihm ein kleines Päckchen zusteckte, traute er sich noch nicht einmal, es zu öffnen. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. Das hatte Zeit. Er würde James früh genug vermissen und dann könnte er sich mit dem ersten und einzigen Geschenk, das James Potter ihm je gemacht hatte und auch machen würde, selbst trösten.  
Das Geschenk von Lily hatte er auch noch ungeöffnet in seiner Schultasche liegen. Obwohl er den Inhalt noch nicht kannte, hütete er es wie einen kleinen Schatz.  
Als sie dann saßen - wie zum Henker sollte er Spaß haben, wenn Black hier saß? - langten seine eigenen Finger in die Tasche von James' Umhang und ließen dort ebenfalls etwas zurück. Einen bereits fertig gebrauten Felix Felicitas.  
Slughorn hatte ihm die kleine Phiole mit kaum mehr als drei Tropfen gegeben. Als Belohnung für den absolut besten Trank, den er einem Schüler je zugetraut hatte und als Aufmunterung wegen des Vorfalls in seiner Familie. Was er damit hatte machen sollen, wusste er nicht. Es musste wohl wirklich sowas wie Schicksal sein, wenn sie den gleichen Gedanken hatten, was das Geschenk für den jeweils Anderen betraf.  
Dann konzentrierte er sich auf das Spiel. Anhand der Flasche konnte er sich denken, was hier abgehen sollte und er verzog das Gesicht. Wie immer die Strafen aussehen mochten, er würde wohl eine Menge davon abbekommen.  
Lily reichte ihm einen Becher und er trank, wenn auch nicht so viel und hektisch wie die einzige Frau unter ihnen.

Diese griff sogleich zur Flasche und drehte sie. Der Flaschenkopf blieb bei Remus hängen und sie überlegte eifrig. Es gab so viele Fragen, die sie hatte, doch so früh im Spiel schon ernste Fragen zu stellen, war nicht fair. Dann würden gleich alle die Flucht ergreifen.  
Zuerst stellte sie aber die entscheidendere Frage.

"Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", Remus Entscheidung fiel auf Wahrheit. Die junge Hexe nickte.  
"Hast du jemals gelogen?", fragte sie. Ein so verbissener Mensch wie Remus hatte bestimmt, wie jeder, seine dunklen Seiten. Doch auch die schattigen brachten Licht in das Dunkel. Eine kleine Lüge gegenüber den Eltern, ein gestohlenes Bonbon dort.  
Remus blickte sie leicht ängstlich an, war doch die Lüge, die er lebte nicht gerade klein. Jedoch lockerte der Trank Geist und Zunge und so sprach er die Wahrheit. Es war nur ein kleines Wort.

Das Butterbier schmeckte köstlich und Remus war schon gespannt auf das Spiel. Denn er glaubte nicht daran, dass irgendwer hier allzu fiese Fragen stellen würde oder bei Pflicht richtig blöde Aufgaben stellen würde, die der andere ausführen müsste. Dennoch wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn die Flasche nicht so direkt auf ihn gezeigt hätte! Er hätte lieber erst mal bei den anderen gesehen, wie das so ablief. Aber nun war er an der Reihe.  
Eigentlich war es gehopst wie gesprungen, ob er Wahrheit oder Pflicht wählte, fand er und er wählte die Wahrheit, weil dieses Wort zufällig das erste war, das den Namen des Spieles ausmachte. Danach konnte er ja mal Pflicht nehmen.  
Die Frage fand er trotzdem peinlich, zu beantworten. Obwohl sicher jeder schon mal gelogen hatte, wollte er natürlich nicht als Lügner dastehen! Obwohl seine Lüge hier sicher die größte von allen war.  
"J-ja." Jetzt war es offen raus, auch für Lily, er hatte schon mal gelogen. Er sah etwas unsicher und entschuldigend in die Runde, bevor er dann nach der Flasche griff, um diese zu drehen. Sie zeigte auf Severus. Und dieser wählte nun erst mal die Pflicht.  
Unsicher, was er für eine Aufgabe stellen sollte, schaute Remus hilfesuchend zu Lily. Aber sie überließ es ihm, sich etwas auszudenken.  
"Zaubere uns doch..." Er suchte fieberhaft nach etwas nettem. "etwas lustiges. Zaubere uns einen Schwarm Vögel herbei!" Er kam sich schrecklich unkreativ vor.

Die Antwort, die Remus so zögernd gab, ließ sie liebevoll lächeln.  
"Remus. Für sowas muss man sich nicht schämen. Immerhin lügt jeder mal. Ich glaube, es gibt keinen Mensch und noch weniger ein Kind, das in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie gelogen hat", beruhigte sie den Älteren. Dass sie James versprochen hatte, keine genauen Fragen zu dieser Nacht zu stellen, in der Severus verletzt worden war, wusste dieser natürlich nicht und eigentlich war ihr das auch klar.  
Die Flasche zeigte auf Severus und wie zu erwarten gewesen war, fragte dieser nach einer Aufgabe, die Remus ihm unsicher stellte.  
Sie verstand, wieso Sirius so in den Werwolf verliebt war. Die Aufgabe war so niedlich, dass sie nicht zu Severus passte. Zurückhaltung war hier fehl am Platz und so fing sie direkt an zu lachen.  
Abgesehen davon, dass es nicht zu Severus passte, war es auch noch so einfach für einen Zauberer, etwas zu zaubern, als würde man von seinem Gegenüber verlangen, sich die Socken auszuziehen.

Severus verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht und die zuvor noch angenehmen Nachbeben der Fledermäuse in seinem Bauch, weil James ihm so nahe saß, waren verschwunden.  
"Wenn du mir einen dritten Arm wachsen lässt, gerne, Lupin", zischte er.

Lilys Lachen beruhigte sich etwas, wenn auch nicht schlagartig. Sie legte Severus die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Beruhige dich, Sev. Remus hat sicher einfach nur vergessen, dass du noch immer nicht zaubern kannst", versuchte sie ihn noch immer leise lachend wieder milde zu stimmen. Wenn sie den Slytherin schon jetzt so sehr auf die Palme brachten, würde dieser noch schneller gehen, als jemand "Albus Dumbledore" sagen konnte.  
Für Severus fielen Zaubertricks und großartige körperliche Kunststücke definitiv weg. Doch selbst sie musste kurz überlegen, was man ihm dann für Aufgaben geben konnte, ohne, dass dieser gleich explodierte.  
Als ihr etwas einfiel beugte sie sich zu dem Brünetten und flüsterte diesem ins Ohr.  
"Lass ihn ein Kinderlied vorsingen", schlug sie leise vor und grinste dabei vergnügt.  
Etwas peinlich berührt stellte dieser die Aufgabe, schien aber direkt damit zu rechnen, doch noch verhext zu werden. Severus Snape der Kinderlider sang, war schon etwas derart groteskes...

Severus hob zwar eine Augenbraue in typischer Manier und blickte zu Lily neben sich, doch letztlich verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und begann - wenn auch ohne Elan und ohne melodischen Klang - den Text eines Kinderliedes runter zu rattern.  
Sirius lachte sich tot, obwohl er sich vielleicht eigentlich fragen sollte, warum er das Lied nicht kannte.  
Nachdem er fertig war, drehte Severus die Flasche und sie zeigte - oh Wunder - auf Black.  
Da diesem nicht wohl dabei war, wenn Snape ihn machen lassen konnte, was er wollte, wählte er Wahrheit. Was konnte Snape schon wissen wollen, was er verwenden konnte. Er hatte ja live mitbekommen, wie unbeliebt er sogar in seinem Haus war.  
"Hast du eigentlich einen Bruderkomplex?", fragte Severus in einem Ton, der vermuten ließ, dass die Antwort längst bekannt war.  
Eigentlich hatte Sirius lieber lügen wollen, doch das Veritaserum lockerte seine Zunge und er gab das gleiche kleine Wörtchen von sich, wie Remus schon zuvor. Auch wenn er sein "Ja" dem Slytherin regelrecht entgegen spuckte.

Oh, Remus hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass Severus gerade nicht einmal einfache Zauber hinbekam! Er hatte lediglich irgendetwas nehmen wollen, was, naja, nett und einfach für einen Zauberer war. Doch kaum hatte Severus darauf reagiert, tat es dem Werwolf schon schrecklich leid, schließlich fühlte er sich noch immer als Ursache für Severus Zustand und er entschuldigte sich hastig mehrmals bei dem anderen Zauberer und suchte fieberhaft nach einer anderen, besseren Aufgabe. Eigentlich wollte er gar nichts Fieses oder Peinliches nehmen! Aber da ihm nichts anderes einfiel, nahm er Lilys Vorschlag an, auch wenn er Severus dabei noch immer sehr entschuldigend ansah und den Blick senkte, als dieser genervt das Kinderlied vortrug.  
Remus kannte das Lied nicht, aber das war ja nicht schlimm und Gedanken darüber machte er sich auch nicht.  
Als dann der nächste in der Runde dran war, hob er den Kopf und sah Sirius an und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht doch noch zu Streit kommen würde! Sirius Antwort auf die Frage überraschte ihn. Einen Bruderkomplex? Also soweit hätte er nie gedacht! James schien das zu amüsieren.

Das nächste Mal zeigte der Flaschenkopf auf Lily und da sie Pflicht nahm und Sirius sich von ihrer ach so guten Freundschaft überzeugen wollte, ließ er sie ihren besten Freund umarmen. Was sie sofort tat. Nicht, dass sie das nicht auch in alles Öffentlichkeit tat. Allerdings bestimmt nicht so eng. Und weil Severus gerade so bequem war, ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt. Sirius kommentierte dies lediglich damit, sich den Finger in den Hals zu schieben und zu würgen. Doch die junge Frau drehte unbeirrt weiter. Als der Kopf aber nur auf zwei Personen neben sich hielt, löste sie sich von Severus und blickte James lange an.  
Dem derzeitigen Rhythmus schloss er sich an und da sie gerade Pflicht hatte, nahm er Wahrheit, wohl in dem Glauben, dass es nichts gab, was wirklich heikel werden könnte.  
So einfühlsam sie bei Remus begonnen hatte, so heftig schlug sie im Falle von James zu.  
"Was empfindest du für Severus?", fragte sie ruhig.


End file.
